Restraints of Renown
by silenceeverything
Summary: AU. Caleb Rivers finds himself as a tween idol and lead actor in Hollywood, leading an idyllic life with his closest friends in LA. But when a beautiful blonde from the quiet town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania enters his life and he starts falling fast, he begins to truly realise the restraints of his renown. All major characters feature. Haleb, Spoby, Ezria/Jaria. Rated T/M.
1. One

**Hello lovely readers. This is a new story I want to start. Hugely Haleb, hugely AU. SereneCalamity has owned this area of Haleb but I'm here to dabble :) Currently rated T, but I see it moving to M in the next chapter.**

 **If there's enough interest, then this could potential be 10-15 chapters long, so let me know your thoughts. Be on the look out for a Thanksgiving chapter of Growth soon too. Without further ado...**

Restraints of Renown

* * *

 **One**

* * *

"Yo!" Caleb Rivers looked up to see his best friend, Toby Cavanaugh walking into his trailer. "We're going out tonight," The tall brunette said, tugging the script Caleb was reading from his hands and placing it on the table in front of him before making himself at home in the second home of his thespian friend.

At 25 years old, Caleb Rivers found himself as one of the most in-demand actors in Hollywood.

And he had absolutely no idea how it happened.

One day he was studying theatre at UCLA along with every other wannabe, grabbing as many parts as he could in the local community theatre whilst hightailing it to as many auditions as possible, before somehow he booked a leading role in the film adaptation of the latest tween book sensation, _Chains_ – which actually now turned out to be film one of three in a money spawning trilogy – and the rest, scarily, seemed to be history.

The second film, _Chains of Fire_ , was scheduled to be released in three months time and filming on the third was picking back up straight after. In between he found himself actually being able to choose what roles he wanted to take, to find characters that genuinely intrigued him, to work with a script that he was genuinely passionate about. He'd brought his friends and family along for the crazy ride… and somewhere along the line… just somewhere he'd managed to find millions of girls (and guys) screaming his name and crying at the sight of him. He did admit to his Mom that when a girl tried to propose to him in Berlin he'd been a little (okay a lot) freaked out.

But he was fulfilling his dream and there was nothing he could complain about.

"Dude, I can't, I've got night shoots," He replied, picking the script back up and waving it at Toby knowingly.

"I spoke to Devon and they've cancelled them," Toby said, helping himself to some yoghurt in Caleb's mini-fridge before perching on top of it. "Apparently there's it's scheduled to rain tonight and they can't film," He added.

"Nice of her to tell me," Caleb muttered. He loved his assistant and knew he wouldn't be able to live his life without her, but she really pissed him off sometimes. He was currently working on a relatively small indie film – Devon should really be able to communicate things like this to him.

"We need to get you a woman," Toby commented as he reached back into the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, beginning to drink straight from it.

Caleb raised an eyebrow as he watched his best friend, "We're really having this conversation again?"

Toby brought the milk away from his lips, "About the milk? Or about women?"

Caleb rolled his eyes and sat up, "I told you, I don't need some person who's going to cling onto me and sell every story to the press," He began, running a hand through his messy hair. He'd cut it too short a couple of months ago and it was just starting to grow out to the length he liked it. "And don't drink my milk from the carton."

"Dude, you need to get laid," He replied, "Case in point: people who don't get laid, get arsey about milk hygiene."

Caleb sighed. The last time he'd gone to a club, he'd gotten pretty wasted and pictures of him had emerged looking worse for where, clinging onto Spencer Hastings, his lead costar in the _Chains_ trilogy for support as he left. Despite the fact that his close friend and costar was hooking up with Toby at every chance she got, both their publicists had almost killed them over the tabloid fodder it had created. It definitely hadn't helped that Spencer had just broken up with Alex Santiago, other half of the fan-obsessed 'Spalex' relationship and rumors were already swirling that Caleb was to blame.

For the amount of love he got from his fans, he also got a lot of hate.

Toby stared at him like a demanding puppy. "Okay fine," Caleb sighed in agreement, "But if Spencer's there, go fuck her before she has to help me into a cab again."

Toby grinned at him and took another gulp from the milk before standing and patting Caleb on the arm, "Will do my brother," He said, heading towards the door. "Come round to mine at 9."

And with that, he disappeared, leaving Caleb to ponder exactly what had prompted him to start talking to his photographer best friend in the quad in their first week at UCLA. He was beginning to regret it now.

* * *

Caleb walked through the front door of Toby's bachelor pad later that night. He was unsurprised to find their usual group of friends there, already drinking before they undoubtedly ended up hitting a club later.

He found Toby on the sofa, tongue already down Spencer's throat. "Why the fuck are you two not official again?" He greeted them; pushing Toby's head back to break them apart. "Every time I see you you're exchanging spit."

Spencer pushed herself off Toby and stood up to give Caleb a hug, "My publicist has her no relationship strategy," She reminded him, "After it blew up with Alex she's pretty keen for it never to happen again." She said, moving towards the kitchen breakfast bar to grab another drink. "If I have one more person ask me about 'Spalex' in an interview, I think they might get punched," She added, handing him a red cup.

"What she said," Toby agreed.

"Hey man," Jason DiLaurentis greeted as he came over to the trio.

"What's up," Caleb replied, giving him a man hug before knocking cups with him. Caleb had met Jason in an acting class at UCLA, but his family were rich and the passion wasn't really there. Instead he found himself surfing and skateboarding down at Venice Beach whenever he could and hitting up the LA club scene frequently. He was a known womanizer who was getting as much pussy as he could at the moment. But he was also a really nice guy and Caleb knew he was a friend who would never use him for his fame.

Caleb worked his away around the rest of the room as the alcohol flowed – he knew everyone there and they were quite a tight group of guys. He'd learnt pretty quickly in Hollywood that a lot of people were only friends with you because they thought they could get something out of it; but his current group, he trusted them.

Just after midnight, Caleb found the group of them being let straight into Bootsy Bellows on Sunset Boulevard, heading straight to some reserved booths in the back corner where bottles of alcohol were already stacked over the table. He kept his head down as they walked through the throngs of club goers – he really didn't want any of them recognising him – and despite thinking he was following straight on the heels of Jason, he found himself running straight into a petite woman who almost fell to the floor. "Sorry," He murmured, placing his hands on her waist to steady her and encouraging the body to let him past before carrying on to find his boys.

"Caleb!" A familiar voice called as he approached them all.

"Hey Em," He greeted the raven-haired beauty with a kiss on the cheek and tight hug. Caleb had first met Emily Fields on the set of _Chains_ – she was the lead choreographer and worked with Spencer primarily, but the two became close relatively quickly and he spent a lot of his time on set with her and Spencer when they weren't filming. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he'd had a crush on her when they first met – she fit his usual type to a T; brunette, exotic, athletic – but when he was introduced to her girlfriend that thought was shut down and fast.

"You need a drink," She said, handing him a vodka mixer, "And a woman." She grinned, beginning to dance to the music.

Caleb pulled her close so that he could talk to her over the loud music, "What the fuck has Toby said?" He yelled into her ear.

Emily bit her lip and fought back a smile, "Cay, when you're getting pissy over milk, you need to get laid," She replied, squeezing his shoulder before downing her drink and heading onto the dance floor.

Caleb shook his head and turned to Toby, flipping him off before going back to nursing his drink as his friend just laughed at him. But the more he drank, the more relaxed he became and he found himself having a great time, laughing with Noel and Eric Kahn about Toby being completely whipped and Jason being constantly on the hunt for his next woman. The woman-obsessed blonde had been MIA for most of the night and Caleb wasn't surprised to see him head back towards their booth with a petite brunette tucked under his arm. "Hey guys, this is Aria," He introduced them, Caleb giving her a kiss on each cheek in greeting before Noel and Eric did the same. Despite their reputations, Caleb knew they were nothing but gentlemen.

Aria smiled at them and then twisted a strand of pink hair around her finger as Jason poured her a drink. Caleb watched the pair of them; she was clearly intoxicated but Jason seemed to be holding onto every single word she was saying, which was unusual for him.

"Aria!" A desperate voice called. "Aria, where the fuck are you?"

Caleb turned his head and spotted a frantic blonde checking each booth for the girl he'd just been introduced to. He pushed himself up and gently grabbed her arm, realising from her tight strapless grey dress that it was the same girl he'd almost pushed over earlier. "Hey, it's okay," He placated her, "She's over here." He said, guiding the blonde over to their party.

"Aria, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at the brunette who was currently tucked under Jason's arm. "I don't know anyone else in freaking Los Angeles and you're off with some random guy," She ranted at her, "No offense," She said to Jason. He held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders as if to say none taken.

"Han, it's okay," The males watched as Aria tried to calm her blonde friend down.

Hanna shut her eyes in frustration, "I had no idea where the fuck you were." Aria didn't really say anything, mouthing 'I'm sorry' but staying put with Jason, 'He's really hot,' She mimed silently.

Caleb took pity on the blonde and encouraged her to sit, pouring her a glass of water from their table. He'd been drinking slowly all night, but he wasn't drunk, he just had a nice buzz and could sense she needed to sit down and regroup. "Here," He said, handing her the glass. Girls were really fucked up sometimes.

"Thanks," She replied, taking it from him and taking a sip.

She almost looked like she was about to cry and something inside of him compelled him to reach out and stroke her arm. "I'm Caleb by the way," He leant down and said.

She shuffled over and let him sit down next to her, propping her head in her hands as she watched him sit down. "Hanna," She replied, smiling at him, feeling relaxed now that she'd found her friend. "Thanks for helping me," She added. The thought of being lost in a foreign city had shaken her more than she'd expected.

"Just being a good guy," He grinned, looking at her properly for the first time and taking in her heart-shaped face and piercing blue eyes. She was the complete opposite of he usually went for, but still absolutely gorgeous and even more beautiful when she began to laugh, the warmth spreading from her lips and travelling up to her eyes. "So what are you doing in LA?" He asked in her ear, their arms bumping as he got closer so he could hear her response over the music.

"Aria's visiting her brother who's at college in San Diego," She replied. He nodded and poured them both a proper drink, laying an arm around the back of her on the booth as they carried on chatting over the music.

He didn't know how it happened.

Maybe it was how easily their conversation seemed to flow.

Maybe it was the fact she didn't seem to know who he was.

Maybe it was because he found her insanely attractive, but soon they were flirting and she was shooting him coy glances, the thoughts of being abandoned by her best friend in the middle of the club completely forgotten, before he was finding any reason to lean in closer to hear what she was saying, his nose brushing against the shell of her ear as she spoke to her.

"Come dance?" He asked, encouraging her to place her glass down and take his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

He pulled her hips close to his and found himself staring down into her eyes as the thumping beats of Chris Brown surrounded them. Just as he felt unable to stop himself leaning down to capture her lips, a hand on his shoulder pulled him away, "Caleb!" Emily shrieked, clearly drunk as she wrapped an arm around his neck. "Hi, I'm Emily," She yelled over the music, pulling Hanna into a tight hug.

The blonde gave a shy wave, unsure who the attractive brunette with the killer figure was to Caleb.

"She's hot, you did good," She added to Caleb before leaving them to it and disappearing back into the crowd.

Caleb shook his head in slight disbelief and found himself cupping Hanna's cheek as she stared after Emily, turning her head so that she was focused back on him, "You're beautiful," He muttered, rubbing his nose against hers and smiling as her eyes fluttered shut. His thumb ghosted over her cheekbone as his other arm made sure she was pulled close before he finally closed his eyes and connected their lips.

He felt something that he'd never felt before as he pushed against her harder, enjoying her gasp as their tongues met each other and began to duel. He tilted her head slightly and slanted his mouth over hers before pulling away to nip at her bottom lip, loving every single second of it.

This wasn't some staged kiss with his costar, tens of people stood around as the director instructed him to kiss harder, softer, slower, faster. This connection, this chemistry he felt with Hanna seemed real. And he'd kissed enough women to know.

She smiled up at him, her hands wrapping around his neck as he leant down to press another chaste kiss against her lips. When they parted again, Caleb spied Jason and Aria heading towards them and pulled Hanna into his side, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"We're going back to mine," Jason said into his ear, Caleb patting him on the back in acknowledgment as Aria whispered the same thing in Hanna's ear. If she'd have disappeared two hours earlier Hanna would have seriously questioned their friendship, but all she wanted to do right now was kiss the living daylights out of the man in front of her. She'd never felt this much attraction to a person before – she wasn't a one-night stand kind of girl but all of a sudden her morals around that were going out of the window.

Aria and Hanna exchanged a hug before Jason tugged the brunette out of the club and Caleb glanced over into their corner to see if anybody was left – it was completely deserted – and his attention was soon diverted back to the blonde in his arms when she gripped the sides of his white V-neck t-shirt. "I should go back to my hotel," She said to him, biting her lip as she pulled her mouth away from his ear to stare up at him.

He couldn't help himself and encouraged her to connect their lips; he just wanted to keep kissing her over and over again, "I should make sure you get back safe," He replied once they broke apart. She grinned up at him and nodded; happily pouting her lips as he leant down to kiss her deeply for a final time. He found the will power to pull away and interlinked one of their hands as he ordered an Uber on his phone with the other.

"Oh my god, are you Caleb Rivers?" A random club goer came up to him and asked.

"Look it's Caleb Rivers," Another said, pointing at the pair of them.

"Caleb, what's going on?" Hanna asked, looking up at him confused.

"I'm kind of an actor," He swallowed uncomfortably, looking around as more people started to recognise him. "We need to get out of here," He muttered, leading her by the hand towards the exit; if she had a coat in the cloakroom he'd send Devon down tomorrow to pick it up.

"An actor?" Hanna asked, following their linked hands. Caleb didn't really know what to say – he completely loved how she had no idea who he was, but on the other hand, had she really never seen or heard of _Chains_? It had been dubbed the next _Hunger Games_ and he distinctly remembered his face being on a 20 foot Times Square billboard at some point.

He guided her through the door when the bouncer opened it for them, cringing as flashes began to greet him, "Caleb! Caleb over here! Who is she Caleb? Caleb what's going on with Spencer? How could you cheat on Spencer?" The questions and flashes seemed endless until Caleb found their ride and shuffled Hanna in.

He glanced across at her once their driver began the journey towards her hotel and she seemed slightly shell-shocked. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her, grabbing her hand and sliding across to sit in the middle seat closer to her.

"You're like an actor actor," Hanna said as she stared out the window, the bright lights of Sunset Boulevard passing them by.

"Babe, where are you from?" The term of endearment came out so naturally and he was so attracted to her he didn't question it, or think twice.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

"Then yeah," He chuckled, "I'm an actor actor," He agreed with her, wrapping an arm around her neck and forcing her to look at him. "But I'm just the guy who saved you earlier tonight, who thinks you are so ridiculously hot," He said, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, "and so ridiculously beautiful."

"I only know one guy," She replied, pulling him down by his t-shirt to roughly push her lips against his own.

As he probed her tongue with his own, their noses bumping as they hungrily kissed, Caleb ironically reminded himself to thank Jason in the morning for being such a manwhore. If Jason hadn't have been intrigued by the brunette with pink streaks in her hair, Caleb wouldn't have found himself wanting to save the beautiful blonde in his arms. A beautiful blonde who was treating him like a normal guy, who he felt an insane amount of attraction to and who he knew he'd want to have again and again _and again_. As they got closer to her hotel, he could only hope she felt the same.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Do you want to read anymore of this alternate universe Haleb?**

 **Let me know. Also looking for somebody to bounce plot bunnies off if anyone is interested x**


	2. Two

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews :) I really think you guys are going to love this story. And I promise there is an update of Growth coming, those just take longer because I try and make them over 5000 words of Haleb goodness for you all.**

 **Warning... This moves to M pretty quickly below and I'll be changing the rating soon.**

* * *

 **Two**

* * *

Caleb found his lips preoccupied and his arms full of his beautiful blonde as he carried her down the hallway of The London. He'd tried to ignore the looks of a few tourists who were loitering in the lobby and instead focused on the girl in his arms who was driving him crazy.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a one-night stand – probably when he was still at UCLA and Jason had been having an impact on his manwhoreish ways – but somehow he knew he'd be seeing Hanna again. "What room are you?" He mumbled against her lips as her legs tightened around his waist.

"1105," She replied, her mouth separating from his for as little time as possible until he pushed her up against the door to her room and she knew she'd have to fumble around for the key. "Caleb," She gasped, one hand tugging on his hair as his lips descended down her neck whilst the other fumbled with the zipper on her bag. She finally located the piece of plastic and handed it to Caleb, letting him pull away from her to shove it in the slot before guiding them both into the room and heading straight for one of the double beds.

"I want you," Caleb whispered, pausing to take in the image before him; Hanna lying on the bed with her hair splayed and framing her face, her lips puckered and swollen begging him to kiss her and her never-ending legs teasing him to no end as the bottom of her dress rode higher and higher.

She pushed a finger against his lips as he hovered over her and closed her eyes, "I'm taking a moment," She said, opening one eye to see him looking at her inquisitively. "I'm in LA, about to sleep with some alleged actor actor… I'm taking a moment."

He attacked her sides with his hands and she shrieked and laughed, trying to move away from him but he forced her to stay still, his nose coming to rub against hers as his breath ghosted over her lips, " _Alleged_?"

She nodded up at him and bit her lip, her eyes following her hands as they toyed with the neck of his t-shirt. "I want you to know," She began, deadly serious, "You shouldn't have to lie about being an actor to get girls," She couldn't help but start to smile as her eyes met his as he shook his head in mock disbelief, "You're hot enough to pull if you really TR- _Y!_ " She shrieked the last word as he attacked her neck with his lips, biting and nipping and sucking as he tried to leave a mark. He wanted everyone to know this beautiful, hilarious girl lying beneath him had been had by him.

His mouth followed a path up to her ear, pressing sporadic kisses as he then made his way down her jawline and then up to her pouting lips. She moaned as he kissed her deeply, both pairs of hands roaming as they began to remove articles of clothing. First came her black heels, shed from her feet to allow her toes to roam up the back of his legs. Then came his t-shirt, their lips separating as she dragged it over his head to allow her fingers to ghost over his tight abdomen. As she reached for his belt buckle, his fingers found the zip for her dress and began to slowly tug it down whilst he encouraged her to keep kissing him for all she was worth.

He reluctantly pulled away from her to tug her dress down, her body left there, clad in only black lacey panties. "Fuck," He muttered, using the moment to rid himself of his jeans, but remembering to pull a condom out of his wallet. She watched as he placed it on the table next to her head before covering her body with his again as his hands began to light a fire over her exposed skin. His fingers skimmed down her waist as his lips found hers again, dancing over her hips and running to her inner thigh before inching up to find her centre already wet for him. "You're wet," He murmured as he pushed her panties to the side and toyed with her outer lips.

"I want you," She repeated the words he'd said to her earlier, pushing up on her elbows to tenderly kiss him as he continued to let his fingers run up and down her sex, occasionally circling her nub as she got wetter and wetter.

He sat back from her and pulled her panties down, deciding he couldn't hold out any longer; he had to have her now before he exploded. Ridding himself of his Calvin Klein's, he reached up for the wrapper he'd left on the side only to find it gone. "I wanna do it," She said coyly, her hands running down his navel to pump his already-hard cock before she tore the foil open and sheathed him in the rubber.

He groaned at her touch and guided her to lie back on the bed, covering her body with his and gently kissing her lips as he used a hand to guide himself into her. She gasped into his mouth as he inched into her, grasping at his hair once he was fully in. She felt incredible; so hot and wet and tight, that Caleb found himself using all his willpower to stop his body doing what it so desperately wanted. "Caleb," She moaned, her hands cupping his jaw and playing with his stubble as he began to move on top of her; slowly, deeply and at an angle that meant she felt an inane amount of pleasure every time he thrust into her. "Oh my god," She groaned as she suddenly came around his dick, squeezing him inside her as he continued to thrust lightly.

Her hands roamed wildly, gripping his back as he encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist, pushing her right leg up even higher and beginning to move faster on top of her as he connected their lips again and moaned into her mouth. He couldn't remember the last time somebody had made him feel this good and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer – not with the way she was stimulating all his senses, inside and out. "Hanna," He murmured, moving his cheek to lie against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could sense she was close again and ran the hand that had been holding her leg up across her stomach and down to her clit, rubbing and toying to bring her to the edge with him.

She forced his lips back to hers and tried to convey all the attraction she felt for him as he finally took her over the edge again. She tightened around him like a vice and that was all it took to bring him over the precipice with her, moaning into her mouth as she cradled his cheeks and let their tongues meet in a lover's kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, sharing deep and tender kisses until Caleb knew he had to separate them. Pressing their lips together one last time, he pulled out and padded into the bathroom to dispose of the condom, before returning to find her under the comforter and waiting for him to join her.

He slid under and pulled her naked body into his arms, stroking her sweaty hair back from her face. She pressed a finger against his chin and brought his eyes down to stare into hers and by the grin on her face, he knew he wasn't going to like the next words that came out of her mouth; "I need to find some more of you actor actors."

* * *

Hanna was surprised to wake up curled into a warm body. The last and only other guy who she'd met in a club and gone home with had been Travis Hobbs, and when he'd disappeared in the middle of the night without a second thought about her, she'd vowed never to feel like she had in the morning again – sleeping with random guys was really not her thing, despite the way she'd acted the night before. And although Caleb was clearly into her, she hadn't been sure she'd wake up with him beside her.

Inching to the side with an arm still slung over her waist, she managed to reach down the side of the bed to locate her bag, rummaging around to find her iPhone. She had 5 missed calls and a dozen messages:

 _Aria: Did you get back okay? I'm sorry about last night, call me xx_

 _Mona: Why the hell are you on just jared snogging Caleb Rivers?_

 _Alison: Han, are you okay? Aria told me about last night, replyyyy bitch_

 _Mom: Hope ur having an amazing time in LA. B careful, I've heard what those clubs r like, luv u xxx_

 _Grandma: I never thought I'd see the day my darlin granddaughter was on the daily mail with her tongue down a celebrity's throat. Use protection sweetie so your mother doesn't have to know. Love Grandma_

"What the fuck are they talking about?" She whispered to herself as she opened up the Daily Mail.

 _ **Who is Caleb Rivers' mystery lady?**_ The headline read. Hanna internally cringed as she quickly scrolled through the page to see pictures of herself leaving the club with her hand intertwined with Caleb's. Not only that, the paparazzi had somehow gotten pictures of him carrying her through the hotel lobby with their mouths seriously preoccupied with each other. She paused at the bottom of the article and her mouth dropped open; _Do you know who the blonde is? Email us with any information you have_. Anybody in Rosewood knew who she freakin' was.

She heard Caleb groan behind her and locked her phone as his grip on her waist tightened. "Good morning," He murmured in her ear, pressing a gentle kiss behind her earlobe as he pulled her close to his body.

"Hi," She whispered back, turning her face as he leant down to give her a chaste morning kiss. He had every intention of pulling away but when she began to grind her butt into his semi-hard cock, he couldn't stop his fingers running down her stomach to tease her between her legs as he deepened the way his lips were probing hers. "We shouldn't be doing this," She suddenly gasped, pulling away from him and holding the sheets to her chest as she sat up.

He laid back against the pillows and looked up at her confused, his hand coming to rest reassuringly on her naked lower back. "What's wrong?" He asked her, sensing her distress.

"Last night was amazing," She began, thinking back to the way they danced together under the sheets all night.

He sat up and tenderly kissed her exposed shoulder, "I know it was," He agreed, "What's wrong?" He probed again, unable to stop his hand from touching her perfect skin, not wholly unaware of the way her muscles reacted to him.

Hanna let her head drop into her hands as she tried to think of the best way to articulate her brain's crazy thoughts, "Caleb… I think you're a really nice guy and okay, you're really good in bed…"

She was cut off as the shrill ringing of a mobile phone interrupting them. "Hold that thought," He said, riffling through the clothes on the floor to find his phone. "Shit," He muttered, answering the call and holding it to his ear, "Devon, what's up?" He asked before his assistant began to talk down the phone to him. "Shooting's cancelled because of the rain? Okay just text me what time I'm needed on set," He instructed her before hanging up. He put his phone on the side and looked back at Hanna who was still sat forward and refusing to look at him. He stroked her arm gently to get her attention, "I think we got to the part where you were saying how good I am in bed."

Hanna didn't need prompting twice; the conversation he'd just had with his assistant having proven exactly what she was thinking. "Caleb, we're from completely different worlds." She began, keeping her eyes on the white sheet in front of her, "You're this incredible guy with clearly a successful career that I somehow know nothing about and I'm here tagging along on my best friend's trip to see her kid brother at college whilst trying to figure out what the hell to do with my life."

He cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him, "All I see is a girl who showed me so much fun last night and who I wanna spend some more time with whilst she's in LA," He said, pulling her towards him as her eyes gave away her internal debate. The way his touch was sending her crazy, the way he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen despite the fact she knew she had sex hair and no make up on, meant she could only give in as he pulled her back on top of him, connecting their lips as they tumbled back against the messy sheets. He pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands as she hovered above him and stared down into his perfect eyes; in the soberness of the morning sunshine, she didn't think she'd ever been with a man so beautiful. "You're perfect," He whispered to her, his thumbs tenderly stroking her cheeks, "Don't go reading those websites, they're not worth it."

She looked away from him and avoided eye contact. "How did you know?"

"Because I've just had to block my publicist's number," He grinned at her, guiding her gaze back to his.

"She's gonna be mad," Hanna told him somberly as he flipped them over so she was on her back. "I've seen the pictures," She mumbled against his lips as he tugged the sheet away from her.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ears as her hands came up to caress his morning stubble, "I think you're worth it." He told her before he began to show her just how worth it, he thought she was.

* * *

An hour later, Caleb found himself dressed in last night's clothes, tugging Hanna into his arms as he prepared to say goodbye. He pulled her arms around his waist and cupped her cheeks, staring down at her as she looked up at him and smiled. "What are you doing later?" He murmured against her lips, nudging her nose with his.

"I don't know," She mumbled, fighting a smile as he kissed her gently. The way he'd just made her feel told her the inhibriated memories she had from the early hours of the morning weren't her mind's fabrication.

"I wanna see you again," He said as they broke apart, his thumb stroking her cheek as she bit her lip and nodded up at him. She wanted to see him too. "Come visit me on set," He suggested quietly, connecting their mouths again and again, "I can take you round the back lot of Universal and if we get time there's this amazing Italian café five minutes away…"

She gazed up at him, feeling like this was all just a dream, "Okay." She agreed, grinning lazily.

He grinned back at her, his hands stroking her waist, "So I'm gonna need your number…" Her laugh was so angelic as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Quickly ignoring the messages from Devon and Susie, his publicist, he opened his contact book and handed her his phone for her to add her number.

"Stop it," She giggled as he began to place kisses against her jaw and pulled her tight against him, "I'm gonna put it in wrong," She warned him, scrunching her nose up as she concentrated and checked her number.

He took his phone from her and dialed the number she'd just entered, raising his eyebrows as her phone began to ring on the bed. He leant down one final time, his lips encouraging hers apart as his tongue began to dance with hers, hands gripping each other until they knew they had to part. "Don't make plans," He told her, squeezing her waist one final time before disappearing out the door and leaving her standing there wondering exactly what the hell she'd just gotten herself into.

Caleb cast one last glance at her hotel door over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevator to take him down to the lobby. He'd called for a car to take him straight to set where he'd have just enough time to shower and sort himself out before being called to film for the afternoon. As he loitered in the lobby until his car pulled up, he shot off a text to the girl he'd just left and dialed his publicist's number to try and do some damage control.

 _I've told all other actor actors to stay away. C_

But Hanna didn't look at her phone until she'd showered a little later that morning. She was trying to avoid the messages that were coming in from her friends about the headline news she seemed to make across the celebrity gossip sites. When Aria finally appeared, still in last night's dress, she found Hanna lying on her bed clad in her fluffy robe and smiling at her phone. "Someone's happy," She said as she collapsed on the bed next to her. Hanna hit send on her response and cradled Aria's head as she rested it on her shoulder. Aria sighed heavily before they sat there contently in silence, the ping of Hanna's phone being the only noise in the room. Eventually Aria spoke, "I can't believe I slept with a random guy," She muttered, throwing her phone down on the bed.

Hanna showed her the string of messages she'd been exchanging with Caleb, "Thanks for being a slut," She said, prompting Aria to burst out laughing.

Aria took her phone and began to scroll through, sighing before handing it back to her, "Why can't my guy text me?" She whined as she stood and began to strip down to her underwear.

"You were probably giving off your Ezra vibe," Hanna told her as she moved towards her suitcase to find some clothes. "You know, the one that screams I'm still hung up on my college professor who I was screwing, but wouldn't commit to me,"

"Fuck you!" Aria yelled as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Already have been," Hanna muttered to herself as she finally began to get ready for the day, spending far too much time thinking about what outfit would be really cute for Caleb.

* * *

"Cut!" Caleb heard his director yell. He broke from the scene and headed towards Devon who was sat behind the camera to the right, furiously typing away on her phone.

"Caleb you're going to be killed," She said without looking up.

"I really hope not."

"Susie is going to kill you," She said again, huffing before standing up and walking with him back to his trailer. "And I'm going to cut up your body and bury it because Susie is trying to use me, to kill you."

"I get it, there were pictures of me with Hanna," Caleb said nonchalantly as they stopped by the snack table.

Devon grabbed some sweets before urging him to carry on walking, "Oh, so she has a name? Is that better or worse than the last one?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, "What last one? If you're talking about stalker Sarah who tried to pretty much rape me and sell the story to the National Enquirer, then yeah, Hanna has a name and is a gazillion times better."

"Stalker Sarah we could control. All it took was one personalized autograph and a confidentiality agreement… Hanna… or whatever her name is, there's no reason she's not just gonna sell you to the press Caleb," She began as they headed into his trailer, "I'm just trying to look out for you," She pleaded with him as he sat on his sofa.

"Hanna wouldn't do that," He told her definitively, pulling his phone out.

"And you know that how?"

Caleb grinned and ignored the question as he focused on the message Hanna had sent him. When Devon cleared her throat and looked at him expectantly, he put his phone down and looked up at her, trying to hide his smile. "She didn't even know who I was," He said, still in slight disbelief about it. "She's just this perfect girl from this small town in Pennsylvania who's visiting her best friend's brother in San Diego."

"You like her." Devon said deadpan.

Caleb linked his hands together and scrunched up his face as he stared down at them, "She's not just some quick fuck, Dev," He said to her. "I can't stop thinking about her," He admitted shyly to his friend and general lifesaver.

Devon tossed her brunette hair over her shoulder and sighed dramatically, almost as in defeat, "Your fans are going to flip." She warned him, "But if you're happy," She added, beginning to message Susie back about what was going on.

Caleb nodded, "I know it's crazy and I know it was just one night, but she's… honestly Dev, you'll love her." Devon just rolled her eyes as if to say _yeah, yeah_ but she stopped herself when she realised Caleb was completely ignoring her, phone to his ear as he probably called Hanna.

"Hey," She heard him begin as he walked past her and into the small kitchen area, "So my assistant Devon's just arranging a car to come and pick you up…" Devon held back a snort as she heard that, but nonetheless reached for her iPhone to call for a car. "Yeah, of course you can bring Aria along…" He added, grabbing a piece of paper and pen to scribble down a note to Devon.

 _I don't care what it takes, get Jason here_ _NOW_

He was not spending his evening with Hanna and her friend who was probably feeling a bit put out after realising that Jason was in fact a complete manwhore and most likely hadn't texted her - even if she'd seemed nice the night before. Jason was going to have to face up to his one night stand and fast. All he wanted to do was focus on Hanna and convince her that staying in LA for a few more nights was going to be worth it. Because she was all he could think about... because her kisses were all he wanted... because he was living his life in a world that was made up of fakeness and veneers and for the first time in a long time, she was making it feel real.

* * *

 **Thoughts? More smut, less smut? Review my lovely people x**


	3. Three

My wonderful readers, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I literally sit here and bash these chapters out in a day. Hanna and Caleb are so in lust with each other, it makes it so much fun to write.

For any of you who read my story **Growth,** I posted a new chapter today. Go check it out x

* * *

 **Three**

* * *

"This is a little surreal…" Hanna muttered to Aria as they wandered around the back lot of Universal, waiting for Caleb to finish filming for the afternoon.

"Surreal is not realising you were snogging the face off of a Hollywood actor until reading an article about it online," Aria countered, linking her arm with Hanna's as they spied a Coffee Bean. "Surreal is him thinking you were somehow good in bed."

Hanna slapped Aria's arm as they headed inside to grab an iced coffee. "I'm awesome in bed," She argued as they browsed the food on offer.

"I would completely agree," They both whipped around to find Caleb grinning at them as Hanna blushed a light shake of pink.

"Caleb!" She exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms whilst she tried to hide her face. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

He beamed down at her, "You're too cute." He said, his arms keeping her flush against him as she smiled up at him.

"You've slept with her once dude, your behavior's sickening," Everyone turned their heads as Jason DiLaurentis approached the trio. Devon had come through and convinced him to come down to set.

"This is why you'll never get a girlfriend." Caleb muttered.

"You're such an idiot," Aria scoffed, looking at Jason as she spoke at the same time as Caleb. The brunette buried his nose in Hanna's hair to hide his smile. It was seriously amusing to watch Jason squirm for a few seconds as he realised the girl he'd laid the night before was standing right in front of him.

They watched as Jason confidently strode over to Aria and placed a smacking kiss on her lips, "You look even better now that I'm sober," He said, completely enjoying the pure shock that spread over her face.

"Where's my kiss?" Hanna pouted up at Caleb.

"Alright," Jason sighed reluctantly, moving over to Hanna, "He won't be happy about this," He nodded his head towards Caleb as he reached out to cup her cheeks.

"Fuck off," Caleb laughed, hooking his arm around Hanna's shoulders and pulling her away from Jason. He leant down and pressed his lips against hers, using his hand to stop her from pulling away and only separating when Jason slapped him on the back. "Why am I friends with you?" He asked him.

"I delivered this woman to you," Jason replied, holding his arms out in Hanna's direction as she buried her face against his chest and tried to fight back a laugh. "You must be really good in bed," He started saying to her, "Because all I've heard all day is a man who's completely pussy-whipped." He added, making Hanna begin to start laughing out loud.

"Ignore him," Caleb murmured, adjusting the cap he had on backwards. "He's just jealous that my girl actually wants to see me again." He said, leaning down to press tender kisses against her jaw as she fought back her laughter.

"Does she? I don't see her," Hanna joked with him, although eager to accept his lips as they came down on hers again.

"You two are disgusting," Aria exclaimed as she watched the pair. They broke apart and moved into the line as Jason hooked an arm around Aria's neck casually.

"The woman knows what she's talking about," He agreed, prompting Caleb to roll his eyes as he stepped up to the cashier.

"What do you want?" He asked Hanna, letting her order before adding his own drink and paying. Whilst they waited for their beverages, Caleb quickly called Devon to ask her to bring down the golf cart and his sunglasses that he'd left in his trailer. "Are you ready for the best tour of your life?" He said as he linked his fingers through Hanna's and began to lead her outside as they waited for Devon.

She took a sip of her iced coffee, "Mm yeah," She swallowed, turning her head to check on Aria and Jason. She could tell Aria had been slightly pissed when Jason hadn't offered to pay for her coffee, but her body language was screaming she was into him and completely lapping up the attention he was giving her. "Maybe I'll meet some more actor actors," She challenged him, biting her lip as he gazed down at her.

"Oh really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, grinning at her. She nodded and took another sip of her drink as they spied a golf cart coming towards them before Caleb added definitively, "No chance in hell."

* * *

Caleb found himself fully clothed, lounging on Hanna's hotel bed later that evening. Jason had snuck off with Aria when they'd stopped halfway through the tour of Universal, but neither he or Hanna had really cared – they were too focused on each other – and they'd ended up back at her Hotel as she'd wanted to get changed for the evening. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Caleb asked her as she touched up her make-up. Caleb had promised her he wasn't taking her anywhere too fancy, but she wanted to look good for him nonetheless.

He heard her fumbling around in her make-up bag before she answered, "Checking out and heading back down to San Diego," She replied, prompting Caleb to sit up straight.

"What?" He asked. This couldn't be the last night he spent with her.

"We've only got this room for tonight and then we're supposed to be going back down to see Mike," She said, coming out to sit on the bed next to him. "This is our last night in LA," She confirmed, grabbing her phone to see if Aria had messaged her, "And I have no idea where my roommate is," She muttered, " _Again_."

Caleb sat there stewing, watching her as she moved to her suitcase to find an outfit for the night. He honestly didn't feel like he'd ever met somebody so perfect and here she was telling him that she'd be leaving… tomorrow. "Stay with me tonight," He encouraged her, his eyes meeting hers when she whipped her head around to look at him. "Stay at mine," He clarified.

"Caleb…" She began, "It's my last night in LA, I should be with Aria," She tried to justify knowing it was the right thing to do, although she wanted nothing more than to stay with him.

"She won't even notice," He argued, moving to sit on the end of the bed. He reached out and pulled her in between his legs, his hands running up the back of her thighs as he looked up at her.

They were both broken from the moment as they heard a key in the door before it swung open and two bodies stumbled in, lips attached as they clearly headed towards a bed. Hanna cleared her throat, breaking them apart as Caleb looked away in amusement and disbelief. Aria turned around and pulled her bra strap up as Jason wiped at the gloss that was on his lips, "Hi," Aria said, "We were just…"

"Coming to find you guys," Jason finished for her as they separated.

"Aria," Hanna began, "Can I see you for a minute?" She asked, dragging her friend into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

Caleb looked at Jason and pumped fists with him, "Going back for more?" He teased him, knowing it was hugely uncharacteristic for Jason to consider sleeping with the same girl twice.

Jason sighed before collapsing in the chair in the corner, "She's a firecracker," He stated before the door opened again and Aria and Hanna came out, the latter moving to her carry-on suitcase and proceeding to throw her toiletries in and zip it up.

Caleb moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pausing her movements. She turned her head to look at him, "I'm gonna stay at yours tonight," She whispered, "I'll see Aria tomorrow," She added before he shot her the smile that seemed to be making her heart flutter every time. She was beginning to see pretty quickly why he lit up the screen. When she looked back at Aria, she couldn't believe she was already straddling the blonde on the chair, tongue in his mouth as he groped her butt. "Oi," She said, throwing a pillow at them, "We'll see you lovebirds tomorrow," She added, taking Caleb's hand as he lead her towards the door. Turning her head over her shoulder, she yelled, "Use protection!" Before the door slammed shut and she headed off with Caleb to continue the most unexpected trip of her life.

* * *

Hanna found herself wandering around Caleb's house as she waited for him to finish getting ready. He'd let her have the bathroom first and she'd been in absolute heaven when she found the rain-setting on his shower before she'd done her make up and vacated the space for him. It had taken her all of five minutes to throw on a black lacey romper and pair of killer heels before she touched up her hair and headed on a little exploration.

It was beautiful; decorated and furnished meticulously – probably by some fancy interior designer – but her favourite part was the lounge. It had floor to ceiling windows that folded back to open up to the pool and mostly tiled backyard. Nestled in the Hollywood hills, as the sun began to set she had the most perfect view of LA. Resting her hands on the railings, she took in a deep breath and tried to remember the moment. She'd gone with Aria to visit Mike on a whim, needing to get away from her mother who worried why she was back in Rosewood and her absentee father who was pressurizing her to get a job, and here she found herself having the most whirlwind holiday romance with some famous Hollywood actor who she felt herself falling for. Things like this didn't happen to Hanna Marin.

"I bought this place because of the view," Caleb interrupted her thoughts as he approached her. "And you just made it a thousand times better," He whispered against her hairline as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You look beautiful," He complimented her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she blushed up at him.

"Thank you," She said, placing her palms on his chest as he leant down to capture her lips. When her tongue met his and she moaned into his mouth, she forced herself to remember it forever. Nothing would ever come close to this moment.

"We should go," He mumbled against her lips, "We have reservations," He added, unable to resist connecting their lips one final time.

He was so attracted to her, he couldn't help but think as they sat down at Nobu in Malibu. He'd wanted to treat her and make her feel special. He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted to do that for somebody who wasn't his mother or younger brothers. And as she began to tell him all about her life; about her time at college in New York studying fashion and costume design; about the sleepy town where she was from; skirting around her father and laughing as she explained her mother's reaction to her trip, he found himself hanging onto every word she was saying. He found himself hanging on and opening up about his own family, showing her pictures of his younger half-brothers, talking to her about what it felt like to travel the world with _Chains_ and how sometimes he really had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't living in an alternate universe where his job was his passion.

They laughed, and they flirted and they gazed at each other until Caleb called for the cheque. He paid, not even letting Hanna have an opportunity to offer before standing and reaching for her hand as he led her towards the exit. Much to his annoyance, there were paps swarming outside – they'd either been tipped off her was there or they were waiting for someone else. He hoped it was the latter, but it nonetheless meant there'd be more pictures of him and Hanna together.

"Caleb!" They called, "Caleb, who is she? What about Spencer?" He kept his head down and tried to ignore them as they headed towards the valet. "Hanna!" One of them yelled, "Hanna, over here!" He felt her freeze. How the _hell_ did they know who she was?

"Ignore them," Caleb whispered in her ear, grabbing his keys from the valet and making sure she was safely inside his car before hopping into the driver's side.

She kept her head down until they were safely on the highway and she knew they were gone, "How do they know who I am?" She asked Caleb, still in slight shock. The past 20 hours she'd spent with Caleb had lulled her into this false sense of security where she felt like they were just two normal people engaging in some deep holiday lust.

"I don't know babe," Caleb said, reaching across to grab her hand and stroke it soothingly. Realistically, somebody from back home had sold her out for a cheap buck, but now wasn't the time to let her know that. Deciding it was better to change the subject, he asked her if she'd enjoyed dinner, smiling as she began to talk excitedly back to him about the view of the ocean and the food and the wine.

He pulled into his driveway once the gate had opened and parked up, jumping out the car and moving round to the other side to help Hanna out. She gripped his hands tightly, only letting go to shut the car door before following Caleb with their joined hands as he walked backwards. She squealed as he picked her up, hitching her legs up around his waist and beginning to undo her heels as he carried her through to his bedroom. She dropped them at the foot of his bed before he laid her down and leant over her to kiss her, slanting his mouth over hers as his tongue begged for entrance. She kissed him back hard and raised her hips to grind herself against his growing erection, moaning as his hands ghosted over her breasts. "Perfect," He whispered, his hands trailing down her leg as his lips followed, pressing sporadic kisses from her inner thigh down to her ankle.

She sat up and reached for the buttons on his shirt, encouraging him to undo them as she reached for the zipper on her playsuit. He tossed his shirt blindly behind him, not caring where it landed as he kicked off his shoes and socks before reaching for his belt buckle. He'd wanted to take it slow – savour her – but she brought out some primal urge within him, which only grew as she pulled down her romper to reveal her purple lace panties and strapless bra.

"Caleb," Her voice feathered as he climbed on top of her and began to nibble at her neck, finding her sweet spot. He groaned as her hands ran down his navel to his boxers, delving inside to find him hard and ready for her. As she played with him and he her, he knew that right now, he didn't want this to end.

* * *

Hanna woke up alone in Caleb's bed. She pushed herself up and found his shirt from the night before, pulling it on and doing up a couple of buttons before padding into the bathroom to look at the state of herself. Tying her hair back in a low pony, she refreshed herself before heading out into the house to find her bed buddy. The living room's duplex doors were pulled back and she spied Caleb sitting outside on one of the patio chairs. "Hey there," Hanna said, grabbing his attention.

"Hey," He smiled lazily up at her, reaching out to grab her forearms and pull her onto his lap. His arm wrapped around her shoulders whilst the other ran up and down her bent legs, skimming under his navy shirt. He reached forward and rubbed his nose against hers, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"You weren't there when I woke up," She murmured in between kisses.

He turned her on his lap and encouraged her legs to straddle his hips. "I'll make it up to you," He muttered, his eyes shut as he pulled his shirt off her shoulder and placed butterfly kisses down her skin.

"How?" She breathed, reaching for his boxers and tugging them down his legs as he raised his hips.

He groaned as his cock nestled naturally between her legs, rubbing up and down as it became coated in her wetness, "I need a rubber," He whispered, but as he moved his hands to her hips to encourage her up, she stopped him, her forehead resting against his as she continued to rock gently on top of him.

"No," She whispered, "It's fine, I'm on the pill," She breathed out as he undid one of the buttons on her shirt, his mouth deviating to her breast, nipping at her skin before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking and tugging with his teeth.

He pulled away to groan as she raised her hips and guided him into her, cupping her cheeks to bring her lips down to his as she began to grind on top of him. "Fuck," He muttered, "Hanna."

"Caleb," She gasped as he began to thrust up into her, his hands running under his shirt to her hips where he helped guide her movements as she began to lose control. It didn't take long for them to dissolve into a sweaty and urgent mess, bodies pining to get as close to each other as possible as all the feelings they'd experienced over the past two days came rushing to a head.

He encouraged her mouth back to his, moaning as she began to tighten deliciously around him, his hands running back and forth through her hair and squeezing her tightly against him as he felt himself explode inside of her. She continued to move slowly on top of him, her nose pressed up against his cheek as their mouths continued to occasionally meet when they had the breath to do so. She finally stilled as his hands continued to run over her skin, up underneath the back of the shirt she was still wearing as he kissed her deeply. "Don't go to San Diego," He said to her once he pulled away, their foreheads resting against one another as they came down from their high. "Stay here in LA." He added when she said nothing.

She sighed and pulled herself off him before disappearing inside, leaving him naked as he watched her retreating form. He grabbed his boxers and followed her, finding her riffling through her suitcase for clothes and randomly grabbing things from the side that she'd taken out. "This is crazy," She said, breezing past him to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I know it is," He said, leaning against the doorway as he watched her brush furiously.

She spat into the sink and wiped her mouth before looking at him, "Caleb, I've known you two days." She said as she tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm and held her there, nuzzling his nose against her cheek as she tried to look away from him.

"Two and a half days," He murmured, slowly kissing his way down her jaw as she gave in and turned her face to look at him. "Two and a half days that made me forget there was a time before I knew you."

She yanked herself away, "Don't say things like that," She said quietly, pulling Caleb's shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor before pulling on panties and a bra.

"Why?" He asked her, moving to sit on the end of the bed as he watched her rush to pull on a black mini skirt.

She paused what she was doing and turned to look at him, "Because you don't mean it," She sighed, grabbing a black cami and pulling it over her head. "You're just glad you finally got some," She forced a smile, tilting her head to the side to look at him as he sat there and reached out for her.

He pulled her onto his lap again, her legs either side of his as he wrapped his arms around her back. "You're right," He said sarcastically, "I can't stop thinking about you because you're a good lay."

She could sense his unhappiness and ran her hands through his hair soothingly, looking down at their laps as she thought about what she wanted to say. "I'm going to San Diego with Aria," She said with finality in her voice. "But," She began, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips, "If you're still thinking about me in three days," She whispered as his hands ran up her sides to squeeze her shoulders, "Then maybe I'll think about coming back."

His lips captured hers, both pairs of eyes fluttering shut as they enjoyed the final moments of their two-day whirlwind. When he broke apart, he cupped her cheek, this thumb stroking gently as he stared into her eyes, "I know I won't stop," He murmured to her.

And somewhere, deep down in Hanna's heart she felt the stirrings of something. Something that told her he was telling the truth. Because that something was screaming at her to say there was no way she'd be able to stop thinking about him either.

* * *

 **There we go... Chapter 3 done... Time for Hanna to head down to SD where a certain little brother is crushing on her hard... And a certain actor actor can't stop thinking about her. Review my lovelies! x**


	4. Four

**You guys honestly make me so happy with your reviews. I'm so glad you're all enjoying this. My most recent guest reviewer... Is this pronto enough for you? Haha.**

 **Also a special shoutout to Bfodayv for being a non Haleb shipper enjoying this story, seriously made me smile when I read that! But I appreciate every single review you guys leave, I'm not lying when I say it makes me update faster.**

 **Is it bad that I've made Jordan a baddie already? I think not...**

* * *

 **Four**

* * *

Hanna was beginning to wonder why she'd insisted on going to San Diego with Aria. Sure, Mike's frat brothers seemed nice enough – despite the fact that they seemed to be staring at her chest most of the time – but did she really leave her hunk in LA to watch cartoons, chug beer down a funnel and eat cereal for dinner? Okay, so the last two points were a _little_ untrue but her brain was consumed with thoughts of the hot sex she could have been having instead of staying in a house where the number one priority was to see how much beer you could drink before you passed out.

Her phone pinged as she waited for Aria and Mike downstairs in the kitchen before they headed out to one of the local bars for dinner and drinks with some of his friends. It was their first night there and although Hanna had been trying really hard to forget about Caleb and the past two days with him, it was proving slightly tricky.

 _I'm still thinking about you_

A huge smile graced her face as she read the message from Caleb. He'd been pretty quiet on the message front all afternoon but she knew he'd been filming and he didn't like to have his phone on set to distract him.

 _I'm thinking about you too_

"Why are you so happy?" A voice interrupted. She looked up from her phone to see Mike Montgomery stood in front of her trying to see what was on the screen of her phone.

"Nothing," She said, quickly locking her phone. "So," She smiled, slinging a casual arm around his neck, "Are you going to show us what you actually get up to at college? And I'm not talking about the version you tell your pare..." She said, her voice tailing off and her eyes diverting back to her phone as another message from Caleb lit up her screen.

Mike was trying to act completely casual, but he had the girl who'd he'd been crushing on since he was 14 flirting with him. He was sure she was flirting with him. The arm around his neck… The fact that she'd actually come to visit him… Tonight, he was sure his teenage fantasies were going to become a reality. He was just about to respond when Aria stalked over to them, "Let's go," She said, "I'm starving. Do they do good taco's around here?"

Mike rolled his eyes as Hanna moved away from him and grabbed her bag. "Yes Aria, they do good tacos."

They headed down to Pacific Beach, Mike taking them to a bar that did, as Aria had so requested, do amazing tacos and dirt-cheap margaritas. By 11pm, Hanna was already feeling pretty light-headed and as Mike disappeared to see some of his friends, she couldn't help but begin to tipsily talk about Caleb. "I mean…" She mumbled, "I feel like I shouldn't even be feeling what I feel," She spluttered, her head resting in her hand as she drank through her straw. If anyone got where she was coming from, it was Aria; for the past two years all Hanna had heard about was Aria worrying over the feelings she knew she shouldn't be feeling for her infamous college lecturer, Ezra Fitz, who had only gone on to screw her over both figuratively and literally.

"That's a lot of feels," Aria replied, also heading from tipsy to drunk.

"I just," Hanna sighed, "I just _feel_ like I want to stay here with him." Mike caught the tail end of what she was saying and loitered in the background, trying to understand whom they were talking about. "What if he doesn't want me?"

Aria began to laugh at her, "You know he wants you." Mike's ears pricked up… he hadn't thought he'd been that obvious, but Aria had probably picked up on the signs.

Hanna dissolved into a fit of giggles, "I wanna…. Wanna… I want him so bad," She managed to get out. Mike chose that moment to reappear, running his arm down Hanna's back as he stood in between the two ladies.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked.

"Nothing," Hanna answered quickly.

"Hanna's got a cruuuush," Aria sang, shutting up as Hanna shot her a death glare.

"I'm drunk," Hanna pouted, "I want my bed," She mumbled as she stood up, wobbling slightly as the alcohol hit her head.

Mike wrapped an arm around her waist and propped her up, "Let's take you home." Maybe his teenage fantasies weren't about to become a reality tonight, but he would definitely enjoy helping his blonde crush into bed.

* * *

Caleb was sitting in Cecconi's in West Hollywood with Spencer, Toby and Emily as they all caught up over lunch. He hadn't seen them since Monday night and even then, Spencer and Toby had disappeared pretty early on and he'd only seen Emily twice before he'd taken Hanna back to her hotel. It had been a bit of a whirlwind week and despite the fact he'd been moping to Toby over text about Hanna heading down to SD, when Spencer texted them all to say she had a free lunch and wanted Italian, Caleb knew it wasn't an opportunity he should pass up - they needed a serious catch up.

"You're being quiet," Spencer said bluntly as she sipped on her wine.

Emily shoved Caleb's shoulder, "He's thinking about Hannaaaaa," She teased him.

"Where is she?" Toby asked as their food was brought over and placed down in front of them.

Caleb couldn't help but grin as he thought about her, "She's down in SD until Sunday," He said before tucking into his agnolotti.

Spencer gasped, "We should go see her!" She suggested.

Toby laughed as Caleb looked confused, "You haven't even met her," He said.

Spencer looked at him like he was stupid, "Why do you think we should go see her?" She began, "If you're as whipped as he says you are," She said, pointing at Toby, "Then I need to meet her."

"Have you met her?" Emily asked, pointing at Toby.

"No," He laughed and shook his head. "But I'm sick of seeing his pining face."

Spencer sat there and opened her mouth, looking at them like she'd just had the best idea in the world. "What?" Caleb asked as he grabbed some bread.

"I wanted to go to the La Jolla Playhouse to see Up Here. This is the perfect opportunity!" She exclaimed with excitement before quickly grabbing her phone, "I bet my manager can get us tickets," She said, furiously typing out a text and hitting send before anybody had a chance to say anything.

"And there is this awesome club called Parq that we have to take her to," Emily gushed as Toby shot Caleb a helpless look.

"Yes!" Toby exclaimed, "I am so up for Parq," He agreed, before shutting up when Caleb shot him a look.

Spencer and Emily both looked at him pleadingly, "Come on Cay, we need to meet her properly and this can be a little road trip to SD. Don't you want to show her you're serious about wanting her to stay?" Emily said.

"Okay," He slowly agreed – he really did want to see her, "Let me at least call her and make sure she's free," He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Call her now," Emily demanded.

He held his phone close to his chest and scrolled through to her number, before calling her. "Hey babe," He answered when she picked up, "You okay?" He asked.

Down in San Diego, Hanna was still lying on a mattress on Mike's floor. "I'm on a mattress on the floor in a frat house. I'm not okay," She moaned, her hand over her eyes as she tried to block out the light.

He fought back a grin; she literally sounded too adorable and he could just picture her lying there with her face covered, preferably totally naked. A glare from Spencer hurried him back onto topic, "What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked, looking out the window as Spencer began to mutter something to Emily.

Hanna twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "Why?" She smiled, her voice lighting up at the thought of seeing him. They'd only been apart two days, but for some reason it felt like weeks and she couldn't wait to see him again. "You know it's not been three days yet."

"I know," He agreed, "If I come down to SD what would you think?"

She paused and bit her arm to stop herself squealing. Composing herself, she replied "I think that would be good," She whispered, rolling onto her front as her hangover began to disappear.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah," She agreed coyly, fiddling with the pillow in front of her.

"Okay, well I'm gonna bring some friends down so don't make any plans, okay?"

She sighed and grinned, "Okay," She said, "I'll see you tomorrow," She added before hanging up and burying her face into her pillow and smiling madly. She sat up suddenly as a thought struck her – she needed a new outfit and her favourite lipstick had just run out – but first… "I need to shower."

Back in West Hollywood, Spencer and Emily looked at Caleb expectantly. "She's up for it," He said trying to act completely casual.

Emily literally squealed in his ear, clapping her hands together, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Can you guys please be nice to her," He asked them.

"We will, I promise," Spencer agreed. "God, can filming wrap this week already."

Caleb looked at her pointedly, "You're filming a commercial for your new Dior campaign. Some of us are slogging away at it on set."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to deflect his comment, "Yeah well, I still want it to be over." She began, "The sooner I can meet _Han-na_ the better, we're going to be best friends," She emphasised.

Caleb shook his head at her and fought a smile, "Seriously, why am I friends with you?"

* * *

 _M: I can't believe he's coming down to see you! Where's he taking you? I bet it's sooooo romantic_

H: I don't even know when he's getting here or who he's bringing

 _M: He's bringing people? Like famous people_

H: Haha they're just normal

 _M: Caleb Rivers is not just normal_

Hanna looked up from her texting with Mona to find Mike staring down at her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had been different about him this trip. Maybe he was finally getting over his crush on her… "Hey," She smiled up at him. "Looking forward to tonight?" She wiggled her eyebrows, "A little sibling bonding." Once Aria had found out that Caleb was coming to town, she'd demanded that her and Mike had a night of brother and sister bonding whilst Hanna was busy for the night.

"Not really," He shrugged, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Why not?" She asked him, tucking her feet up underneath her and looking away as her phone pinged.

 _Pack a bag, I'm picking you up at 5_

She fought the smile on her face and looked up only to find Mike's face right there in front of her, his eyes staring at her as he grabbed her cheek and tried to shove his lips on hers. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, pushing him off and standing up. " _Mike?_ " She asked again as her phone began to ring.

"I-I heard you and Aria on our first night," He stuttered as she continued to look at him questioningly. "You were talking about some guy that you wanna stay with."

Hanna held her hand to her mouth, still in shock, "Mike," She began gently, not really sure where to begin, "I wasn't talking about you," She explained, shaking her head slightly. "You're Aria's brother and yeah we kissed one time when you were 14, which by the way makes me a total cougar, but I…" She saw his crestfallen face and stopped in her tracks. "There's somebody else, okay?"

He nodded silently, standing up and pulling her into a hug. "Is that him?" He mumbled as her phone began to ring again.

Hanna pulled away and reached for her phone, "No," She sighed, "It's Mona." She declined the call and turned back to Mike, "You know, she's always had a crush on you."

"Mona?" He asked, his mind already beginning to run. Hanna watched his faced, amused that he could flit onto the next girl so soon.

"Let me call her back," She began, "I can _tooootally_ put in a good word."

* * *

Hanna found herself dressed only in her underwear in front of Aria, completely freaking out. "I'm running out of sexy underwear," She exclaimed, pulling on her hair, "He's going to be here in five minutes and I'm running out of sexy underwear." Despite Mike's earlier indiscretion, for the sake of everyone she'd chosen to keep it to herself - although she'd decided Caleb could really teach him a thing or two about how to come onto a woman. Grabbing was not attractive. And neither was malting... which was exactly what Hanna found herself doing as she stressed about a serious lack of sexy underwear.

Aria watched her and smirked from her position on the mattress they'd been sharing, "It's not like it's going to be on very long," She sniggered, shrieking when Hanna jumped on top of her and began to attack her with a cushion.

"I never knew girls actually did this," A familiar voice said from the doorway. Hanna began to scream as she realised Caleb was right there. She didn't know whether to run at him or hide herself under the covers. "Come here," He demanded, pulling her close when she finally moved over to him.

"How did you get in?" She asked, biting her lip as she smiled up at him, completely uncaring of the fact she was only in her underwear.

"Some drunk kid downstairs let me in." He replied, leaning down to press a meaningful kiss against her lips as she gripped onto his biceps. "You know, he might have been high too," He added offhandedly, releasing her to go and pull some clothes on.

"I really hope it wasn't my brother," Aria said wryly, sitting up as Caleb moved further into the room and sat himself down on Mike's bed.

Caleb laughed, "He was some blonde punk who had no idea there were girls in the house."

Aria raised her eyebrows, "Yeah," She agreed, "Not my brother." She said, "So where are you going tonight?"

Caleb watched as Hanna reappeared from the bathroom in black jeans and a grey V-neck t-shirt that clung to her in all the right places. "You wanna know?" He asked her, patting her butt when she glided past him.

"I'm dying over here," Aria acted out dramatically.

Hanna snorted as she tied her hair back in a short low pony. "That's a yes."

"We're going out for dinner then Spence has got us tickets to a play she wants to see, and then Jason hooked us up with a table at Parq."

"Jason's here?" Aria perked up.

Caleb stood as Hanna zipped up her suitcase, his hands in his hoodie pockets. "No," He grinned, "His Dad summoned him home, apparently his sister's flying in from New York for a visit." He explained, holding the front of his hoodie open as Hanna wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting to be close to him after a couple of days apart. "I didn't even know he had a sister," He laughed, pulling his hands out of his pockets to hook both his arms around Hanna's neck.

She began to giggle against his neck as he started to press teasing kisses against the side of her head, laughing even harder when he stretched his hoodie around her and cocooned her against him. He began to laugh too, kissing her hard as she squeezed his waist. "Despite how cute you are, you guys make me wanna vom," Aria muttered, pretending to barf in her mouth.

"Then for your own health, we should probably get out of here," Caleb said sarcastically, grabbing Hanna's suitcase and disappearing out of the room.

Aria stood and yanked Hanna into a hug, bouncing slightly on the mattress as for once she was taller than her friend, "He really likes you," She bit her lip, her eyes growing as she nodded excitedly at Hanna.

Hanna shoved her phone in her pocket, "Ugh," She moaned, "I just wanna strip and let him take me."

Aria grabbed her arms and led her out of the room, "Go now," She demanded, "You might have time for a little somethin' somethin'," She laughed, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

Hanna squealed as she raced down the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow," She called over her shoulder before disappearing out the front door of Mike's frat house, heading straight for an evening that would begin to show her exactly who her true friends were.

* * *

Caleb watched as Spencer and Hanna walked back from the bathroom arm in arm. Purely for the fact that he didn't want Spencer to be acting like a smug bitch for the rest of the trip, he wished they weren't getting on so well, but really, the fact that Emily and Spencer were hogging Hanna was only a good thing. They were his closest friends and it mattered to him that they liked each other – Spencer especially. He spent so much of his life filming with her, doing press tours with her that if a girl he was seeing didn't like her, he'd seriously be questioning whether they were right for each other.

"…And this one time, we're filming in this graveyard and Caleb's getting all freaked out…" He heard Spencer start as she sat back down.

"No no no," He interrupted them, wrapping a casual arm around Hanna's shoulders, "You are not telling this story."

"Why?" Hanna pouted up at him, "I wanna hear it," She said, rubbing his chest.

Spencer looked at him, waiting for his eventual nod before she carried on, "Anyway, so he's freaking out about it being all spooky and then he comes across this gravestone that has his name on it…"

"And his birthday," Emily chimed in.

"And he literally just starts screaming," Spencer said as Hanna began to crack up with laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Caleb rolled his eyes, "That thing was freaky. I didn't know if it meant I was going to die," He explained.

"Dude, I would have been freaked out too," Toby backed him up, although there were huge hints of sarcasm in his words. "I mean those graveyards are scary."

Caleb flipped him off as his hands ran up to Hanna's neck, rubbing slightly as she rested her elbows on the table. "You're cute," She said, turning her head to look at Caleb and smiling at him, leaning over to meet him halfway as he ducked his head to give her a gentle kiss.

"Awwww," Spencer and Emily cooed.

"He's turning into a man," Emily mocked him, "Our boy's growin' up," She added, wiping away a fake tear.

Toby looked at her confused, "Are you sure you're not an actor?" He asked, prompting everyone to laugh. "That was literally Oscar worthy."

Hanna sat back and reflected on how at ease she felt with Caleb's friends. Sure, she'd freaked out a little when Spencer Hastings, the new face of Dior had greeted her with the warmest hug and then complimented her on her black booties, but her and Emily were just like any normal girls who worried and moaned about boys and make up and skin and hair… She'd spent 15 minutes in the bathroom with Spencer telling her how obvious it was that Toby was literally in love with her as she worried about it. They made her laugh and they showed her another side of Caleb; a guy who was so caring about his friends but who was also hilarious and could bring energy and life to any conversation.

They soon headed to the Playhouse, Hanna spending most of the production thinking about what the hell she was going to do about going back home on the flight her and Aria had booked for Sunday. Spencer was completely captured by the acting and Emily was clearly watching the choreography with interest whilst Toby pretended to be interested for Spencer's sake. Caleb was half ensconced, half aware that Hanna was off in another world as she absentmindedly played with his fingers. When the final bow was taken on stage, Hanna was grateful – she really wanted a drink to help wash away her thoughts and she wanted to go to a club where she had no signal and nobody could contact her.

Mona had not. stopped. all evening, asking her who'd turned up, where they were going, where she was staying. She wanted to throw her phone out of the window. How many times could she say they were going to Parq after watching the play? They headed back to the Fairmont where Caleb had gotten Devon to book a suite for everyone, the girls rushing to change for their night out whilst Caleb and Toby went downstairs to the bar in search of alcohol.

By the time they came back up, by some minor miracle the girls were practically ready. Caleb headed straight to Hanna who'd dressed herself in a deliciously tight white, black and gold patterned mini-dress that seriously made him want to skip the club and just carry her over his shoulder into their bedroom before having his wicked way with her. "Spence and Em said this would be okay," She muttered, pulling at the hem slightly uncomfortably.

Caleb dumped the alcohol on the side, wrapping his hands around her to rest on her butt where he gave her a quick squeeze, "All I wanna do is take this off you," He mumbled in her ear, "It's perfect," He added, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth and enjoying her shiver far too much before realising he needed to regain some self-control. "You wanna drink?" He asked her, moving away to grab some glasses.

"Uh huh," She nodded, turning back to the mirror to check her hair. She was going out with two manicured and Hollywood-groomed beauties – never had she felt more aware of how she'd looked.

Caleb handed her a vodka mixer and moved back over to wrap an arm around her waist from behind, bending down to press a kiss on her collarbone, "You look seriously gorgeous," He reassured her, their eyes connecting in the mirror.

An hour later and Hanna found herself putting her phone on airplane mode to stop the messages from Mona coming through as their cab pulled up to the club. As much as she liked her friends being supportive and wanting to be open about things that were happening in their love lives, she really didn't appreciate being harassed to find out what was going on - and that's exactly how Mona was making her feel; harassed.

"Fuck," Spencer swore as the car she was riding in with Hanna and Emily came to a stop.

"What?" Hanna asked innocently.

"There are paps." She muttered, "Just link arms with me," She instructed Hanna as Emily opened the car door. Hanna did as she was told and looped her arm through Spencer's, keeping her head down as the bright flashes began to blind her eyes.

"Spencer!" They called, "Spencer over here... Hanna! Hanna why did you quit your job with Jordan? Are you using Caleb to get a job?" If the first question hadn't cut like a knife, the second felt like a dagger to Hanna's heart.

"What the fu-," Hanna was cut off from her expletive-ridden response as Spencer yanked her through the black doors to Parq. In the safety of the club, Spencer and Emily turned to Hanna who looked like she was fighting back tears. And all Hanna wanted to do was let those tears flow. There were only two people she'd told about Jordan - one of them was here with her in San Diego and the other... The other had been harassing her all day about her time with Caleb. "She sold me out," Hanna said in disbelief, "The bitch sold me out."

Spencer had no idea who she was talking about, but from personal experience was all too familiar with what Hanna was experiencing. "Yeah," She replied, rubbing her arm gently as Caleb and Toby finally made their way inside, "The bitch sold you out."

Caleb exhaled loudly as he came over to them, "Since when are there photogs in SD?" He asked, becoming worried as he took in Hanna's upset face.

Turning to him, she blinked back tears before saying words she thought would never come out of her mouth, "Since my best friend sold me out. She sold me out Caleb."

* * *

 **So what's Jordan done? Why does Hanna want to stay away from Rosewood? Will she stay with Caleb or fly back home?**

 **I also haven't decided if I want this to be Jaria or Ezria... there's a nice little subplot developing there so we'll see where that takes us.**

 **Please review my lovelies x**


	5. Five

**All it takes is one lovely reviewer to ask me to update and I get the writing bug. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's another quick update for all you lovelies and I've thrown in some good old smut too.**

 **Guest ~ yep you're right, I was describing the dress in 3x09 which I swear was way too short to ever wear to school!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Five**

* * *

"Who?" Caleb found himself asking as they still stood in the entranceway to Parq.

"Mona," Hanna spat, her hurt feelings turning to anger as she thought about what Mona had done. She would never _ever_ have done that to somebody she considered a friend. There was a reason she'd left her post-college life in New York… there was a reason she'd gone back to Rosewood… and she didn't need that reason publicized throughout America. "I want to fucking kill her," She muttered, her voice wobbling as her emotions ran from anger to upset.

Caleb pulled Hanna into his arms, "What's she leaked?" He almost didn't want to ask, but knowing what was going on was better and he could get Susie on it straight away.

Hanna looked away from Caleb and bit her lip, avoiding eye contact like the plague. He watched how she was acting and absolutely hated it – he didn't want her to pull away from him or think she couldn't tell him something just because of the situation they were in. He pressed a tender kiss against the side of her eye, hoping it reassured her. She took a deep breath, "About why I left my job, why I left New York probably."

"Is it bad?" Caleb asked quietly, stroking her side comfortingly as he looked down at her through his thick lashes. She nodded but didn't say anything. "Okay, go in with everyone, I'll be there in just a minute," He instructed her, guiding her towards Emily, Spencer and Toby who were talking in hushed whispered amongst themselves. Caleb shot Spencer a look and the actress immediately reached her hand out for Hanna's, leading her down the hallway to their table in the club. Quickly finding a dark corner where nobody could see or hear him, Caleb pressed 3 on his speed dial.

"What's happened?" Susie Reiss demanded straight away. Caleb was one of her easiest clients so when he called her at 11.30pm on a Saturday night, she knew something was wrong.

"One of Hanna's friends has sold a story about her," Caleb explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Caleb," Susie began, "I work for you, not Hanna."

"Yeah and I'm fucking asking you to sort this out," He vented, "For me, Suz, as well as Hanna."

"Fine," Susie bit her tongue, "If that's how you want to spend your money," She said in a clipped tone.

Caleb couldn't help but find himself getting riled up – seeing Hanna upset had really gotten to him. If she wasn't with him, then none of this would be happening to her, "You can be a real bitch sometimes and if you weren't so fucking good at your job I wouldn't put up with it. I want to protect her, sort it out." He demanded before hanging up.

Taking a deep breath, he texted Susie the details he knew and then headed into the club to find his friends. They were already in their booth, Spencer pouring out tequila shots for the girls before they threw their heads back and started laughing. Hanna looked happy again and that eased some of the tension running through Caleb. As soon as she saw him, she reached her hands out and moved to the edge of the booth where she stood on a raised step. Pressing a kiss against the corner of her mouth, his arms naturally found their resting position around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. "It's sorted," He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it," He added, shaking his head slightly.

She nodded and bit her lip, staring down at his own before deciding she really really wanted to kiss him. She connected their lips, pressing hard as his arms squeezed her waist. She felt his tongue on the seam of her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth and as his hands ran up to cup her cheeks, she let their tongues meet. They only broke away when catcalls from Emily, Spencer and Toby broke their reverie. Caleb's thumb grazed her cheekbone, stroking gently as he leant forward to steal one more kiss before moving past her to slide onto the cushioned seat. "I can't believe she actually fancies you," Spencer yelled as he pulled Hanna into his side and then flipped Spencer off.

Hanna grinned at him and turned his cheek to face her, "I'm only here cos you're good in bed," She laughed, accepting his lips as they moved down on hers to shut her up. She shrieked when he wrapped his arms under her legs and pulled them across his, moving to pull her onto his lap. He held her there, his hand running up her thigh under her dress as she rested her forehead on his, "Okay," She conceded, "You're really really good in bed," She smiled, the palms of her hands resting on his chest.

"Can you two stop having eye sex for two minutes and actually realise we're in a club," Emily yelled, shoving two drinks at them both before nodding her head towards the dance floor, "We're going to dance!"

Hanna laughed and moved herself off Caleb's lap to follow Emily and Spencer to the dance floor, her hands in the air as she completely forgot about the chaos Mona was starting to cause in her life. Caleb sat back and watched her go, until Toby smacked him on the chest. "You are so whipped," He said, bringing a bottle of beer to his lips.

"Yeah, I fucking am."

* * *

Caleb felt like he was experiencing déjà vu, except for the fact this time he knew exactly what was going to happen. "Mmm," Hanna moaned against his lips as they made out in the middle of Parq. "You kiss pretty good for an actor actor," She said in his ear as his hands ran down to her butt and squeezed.

"I'm an actor actor?" He asked her innocently, smiling as she buried her head in his shoulder and laughed.

She nodded up at him, "A hot actor actor," She replied coyly, accepting his lips as they came down on hers again.

"You guys!" Emily screamed as she came over to them with a drink in hand. "I love her so much," She said to Caleb, tearing Hanna away from him to hug her close. "Where's Spencer, we need a picture."

Caleb tugged Hanna back to him whilst Emily went to find Spencer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind as they danced to the music. She turned her head to him and grinned, resting her hands on top of his as she ground into him. "Hannaaaaaaa," Spencer yelled as she crashed into the pair of them, "Caleb let her go," She demanded, tugging her over and positioning her in the middle of herself and Emily as Emily held up her camera.

"We're so hot," Emily said as they pouted.

"Wait wait, one on mine," Spencer whined, handing Emily her phone. "I love it," She said as she looked at the picture.

"Can I take her back now?" Caleb asked, reaching his hand out for Hanna to take.

"No," Spencer said, looping her arm around Hanna's neck and holding her phone up for another picture. Caleb rolled his eyes and pulled his own phone out to look at as he kept his fingers intertwined with Hanna's. There was a message from Susie asking him to call her but he ignored it, looking up when Hanna tugged on his hand.

"Oh, I get you back now," He grinned, lifting their interlinked hands and wrapping them around her shoulders. "You're mine, not theirs," He whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss against her neck.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," He said, pulling his phone up to take a picture of them. For some weird reason he didn't want Spencer to be the one posting pictures of Hanna before him; he wanted people to know she was his first. He rubbed his nose against hers and connected their lips tenderly when she tilted her head.

"I need to go back to my hotel," Hanna murmured against his lips. "I think you need to make sure I get back okay." Caleb didn't say anything, just kissed her hard and began to lead her towards the exit. He didn't feel the need to tell the others that they were leaving; they'd get the picture and the message that they didn't want company when they got back to the hotel. Like he expected, there were paps outside but he just held Hanna's hand and helped her into their car, pulling her close as soon as he sat down. She entangled her hands around his arm and pressed a kiss against his shoulder as he pulled up the picture of them and began to post it to Instagram with a caption that simply read _SD_. "Are you allowed to do that?" She asked.

Caleb turned his head and shot her a confused look, "Why wouldn't I?" He asked. She shrugged and looked away, mumbling something at PR. "Han, I'm pretty private and I don't like everyone knowing my business but I want people to know you're mine."

"I am?" She asked quietly, the alcohol seemingly disappearing from her body as the conversation seemed to turn serious.

He rubbed his nose against hers and pressed a kiss against her lips as her eyes fluttered shut, "You know you are," He reassured her, his hands running up and down her legs, "I'm in SD, I want you to stay in LA," He said, "The thought of you with someone else…" He looked away from her out the window as the thought of her with another man crossed his mind.

"I don't want to be with anyone else," She said firmly, "Mike tried to kiss me today," She began for some unknown reason, feeling compelled to tell him. Caleb's head whipped around to look at her with fury, "And I pushed him away so fast because I don't even see any other guy like that and I'm still talking… why am I still talking?"

"He tried to kiss you?" Caleb demanded, "You are not going back to that house," He almost spat.

"I was thinking I wouldn't have to now that you're here," She muttered, still a little unsure as their car pulled up to the hotel lobby.

"You don't and you fucking won't," He agreed, chastely kissing her before climbing out of the car and helping her out. He was silent as he led her determinedly down the hotel hallways to their suite and Hanna wasn't sure what he was thinking; if his mind was stewing on Mike or what she'd said about other guys or even the stupid picture he'd posted, but when he turned around once they were in the room and attacked her lips like no tomorrow, she could guess it was the first one.

"Caleb," She gasped as he kissed her neck whilst walking her backwards towards the room they were sharing. He was all over her and completely distracting until her legs hit the mattress and she fell backwards onto the bed. He left her there and she followed him around the room as he moved to pull the sliding doors closed before turning the main light off.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you," He murmured as he climbed on top of her.

She cupped his face as he hovered over her, "Me neither," She whispered, her hands running up through his hair. "Can you stop thinking about Mike?" She asked.

He sighed deeply and looked away from her, "I can't help it. I don't want another guy even getting to talk to you. They'll just see how amazing you are," He said, stroking a piece of hair back from her face, "And they'll try to take you away from me."

Hanna pulled him down for a kiss, "Except I don't want anyone else."

* * *

Hanna woke to wet kisses down her neck and a hand between her legs. "Mm," She moaned sleepily, "Hello," She murmured, tilting her head to search for Caleb's lips as his finger pushed into her. She gasped into his mouth as her tongue met his and his finger began to pump, his thumb occasionally circling her nub as she became wetter and wetter.

With Caleb pressing himself up tightly behind her, she could feel his arousal against her arse and as much as she was enjoying the way his fingers were toying with her, she really wanted the real thing. It was like Caleb could read her mind. Pulling his finger out, he grabbed his cock and ran it up and down her wet lips, teasing her with the head before deciding he couldn't take it anymore and pushing into her. Despite the fact that he'd had her so many times over the past week, when Caleb felt her tight walls surrounding him, he couldn't help but pull away to gasp at how incredible she felt. He didn't think it was ever going to get old. "Fuck baby," He whispered, resting his forehead on hers as his hand ran down to help prop her leg up.

"Caleb," She gasped as he began to thrust slowly into her. His cock made her feel things she'd never felt before.

"Is that good?" He asked, pressing his lips against her cheek as he began to speed up, going deeper and harder. She nodded and stifled a moan as his spare hand cupped the back of her head and held her face close to his. She lifted her chin, her lips searching for and connecting with his. His hand trailed up her body as their tongues met, cupping her perfect breast and groping as she moaned into his mouth. He felt her beginning to tighten around him and his hand quickly found her clit to bring her over the edge, swallowing her groan as she kissed him as hard as she could. She was so tight around his cock, he had to fight his own orgasm and he knew he should pull out but she just felt too good.

She sighed in complete content, kissing him over and over as he continued to thrust gently into her whilst his hand ran soothingly up and down her toned stomach. He eventually pulled out and shuffled back, encouraging her to lie back before he covered her body with his and entered her again. She was so wet when he slid back in and she was staring up at him like he was incredible as her hands gripped his shoulders. "Caleb," Her voice feathered, "I can't," She said as he thrust into her hard.

He gripped her hips as he continued to move on top of her, finding her lips as he began to groan. Her hands moved to his jaw, holding him there as her hips rose off the bed to take him in as deep as possible. She tore her mouth away and bit her lip to hold back a scream as she came again, loving the feel of his cock as he began to empty inside of her, holding her as tightly as he could and burying himself as deep as possible. They stayed like that for as long as possible, exchanging gentle kisses until they had to separate. Hanna sat up and leant down to kiss him one final time before she pushed herself out of bed and pulled on a pair of panties and Caleb's shirt. "That was a good morning," She murmured, climbing back on top of him and smiling lazily as he rested his hands on her hips. "You know," She began, "I don't know if I prefer you mouth," She whispered, her finger pressing against his lips, "Your fingers," She said, her hands finding his as they ran up and down her thighs, "Or your cock," She added, smiling as she ground herself into his lap.

He laughed, sitting up and kissing her before encouraging her off his lap to grab a pair of boxers, "I can't keep up with you," He shook his head, still laughing, giving her a quick peck before heading into the bathroom.

Hanna grabbed a pair of sweats and followed him, grabbing her toothbrush as he stroked the side of her waist and finished up brushing his teeth. He patted her butt as he left her in there and when she finished, he was nowhere in sight. Traipsing out into the living area, she found him making coffee in the kitchen with Emily who was looking slightly worse for wear. "Hey," She greeted them, spying her phone on the kitchen table where she'd left it last night.

"Hey," Emily replied, moving to sit next to her at the table.

"Babe, you want coffee?" Caleb asked, placing a cup down in front of Emily and stroking Hanna's hair.

"Yeah," She smiled up at him, accepting his kisses as he leant down, before turning to her phone. "Oh my god, my phone is going crazy," She said in shock, opening up her Instagram to see hundreds of people had started to follow her.

Emily took her phone from her and began to mess around with her settings, "Turn your notifications off, trust me," She said, "Oh and you need to follow me and Spencer," She added, sorting it out for her before handing her phone back.

Hanna went to her messages to see that Mona had sent her ten messages. _I hope our friendship was worth whatever you got paid by People magazine and every single pap you spoke to. Don't try and contact me_ she sent before blocking her number. She really didn't need toxic people in her life right now.

Caleb sat down next to her and handed her a cup of coffee as Spencer and Toby appeared looking decidedly perky. "Good morning," Spencer practically sang as she placed herself on Toby's lap.

Emily cringed, "I'm surrounded by morning sex."

Caleb laughed, "It's okay Em, next time you can bring your girlfriend," He placated her.

"I'm hungry," Spencer whined, "I want pancakes."

"Let's go get brunch and then head back up to LA," Toby suggested.

"Yeah, our flight's later this afternoon," Hanna mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Caleb as he looked at her questioningly. He thought after their conversation last night, she'd be staying with him in LA for longer. "You guys don't mind if my friend Aria comes for brunch do you?" She asked them.

"Of course not," Spencer agreed, "We can give her a lift back to LA too. Caleb said you guys got the train down here."

"Thanks," Hanna grinned, "That's great," She added as Caleb stood and walked off into their room. She watched him go and sighed.

Toby took pity on her, "He really likes you," He said as Hanna looked back and fiddled with her fingers.

"You guys are amazing and completely normal and so is Caleb… he's amazing, but this is a whole other world…"

"Hanna," Spencer said gently, "If Caleb wasn't famous would you be staying?"

Hanna nodded her head, "It would make it a lot easier," She mumbled.

"Don't let that affect your decision," Emily said, "Caleb didn't ask to be famous, he's just ended up doing something that he loves and happens to be really good at." She started, "Hollywood can be a really lonely place and he's thinking he's found someone who might actually like him for who he is." Hanna looked down as she continued, "That's something he doesn't want to let go of."

"And trust me, from the way he was all over you, he finds you insanely attractive too," Spencer added, laughing with everyone as Hanna smiled.

"He is pretty hot," She propped her head on her hand, "And the things he can do with his—"

"I don't need to hear this," Toby said, standing and forcing Spencer off his lap. "I'm going for a shower," He called before disappearing.

Hanna stood too and headed towards their room, finding Caleb fully dressed and packing up his things. "Caleb," She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, taking a deep breath. He moved over to her and stood in between her legs, cupping her cheeks with his hands as she stared up at him. "Don't go," He began, "Please don't go."

"Caleb,"

"No," He cut her off, without giving her a chance to speak, "I know it's crazy and I know you'll need to go back home eventually, but I've never felt like this before and you are so beautiful and funny a—"

"Caleb," She tried again, rubbing his wrists soothingly. "I'm gonna stay."

"What?"

"I'm gonna stay," She repeated, a smile gracing her face as he looked slightly shell-shocked.

"You mean that?" He asked, pulling her up into his arms. She nodded, her lips reflecting the grin that was plastered on his own. "You're gonna love it."

She turned serious for a moment, "I'll rebook my flight for next weekend and we can just see what happens," She said, playing with a button on his plaid shirt.

"Okay," He agreed, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Another week with Hanna was all Caleb knew he needed to convince her this thing between them was real.

"Do you know what happened with the stuff Mona was saying?" She asked quietly.

Caleb pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips, "I need to call Susie later, but it's a Sunday so nothing's going to happen today," He said, "You wanna tell me the story?" He asked gently, sensing her discomfort.

"No," She shook her head, "Maybe later, it's not a big deal."

Caleb let it go, sensing her unwillingness to discuss it. "You better go get ready," He said, "Because the sooner we go out for brunch, the sooner we get back to LA and the sooner I get you all to myself."

She smiled and leant up to kiss him, letting him lead as their lips became open-mouthed, eager to get more and more of one another. He placed one final kiss on her mouth before she pulled away, "I can't wait."

* * *

"So you're really staying here?" Aria asked as she stood in the airport with Hanna. Caleb was waiting for her in his car, hidden in a parking lot to avoid anybody recognising him.

"I guess I am," Hanna replied, fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper. "Am I stupid?"

Aria shook her head no and pulled her into a tight hug, "After everything that's happened with Jordan, you deserve him Han."

"I'll probably be back in a week," She said, squeezing her best friend tightly.

Aria rolled her eyes, "I know you."

Hanna pulled back and looked her dead in the eye, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hanna you love crazy hard, you're falling for him."

"I am not falling for him, please," Hanna argued, "It's been a week."

"And in that week you've spent like 5 days with him," Aria said, "And the other 2 days you just had this stupid grin on your face every time your phone went off," She started, "And then on the other 5 days you were with him you had this stupid grin on your face every time you came out of a room with your top on backwards."

Hanna sighed contently, "I have had a lot of really good sex," She agreed. "I think my Mom might kill me."

Aria slapped her arm, "Stop finding reasons to come back. You have got a serious hottie not wanting you to go anywhere. Some of us are going back to probably let their ex-college professor back in."

"What about Jason?" Hanna asked, "He's cute."

"And so not interested in anything more than sex."

Hanna winked at her in a dramatic fashion, "I'll work on him for you. Caleb said he doesn't usually sleep with a girl twice unless he likes her."

"How privileged I am," Aria snorted, pulling Hanna in for one final hug. "Be good, call me tonight." She demanded before heading off towards security leaving Hanna to go and find Caleb.

She opened the door to his Porsche once she found his car again. He turned to look at her and reached out to grab her chin, pulling her lips to melt onto his. "All okay?" He asked as he began to reverse out of the space.

"Yeah," Hanna replied distantly, fastening her seatbelt.

Caleb stopped driving and turned to look at her, "Are you okay?" He asked her, reaching for her hand.

Hanna sighed, "This is just crazy," She eventually smiled, turning to look at him and feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Good crazy," She reassured him, leaning over to wrap her arms around his neck.

"The best crazy," He agreed, whispering against her lips before kissing her with everything he was starting to feel towards her. They broke apart when a car horn beeped behind them, Hanna sitting back against her seat as Caleb put his foot on the gas.

He looked across at her and laced their fingers again. She smiled big, her thumb stroking his hand as she looked out the window and watched the palm trees go by, "The best crazy," She agreed. "The best."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please review and let me know! Growth will be updated soon too :) x**


	6. Six

**Hello beautiful people. I know, it took me a little longer to update but hey it's difficult to churn out 4000 words after a full time job and have a social life :(!**

 **Thank you for all your amazing reviews. A special shoutout to luja14, I'm so glad that you've found something you're this excited to read. Also my Guest reviewer who said I was killing it with Growth, but this another level - seriously made me laugh and smile. Tyshleygoalsaf I'm glad this story has made you post a review, your words were too sweet :)**

 **Anybody who's reviewed and/or asked me to update, enjoy! Your reviews made this happen you amazing people!**

 **Beware... Smut below...**

* * *

 **Six**

* * *

Hanna didn't think she'd ever had this much sex. _Ever_. Since coming back from San Diego and deciding to stay in LA for another week, her and Caleb seemed to be naked at every opportunity they got. It was causing some serious problems on set and Hanna was convinced she was rapidly going down in Devon's opinion. Caleb's devoted assistant had nearly walked in on them twice and all Hanna was hearing in her head every time they began to engage in a heavy petting session was _third times a charm_. The thrill was exciting, but she also wanted to make a good impression with the people Caleb was close with.

Despite the fact that they were relatively inseparable, whilst Caleb spent his time filming, Hanna always found herself drawn to the wardrobe trailer. She spent most of her time in there with Jenna Marshall who was the head Costume Designer for the small indie film Caleb was working on. And despite that she seemed to be a real bitch to most people, when she'd caught Hanna looking through her racks of clothing, she'd merely asked her where she'd studied like she'd known Hanna had been at FIT or something and then asked her to help sort through some earrings which had become muddled up.

The whole experience was proving to be slightly bittersweet. By some amazing miracle, Hanna actually found herself helping out in a job that she absolutely loved and had always wanted to do, but it also reminded her of what she'd given up in New York… what had been taken away from her so horribly. But she tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, like she always did and Jenna's deadpan humour and flippant remarks and questions about how good Caleb was in bed made the whole thing far more light than dark.

"So aside from screwing lover boy, what are you doing this weekend?" Jenna asked as they sorted through some necklaces that had become tangled.

Hanna shrugged casually, "Caleb wants me to go upstate with him to meet his Mom," She said nonchalantly, trying to act completely normal. She'd semi-freaked out when he'd suggested it the day before. Not that she was opposed to meeting his family, because she really really wanted him to meet her Mom too, but it was moving _so_ fast. She felt on top of the world when she was with him, but the pessimist in her was just asking when was it all going to come crashing down?

"He does realise that if he takes you, you won't be able to fuck all the time right?"

Hanna snorted, "It might be a good thing," She said, "If I'm going back to Rosewood, then he's not gonna be getting some for a while."

"If?"

Hanna sighed as she moved onto bracelets, "Not if," She agreed, "When. I've already delayed my flight once, my Mom is kind of expecting me home on Sunday."

Jenna moved down the trailer and pulled out a top for one of the main characters. "Have you told him?" She asked, sorting through the rack in front of her.

Hanna sighed, "He knows I need to go home. I can't stay here forever."

Jenna came back over to her and sat down again, "That's not what I asked," She said bluntly.

"Yes, he knows my flight's booked for Sunday." Hanna reluctantly conceded, "I think he's going to ask me to stay again," She said quietly, looking down at a silver cuff. Caleb had made enough remarks about having her around that she got where his mind was running.

"And?" Jenna asked.

"And I'll probably be sitting on the flight that I'm currently booked on," Hanna finished. As much as she was loving spending time with Caleb – and she really was, the thought of going back to Rosewood was well, horrific – but her mother was practically yelling at her via text message everyday about how crazy she was being by staying in LA, and Hanna knew she needed to go back home and sort her life out.

Yes, things with Caleb _seemed_ real; there was clearly an attraction and chemistry and feelings that were flying around, but she couldn't expect him to pay for everything whilst she fumbled around deciding what to do with her life. Jordan had really fucked her life plans over and she needed time to decide how to rebuild what she'd so carefully intended for herself.

They worked in silence for a little longer, Hanna deciding to try and pull together a costume for the female lead in the film. "You know," Jenna began as she observed Hanna's work, "You can really put an outfit together," She complimented her.

Hanna sighed, "Thanks," She said, swapping the necklace she'd originally chosen for a chunkier one.

"Have you thought about working in costume design?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Hanna replied, "And it's not gonna happen."

"Why not? It's what you studied at FIT."

Hanna folded up a piece of fabric and then shoved the outfit back on the rack, "It's just not." She said firmly before they continued to work in silence. They only looked up when the door to the costume trailer swung open, Caleb revealing himself and stepping in.

"Thought I'd find you here," He grinned, crossing his arms and staring down at her. Hanna smiled at him and stood before moving over to him, "I'm done for a few hours," He murmured, pulling her into his arms and smiling down at her. "We can either go for food," He said, "Or go sleep in my trailer," He proposed.

"And by sleep you mean get naked and spoon right?" Jenna shot out prompting Hanna to laugh.

"Tooootally naked," Caleb agreed, taking Hanna's hand and beginning to steer her through the set that was becoming all-too-familiar. Devon spied the pair of them and tried to wave them over, or at least get them to stop but Caleb was having none of it and marched them on into his trailer, slamming the door behind them. Hanna had to laugh. She was beginning to think Devon might hate the effect she was having on Caleb's work ethic.

But although Devon had been a little frosty when they'd first been introduced and Susie had been… well she'd been downright rude, Hanna had to appreciate all they did for Caleb and were currently doing for her. Devon always made sure Hanna had everything she needed for the day, she took her out for lunch once to 'get to know her' (which Hanna had known had been Caleb's doing) and Hanna one hundred per cent knew that Susie had stopped the story Mona sold to People magazine getting published. She hadn't known the exact details of the content – nor did she want to know – but she seriously valued what Susie had done for her.

They were doing all they could to make sure she could just enjoy her time with Caleb, away from the glare of the public eye.

Caleb turned Hanna in his arms and grinned down at her as she smiled up at him. She ran her hands through his hand and pouted, kissing him over and over as he walked her backwards towards the sofa in his trailer. She felt the back of her knees hitting the edge as Caleb's tongue met her own, his hands roaming under her simple high-necked jumper as he lowered her onto her back. "Hi," He murmured, hovering over her and pressing a delicate kiss against her lips.

They sprang apart as a knock came on the door, Caleb heading to his fridge to grab a cold drink whilst Hanna attempted to look completely natural, lying on her back. "SEPARATE," Devon yelled as she opened the door and entered the small space.

"Chill Dev," Caleb said as he sat down next to Hanna. He cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked his thumb tenderly over her cheek as she shuffled up to rest her head on his thigh.

Devon rolled her eyes as they became completely engrossed in one another. Never had she met two people who were so obsessed with each other, with needing to touch all the time, with needing to clearly get it on all the time. They might have thought she was naïve, but she knew exactly what they got up to when they had the chance. "I don't know what's worse," She began, "Seeing your tongue in her mouth the last time I walked in, or watching the pair of you literally have eye sex in front of me."

Caleb tangled his hand in Hanna's hair and let his fingers tease her until she pulled his palm down with her own and pressed a kiss against it. "It's my trailer," He argued.

Devon looked to Hanna, "Was he this sassy when he met you?" She asked before shooting Caleb a dirty look.

Hanna laughed and turned onto her back to look up at Caleb, her hair splaying over his lap and her fingers grazing his stubble, "No," She pouted, "He wasn't. I've turned him into a monster."

"Are you seriously ganging up on me?" He asked her as she sat up and moved onto his lap.

"Yep," She said seriously, wrapping her arms around his neck as he shook his head.

"I like her," Devon sighed, pulling her phone out as it made a noise, "Susie wants to talk to you," She said.

"If it's about my Instagram then I don't wanna talk to her," Caleb refused as Hanna played with his fingers.

"Caleb," Devon chastised, "Susie has worked with you for 2 years to create your brand. She just doesn't want to see you throw it out of the window."

"I'm not throwing it out of the window," Caleb argued, holding his hand out in annoyance, "So what if my fans think I have a girlfriend. I do." He said, "My brand's built on me being a genuine guy and that's what I'm being."

Devon ran her hand across her face, "Just talk to her."

"Fine," Caleb muttered.

Devon threw her phone in her bag and stood, "I actually came to tell you they moved the schedules around and you're wrapping early tomorrow, so you can head up to Montecito at about 4."

Caleb finally smiled, "Dev," He said, grinning at her as she waited expectantly for what she knew was coming, "I love you."

"Yeah yeah," She tossed her hair over her shoulder before disappearing and leaving them to it.

Caleb looked up at Hanna who was staring down at him with a little grin on her face, "So you have a girlfriend now?"

He smiled up at her, a hand running through her hair to pull her down to kiss him. It was wet and hot and deep and everything Caleb loved about kissing Hanna. "Mm yeah," He grinned lazily when they broke apart, "I do." He agreed, his hands going to grope her butt when she connected their lips again.

She gasped as his hands swiftly undid the button on her jeans and fought to move inside. "Devon might come back," She whispered against his cheek as he began to kiss her neck.

"She won't," Caleb reassured her, helping her pull his t-shirt off over his head. "She knows what she'll come back to if she does."

* * *

Late on Friday night, Hanna found herself kneeling on Caleb's bed in his childhood home, watching as he pulled on a pair of boxers after his shower. He shook out his hair that had become slightly damp before climbing into bed and pulling the covers back for Hanna to join him. "Do you think your Mom liked me?" She asked quietly, snuggling down into Caleb's side as her finger began to draw invisible patterns on his chest.

"She loves you," Caleb agreed, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips when she looked up at him. "And my brothers are almost as obsessed as I am," He whispered, kissing her harder and longer. She moaned into his throat, drawing breath when he briefly broke away from her to slant his lips before attacking them again. Whilst it was passionate and sexual, it was also tender and Caleb knew he could have kept kissing her for hours without it needing to go any further. Her hand ran down his chest and underneath the waistband of his boxers, finding him semi-hard and beginning to pump. "I shouldn't have even put them on," He teased her lightly, his hands leaving her for a second to quickly rid himself of the Calvin Klein's he'd just pulled on.

"No, you shouldn't," Hanna murmured in agreement, shutting him up with her lips as her hand found his cock again and began to teasingly run up and down. She smacked her mouth against his one final time before breaking away from him and shuffling down, encouraging him to spread his legs as she settled in between them and took him into her mouth.

He groaned as her lips spread the wetness from her mouth, pumping him up and down as one hand followed the movements her head was creating and the other moved to cup his balls. "Fuck baby," He muttered, conscious he _did not_ want anyone else in the house to hear them as Hanna gave him an incredible blowjob.

His hands tangled in her hair as she tried to take him deeper before pulling him out of her mouth completely to leisurely pump his now-hard cock with her hand. She loved the way he felt and it drove her crazy to think she was the one who got him into this state; the state that over the past two weeks had given her some of the best sex of her life. He sat forward slightly and reached for the skimpy cami she had on, pulling it over her head before he tugged on the matching shorts she was wearing and rid her lower body of them.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, loving the way her face scrunched up with laughter when they landed and bounced back on the pillows. He ran a hand under her head and cradled her face closer to his, watching as her eyes fluttered shut when their noses bumped. He kissed her lightly, his lips hovering just over hers as his hand ran it's natural path down her stomach. "Are you ready?" He asked her, his middle finger running up and down her slit to find her wet for him.

She didn't say anything, just stifled a groan and nodded very slightly up at him before reaching her neck up to kiss him again as he positioned himself on top of her. She reached down between them and grabbed his cock, using the head to spread her wetness up and down herself as they kissed deeply. They were trying to be quiet, their moans reverberating into each other's throats, which proved even more difficult when Hanna placed him at her entrance and encouraged him to push in.

Caleb began to move slowly on top of her as they continued to kiss, their noses bumping as they tried to get as much of each other as possible. Both of them were beginning to realise Hanna was actually going back to Rosewood in 2 days time. "Baby," Caleb whispered again, resting his weight on his forearms on either side of Hanna's head as he continued to thrust unhurriedly into her.

She gazed up at him through half-open eyes, her hands running down his sides to rest on either side of his arse as her legs hitched up. She began to lift her hips up to meet him, gasping when he went particularly deep, "That's good," She breathed out, her eyes scrunched shut as she tried to fight back any noises. It felt like the first time Caleb had actually made love to her. They weren't in love, anybody was stupid to think that, but it was the first time it felt like it hadn't just been sex and attraction and pleasure. This was about a deeper emotional connection that they were starting to feel towards each other, and it was just making the sex that much better.

It was slow and tender for as long as they could hold out before Hanna began to squeeze him with her inner muscles in time with his thrusts. "I'm close," He hushed against her lips, speeding up his movements as she tilted her head back and moaned.

She was sweaty and sticky and she felt like she was on the edge of tipping over the precipice as his cock continued to feel incredible inside of her. She spread her legs wider and pulled him tight against her as he moved forward slightly and began to move faster, wanting her to be there with him. "Mmffff," She kissed him hard, groaning into his mouth as her pussy tightened around him and she began to cum, another wave of pleasure rippling through her as he began to empty himself inside of her. He thrust into her a few more times before burying his cock as deep as possible on the last one, wanting to stay where he was forever.

She pulled her legs up and over his waist, tangling her ankles together and locking him against her as he continued to kiss her for all he was worth. "I hope no-one heard us," She murmured in between kisses.

"Next door's a guest room," He grinned, leaning down to steal one more kiss before he slipped out of her and padded towards his drawers to grab a towel.

"If we have a shower now, they'll definitely know," She joked, taking the towel from him and cleaning herself up before holding her arms back out for him.

He crawled on top of her and cupped her cheeks as he nipped at her lip, "Good job we're going to get dirty again," He growled before flipping them over and trying to conceal her shriek with his tantalising lips. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"He's good isn't he?" Claudia Dawson asked as she sat next to Hanna, staring at Caleb who was sat on his surfboard in the water.

Hanna sighed dreamily, watching as Caleb jumped off his board as he rode a wave in. "Yeah, he is," She agreed. James and Clay had begged Caleb throughout breakfast to take them surfing and when Will, Caleb's step-Dad had suddenly been called in for an urgent meeting at his firm, they all knew Caleb couldn't really say no and upset his crest-fallen half-brothers anymore.

Claudia handed Hanna a bottle of water, "Caleb is one of the most giving people I know," She began, "I'm so proud of everything he's achieved, but I'm prouder about the fact that he's still Caleb. He hasn't let Hollywood change who he is."

Hanna pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them as she stifled a yawn and looked at Claudia, "I think he's amazing." She smiled, "I have no idea what he's doing with me…" She trailed off, turning her head to look back out at him.

Claudia was about to respond when James and Clay came charging up the beach, Caleb following them close behind as he helped carry their boogie boards. He headed straight for Hanna, leaning down to press a hard kiss against her lips, "I hope my Mom's being nice to you," He said, just loud enough for Claudia to hear.

"The nicest," Hanna agreed, grinning up at him as she handed him her water to drink from. Caleb was about to sit down next to her when James and Clay began to beg him to let them try standing up on his board and being the best big brother they had, he shot Hanna an apologetic smile and led them down to the water.

"So honey, Caleb tells me you're from Pennsylvania?" Claudia picked back up their conversation. "And you're heading back there tomorrow?"

"A tiny town called Rosewood," Hanna confirmed, "But I went to college in New York." She added, ignoring the last part of the question. It was all becoming too real that she'd have to leave Caleb and the crazy life she'd been living for the past 2 weeks.

"You know the last girl I ever heard Caleb talk about was a model from Asia called Bridget Wu who made it big with a Chanel advert or something a few years back," Claudia began, "He'd see her when she was in town for photoshoots but when she flew back out of the country he didn't care. With you sweetheart," Claudia sighed, "He cares."

"I don't want to go home," Hanna looked down at her hands, feeling herself getting upset. "But I have to."

Claudia reached out to rub her back, "And he knows that. He's clever; he knows you have to go home," She soothed her, "But before you came down for breakfast, all he was talking about was how soon he could get out to New York."

"What?" Hanna's head shot up. He wanted to come to New York; he wanted to see her as much as she knew she'd want to see him.

Claudia paused, "I take it back," She said, "As clever as he is, he's also stupid for not having this conversation with you," She rolled her eyes, making Hanna burst out in laughter. She stood and headed down towards her boys, yelling at Caleb as the sun beat down on them. "Go talk to your girlfriend," She chastised him, smacking him on the arm. "Before I start to think you only got by on the good looks you inherited from your mother."

* * *

Hanna and Caleb stood in a hidden corner of LAX, his hood pulled up over his head as he tried to be avoid being seen whilst they said goodbye. Whenever they'd spoken about Hanna leaving to go back to Rosewood, it had always been her insisting she had to go, him fighting it and asking why she couldn't stay any longer. But now… Now it was Hanna crying against his neck as she clung onto him for dear life while he gently told her exactly why she needed to go.

"Don't cry," He hushed her, gently swaying them back and forth as he pressed reassuring kisses against her forehead. She fit so perfectly in his arms, he never wanted her to leave them.

Hanna blinked and looked up at him, quickly wiping away the evidence from her cheeks. "I don't want to go," She whimpered, burying her face against his chest again.

Caleb inhaled her scent and tenderly cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, "I don't want you to go," He agreed, wiping the salty residue from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb, "But you need to go home and see your Mom who I know is on the verge of reporting you missing." Hanna laughed at the last bit and nodded; her Mom had really become ridiculous over the past couple of days. "And I'm gonna come out to see you in 11 days which is really gonna feel like a week because we're gonna talk on the phone everyday." Hanna nodded tearily, knowing he was right, "And you're gonna be so busy with your Mom you'll forget all about me."

"No I won't," She still looked up at him and argued, "It won't be the same."

Caleb shook his head in agreement, "It won't," He said, "It'll be better. We'll have amazing phone sex and when I see you it's going to feel even more special because I'll have missed you so much."

Hanna nodded and leant up to kiss him, pulling on the front of his hoodie as she tried to memorise exactly what he felt like and how he made her feel. They were only broken apart by the tannoy interrupting them, reminding passengers about how long it took to get through security. "You should go," Caleb said, wiping her cheeks.

Hanna nodded but began to cry again, "Why am I going home? I have nothing to go back to, I can stay here, I can find a job and somewhere to live." She ranted, pulling on her hair as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

Caleb laughed and grabbed her hands, pressing a gentle and soothing kiss against her lips. "The only time you're moving to LA is when you're moving in with me, okay?"

She nodded and sniffled, following him by their joined hand as he led her towards security where they'd have to part. After more mutterings of "I'll miss you" and gentle parting kisses, they finally separated, Hanna heading through to catch her flight and Caleb waiting until she was out of sight.

She threw herself a small pity party on the journey home, greeting her Mom halfheartedly when she picked her up and focusing straight on her phone as she finally turned it on and waited for a message from Caleb to come through. She smiled as she opened it up: _I miss you already. Call me when you land_.

She was about to dial his number when another message from a blocked number popped up: _Make sure you pick up People tomorrow. Hefty Hanna's making an appearance._ And that's when it hit her. Being with Caleb had changed her life. And not necessarily completely for the better.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun... It turns out there's an A in everyone's life. Please review lovelies x**


	7. Seven

**And we're moving along nicely... Hopefully this will give you a bit of an insight into how Hanna's coping mentally. My poor little insecure baby :( but hey, you end up stronger at the broken places.**

 **I love all your reviews.**

* * *

 **Seven**

* * *

Hanna didn't call Caleb.

She sent him a text to say she was wiped out from the flight and would speak to him tomorrow before heading straight to bed where she lay under her covers, staring at the anonymous message and getting more and more upset. Who was doing this? She thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't deserve it and Caleb was clearly better off without her in his life, throwing PR curveballs like no tomorrow.

She eventually cried herself to sleep before waking up with a renewed attitude. As she lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the very-obvious noise her mother was making in the kitchen to get her up and the constant vibrating of her phone from an LA number that she was _pretty_ sure was Susie, she made a decision. Things with Caleb had been great… amazing… incredible even. And that's how they should stay. It was simply a two week holiday romance that had no serious legs and wasn't worth dwelling over. For the sake of Caleb's career and her mental wellbeing it was best to just remove herself from the toxic situation she was clearly managing to create.

Hauling herself out of bed, she stared at herself in her mirror. God, could she look anymore depressed? She seriously needed some of those eye patches Spencer had let her borrow. The thought of Spencer and her new found friendship with all of Caleb's friends in LA made her eyes begin to well again.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to snap out of it. "It was a two week fling," She said to herself firmly, "You'll probably never see them again." She forced a smile before trying to bounce down the stairs with as much energy as she could muster.

"Morning sweetie," Ashley Marin greeted as Hanna flew into the kitchen. "You're perky," She commented, handing her a cup of coffee. "I thought you'd be all mopey about being away from Caleb."

Hanna smiled at her, "No," She chirped, "Caleb was just a holiday romance," She started, shaking her head and rolling her eyes like it was obvious, "Stupid to think it was anything more," She laughed as Ashley Marin began to look at her worriedly.

"Really now?" She asked. "Because his latest Instagram is a picture of the two of you saying 'missing this one'," She said, shooting Hanna a knowing look.

Hanna scoffed and shot her a glare, "Since when do you have Instagram?"

"Since my daughter decided to date a Hollywood actor and have her foreplay splashed across the Daily Mail." She replied, "And your grandmother has it," Ashley said casually, "Why can't I?"

"Okay that was one time and he was carrying me through the hotel lobby." She defended as she moved to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. "And Grandma's cool, Caleb follows her." She bit back a smile as she thought about them stalking her Grandma's Instagram on one of his set breaks.

Ashley watched her and knew something was up, "What's happened?" She asked gently, "Did you have a fight? Did he not want you to come back here?"

"No," Hanna shook her head, "It's just better to leave things on a good note. Don't you have work?" She changed the subject, pulling the paper close to her and turning to the job listings. With her new approach to Caleb, she really needed to get a job.

Ashley sighed, pressing a kiss against Hanna's forehead, "You can tell me all about your holiday romance over dinner," She said, rubbing Hanna's back reassuringly before disappearing.

"Nothing to tell," Hanna muttered as she circled a job advert for assistant barista. There was nothing to tell.

* * *

Despite Hanna's early morning mantra, she spent the rest of the day lying on the sofa, alternating between sobbing and comfort eating. Caleb had been trying to call her all day but she'd been fervently avoiding him like the plague. She'd only had to look at his last text message to break down in tears again. _Why are you ignoring me? Just talk to me. I know about the article, I'm not mad you didn't tell me, please just call me. I miss you._

She missed him too, _so much_ , and no amount of comforting from Ben or Jerry would make her feel better. It didn't feel like she'd only been apart from him for a day. She lay there and stared at his number in her phone for what seemed like hours, debating whether or not to call him. Maybe she should give him some closure, she tried to justify to herself, but she knew she was just deluding herself. All she'd have to do was hear his voice and he'd say some romantic spiel about how none of it mattered and she'd go crawling back… until the next article. God, she was _so. stupid._ to get involved with somebody famous.

"Call him."

Hanna shrieked and rolled off the couch in shock as she stared up at Aria Montgomery. "Aria," She gasped, trying to catch her breath, "What the fuck?" She spat, pulling herself up and wiping at her cheeks, trying to hide any evidence of her tears.

"Hanna," She sighed in exasperation. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a job," She replied, holding up the newspaper she'd been working her way through.

"With Caleb," Aria corrected her, collapsing back into the armchair, "He got Jason to call me." She said, stopping Hanna in her tracks. "Yeah, Jason I-don't-call DiLaurentis, called me asking if you were okay because Caleb's freaking out."

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, "It was just a holiday romance," She explained casually. "I'm over it."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Because chunky monkey screams no hurt feelings and you and Caleb are on completely the same page about it."

Hanna paused and looked at her phone again, a picture of her and Caleb cuddled together as her background, just bringing back all those painful thoughts and feelings. "There was an article," She began. "I don't know who it is, but somebody's using me to get to Caleb."

"Han," Aria sighed sadly, "Anybody who was in your bunk could have tipped them off about fat camp to make a quick buck," She moved next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"So you've read it?"

"Jason told me about it. I went and bought a copy," She explained gently, pulling People out of her bag.

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad at all," Aria comforted her, "It's just them saying you went to fat camp and used to get bullied about your weight. Which you did," She said simply.

"Caleb's going to be so embarrassed," She began to whimper, "I'm bad for his image," She cried as her phone began to ring again.

"Answer it," Aria encouraged her as Caleb's name followed by blue hearts lit up the screen. "He's this close to flying out here. Answer it." She demanded as Hanna finally moved to pick up the call.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered quietly down the line, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Hush baby," He soothed immediately, "Don't cry, don't cry," He repeated, wanting nothing more than to be there with her.

"I'm sorry," She spluttered again, "I'm bad for you," She blinked heavily, trying to stop the tears as Aria rubbed her back.

"Don't say that," He tried to calm her, "You know you're not."

"Caleb!" She began, "Somebody is using me to get to you!" She exclaimed, standing up from the sofa and stomping off into the kitchen, "I'm bad for you to be around."

"Hanna," He said firmly, "This is not the first time and it won't be the last time that somebody has tried to impact my life in some way by using people who I care about." He carried on, "I don't care if there's an article in People about you picking your nose and eating it when you were three and I -"

"Caleb, that's disgusting." She cut him off.

"Let me finish," He begged her, "I don't care if there's an article about you picking your nose or if there's an article about you being bullied when you were younger, because all that's done is make you into the amazing person you are right now, and all it does is tell everyone how incredible you are." She was silent as she took in his words. "I miss you," He added when she didn't reply.

"I miss you too," She whimpered. "This is harder when we're apart."

He was about to reply when Devon knocked on the door to his trailer and flashed five fingers at him to indicate he was needed back on set. "I gotta go, but I'm gonna call you on my next break, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna agreed quietly. "I'm sorry," She muttered again.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, I promise."

* * *

Hanna had eventually read the article after the copy of the magazine Aria had bought sat there taunting her for three days. Caleb had reassured her over and over that she hadn't done anything wrong and that he wasn't upset with her, but she still felt guilty about it. It was hard being apart from him; not knowing how he really felt, not being able to fully explain everything that was in the article.

Feeling in limbo about the whole situation and her relationship with Caleb, she'd still been adamant about looking for a job and had decided to simply do CV drops in downtown Rosewood at the weekend. She'd tried the fashion boutiques first, but they'd all simply said they weren't hiring at the moment and they'd call her if a position became available. So after refusing to even consider working in a hardware store, Hanna found herself stood in front of Lucas Gottesman in The Brew, practically begging him to look at her CV.

"Please Lucas, please please please," She asked, "I need a job and I know Maya quit a couple of weeks ago."

Lucas sighed, "I need somebody who's actually going to be here, Hanna."

Hanna looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be here?" She asked.

"We've all seen the headline news." He said simply.

Just as she was about to respond and defend herself, an all too familiar voice interrupted them, "Hanna?" Caleb shook his head. "What are you doing?" He asked her with a small smirk on his face. He had travelled all the way to Rosewood to make sure his girlfriend knew she hadn't done anything wrong and when he stopped at the only coffee shop he could find to buy some caffeine, she just happened to be in there begging for a job.

"Caleb," She gasped, rushing forward into his arms and kissing him urgently, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at that GQ event tonight." She whispered as he grinned down at her. Suddenly being in his arms made everything seem okay.

"I know," He laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "But being here is more important," He said softly. She leant up and kissed him again, but he pulled away and shook his head, looking at her with a confused smile, "Why are you begging for a job here?" He asked her.

She toyed with a button on his shirt, "I need a job," She smiled, tilting her head coyly.

He furrowed his brow, shaking his head at her, "No," He argued with her, "You need a drink," He said, taking her hand and leading her back towards the counter. "What do you want?" He asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Mm, a frap," She smiled up at him, one hand wrapping around her waist and the other resting on his chest. "How long are you staying? You have filming on Monday," She told him after he'd ordered.

"I'm only here tonight," He told her, "But I want you to come back with me tomorrow." He suggested, "Only until Wednesday," He said quickly once he saw her unsure face, "And then we'll come back out here like we originally planned."

Lucas placed their drinks down in front of them having heard most of the conversation. "Sorry Hanna, I need somebody who'll actually be here to make a coffee, not drinking one on a plane to LA or New York."

"It's okay dude," Caleb answered for her, "She can't take this job anymore," He said, taking her hand and leading her out to the taxi he had waiting. "You got your car here?"

She shook her head no and jumped into the taxi, giving the driver the address of her house. "My Mom is going to freak that you're here," Hanna said as she curled into his side. "She's gone all ga ga over the fact that you're some movie star. Every night she's like let's watch a film with Caleb in so that you don't miss him, but I know she's watching them for herself."

Caleb laughed, "She's just looking out for you."

"No," Hanna argued, "She's doing it because she's had to buy 3 tubs of Chunky Monkey this week. I think she regretted it when we had to watch a sex scene."

"You didn't," Caleb said deadpan as they pulled up outside her house.

"Your butt looked better on camera," She replied casually, as he paid the taxi driver and she pulled his carry on out of the trunk.

He squeezed her arse and leant down to nip at her neck as she stood in front of the door, unlocking it, "You're going to pay for that."

* * *

"Honey," Ashley Marin called as she walked through the front door, staring at her phone. "He's posted another picture of you two," She smiled as she walked down the hallway, still casting her eyes downward at the screen. "Oh, this one's super cute."

"Mom," Hanna tried to warn her. "Caleb's…"

"What? I think he really likes you," She cut her off. "Something smells good sweetie, what are you cooking?" She asked as she finally looked up. "Oh." She paused, her mouth dropping open as she took in the sight of Caleb Rivers leaning against the kitchen counter. "Hi."

"Hi," Caleb grinned.

"Mom, this is Caleb, Caleb this is my Mom," Hanna introduced them, fighting back a smile as Caleb pulled her Mom into a hug.

"I hope it's okay, but Hanna said I could stay tonight," Caleb said.

"Of course," Ashley stuttered, regaining her senses, "For the record, I don't just stalk you on Instagram."

"It's okay," Caleb reassured her, "For the record, I do really like her," He grinned as Hanna moved closer and he pulled her in front of him to rest her back against his chest. "Even if she has no idea how to make lasagna."

"Hey!" Hanna defended, "Most people usually buy it readymade from the store, how was I supposed to know we'd need garlic."

"Is that what you're cooking?" Ashley asked as she observed the two of them. "It smells great."

Caleb nodded, "As a thank you, for having me."

"You're welcome any time," Ashley said as she watched Hanna's face light up when Caleb leant down to place a gentle kiss against the curve of her neck. "Hanna, you've told Caleb the house rules right?"

"Mom." Hanna chastised as Ashley went to open a bottle of wine.

"No, she hasn't," Caleb laughed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Ashley smiled as she poured glasses for everyone, "Well," She began. "This house is currently engaging in a sexual moratorium."

Hanna buried her head in her hands and groaned, "That's her way of politely saying she doesn't want us to have sex." She said, moving away from him to check on the lasagna. Caleb bit his lip as his eyes followed his girlfriend – as soon as they'd walked through the door and realised Ashley wasn't home, they'd been naked and sweaty in Hanna's bed.

"Completely okay," Caleb agreed as they both followed Hanna to the kitchen table where she placed the dish in the middle. He reached for her knee under the table and squeezed, flashing her a small smirk as she rolled her eyes. "This looks great babe."

"Now that my mother has managed to suitably embarrassed both me and her in the first 30 minutes of meeting you, let's eat."

* * *

"You were so cute," Caleb grinned as he looked at a picture of Hanna as a child, dressed up in a pink tutu. Despite her earlier note about a sexual moratorium, Ashley hadn't made any comments when Hanna told her they were going to bed.

"I was obsessed with pink," She said as she climbed into bed and crawled on top of him, taking the picture and putting it back on her bedside table. "If I have to hear one more embarrassing story, I think I'm gonna puke."

He stroked her hair back from her face and pressed a kiss against her lips, "I love hearing about you." He said, rubbing her waist. She smiled down at him and kissed him, her hands running down his chest to the waistband of his pyjama pants. He grabbed her hands and stilled them, pulling them back up to his chest as she looked at him questioningly, "Your Mom said no sex."

"Since when do you care about house rules?" She asked him, her hands going up to run through his hair.

"Since I care about making a good impression and wanting your Mom to like me."

She sighed and rolled off him, cuddling into his side instead, "This house is only in a sexual moratorium because she's in a sexual moratorium," She sighed, "Her last boyfriend had an STI."

"What?"

Hanna laughed and played with his fingers, "He was like five years older than me and didn't know until my Mom told him."

Caleb laughed with her before they lay there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying being in each other's presence. "We need to talk." He eventually said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He turned onto his side and rubbed her back with his hand, "You wanna tell me why you didn't wanna talk to me on Monday?" He asked quietly as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"The article," She began, "It made me think that it would just be easier if you didn't have to deal with stuff like that."

"And by easier you mean, I shouldn't be with you?" He suggested.

She nodded, "It would be easy to just say it was a holiday romance and nothing bad could happen."

Caleb closed his eyes and sighed, "That wouldn't be easy for me, not with how I'm starting to feel about you." He said quietly, stroking her cheek, "And nothing bad is going to happen."

"Me either," She smiled tentatively, leaning forward to gently kiss him.

He stole another kiss and then pulled back to look at her, "Dev and Susie were so pissed about the article." He said, "People are now on the blacklist," He smiled.

"So they like me now?" She asked, smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"They always liked you."

"Sure."

"But Dev did try really hard to get me out here this weekend." He agreed, nudging his nose against hers. "And she's booked two tickets back to LA for us."

"I need to get a job," She said.

"You want to work in fashion babe. From the five minutes I've seen of Rosewood, that's not gonna happen here," He told her, "Come back to set until we wrap on Wednesday. You can spend some time with Jenna, we'll go to the wrap party," He suggested, squeezing her waist encouragingly. "And then when we fly out to New York on Thursday, I can get some interviews set up for you to get some more experience."

"Caleb, I can't ask you to do that." Hanna shook her head.

"Yes you can," He said, reaching past her to turn the bedside light off. "Think about it," He added, pulling the duvet over them before kissing her one final time. "Now sleep baby, I'm expecting the best tour of Rosewood you've ever given tomorrow."

Hanna laughed and cuddled up to him as close as she could. "I'll try."

* * *

"And this is where I had my first kiss," Hanna pointed out as she strolled through Rosewood's main park with Caleb, their fingers interlinked and swinging between them. "I'm pretty sure I let Sean touch my boobs too."

"I didn't need to know that," He replied, slowing down to a stop and pulling her in front of him.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, her giggles tapering off as he cupped her cheeks and slanted his mouth over hers. She sighed as he deepened the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair before they ran down her back to squeeze her ass. He smiled down at her when he pulled away, stealing one more kiss as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"So what happened here?" He asked again, his brow furrowing as he pulled his beanie down more.

"This really hot guy kissed me here. He almost made me forget about this washing machine kiss I had when I was 14."

"Much better," He agreed, taking her hand again. "Was it really a washing machine job?"

"Oh yeah, complete with an extra spin cycle," She said, grinning up at him as he moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "You were way better, baby," She mocked him, patting his chest. "That might have just been the best kiss of my life."

"I should fucking hope so," He growled in her ear, kissing the side of her head as they headed towards downtown Rosewood. "Although our first kiss was pretty good too."

"Aww," Hanna said as they headed towards The Brew, "You remember it."

"Why wouldn't I remember it?" Caleb asked.

"Erm because you were drunk, silly." She said, "But I am a pretty good kisser." She agreed, pushing her way through the entrance.

"I wasn't that drunk." Caleb defended himself as he and Hanna joined the queue.

"Babe," She pleaded, "You took me back to my hotel. You were drunk."

He let her order for them, "And that's exactly how I know I wasn't drunk." He began, "I made a conscious decision that you were worth some potential one night stand story appearing the next day."

She stroked his stubble and leant up to kiss him, "That's kind of romantic."

"Oh my god, are you Caleb Rivers?" A blonde teen that seemed far too confident for her age approached the pair of them. "Can I have a picture?" She asked once Caleb confirmed he was actually who she thought he was. Hanna raised her eyebrows and grabbed their drinks, heading to a spare sofa as Caleb took pictures with a few more girls who approached him.

"Sorry," He apologised once he was freed.

Hanna pouted and cuddled into his side, "I don't like sharing you."

"Did you tell that to your Mom too?"

"No," She said, "But I should. She practically hogged you throughout breakfast."

"You know if you come back to LA you don't have to share me."

Hanna smiled up at him dreamily and pulled him close by the front of his shirt. "Why are you lying to me?" She grinned as he nudged his nose against hers, "I have to share you with the crew when we're on set and the paparazzi when we're out."

He pushed his mouth forward onto hers, nipping at her lip before pulling back, "There are no house rules in LA," He tried.

She leant back against the cushions and laughed, "You're trying to bribe me with sex?" He rubbed her legs with his hands and leant forward even further, biting his lip as he stared at her. "Wholesome Caleb Rivers, is bribing me with sex?" She teased again, "Susie would kill you if this went public."

He shook his head at her and kissed her neck tenderly as she sat up. "Who's going to make it public?" He asked, his arm coming to wrap around her shoulder and pull her close as his lips caressed the sensitive skin at the top of her shoulder.

"Somebody pass me a bucket," Aria interrupted them as she sat down opposite. "You do realise that three blonde googley-eyed girls are taking pictures of you."

"What?" Hanna asked, pushing Caleb off her. "Those little bitches."

"Hanna," Caleb laughed.

"Why are you here?" Aria asked directly, trying not to vomit as Caleb reclined against the back cushions and pulled Hanna close.

"She threatened to sell a naked picture of me and I had to fly out here to shut her up."

"He just has a really hot back that I want everyone to see," She looked up at him innocently.

"Oooh I wanna see," Aria clapped her hands before holding them out for Hanna's phone.

Caleb shook his head and held Hanna's chin between his fingers, "You are so lucky you're cute."

* * *

Hanna debated whether to fly back to LA with Caleb for the rest of the day. He'd been right the night before about her career. She did want to work in fashion and Caleb was giving her a chance that she thought she'd never have two months ago. "Do you think your Mom's pissed?" Caleb asked as he pulled Hanna close.

She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips, "No," She said. "She wants me to be happy and she knows that you're making me happy." He grinned down at her and cupped her cheek. "Plus, we'll be back in New York in four days and when you promised her we'd be spending at least a week in Rosewood after she almost exploded."

He nodded as the lights dimmed on the plane around them. "I saw that."

Hanna laughed as his hands roamed under the blanket that was covering them, "I think she might actually love you," She said.

He leant down and gently kissed her, "Good job I only have eyes for one Marin woman," He whispered as his fingers found the front button of her jeans.

She looked around and checked to see no one was watching them as she moved as close to him as possible. "You're being naughty."

"I wanted you all weekend."

"You wanted to make a good impression with my Mom more than you wanted me."

"I wanted to make a good impression with your Mom so that when I asked to take you back to LA, she couldn't say no. Because there's nothing I want more than you being with me."

She grinned up at him and shook her head, gasping slightly as his hands pushed inside her panties. "Shut up," She muttered, pulling his face down to meet hers as his fingers began to do wonderful things to her. He was making any PR curveball that could ever possibly be thrown, absolutely worth it.

* * *

 **Revieeeeeeew please beautiful people x**


	8. Eight

Guest... I'm sorry I didn't post this on your birthday, but Happy Birthday :). Impatient guest... I was going to update just after you reviewed but I kind of hate this chapter and I've rewritten it so many times. Anonymous... Thank you for posting your first review on this story, I feel privileged.

There came a point where I decided I just needed to post this. So, slowly moving this story along... It's time for you guys to find out a little bit about Jordan and what a horrible person he is...

Enjoy below my lovelies.

* * *

 **Eight**

* * *

"So, how did the interview go?" Jenna Marshall asked as Hanna handed her a mojito. Hanna couldn't believe she was already at the wrap party for Caleb's film. The past three days had been an absolute whirlwind after flying back to LA late on Sunday night. She'd spent most of her days on set with Jenna, helping out as much as she could whilst Caleb did his best to distract her whenever he was free. They were lucky Jenna put up with him.

On the final day of shooting, Hanna had finished up early and taken off just before Caleb had wrapped to meet Miranda Collins, a costume designer who Caleb had worked with on one of his previous films. She was now working on another small indie film for the next three months in LA and potentially needed an assistant.

Hanna paused and took a sip of the minty cocktail, "Good, I think," She replied, fiddling with her necklace with her free hand. Miranda hadn't offered her anything concrete, but she'd said she'd see what she could do and after Hanna's previous recent failed attempts, it was a start.

Hanna didn't want to get too excited – she'd had her hopes dashed before – but it seemed like the perfect opportunity. It meant she could earn some money, get some experience and spend the next three months with Caleb in LA. "Don't you have another one in New York?" Jenna asked as Hanna spied Caleb dutifully doing his rounds with the cast and crew like the polite and caring superstar of the film that he was.

Hanna sipped on her drink, "Yeah," She said, sighing, "I'm meeting this girl called Kate Randall. Apparently she worked on Chains for a bit and now she's starting to work on a pilot called Upper East."

"I've heard of her," Jenna said simply, not feeling the need to elaborate. Before Hanna could ask her anything, Jenna turned her face to look into the room, "Oh, here comes lover boy," She smirked as Caleb made his way over. "You look hot," Jenna said reassuringly as Hanna fluffed her dress a little. Hanna bit her lip and smiled tightly.

"Hello," He murmured, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Are you having a good time?" He asked her, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back. He loved having her back in LA with him, having her close to him and he couldn't wait to spend the next 10 days with her in New York and then Rosewood. Their week apart had been unexpectedly tough… although the ridiculous drip campaign that someone was trying with People wasn't helping one bit. From the way she'd pulled away from him, he wanted to protect her all her could.

Hanna nodded up at him, reaching out for a canapé as a waiter walked them past. "Do I get you now?" She pouted as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Yes," Caleb laughed, stealing the food from her hand and eating it himself. "Have you looked after her this week?" He asked the brunette who was watching the pair with a look of disgust.

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "She doesn't need looking after," She rolled her eyes, "I need another drink," She added before disappearing and leaving them to it.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck, smiling up at him as he looped his arms around her waist. "Are you all packed?" He whispered, before she nodded in response. "Are you excited?" He asked again, his lips ghosting up against hers.

She grinned and nodded again before pushing her lips up to connect them with his. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends," She said, hugging him close.

"But not Mona," He suggested, looking down at her.

"Not Mona," She agreed, shaking her head slightly before taking a sip of her drink.

"I think Jason's in New York," Caleb said casually, "Apparently when his sister was home they bonded and she wanted him to come stay with him in NY for a bit," He explained, taking Hanna's hand and leading her slowly over towards Devon who was flirting with Ben Coogan, one of Caleb's costars in the film.

"We should see them," Hanna said in agreement, squeezing Caleb's hand. "And maybe invite Aria up." She added, watching as Devon spied them approaching her and tried to humorously ignore them.

"You better not be offering her more money than me," Caleb interrupted the pair as Devon immediately shot him a dirty look.

"It's not all about the money," She replied, shooting Caleb a dirty look. "Maybe he won't treat me like a personal slave."

Caleb shook his head in mock annoyance, "Must be my good looks that are keeping you around then."

"No," Devon said, moving to wrap her arms around Hanna's shoulders, "It's Hanna," She smiled sweetly, leaning her head on the blonde's.

"So that's why you're okay about coming to New York this time."

Devon smiled up at him, "She keeps you in line. My job is half done." She added nonchalantly.

"What time's our flight?" Hanna asked, resting her arm casually over Devon's shoulder.

"11.30," Devon replied, stopping a tray of canapés as they were walked past, "So don't go getting too drunk tonight," She shot Caleb a look.

He rolled his eyes but smiled when Hanna moved back over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You really don't wanna be getting too drunk," She murmured quietly enough so that just Caleb could hear her.

"Is that so?" He asked coyly, leaning down to press a tender kiss against her lips.

She nodded up at him and bit her lip, stroking his chin with her thumb. "Can you two just stop having eye sex?" Devon interrupted, "Did I say I was okay about coming to New York? I'm not okay about coming to New York."

Caleb laughed and kissed Hanna one more time before separating himself from her, "I'm going to say hi to some more people. Look after her Dev."

Devon rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, yelling as Caleb began to walk off, "She doesn't need looking after." He was beginning to hear that a lot.

* * *

"We're in New York, we're in New York," Hanna chanted, dancing around Caleb as they waited to get through security.

"We are baby," He agreed distractedly as he looked at his phone. He looked up when she wrapped herself around his side and pushed her nose against his cheek, trying to get as close to him as possible. He turned his head and looked her in the eye, "What are you doing?" He asked her, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Getting your attention," She said as he smiled at her.

"You've always got my attention," He shook his head slightly, kissing her gently before they were called through security. In all honesty, he was distracted. He was so happy to be in New York with her, but he had an important meeting with a Director and Susie had just told him somebody was trying to get another article published about Hanna being at college in the very city they were in.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as they headed out to get their car. Devon was further ahead and had warned there were paps outside waiting for them, which Caleb really wasn't in the mood for. He took Hanna's hand and kept his head down as the security escorting them pushed the camera's back to let them through. He ushered her into the back of the car and watched her as she looked out the window as they began to make their way into the city.

"Caleb, you're meeting Leon tomorrow morning and then you're filming with Jimmy Fallon in the afternoon," Devon instructed from the front.

"Thanks," He muttered, looking at his phone again.

Hanna shifted over into the middle seat and curled herself around him, "And then on Saturday I get you all to myself," She smiled, rubbing his leg.

"Kiss," He demanded, her eyes fluttering shut before she leant up to connect their lips readily.

"Dev, have you booked dinner tonight?" Caleb asked when the separated.

"As you requested," Devon replied elusively.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked, kissing his jaw as he looked out the window.

"Somewhere," He said, linking her fingers with his.

"Tell me," She whined, "Dev, tell me," She begged, leaning forward between the centre console.

Caleb pulled her back and into his side again, "I'm trying to be romantic," He murmured, "We're going _somewhere_ ," He said with finality, loving the sound of her laugh as she let the subject drop.

Somewhere turned out to be _Robert_ , a restaurant located on the 9th floor of The Museum of Arts and Design that overlooked the corner of Central Park. No one had approached Caleb all evening; instead they managed to spend their night uninterrupted, gazing into each other's eyes over candle light as the inhabitants of New York City rushed around Columbus Circle beneath them. And afterwards, Hanna had begun to feel like the luckiest girl in the world when he led her by the hand through Central Park, kissing her underneath the moon and the stars before whisking her back to their suite in The Bowery to a room full of candles where he made sweet love to her into the early hours of the morning.

Hanna had never felt so special.

New York had never felt so special.

When she woke naked in Caleb's arms feeling wholly content, she never wanted to be anywhere else.

She was falling.

And when he looked back at her beautiful face as she lay strewn in the white covers of their bed as he got ready for the day, he knew he was falling too… And fast.

"Do you have to go?" She pouted, "I want to be naked with you all day," She smiled, sitting up and holding the covers to her chest.

Caleb laughed and moved over to her, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. "I want to be naked with you all day too," He said, nipping at her lip, "But I need to see Leon," He added, "This could film in New York for a month," He said, "Meaning, I get to be close to you," He whispered, stealing her mouth one more time before pulling away. "Good luck with Kate," He grinned at her, disappearing before she could begin to ask him why he had that stupid smirk on his face.

* * *

So whilst Caleb spent his late morning with the Director of the next film he was potentially interested in after the filming of the third Chains instalment, Hanna headed off to meet Kate Randall near FIT. Walking through Chelsea, it reminded her of why she'd loved living in New York. It felt _different_ to anywhere else in the world, and being back with Caleb made it feel so special, almost like it was becoming their place after everything he'd planned for them the night before.

She couldn't wait to spend time with Jason and his sister later that evening and Aria was coming up from Rosewood too. It felt like her life was finally coming together. She had an incredible guy who seemed to be into her as much as she was into him, a group of amazing friends and maybe… a career.

Spying a blonde who was sat with the latest Balenciaga at her feet and fabric swatches on the laptop keyboard in front of her, Hanna took a gamble and made her way over. "Kate?" She asked, doing everything she could to exude confidence.

"Hanna," She stood to give Hanna an unexpected hug, "Caleb didn't do your pretty face justice." Hanna blushed, unsure what to really say. "So, before we start talking about clothes and costumes, how did you meet your handsome movie star?"

Hanna bit her lip and looked down at her hands, fiddling with them, "We actually met in a club," She said, smiling as she thought about Caleb. Just the mention of him made her feel all warm and gooey inside.

"Now, that's interesting." A deep male voice interrupted.

Both blondes looked up, both in shock at who was standing in front of them, but for completely different reasons. "Jordan," Hanna gasped, feeling like her world was crashing down on her. Hadn't she literally just been thinking about how her life was turning around?

"Hanna," Jordan replied curtly. He knew it had been her who he'd seen walking into Starbucks and he couldn't not have followed her. Seeing his ex-girlfriend all over the gossip websites with a relatively influential actor had _not_ been in his plans to keep his ex-girlfriend under wraps; if he couldn't have her, then nobody could and their parting secret had to be kept hushed up. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked, eyeing Kate up and down.

"Jordan this is Kate Randall, Kate… this is Jordan."

"It's an honour," Kate greeted him, standing up to shake his hand. Hanna sighed; there probably wasn't anybody in the costume design world that didn't know who Jordan was.

There was an awkward silence as Kate stared up at Jordan with adoration, Jordan stared at Hanna trying to read her face and Hanna stared out the window looking anywhere but the pair of them.

"Well I'll leave you ladies to it." He eventually said, reaching out to squeeze Hanna's shoulder uncomfortably hard as he leant in to kiss her on the cheek. "It's been wonderful to read about you in the tabloids, Han. Let's hope nothing else gets out," He said, "Dating an actor can only end badly."

Hanna felt her eyes welling as Jordan disappeared. That was a threat that held intention; a very clear threat that reminded her of how they'd parted all too well. If Caleb ever found out about Jordan, he'd never want to touch her again. As a naïve college student who saw a guest speaker as an incredible man who'd achieved so much in a career they were both passionate about, when he'd taken an interest in her she'd been swept up and held close with the promises of her first real relationship.

But she'd finally realised he was obsessed with control; controlling his business, controlling his family; controlling her and taking as much control away as he could from all those around him. And when she told him it was over, that control had culminated in assault and a stranglehold on her career.

Seeing him stood in front of her, threatening her all over again… It made her think that Caleb Rivers was the best thing to ever happen to her.

* * *

Hanna spent the rest of the afternoon stewing back in their hotel suite whilst Caleb finished up his meeting with Leon and then filmed his segment with Jimmy Fallon.

Jordan had been the reason she'd left New York and he was the reason why she hadn't come back. She'd been deluding herself to think going there with Caleb would remove any impact Jordan could have, even if she did feel so safe with him.

"Babe," Caleb called.

"In here," Hanna called from the bedroom. He walked in a smiled at her, taking in the image of her buried amongst the covers and watching TV. She grinned at him and held her arm out for him to join her. He kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of her before leaning down on his elbows to kiss her.

"How was Kate?" He asked her, stroking a piece of hair back from her face.

"It was good," Hanna said casually. After Jordan had left they'd briefly spoken about Upper East but it had mainly been Kate pressing her about how she knew one of the most influential men in their business.

Caleb held back a laugh and shook his head, "You don't have to lie, she was a long shot," He said to her. "There's a reason she wasn't asked back for Chains of Fire," He added, stroking her arms as she reached her hands up and rested them on the base of his neck, toying with his hair. She furrowed her brow, looking up at him confused. "She put Spencer in an outfit that gave her back fat."

Hanna laughed and ran her hands through his hair. "Spencer doesn't have any back fat," She argued. "She doesn't have any fat."

"Why are we talking about back fat when we could be," He paused and connected their lips, kissing her deeply as his tongue sought her own. His hands ran to the hem of her t-shirt and began to pull it over her head, "Naked. We can't do this when we go to Rosewood."

"Say's who?" Hanna asked as she began to unbutton his shirt, shoving it down his arms and beginning to place kisses against his shoulder.

"Say's your Mom," He whispered, fumbling for her sweats and reaching down inside to tease at her lips, loving the sound of her gasp as she started to become wet.

"Why are we talking about my Mom when we could be," She echoed his earlier words and reached her mouth up for his, her hands blindly searching for his fly as they fell back onto the bed, lips still pushing against each other. "Naked." They kissed and kissed until they were naked and panting, limbs tangled and indiscernible from one body to another as he finally pushed into her.

She felt so tight and hot and wet. He never wanted to be anywhere else. "You're perfect," He mumbled against her lips as he thrust into her over and over. They were two words Jordan had never uttered to her, never made her feel. Caleb was changing her life, and right now it felt like only for the better. "You're so perfect."

* * *

Hanna sighed dreamily as she applied her final layer of mascara in the mirror. "What's better?" She began, "Morning sex or afternoon sex?" She asked her best friend who'd come up to New York for the night. Caleb had disappeared off to see Jason, leaving the girls to get ready, before they'd all meet up at The Wayfarer where they were having dinner.

"I don't know Hanna," Aria rolled her eyes, "Which is better?"

"Morning," She answered, pausing to inspect her lashes. "No wait, afternoon." She disagreed, "When you have nothing to do but be naked and sweaty over and over and over and…"

"OKAY Hanna," Aria interrupted, "We get it," She said, making a conscious decision to move off the bed, "You're having a lot of sex at the moment."

Hanna ignored her and moved to put her heels on, "Do you ever have that moment when you just think, that's the perfect cock?"

"HANNA!"

Hanna sniggered, not the least bit embarrassed, "I can't help it. It's the best sex of my life," She replied, checking her clutch bag.

Aria scoffed, "Of the total three guys you've slept with."

"Hey, it's four," Hanna defended, "Don't forget Travis."

Making their way out into the living area of the suite, Aria broached a touchy subject, "Are you worried you're going to bump into Jordan?" She asked as Hanna reached for her leather jacket.

"I already have," Hanna replied quietly.

"What?" Aria exclaimed, "Have you told Caleb?"

"No," Hanna shook her head, "There's nothing to tell," She said, handing Aria her coat too.

Aria raised an eyebrow. She knew Jordan. She knew how he acted. How he acted towards Hanna. "Really?"

Hanna sat down next to her on the sofa and looked down, "I hate him. I don't want Caleb to know anything about him."

Aria reached across for her hand and squeezed it, "Don't you think it would be better to tell Caleb?"

"I really like him Aria," Hanna said quietly.

"And he really likes you," Aria agreed, "Whatever you tell him about Jordan isn't going to change that. You did nothing wrong."

"Let's just go," Hanna said, standing and linking arms with Aria as they made their way down to the front of the hotel where a car was waiting for them. Aria changed the topic to Ezra Fitz as they sped off to The Wayfarer. She'd fallen back into his bed almost straight away when she'd gone back to Rosewood, but Jason had actually been texting her a bit since he'd called her over Caleb's freak out the previous week and she didn't know what to do. Aria Montgomery wasn't the type of girl to jiggle two lovers and not have anything go wrong.

They entered the restaurant and Hanna's mouth almost dropped open. There at the bar with Jason and Caleb, was one of her and Aria's best friends from college, Alison DiLaurentis. "Ali!" She exclaimed, rushing over to her and hugging her close. "What are you doing here? We weren't supposed to see you until tomorrow!"

Jason came over and pulled Hanna into a hug, "How do you know my sister?" He teased her as Aria and Alison greeted each other.

"You're related?" Hanna asked, "How did I not know you a) had a brother and b) he was Jason?" She chastised her, hugging her again once she broke away from Jason.

"Han, you know I was at boarding school in New York since I was like 11," She said, "Jason stayed in LA, I had no idea he was friends with Caleb."

"I'm so glad you're here," Hanna said, squeezing her again.

"And I'm so sick of reading about your life online," Alison began, "I mean midnight walks through Central Park? That was a pretty steamy kiss Han," She smirked.

Hanna's mouth dropped open and she looked over her shoulder at Caleb, "There were pictures of last night?" She asked, shooting him a confused look.

He raised his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess so," He muttered as Hanna pulled Alison in for a final hug.

"She likes me more than you," She grinned at Caleb over Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna laughed and moved to greet her boyfriend. "Hi pretty," He whispered, reaching his hand out for hers as she moved over to him and gave him a gentle kiss. He pulled back and lifted his free hand to cup the side of her hair, smiling down at his girl as she blushed.

"I'm so fifth wheeling right now," Ali muttered, taking in Hanna and Caleb and Aria and her brother, who for some reason unknown to Ali, were deeply engrossed in conversation.

"I hope your bed's far away from theirs," Hanna said sympathetically, turning and leaning back against Caleb's chest, her head resting naturally on his shoulder as he wrapped their interlinked hands around her waist.

"I heard that," Aria replied, "I'm supposed to be staying at yours," She added, looking at Hanna.

"We all know you two are gonna hook up," Caleb said, pointing his beer at the pair of them.

"My brother and my best friend," Alison said, "That's so disgusting."

"Not what your brother thinks," Jason finally chimed in.

Hanna looked at Aria who was loosely playing with Jason's fingers that were resting on top of the bar. She shook her head and laughed, feeling wholly sympathetic for Ali. "And not what your best friend thinks either."

* * *

"You think Ali's gonna be alright with those two?" Caleb asked later that night as he led a drunk Hanna down the halls of The Bowery. He was tipsy, but not stumbling around adorably like his girlfriend who was gripping onto his hand tightly to steady herself.

Hanna laughed and leant against the doorframe as she waited for Caleb to unlock their room, "Ali is the most alrightest person there is," She sighed, following Caleb in and heading straight to the sofa where she collapsed on her side, "She saved me," She muttered, thoughts of seeing Jordan earlier in the day flowing back into her mind.

Caleb moved to kneel in front of her on the floor, stroking her cheek as she closed her eyes. "Saved you from what?" He asked gently. He hated the thought of her being in danger or scared or upset.

Hanna rolled onto her back and groaned, "From Jordan," She spluttered, "I hate him Caleb," She began to get upset. He seemed to sober up instantly, rubbing her cheek soothingly as she fought back tears, "He-he tried to ruin my life," She said, forcing herself to sit up, "But Ali saved me," She whispered, pushing herself up and walking past him into their bedroom, leaving him standing there dumbfounded. This was the first time Hanna had ever spoken about this Jordan guy.

He followed her into the room and watched as she pulled off her jacket and threw it on the floor before reaching for the zipper at the side of her white romper and managing to pull it down. "Careful baby," He said, rushing forward to steady her when she almost fell over.

"And now you're saving me," She sighed drunkenly, her hand coming to press against her head as the room started to spin. "I-I…"

"What?" Caleb tried to soothe her, helping her out of her romper and heels before guiding her to the bed where she lay in her underwear on top of the covers.

"I thought I loved him," She mumbled, staring up into Caleb's eyes. "But…" She said pointedly, pressing her finger against Caleb's chin.

"But?" Caleb asked, raising an eyebrow. He really didn't want to start hearing about Hanna's ex-boyfriend.

"He didn't make me feel gooey."

"That's good," He said, moving to stand up and get ready himself.

"Nooo," She whined, sitting up and brushing her hair back from her face before reaching out for him. He quickly stripped off before climbing into bed with Hanna and pulling her close. She looked up at him again and smiled dreamily, rubbing her nose against his, "You make me feel gooey," She whispered, resting her hand on his face as her eyes fluttered shut.

He grinned at her and shook his head slightly; were they really having this conversation right now? He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, "You make me feel gooey too," He said gently, running his hand down to her lower back.

She opened her eyes and flashed him a big smile, sighing happily before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes again, "You'd never hit me," She mumbled half-asleep.

"What?" Caleb froze as the conversation turned deadly serious for him. "Hanna?" He asked again, "Who is this guy?"

She breathed deeply and snuggled against his chest with her eyes still shut. "It was one time," She said, her voice slight pained and thick with sleep, "He's an idiot."

"Yeah, he fucking is," Caleb spat out.

"Don't be mad," She moaned, rolling off his chest to lie back against the pillow, "I'm sorry, don't be mad at me," She begged, her arms coming to cover her eyes as she felt herself getting upset again.

"I'm not mad, I'm not mad," He hushed her, pulling her close again and kissing her hairline as she gripped him tightly and rested her head on her chest. They lay there in a comfortable silence, Caleb rubbing her back as he tried to process what she'd just told him. The thought of anybody laying their hands on her… God it was telling every body in his bone to look after her and protect her. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. "I'm falling for you Han," He whispered, weaving his fingers through her hair. When she didn't respond, he craned his head to look at her sweet face. She was completely dead to the world.

He pulled her as close as possible and closed his eyes, knowing he'd do anything he could to protect the girl in his arms. And the first thing they'd have to do, was talk to Susie.

* * *

 **Please review x**


	9. Nine

**Wow guys, you are all incredible. 29 reviews commenting or asking me to update on the last chapter - you're seriously all amazing. Jenny ~ I hope this makes your day. Jen and Guest who asked me to update for Ash's birthday ~ I tried really hard but I ended up going out so it didn't happen :(. Guest ~ I didn't forget you all, promise. My most recent guest ~ your pleases worked, enjoy!**

 **So my lovelies... time for some shit to hit the fan. Enjoy some angst... enjoy some smut...**

 **Jordan is going dowwwwwn. Also, I mean it's really killing me that we don't know the boy's surname, I feel it would add to a lot of the drama.**

* * *

 **Nine**

* * *

"I feel sick," Hanna moaned as she began to come round, stretching her arm out to search for her bed buddy. "Why are you over there?" She pouted, her hand coming to hold her head as she spotted Caleb shirtless, near his suitcase. How had she ended up drinking so much last night? Sure, Alison was probably the worst influence on her alcohol intake but she'd stuck to vodka, she hadn't mixed… oh wait… there were visions… very dark visions of tequila shots coming back to her.

Caleb smiled at her adorableness and quickly pulled on a white t-shirt before moving back towards the bed, "Because we need to check out of this place," He grinned, "I'm pretty sure you promised me the best breakfast in New York before we go to your Mom's," He said, climbing on top of the covers and sitting back against the headboard.

His mind was still spinning from what Hanna had drunkenly confessed in the early hours of the morning - both how she felt about him and how that scumbag of an ex-boyfriend had laid a hand on her. "What if that breakfast was me instead? I don't think I can face daylight," She groaned, burying her head in between the pillow and Caleb's hip.

Caleb stroked her hair, his hand running down the back of her neck to the top of her back where he rubbed soothingly, "I'd eat you any day," He replied, grinning down at her when she lifted her head and looked up at him with a lazy smile.

"You're so dirty," She laughed, shaking her head at him before rolling onto her back, "But if you insist," She added, throwing the covers back to reveal her underwear-clad body. "Take me," She sighed dramatically.

He climbed on top of her and shook his head at her teasing, kissing her lips gently as her fingers ghosted under his t-shirt. "A minute ago you were about to throw up," He said, his lips ghosting up her jaw to the top of her neck where he began to nibble on the sensitive skin, tugging and sucking and biting as her arms wrapped around his neck to keep him in place.

"You're curing me," She whispered, her voice feathering lightly as he began to suck particularly hard on her pulse point.

"In that case," He muttered, pulling back to admire the red mark he'd left behind. "Let me have breakfast," He whispered, his fingers caressing the love bite on her neck before his lips began to move down her body, sporadically pressing kisses to parts of her exposed skin before he tugged her panties down and settled in between her legs.

"Caleb," Hanna moaned as his tongue licked her lips up and down. His hands ran up her inner thighs, keeping them apart as his mouth began to make quick work of her. "Babe," She gasped when he pushed his tongue up into her, making her feel incredible things as he lapped up her wetness. His left hand travelled up her thigh, resting on the top of her pussy as his thumb found her clit and began to rub it in time with his tongue. "Caleb!" She muffled her scream as she came against his mouth, gushing around his tongue as her inner walls clenched tightly. He pressed a final kiss against her lips before climbing back over her to push his mouth onto hers, encouraging her to open her mouth and meet his tongue as she began to taste herself.

"Definitely the best breakfast in New York," He murmured against her lips as she smiled coyly up at him. "But I'm still hungry and we need to head to Rosewood."

"I lied," She whispered, prompting him to look at her questioningly, "I still feel sick."

* * *

Ashley Marin loved her daughter. But having lived essentially on her own for the past 4 years whilst Hanna was off in New York, having her daughter move back into her childhood home had taken some getting used to. Now, Hanna was bringing a man into the mix. And not just any man – he was her Hollywood superstar boyfriend who she seemed to be deep in lust with.

It had all started off wonderfully – Hanna and Caleb had arrived in the early afternoon, dumped their stuff in Hanna's room before spending most of their time with Ashley downstairs in the living room whilst Hanna seemed to be recovering from some monstrous hangover. Ashley hadn't asked… she really didn't want to know.

But then she'd had to disappear off to the store to grab some basics they were out of. She'd debated on whether to remind the pair of the sexual moratorium that was currently in place, but when she saw the state Hanna was in, she decided it really wasn't necessary. So when she walked back through the front door later that evening, she hadn't expected to find Caleb and Hanna still lying on the sofa, completely enraptured with one another as they made out and from the viewpoint she was getting, exchanged some serious spit. When she watched Caleb's hands moved down to visibly grope her daughter's butt and push their groins together she knew 2 things; it was time to interrupt them and her hopes of the house sticking to her sexual moratorium for the next week were just pitiful.

Ditching the groceries in the kitchen, she walked back to the front door and slammed it as hard as possible to break them up. When she walked back to the living room, they were sat there apart from one another watching the TV, trying to act as innocent as possible, "Oh hey Mom," Hanna said as the pair both turned their heads to look at her.

"Hanna, a word," She demanded, moving back towards the kitchen and fully expecting Hanna to follow her.

"What's up?" The blonde asked as she pushed herself up onto one of the bar stools. Ashley looked at her and sighed, before beginning to put the groceries away, "You're still okay with Caleb staying, right?" Hanna asked worriedly.

Ashley smiled at her and paused, reaching her hand out to stroke her daughter's cheek, "I'm still okay with Caleb staying here," She agreed, "You know I don't think I met Jordan until you'd been dating for a year."

"If you called me in here to talk about Jordan, can we not," Hanna huffed, hopping down to grab a drink. "He's such a douche."

"Hanna!" Ashley exclaimed – it was the first time she'd heard Hanna speak about her ex-boyfriend like that. When they'd spoken about their break up, Hanna had always said it was amicable and they were just moving onto different stages in their lives. Cleary, she'd lied.

"What?" Hanna asked, "He is," She said, "And I don't wanna talk about him."

"Fine." Ashley agreed, moving to finish putting the groceries away, "I actually wanted to tell you I'm lifting the sexual moratorium."

"You are?" Hanna asked excitedly.

Ashley shook her head, "That response tells me everything I need to know. Just make sure you use protection."

"Mom! You know I'm on the pill," Hanna exclaimed, resting her elbows on the island countertop. She sighed, "Caleb's such a goodie goodie. He was seriously going to go with no sex for a week, just to make sure you like him," She said, shaking her head.

"Well in that case, I already like him." Hanna toyed with the sleeve of her jumper and looked down at the countertop to hide her grin, but Ashley could see right through her. "You really like him, huh?" She asked, rubbing Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna sighed and paused as she thought about how to respond, "Is it weird to think a guy is perfect?"

Ashley smiled at her, "Despite how things ended with your father, for a long time after we first met I thought he was perfect too." Hanna scrunched her face up in disgust, "I know," Ashley laughed, "Hard to believe after he screwed his secretary."

"Why did he have to be so cliché?" Hanna moaned.

"I really hope you're not talking about me," Caleb said as he walked in tentatively.

Hanna and Ashley both smiled at him and shook their heads no, "Just my stupid ex-husband," Ashley said.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little awkward, "Am I still okay to stay here this week, Mrs. Marin?" He was slightly concerned after the way Ashley had just called Hanna into the kitchen.

"If you're still okay with spending your time off in Rosewood, then absolutely," She reassured him, "But if you're staying here for a week, then you really need to call me Ashley." She demanded.

"If I'm staying here for a week, you're also gonna have to tell me where I can take you for dinner," He grinned at Hanna, "Especially now that you look a normal colour," He laughed as she shot him a look.

"You said I looked fine," She said in horror. He was used to the most beautiful women surrounding him in Hollywood and here she was, probably looking the colour of the lettuce her Mom was putting away in the fridge.

"Correction," He disagreed, propping himself on the bar stool and pulling Hanna towards him. "I said you looked beautiful," He said casually, rubbing her lower back as he pulled his phone out to put it on the countertop. "And I wasn't lying," He added, kissing her cheek as she blushed.

"Caleb, do you have any single older brothers?" Ashley enquired.

"Mom!" Hanna exclaimed, turning around to look at her in shock as she leant back against Caleb's chest.

"Unfortunately not," He replied, "But to make up for it, where can I take both Marin women out tonight?"

"You really don't have to do that sweetheart, I'm sure my daughter wants you all to herself," Ashley tried to insist as she took in the pair.

"I really want to," He countered, "So where's good?"

Hanna looked over her shoulder at him; he was literally one of the most generous and giving people she'd ever met. "I'll call the Grille and see if they have a table for tonight."

* * *

Caleb felt like he just couldn't find the right time to bring up Jordan. Hanna had finally perked up over dinner and he wanted to be on his best behaviour with Ashley there. Besides, it was their first day in Rosewood and a Saturday at that… the conversation could wait until Sunday. But it played on his mind all evening. Even when Hanna was laughing and smiling and having such a good time with her Mom, his mind just strayed. How could anybody even think about laying a hand on her?

Devon and Susie had both called him a couple of times whilst they'd been at dinner, but he'd ignored them. "Babe," Hanna interrupted his thoughts as she looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry," He muttered, "What did you say?" He asked, rubbing his fingers across the top of her exposed back.

"Can we share dessert?" She grinned at him, moving her face closer to his.

"Get whatever you want," He kissed her slowly, tenderly before excusing himself to use the bathroom whilst Hanna called over a waiter and placed their order.

"So," Hanna turned to her Mom as she twirled her straw around, "What do you think?"

"About the food?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Hanna laughed, "About Caleb," She said, taking a sip of her drink. Although Caleb had stayed with them not that long ago, his visit had been fleeting at best and he'd hardly spent any time with her Mom.

"Honey, anybody who can make you smile this big is pretty okay in my book," She smiled at her, "I haven't seen you this happy since I visited you in New York."

Hanna shook her head and furrowed her brow as she looked down at her drink and grinned, "Jordan didn't ever make me feel like this."

"And it helps that he's pretty good looking too," She winked at her daughter.

"Now I really hope you're talking about me," Caleb said as he joined the table again.

Hanna reached her arm out for him and curled it around his neck as he sat down, "Mm yeah," She said, smiling up at him, "We are." He grinned back at her, kissing the corner of her mouth as his hand went to her thigh and rubbed up and down tenderly.

"You're pretty good looking too," He mumbled against her lips, connecting his with hers one last time before he pulled away as a chocolate brownie with ice cream was placed down in front of Hanna.

"Okay, I know this isn't LA food," Hanna began, "But this is seriously good," She said, her voice muffled as she fed herself some brownie whilst her free hand ran up Caleb's arm to squeeze his shoulder.

"LA food can be overrated," He replied knowingly before grabbing a spoon and digging in himself. They finished up their meal, Caleb not letting anyone else pay the cheque before heading back to the Marin's house. Ashley excused herself straight away and Hanna grabbed two glasses of water before leading Caleb up to her room.

"I'm tired," She muttered, quickly stripping and pulling on one of Caleb's t-shirts that he'd unpacked before climbing under the covers. She waited for him to join her and switch her bedside lamp off before cuddling up close to him. "I'm glad you're here," She whispered.

"Me too," He replied, pressing a kiss against her hairline, "We've got a week before I need to be back in LA for prep and then it's a whirlwind month of promo for Chains."

Hanna didn't really react, just snuggled into him more, "Hmpff," She mumbled tiredly.

"I know we need to talk about if you're working with Miranda, but I want you to come on tour with me," He said gently, "Han?" He asked when she didn't respond. And when he looked down at her to take in her cherubic face, he realised for the second night in a row that she'd just passed out on him.

* * *

Hanna woke up before Caleb. Somehow in the night they'd both ended up on their sides, Caleb spooning her as he tangled his arms around her, but she was desperate for the toilet and managed to escape his grasp without waking him to refresh herself. When she came back, she paused to take in her morning view. Just the sight of him could make her pulse race and her legs quiver; for some reason the hottest guy she'd ever met had chosen to want her right back and it was making her feel like the most special person in the world.

She slid right back into his arms, squealing slightly when he squeezed her waist and pulled her close. "So," Hanna began, turning in his arms as he blinked at her sleepily, "My Mom," She murmured, beginning to press kisses against his jaw, "Has lifted the sexual moratorium," She whispered, her hand trailing down his naked torso to the top of his boxers.

He grabbed her hand before it could go any further and brought it back up to his shoulders. "We need to talk," He said. He just couldn't hold out any longer whilst his thoughts for the past 2 nights continued to eat away at him.

She looked at him worriedly, her eyes connecting with his as he reached out to stroke her hair reassuringly. "What's wrong?" She asked, "I know the Grille's not what you're used to, but we can go out somewhere in Philly next time. I know I shouldn't have booked it, but it was the only place in Rosewood," She spouted as fast as she could, whilst he looked at her with increasing concern.

"Baby," He tried to stop her, but she looked away as her eyes began to well.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "Don't break up with me," She begged as a tear leaked out of her eye.

"What are you talking about? I'm not breaking up with you," He hushed her, wiping her cheek with the pad of her thumb, "And last night was great," He said, "You know me," He started, "I don't care whether we're eating at In-N-Out or Nobu."

She flashed him a watery smile, "In-N-Out is really good," She whispered, wiping at her eyes.

"Do you remember when we came back from seeing Jason and Ali in New York?" He asked her gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Do you remember what you were saying in our hotel room?"

She shook her head no, "I don't remember," She said quietly.

"You were talking about a guy named Jordan," He began.

"Oh god," She gasped, her hand rushing to her mouth as she began to get upset again. "Oh god," She repeated.

"Hanna," He said firmly, "You said he hit you."

"Oh god."

"Did he put his hands on you?" Caleb asked. Hanna looked away, completely avoiding eye contact as she processed what her drunk self had let out of the bag. "Hanna, did he hit you?" He asked again, cupping her cheek and bringing her face back to look at him as she began to cry. She whimpered and nodded before burying her face into Caleb's neck. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Caleb," She gasped, pushing back from him, "You can't," She demanded, her eyes still welling with unshed tears. "Jordan is…"

"Jordan's what?"

"Jordan's influential," She said, "He can make things happen just like he can take everything away from you."

Caleb sat up and processed what she said as she climbed out of bed to begin pacing across her room. "Where did you meet this guy?" He asked slowly, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. "Hanna?"

She stopped pacing and stood at the end of the bed, playing with the hem of the t-shirt she was in, "He was a guest speaker at FIT," She mumbled, "He saw me in the lecture hall… And he asked me out and I was so stupid to say yes, but I did."

"What does he do?" Caleb asked, holding his head in his hands.

"He's the VP of Motion Picture Costumers," Hanna whispered, her voice squeaking, "They're the union for -,"

"I know who they are Hanna," Caleb said, cutting her off. They were one of the biggest unions in the industry; this guy had serious weight over most costume designers in America. "Is this why you can't get a job?" He asked, "This guy is fucking stopping anyone from hiring you?" He asked again, his voice getting louder as he got angrier and angrier.

"He just wants me to disappear," She cried, "He doesn't want anyone to know about me and about what happened. _I_ don't want anyone to know!"

"Why?" Caleb asked, pushing himself out of bed and moving over to her.

"Because it's embarrassing," She cried, burying herself in his arms.

"Yeah, for him," He spat, "Hanna," He began, pulling her back from him to look her in the eye, "This guy is blackmailing you and he's assaulted you and he's probably the dick that's leaking all the shit to the press. You can say something," He encouraged her, "You can press charges, stop him from controlling your life."

"He's not controlling me," Hanna yelled, tearing away from Caleb to move to the other side of the room.

"Really?" Caleb began, "Because him stopping you from getting a job isn't him controlling you? Him leaking stories about you to the press to get you to go back to Rosewood isn't him controlling you?"

"Trust me," She spat, "This is him giving me some free reign."

Caleb sighed. He was about to go over and pull her into his arms when his phone began to ring. Deciding to give her some thinking time, he moved over to answer, slightly worried when he saw it was Susie. "Hello," He said.

"Caleb, we have a problem."

"Yeah, we do," He replied.

"Oh, you know?" Susie asked confused, "Who told you it was being printed?"

"I think your problem is a different problem to mine."

"US Weekly are running with a story on Monday about Hanna sleeping with her college professor and they have pictures of her kissing this alleged guy on the cheek in New York," Susie began.

"No wait, same problem, different approach." Caleb interrupted her. "Get it cut, Susie."

"I'm trying Caleb," She argued, "You're really testing me. I need to know what the fuck I'm dealing with before I keep bailing your ass out."

"I'm only just finding out," He said, "But let's start with this," He began, walking over to Hanna and pulling her into his arms, "A big name in the industry sets his sights on a teenage girl who he loves to control and when she finally realises and walks away, he physically abuses her and ends any hopes of a career."

"Jesus Christ," Susie said, processing what he was saying, "This is big shit Caleb. We need a plan. You need to come back to LA – both of you."

"No," Caleb said softly, stroking Hanna's cheek, "We're staying here for the rest of the week. Pull the story if you can and when we're back in LA on Sunday, we can decide what we're gonna do."

Susie sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with him, "Can you at least tell me who this guy is? I can start some prep work."

"VP of Motion Picture Costumers."

"Fuck."

"I know," Caleb sighed.

"You do realise this couldn't come at a worse time?" Susie started again, "You're going on a month long promo tour for Chains where there couldn't be any more attention on you and your life; you couldn't be doing anymore interviews if you tried and the whole world is suddenly interested in your relationship. Do you realise how many pictures there were of you kissing Hanna's face off in New York? I get you're trying to be romantic and have a normal life but girls are now starting to ship you Caleb. You have a freaking couple name." She ranted.

"We do?" Caleb laughed, furrowing his brow as he gently rocked himself and Hanna back and forth.

"I shall now just refer to you collectively as Haleb."

"That's cute," He said, "Call me later," He added before hanging up.

"Why did you have to tell her?" Hanna asked quietly, holding him tightly.

Caleb cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, "Because they're trying to print a story on Monday about it." He said gently, "Baby," He soothed, "Susie needs to know so that she can help." She eventually nodded, leaning up to press a hard kiss against his lips. "Why didn't you tell me you saw Jordan in New York?"

"I'm sorry," She began, "He followed me into Starbucks when I was seeing Kate and I was so shocked I didn't know what to do."

"That's why you were quiet when I got back," He surmised, burying his nose in her hair. She nodded, feeling safe in his arms. "When we go back to LA on Sunday we need to tell Susie everything, okay?" He asked her, running his hands through her hair.

"We haven't really spoken about plans after here," She whimpered, wiping her eyes.

"Well I know I want you with me," He murmured, "I'm in LA for a week and then we're off on a promo tour for Chains," He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her onto his lap, encouraging her to straddle his legs with her own. "Depending on what happens with Miranda," He started.

"Jordan will stop that," Hanna muttered, starting to get upset again.

"Good," Caleb replied, stroking her hair back from her face, "Because I want you to come with me on tour."

"Caleb," Hanna muttered quietly, shaking her head.

"Spencer'll love having you around." He argued, "And at the end of it, we'll go to the LA premiere where you'll come as my beautiful date and then we'll go away, just you and me," He whispered, "To anywhere you want," He added, caressing her naked legs as she rested her forehead on his.

She held his face close and stared into his eyes as her hair fell around them, "I'm falling in love with you," She whispered against his lips, her voice trembling as she vocalised everything she was feeling towards him.

He reached his lips up to press gently against her own, "I'm falling in love with you too," He replied so tenderly, she thought she might start crying all over again. He kissed her harder, his hand caressing and encouraging her to tilt her head as he slanted his mouth over hers, tongues meeting as he stood with her in his arms and turned them around to lay her on the bed so that he could cover her body with his as he continued to kiss her for all he was worth.

"Caleb," She gasped as he reached for the hem of the t-shirt that was covering her and pulled it over her head. "Are we having make-up sex?"

"No," He argued, "We didn't fight," He countered, nudging his nose against hers as she finally smiled again, "We're just having sex."

"So you did hear me when I said the sexual moratorium is no more," She grinned, wrapping her legs around his waist as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I," _kiss_ "heard," _kiss_ "you," He said before shutting up and kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth, blindly reaching for his boxers and somehow managing to tug them down without breaking their kiss. He groaned against her lips as she grasped his length, working him up and down as his fingers trailed down her naked body to her lips, stroking and rubbing as he felt her start to become wet.

He tore his mouth off hers, beginning to kiss his way down her body, wanting to go down on her. "No," She gasped, "No," She pulled him back up to her, "I don't want that," She breathed as he nibbled on her neck.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pushing his finger in as he gently kissed her.

"Uh huh," She breathed as he pumped a few times, "Baby," She whispered, hooking her legs around his lower back and encouraging him to enter her. He pulled his finger out and pushed his mouth onto hers as he grabbed his cock and ran the head up and down her lips, teasing her as they kissed harder before he finally pushed into her. "Mmm," She moaned as he began to thrust into her slowly. He felt so good inside her, so big, so deep.

"Quiet," He murmured against her lips as his hands grasped her hips, "I still want your Mom to like me."

"Are you thinking about my Mom right now?" She smirked at him, groaning as he thrust particularly deeply into her.

"Trust me," He replied, kissing her as he sped up slightly, "I'm really not."

She threw her head back against the pillow, her mouth open as she tried to fight a scream. He buried his head in her hair, his hand holding her cheek as the other reached for her headboard. "You feel so good," She somehow managed to get out, her voice no louder than a whisper.

She moved her arms around his neck, sighing against his mouth as he moved back to kiss her over and over, his hands running up and down her arms to her shoulders, his fingertips teasing as he thrust into her, still so slowly and tenderly. It felt like they were like that for forever and neither wanted it to end. Nothing else mattered when it was just the two of them showing each other how they felt. Caleb eventually began to feel the telltale signs; Hanna beginning to tighten around him, lifting her hips up to meet his own, fighting moans against his mouth. He kept moving slowly, both of them enjoying the crescendo as pleasure as it built and built until she snapped and tightened around him as he buried himself deep inside of her.

He pulled his lips off hers to catch a breath before nipping at her perfectly swollen pout, "Remind me never to engage in a sexual moratorium again," He murmured.

"Never," She agreed, biting her lip to hold back a grin as she shook her head.

"Do you know what else you said to me?" He asked, pressing his mouth up against hers as he stayed on top of her.

"Do I even want to know?" She said, covering her face with her hands.

"Yeah," He laughed, pulling her hands away to rest on his cheeks, "This is a direct Hanna Marin quote." She smiled up at him in anticipation, rubbing her thumbs across his cheekbones. "You," He kissed her, "Make," He kissed her again, nudging his nose against hers, "Me feel gooey."

She threw her head back and shrieked with laughter as he moved off her and grabbed a pair of boxers. "I didn't," She said, rolling onto her side and reaching for the t-shirt that Caleb had flung onto the floor.

"You did," He nodded, smiling at her as she sat up. "But guess what," He said, sitting back on the bed and pulling her face close.

"What?" She smiled coyly, caressing his stubble.

"You make me feel gooey too."

* * *

 **Merry merry Christmas, look out for the next chapter as a Christmas present to you all. Please review x**


	10. Ten

So, I know I said a Christmas update, but I posted a new oneshot **Flurries** instead. If you haven't read it already, go check it out! It's our precious Haleb set between 6x10 and 6x11 and no, they don't break up like the stupid writers have made them.

Guest(s) ~ killing/deaths can now be over. Guest on Dec 24 ~ One of the sweetest reviews I've received, thank you.

I can't believe we're at 10 chapters already. When I said in chapter one that it'd be 10-15 chapters long... I lied. This is turning into something a little bigger. Enjoy...

* * *

 **Ten**

* * *

"Dude, where's your girlfriend?" Jason DiLaurentis asked as Caleb approached their table in The Nice Guy.

Caleb rolled his eyes, but greeted both him, Toby and Noel Kahn with a guy hug before sitting down. "She's at home," He said, opening up the menu.

"Last time I saw you, you were taking this girl back to her hotel room. Now you're living together?" Noel asked, completely confused. This was not the Caleb Rivers he knew – the last girl he'd gone back to repeatedly was Bridget Wu and that was only because she flew out of LA as quickly as she flew into it.

"No," Caleb laughed, "She's back home near Philly."

"Spencer will not stop talking about how excited she is that she's coming on the promo tour," Toby moaned, taking a sip of his beer.

"Nice," Jason smirked, holding his fist out for Caleb to bump, "You got yourself a source of constant pussy, Rivers."

"The boy's become a man," Noel agreed, patting his friend on the back.

"You guys are idiots," He shook his head, laughing with them as their waitress came over to take their orders.

"They're just jealous," Toby said, "Not everyone can get laid regularly."

"Oh I see how it is," Jason punched him in the arm, "Them vs. us. I can get a girl whenever I want."

Caleb raised an eyebrow as some bread was brought to the table, "How many girls have you slept with since Aria in New York?"

"Oooooh," Noel held a fist to his mouth when Jason didn't respond, "That's a low blow Rivers."

"Shut the fuck up," Jason smirked, shaking his head and shoving a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Hey, if you hadn't pulled her, I never would have met Hanna, so thanks for being a complete manwhore," Caleb took a swig of his beer.

"Talking of Hanna," Toby changed the subject, "Is she flying out here this week, or meeting us in Europe?"

"Wait, you're going on tour too?" Jason asked confused, "Who's gonna be my wingman for the next month?"

"Of course he's going on tour," Noel snorted, "Spencer pays him to have a permanent hard on."

Caleb laughed at Toby's face; he knew it seriously got to him that Spencer wouldn't commit, but her guard couldn't have been further up after her relationship with Alex blew up in the public eye for all to see. "Han's flying out here tomorrow night," He answered the original question.

"We should organise dinner with Em," Toby suggested.

"Is Aria coming?" Jason tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Dude, why the fuck would Aria be coming?" Caleb laughed.

Jason held his hands up defensively, "She could be visiting her brother."

"If you're that into her," Caleb began, "You may actually have to make a move that goes beyond showing her your dick. Hanna told me she was screwing her college professor casually for about 2 years."

"Gee Caleb, you know how to make a guy feel great."

"I'm just saying," He held his hands up, "She wants something permanent, not a casual fuck every now and then."

Noel patted Caleb on the back, "Spoken like a man who's truly pussy-whipped. Seriously, I need to meet this girl who's got you all tied up."

"We'll do dinner on Thursday," Toby said definitively, "Maybe we can head back to Bootsy Bellows," He wiggled his eyebrows, "Maybe you'll meet someone else who'll sweep you off your feet," He grinned at Caleb.

"No way," Caleb shook his head as their food was brought over, "There isn't anyone else."

* * *

"I'm so glad you called me," Mona smiled at Hanna as she sat with her and Aria in Hanna's kitchen the following morning.

Hanna smiled back tightly, "Me too Mona." After the conversation she'd had with Caleb about Jordan, she'd realised he was right. It probably was Jordan who was leaking all the stories about her and she'd been a little rash to accuse Mona so quickly. So she'd invited her over with Aria for a late brunch before Hanna flew back out to LA later that night. She was still a bit wary, but Mona had seriously calmed down with the questioning and it was a step in the right direction.

"So are you missing lover boy?" Aria smirked, lounging back against a kitchen chair as she flicked through a trashy magazine. "It must be hard being apart when you spend so much time together."

"Yeah," Hanna fought back a grin, staring at a picture of her and Caleb on her phone.

"Your Mom would nooot stop raving about him when they had their cheese and wine night earlier this week," She replied, nibbling on a croissant.

"Legit she is more in love with him than I am," Hanna said casually, picking up a magazine herself.

Mona gasped, "You've said the 'L' word?" Mona asked, staring up at her with her jaw dropped.

"Not really," Hanna shrugged, continuing to flick through.

"Not really?" Aria asked, looking at Mona confused.

"Well we've said we're falling for each other," She replied coyly, looking at her phone as it buzzed.

"Is that him?"

Hanna nodded and tried to fight a grin as her heart clenched just thinking about him. Besides the Jordan blip, their week together in Rosewood couldn't have been more perfect. "He's asking if I want to go to dinner with Spencer and Em tomorrow evening."

"As in Spencer Hastings?" Mona asked, taking a sip of her orange juice. She felt seriously out of the loop and that killed her inside.

"Oh they're so nice," Aria gushed, "We had brunch in San Diego and they drove me back to LA," She smiled, flipping to the next page, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Hanna asked worriedly, "What is it?"

"Oh my god," Mona repeated, looking over Aria's shoulder, "Hanna, you're in this magazine."

"Doing what?" Hanna scrambled around to Aria's side to look over her other shoulder.

"Spotted – Caleb Rivers and his gorgeous girlfriend Hanna Marin enjoying a midnight walk through Central Park. We seriously ship these two together but whilst we swoon over these pics, where's our hunky movie star to come and sweep us off our feet?" Aria read out.

"Oh my god," Hanna repeated again, "Is that my tongue?" She asked, her eyes zooming in on the picture of her and Caleb engaging in a rather steamy kiss.

"You can tell where this is headed," Aria muttered and raised her eyebrows, quickly turning the page.

Hanna blushed and sat back down, pouring herself some more orange juice. "From that look, I'm guessing it was some pretty hot sex," Mona smirked.

"He's really good in bed," Hanna mumbled.

"Does he have any brothers?" Aria giggled.

Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes, "You sound like my mother. Anyway, I thought you were screwing Fitz again?"

"Aria," Mona said with disappointment. Ezra was not somebody she considered to be a good choice.

"I'm not!" She defended; it had been one time since she'd come back from LA. "I'm screwing Ali's brother instead."

"Ali has a brother?" Mona asked, completely confused.

"Half-brother," Hanna corrected, laughing. "They have the same Dad."

"More important," Mona began, "How did you end up sleeping with him?"

"He's best friends with Caleb," Aria replied. "You should be grateful," She said to Hanna, slapping her on the arm with the magazine, "If Jason hadn't made a move on me, you'd never have met Caleb."

"Thank you for being a slut." Hanna said dramatically.

"What if you meet another movie star who's even better than Caleb?" Mona smiled at her.

"No way," Hanna said dreamily, her mind running to her boyfriend, "He's perfect. There isn't anyone else."

* * *

Caleb sighed as he shoved Hanna's unpacked suitcase under the bed later that night. LA was his home, but spending the week with Hanna in Rosewood had made him actually think about what it would be like to live somewhere else, away from all the cameras and fame-obsessed people who tried to leech onto him whenever they could. He'd missed her. As soon as he'd seen her at the airport, all he could think about was how she liked him for who he was and how everything felt infinitely better when she was around.

"What are you thinking about?" Hanna asked as she stood in the doorway to his en-suite and watched him, a white fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her. She'd wanted a late night post-flight shower before they went to bed to get rid of all the germs she'd undoubtedly picked up on the plane. Flying solo was nowhere nearly as fun as flying with Caleb.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder and smiled at her, "Rosewood," He said, as she walked over to the bed and climbed on top. "The Brew," He added, lying back against the cushions.

"The Brew?" She frowned her forehead but smiled as she cuddled against his chest.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I remember you abducting me –"

"I didn't abduct you," She hit him and laughed.

"Either way," He murmured, kissing her bare shoulder, "We need to find somewhere in LA where you can take me to get coffee and then hide me in a corner so that no one can interrupt us while we make out."

Hanna smiled at him and nodded as she pushed herself off him, "Yeah, we do," She agreed, opening up his closet, "Wow, you've actually given me closet space. I feel honoured," She grinned, reaching for a t-shirt of hers that he'd folded up and put away. "I guess that means I need to get a job so I can actually buy clothes to fill it."

Caleb watched her pull on something in sleep in and sighed. He'd had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Hanna's Dad whilst they were in her hometown. From the way he'd acted over an awkward dinner, he'd made it pretty obvious he thought Hanna was only with Caleb for his money and connections, using him to get a job in the industry. If only he knew. "Babe, don't get hung up on what your Dad was saying."

"I'm not," She said quietly, throwing her towel in the hamper. "But seriously," She said moving to jump back onto the bed and straddle his waist, "This," She began, indicating at her body as she moved her hands up and down, "Is a product of the Fashion Institute."

"Really?" Caleb smirked, brazenly checking her out. He thought she had the most incredible figure.

"And it needs to be dressed appropriately."

"Or undressed appropriately," He murmured, trying to pull her top off.

"No," She shrieked, jamming her t-shirt down and rolling to the side. She reached across the bed to grab her phone, scrolling through her contacts to find Miranda Collins' number, "Miranda might call."

"So you are using me for a job," Caleb mock gasped, squeezing her thigh as she shot him a dirty look.

"Not funny," She shook her head at him, but the wry smile on her lips said otherwise. He moved his head closer to her and was just about to press a gentle kiss against her lips when she jerked her head away, "She said she would," She added moving to the edge of the bed.

"It's 10 at night Han, she's not gonna call tonight." Caleb said, sighing.

"She's not gonna call at all, is she?" Hanna asked quietly, moving back to cuddle against Caleb's chest. He pulled her closer, dragging her leg over his so that she lay across his chest. He pressed a kiss against her forehead as she literally settled on top of him. As much as he wanted her with him on his promo tour, for her sake, he hoped Miranda came through.

* * *

Hanna tried to put on a brave face, but when Miranda called the next morning and said circumstances had changed, Hanna didn't need to be told to read between the lines. She was upset. Caleb was right; Jordan was still controlling her and it felt like she'd never get anywhere with her life at the rate she was going at. As much as she loved being with Caleb – and she was beginning to realise that she really did – she didn't want to be in some stupid tween magazine _only_ as his girlfriend. She wanted her own career, her own life that just so happened to be intertwined with her boyfriend's. It wasn't that much to ask for, right?

When Caleb decided she needed distracting from her thoughts, they were left naked and sweaty in bed and running seriously late for the scheduled fitting with the stylist he shared with Spencer, CeCe Drake. Hanna was in awe when Caleb led her by the hand into CeCe's office. It wasn't really an office… more of a clothing showroom that had rails and rails of dresses and suits and rows and rows of shoes that made Hanna want to get down on her knees and hug them. It was… incredible.

"You're late, Caleb." CeCe snapped as they walked through the door.

"I'm sorry, we got distracted," He tried, heading over to her to give her a hug. "This my girlfriend, Hanna. Hanna this is CeCe."

"You're a good reason for him to be late," She smiled, pulling Hanna into a hug. "Spencer hasn't stopped talking about how excited she is to have you on tour with her."

"Spencer's here?" Caleb asked, leading Hanna over to the sofa in the room to sit her down.

"I'm right here," Spencer replied, stepping out of a doorway off to the side in a stunning floor length blush-pink gown.

"You," CeCe pointed at Caleb, "Strip."

"Yes Ma'am," He said, beginning to pull his shoes off, "Looking good Spence."

"Quiet," CeCe shut him up, moving over to Spencer to start playing with the hem of the dress. "Hanna," She called, "Spencer told me you studied at FIT."

"Um, yeah," Hanna replied, unsure as to where CeCe was going with this. Her non-starter degree was not something she wanted to think about right now.

"Caleb's potentials are on the far rail. Can you pull something together that you think would work and then get him into it?" Hanna's eyes lit up and Caleb smiled gratefully at Spencer. He'd given her a high level overview of what was going on with Hanna's job search earlier in the week when they met with execs at Universal to discuss the promo tour, but she'd clearly taken it upon herself to help Hanna turn it around. "Try not to jump him." CeCe added, turning her head to smile at her, "I've heard he has a good body."

"It could be better," Hanna replied nonchalantly, shrieking as Caleb grabbed her waist and pulled her up against his naked chest.

"That's not what you were saying an hour ago," He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips.

"Caleb, stop distracting her. She needs to concentrate or else you'll end up looking like Justin Bieber at the EMAs," CeCe chastised him, helping Spencer into a pair of nude heels.

"What did he wear?" Caleb asked naively – he really didn't pay attention to stuff like that; it was the exact reason he had a stylist.

Spencer laughed at him and shook her head sympathetically, "He looked like a red popsicle."

Caleb turned to Hanna and grinned at her, "Make me look hot baby."

Hanna got to work doing just that. She pulled out very dark Tuscan-red suit pants and a black shirt which she helped him pull on, standing in front of him and letting her fingers dance along his skin as she did up the buttons one-by-one. "A fitting's never been this fun before," Caleb whispered in her ear as he began to press gentle kisses against the shell of her ear.

"You make everything look good," She smiled up at him coyly, letting him steal a tender kiss before she stood back to admire her work. "Here," She added, handing him a belt she'd picked out. "And these," She said, spying a pair of Prada shoes that would go perfectly. He pulled them on and let her brush down his shirt before he turned to look in the mirror; pretty happy with what Hanna had dressed him in. It was _him_ , which was the one thing CeCe ironically struggled with sometimes. "You like it?" Hanna asked, slightly nervous.

"I love it," He replied as she began to unbutton a sleeve before rolling it up.

"Even better," She murmured, doing the other sleeve before standing back to admire her boyfriend. "If I was 14 I'd fancy you."

She smiled, laughing when he grabbed her hands and pulled her flush against him, "If you were 22 would you fancy me?" He murmured, his forehead coming down to rest on hers as his hands dragged hers around his waist to rest on his lower back.

"Okay," CeCe came over, breaking them apart, "Let's see what we've got here," She said, taking in Caleb's appearance. She actually really liked it and could definitely see Caleb wearing it to one of the European premieres. "Caleb, how do you feel?"

"Like my girlfriend's better at your job than you," He said, making Hanna and Spencer laugh.

"You're a douche," CeCe shot him a dirty look, but they both knew she was only joking. "But you're right. Hanna photograph it all and then Caleb you can strip again and we'll move onto the next outfit."

"Can she help me get naked?" Caleb asked, moving to a white wall to stand there as Hanna began to photograph him on her iPhone.

"No," CeCe smirked at him, "Hanna, have a go with something for Spencer. We've done 90 percent of her outfits, but we're looking for a few backups in case something doesn't go to plan."

"Aren't you tied into Dior?" Hanna asked Spencer as she began to look through the rails of dresses.

"Only for major red carpet appearances. So the LA premiere, I'll be wearing Dior, but I have more free reign over what I wear for the rest of the tour," Spencer explained as Hanna pulled out a black dress. "It's a genius deal, but my Mom's a trained lawyer and she made sure there were some loopholes," Spencer added, looking at Hanna's choice of clothing. It was slightly gothic in appearance, a full black skirt to the floor and a sheer long-sleeve bodice that was cut to the waist, exposing her chest completely.

Spencer remembered when CeCe first showed it to her; instantly she'd thought _not_ appropriate for the tween audience they were targeting, even though she'd completely loved the design. CeCe hadn't been brave enough to push it and so it had been placed back on the rack. "Wait," Hanna said, riffling through the wispy tops that were loaded at one end of the rail. She pulled out a black lacey bralette, "Put this on underneath," She added, following Spencer into the changing area to help her change.

"How do you feel about the female figure?" Spencer asked as she began to strip.

"We all have the same parts," Hanna replied, non-perturbed when Spencer pulled her bra off. She reached forward and helped her pull the bralette over her head, before reaching inside the dress and helping Spencer into it, "We're probably acting out Caleb's fantasy right now," She remarked casually.

Spencer laughed, letting Hanna straighten out the skirt as she adjusted the sleeves, "I'm 99.9 per cent sure he only has eyes for you."

Hanna grinned at her, "Wait," She said, "It's missing something," She muttered, disappearing back out to the front room to pick out the finishing touches.

"Okay," Spencer agreed, completely itching to see how she looked.

"I love these," Hanna gushed, coming back in with a pair of Saint Laurent black heels in one hand and a delicate gold triple-layer necklace, "I am so gold over silver," She added, placing the shoes on the floor before draping the necklace over Spencer's neck. She helped her into the shoes and fluffed the main skirt, quickly pinning Spencer's hair behind her ears before letting her move out into the main room. Spencer gasped as she looked in the mirror, "What?" Hanna asked worriedly, "Is it that bad?"

"No," Spencer argued, "It's amazing," She said, playing with the waist of the dress, "Seriously," She grinned, "This is so perfect," She added, pulling Hanna into a hug.

"And I'm thinking, hair tucked behind your ears, slicked back straight with a dark lip and light eye make up," Hanna started, pulling Spencer's hair back and straightening up the necklace.

"I literally," Spencer began, twirling to the side, "I just," She tried, unable to get her words out.

"She's good, right?" Caleb laughed. Never had he seen Spencer have this reaction over a dress.

"I want to wear this to the LA premiere," Spencer said determinedly.

CeCe almost froze, "Spencer," She began, "You're contracted with Dior."

"I know," She agreed, "But I want to wear this."

"You can just wear it to one in Europe," Hanna tried. She really didn't want to be responsible for the first Hastings v House of Dior lawsuit.

"No," Spencer disagreed, "My Mom can talk to them. It'll be fine," She argued, moving to the white wall for Hanna to take pictures of her.

"Fine," CeCe caved, turning her attention to her other client, "Caleb, what do you think about this for LA?" She asked the only male in the room. He played with the shiny grey suit CeCe had dressed him in and pulled a face, "I know that face," She frowned, holding her head in her hands, "I hate that face."

"It's too shiny," He moaned, shrugging the jacket off.

"Really? You're really saying no just like that?"

"Yep," Caleb agreed, beginning to undo his pants too.

"Hanna," CeCe sighed, "I'll help Spencer out of that if you try and find something non-shiny for Mr. Pedantic."

"Hey!" Caleb defended, but he was glad Hanna was picking something out for him again.

"It's a bit shiny," Hanna smiled, handing him a black shirt before pulling out a suit she'd spied earlier. It was a very dark navy blue – almost black – with contrasting black shiny lapels on the jacket. She grabbed a pair of classic black shoes for him as well before letting him look at himself in the mirror once he'd pulled it all on.

"Perfect," He murmured, letting her play with the collar on his shirt to straighten it out as he checked out her arse in the mirror.

"Do you feel comfortable?" Hanna asked him, doing the button up on his jacket as his hands rested on her hips.

He nodded and grinned at her, reaching round to squeeze her butt before moving over to the wall to let her take a picture. "CeCe," He called, "I'm wearing this."

She walked out with Spencer who was dressed back in her normal clothes, "Is there a reason you're not this easy with me?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Erm yeah," He nodded, letting Hanna pull the jacket off him and hang it back up, "You dress me in shiny grey suits."

"Don't be rude," Hanna whispered and shook her head at him as she began to unbutton his shirt, "I thought you looked good," She said as his hands held her waist.

He didn't say anything; just shot her a grin before getting changed into his normal clothes. Spencer disappeared off – she was had a quick meeting with her publicist – leaving the three of them alone. "Hanna," CeCe said, "Can I talk to you?" She asked, nodding her head towards the doorway.

"Sure," Hanna agreed, following her through. They didn't have much time before they had to shoot off to see Susie and Devon. "I'm sorry if I did too much," She began, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No," CeCe cut her off, sitting down on her office chair. "You're good Hanna," She started, "Really good."

"Thanks," Hanna muttered.

"I want you to intern with me."

"What?"

"On the promo tour. Spencer and Caleb clearly trust you and you'll be the perfect right hand woman."

"I-I.." Hanna stuttered. She didn't really know what to say. Sure, she'd studied at FIT but her whole degree had been focused on costume design and working on sets. Styling for celebrities whilst completely the same, was also completely different.

"I can't pay you a salary, but I can pay you in clothes and you'll build up your own lookbook for when you go solo."

"When I go solo?" Hanna was struggling to process this all.

"I'm not stupid," CeCe said, "Caleb is one of my most difficult clients to dress and you found him two outfits instantly that actually suited him and he actually liked. And I have never seen Spencer go gaga over an outfit before."

"I…"

"If I let you take credit for their LA looks, will you say yes?"

Hanna blinked and shook her head. What was she doing? "Of course it's a yes," Hanna said, rushing over to swamp her in a hug. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," She whispered.

CeCe pulled back and smiled at her, "You're gonna make my life ten times easier over the next month. Trust me, I do."

"Babe?" Caleb called, interrupting them. "Do you know where I put my keys? We're gonna be late for Susie."

Hanna felt her jean pocket and pulled them out, "They're here," She said, walking back out to him, feeling like she was on cloud nine. "Guess what?" She asked, rushing into his arms and almost knocking him off his feet.

"What?" He asked, completely confused as he wrapped his arms around her.

"CeCe's offered me an internship."

"Are you being serious right now?" He asked again, not really believing what was coming out of her mouth.

"I know," She squealed, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, "The best part is that I get paid in clothes."

"No," Caleb laughed and shook his head, propping her on the ground, "The best part is that your job is to get me naked everyday for the next month."

"I can't wait," She whispered, kissing him gently as her hands weaved through his hair.

Things were suddenly looking up. They could only hope Susie Reiss had the same outlook.

* * *

 **So, Hanna's managed to get a job that's away from the clutches of Jordan. But what does he have to say about all of this? And how the hell is Susie going to react? A worldwide promo tour seems like a pretty good opportunity for shit to hit the fan...**

 **Please review my lovelies x**


	11. Eleven

**Sorry for the delay my beautiful people. Life has taken over and you really don't care about my excuses. But hey, I'm back now and excited for where this is going.**

 **You guys crack me up ~ just because I haven't updated in two weeks doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story. This and** Growth **are my babies.**

 **One of my reviewers said they were trying to avoid spoilers when they reviewed Growth, so if you're reading this too, ignore the next sentence :).**

SPOILER RANT **:** WTF IS GOING ON. For everyone who saw the new Freeform promo, you know what I'm talking about. Unless there is some credible backstory, 6B is going to ruin the core "friendship" of the show /end rant.

 **Anyways... a slight filler chapter below but enjoy... Things are about to start getting interesting.**

* * *

 **Eleven**

* * *

Not even the thought of spending her afternoon with Susie Reiss discussing Jordan could bring Hanna down from her high. She had a job, an _actual_ job that was going to get her somewhere. Okay, so she wasn't being paid in dollars, but designer clothes were not something she was going to turn down and hey, maybe CeCe would let her borrow something to wear to the premiere too. A shabby dress that she'd last worn to a New York club was _not_ going to cut it. She wanted Caleb to be looking at her and only her... even when he had thousands of people screaming his name on the red carpet.

"Hey guys," Susie interrupted her thoughts as she followed Caleb into her office. "What are those?" She asked, pulling her glasses off her face, observing the large bouquet of flowers in Caleb's arms.

"Flowers," He said, plonking them on her desk, "For my favourite publicist."

"Caleb," Hanna shook her head at him with a grin on her face, moving round the desk to give Susie a hug, "Tell her what you said in the car."

Caleb sighed, moving over to the sofa and lounging back, "Fine," He huffed, "I said you put up with a lot of shit and you deserve these." He really didn't want to be here. His life was about to be taken over for the next month by publicity… the last place he wanted to spend his remaining hours of freedom was in an office building.

"He said it in a much nicer way," Hanna rolled her eyes.

Susie smiled at him, rubbing Hanna's back as they both moved round her desk. "She brings out the best side in you. I really love your girlfriend," She said to him, sitting back in the swanky armchair in the corner as Hanna joined Caleb on the couch.

"Seems like everyone does," He muttered, playing with a piece of Hanna's hair. "Where's Devon?" He asked; it was unusual for her to be late to anything.

"Here," Devon griped as she stormed through the door with three Starbucks cups in hand. "Traffic was a bitch," She muttered, handing Susie and Hanna a coffee each before sitting herself down in the chair opposite Caleb.

"And my coffee is where?" He asked her as Hanna took a sip of hers.

"They were out."

Caleb scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Starbucks were out of coffee? This favoritism needs to stop." He muttered, secretly loving the fact that Hanna had slotted so perfectly into his life.

Devon smirked at him and reached into her handbag to pull out a green juice and pretzel, "I love you too Caleb," She said, handing them to him.

Caleb shook his head at her and smiled as Susie cleared her throat for their attention. "So," She began, "I thought we'd begin with the schedule for Europe…" She said before taking everyone through the planned premieres in London, Madrid, Berlin, Paris and finally Rome. Caleb felt exhausted just listening to everything he'd be doing, but he had to remind himself it was all part of the job he loved. He also didn't miss the way Hanna's face had lit up when Paris and Rome were mentioned and he made a mental note to talk to Devon later about doing something special.

Susie started muttering on about photocalls and television appearances but he tuned out – Devon would just tell him where and when he needed to be somewhere and by some miracle it'd all fall into place. "Then we're back to LA where at a high level there'll be the premiere and a run of talk shows, but we can discuss in more detail when you're back here in a couple of weeks. To summarise, you're busy."

"What's after LA?" He almost didn't want to ask, but he'd prefer to know now.

"You'll head to New York for a week, there's a special screening of the film, a couple of fan events and more TV interviews and then general release of the film and we're done."

"Tell me you've cleared my diary after." It would be the perfect opportunity to go back to Rosewood for a while - if Hanna wanted to of course - before they flew out to somewhere exotic for a nice little romantic getaway.

Susie shook her head at him, "When would I not? With your current non-manager status I've taken on the responsibility to make sure you have a holiday."

"Why don't you have a manager?" Hanna asked, with a frown on her face. She hadn't thought about it before, but it was weird she hadn't met somebody who was actually managing his career.

Caleb looked over his shoulder at her and sighed, "Kelly had been my manager since I was like 20 and she just couldn't really handle how things have grown so when her contract was up…" He trailed off.

"It was a natural parting," Susie added.

"So who's managing you now?" Hanna asked, stroking his back.

"We're finalizing terms with Robbo," Caleb explained. "He's managed Spencer since she started. It makes a lot of sense and he's a really great guy."

"He's really hot," Devon raised her eyebrows and grinned at Hanna, flicking through her phone to show her a picture of him.

Hanna laughed and sat back against the couch as she looked at the photo, "When can I meet him?"

Caleb shook his head at her, "Never," He murmured, leaning down to press a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Okay Mr. Caveman," Susie clapped her hands, breaking them apart. "Back in the room."

"I'm here," Caleb defended himself as he felt Hanna run her fingers up under the back of his t-shirt, starting to draw patterns on his skin. Okay… he was half-there.

Susie stood and moved round to her desk to grab her laptop, sighing as she sat back down in her seat. "We need to talk about the situation," She started, looking at Hanna with a sympathetic frown. Hanna didn't need to be told twice what 'the situation' referred to. "Hanna, you need to tell me what happened so that we can come up with a strategy of how to deal with this. Somebody is trying to get articles published weekly about you and it's only going to get worse with Caleb doing so much press."

Hanna nodded solemnly and sat up a little straighter, "I know," She agreed quietly, feeling comforted when Caleb wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Jordan is basically stopping anyone from hiring me."

"Back up," Susie said gently, "Let's start from the beginning."

And so Hanna began to recount the details of her life in New York. How she'd gone to college at FIT and was just enjoying life in the big city with bright lights. How it had all been like a dream, until one afternoon just over two years ago.

She'd signed up for a one-off lecture with the Vice President of Motion Picture Costumers who was visiting the school to talk about his Company and how they were benefitting their profession. Jordan – as his name had turned out to be – had been infinitely charismatic and passionate about the subject and it had been so easy for Hanna to get caught up in his words. When he'd sought her out at the end and asked her out for dinner that night… after everything he'd said… Hanna knew she would have been stupid to turn him down.

Dinner turned into a two-year relationship.

She wanted to hold back for Caleb's sake about how good it had been in the beginning, but she knew it was important for Susie to know everything. So she explained how he seemed almost perfect; taking her out, showering her with presents, getting her to mingle with industry bigwigs before he slowly started to control her life. It started with small things, like how her necklace didn't go with her dress before it turned into who she was going out to dinner with… what work he was letting her take.

When he'd stopped her from seeing her best friends, Hanna finally realised things had to change. Alison had gotten involved, storming into the penthouse apartment she was sharing with him and yelling at her until she faced up to reality and saw the light with what he was doing to her. At the time, her words had hurt like a bitch, but Hanna was infinitely grateful for what Alison did for her.

She was ready to leave him. Ready to get her life back. But after an hour of crying together on the sofa, Hanna had been packing her stuff up in her bedroom when Jordan had come home.

He'd stormed in after a snarky comment from Ali and they'd had a raging argument about her leaving him. He saw his control slipping away… he saw red… and red turned into a fist hitting her face and a slap cracking across her cheek. There had been deadly silence until Ali stormed in and realised what had happened. She'd dragged Hanna out and she'd spent the next month sleeping on her couch as Aria and Mona came up to visit whenever they could. Their friendship had brought her out of her funk and after a night with a Dominos deep dish and a tub of Chunky Monkey Hanna finally felt like she had a new lease of life.

She applied for a job as a Costume Designer's Assistant for a Broadway show that was opening and they'd asked her through to interview stage. That was when Jordan reappeared, threatening that if she ever made what happened between them public, he would ruin her. To add to it all, he'd told her that her dreams of ever working in _his_ industry were over.

He had too much power and control for her not to believe him.

So she'd run home to Rosewood, moving back in with her Mom as she tried to find peace with the new direction her life was going. Some things just didn't work out – at least, that's what she told everyone who asked.

"And then Aria decided she wanted to visit her brother in San Diego and invited me along," Hanna began to finish her story, proud that she hadn't gotten upset through it all. She was stronger now and her time with Caleb had shown her that what she had with Jordan wasn't real. She'd been stupid and naïve, but she was okay with that, because right now she was starting to feel happier than ever. And without the Jordan situation, she never would have come to LA. She never would have met Caleb.

"So we flew out to LA and on my second night this huge creep who claims he's some actor actor––,"

"Hey!" Caleb frowned at her, happy to see her smile for the first time since she'd started telling Devon and Susie what happened.

"I'm sorry, I mean the hottest guy I've ever known decides to make a move on me."

Caleb reached up to brush a piece of her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek gently, "Much better." He said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. He thought she was the bravest person he'd met.

"And he's become an obsessed horny guy ever since," Devon finished off, shooting Caleb a knowing look.

"If I don't have sex, I get yelled at. If I do have sex, I still get yelled at." Caleb argued as Hanna began to laugh, placing her empty coffee cup on the table.

"Okay," Susie said, bringing the attention back to her, "So can you just tell me what happened when you were last in New York?"

Hanna sighed, but nodded, "I went to meet Kate Randall who worked with Caleb before to talk about an opportunity she might have for me and Jordan saw me," She said quietly. "He followed me into Starbucks and kissed me on the cheek like nothing had ever happened, and then he just said something like 'It's been great seeing you in the tabloids blah blah blah, let's hope nothing else gets out, it can only end badly.'" Hanna shook her head, confused as she tried to remember exactly what he'd said, "Or something like that."

Susie nodded and typed out a few more notes. "Hanna," She said firmly, "I don't say this often and it's really not my strategy, but," She paused, pushing her glasses onto her head as she looked at the blonde curled into Caleb's side deadly seriously, "We are going to take this guy down."

* * *

"Do you think Susie's okay with everything?" Hanna asked Caleb as they headed into Craig's restaurant in West Hollywood.

He squeezed their interlinked fingers as he spotted Toby and Spencer at a table in the corner, "She only gets behind stuff 100 percent," He told her, "It's what makes her so good."

"I guess," Hanna agreed, letting the topic drop as they headed over.

"Hannaaaaa," Spencer squealed, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I know I only saw you this morning but I can't stop thinking about my dress."

"Seriously," Toby said, "It's all she's spoken about all afternoon," He laughed, giving her a warm hug.

"I can't wait for you to wear it," Hanna said, sitting herself down next to her.

"She makes fittings fun," Caleb grinned as he pulled out a chair next to her. "Where's Em?" He asked, looking at the two empty seats. "Is she bringing Paige?"

"Who's Paige?" Hanna asked. She'd never really heard the name mentioned before.

Caleb casually draped his arm around the back of her chair, "Her girlfriend," He explained, rubbing her neck gently as he poured them both a glass of table water.

"They're not together," Spencer argued, "Like they're seeing each other but Em doesn't like being tied down."

Toby scoffed, "They've been seeing each other for 6 months – they're together."

"In girl terms, they're not together," Spencer clarified for Hanna, shooting her a knowing smirk.

"Is it different for girls?" Caleb asked naively, "Like I'm a guy, if I'm spending all my time with you and I'm into you then we're together."

Spencer shook her head at him, "Young Caleb… so much to learn about women." She said, "If we haven't had the talk with a guy about what we are, we're not together."

"Seriously?" He asked, looking to Hanna for confirmation.

She raised her eyebrows and a small smile graced her face as she nodded at him, "Uh huh," She agreed.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Guess Em just likes her freedom then." Despite the one _actual_ girlfriend he'd been introduced to when they first met, Emily liked to be… a free agent.

"You know that's why I won't commit to you either," Spencer joked.

"This explains so much," Toby muttered. "She wants her freedom."

Hanna laughed and looked at Caleb as his fingers danced across her back, "You want your freedom back too?" He asked her.

"Mmm no," She smiled and furrowed her brow, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly, "Definitely not," She whispered against his lips. "Do you?"

"Definitely not," He agreed, kissing her one final time before they pulled apart.

"Hey guys," Emily interrupted them, smiling as Hanna stood to pull her into a tight embrace, "I've missed you not being in LA."

"I know," Hanna agreed, "I wish you were coming on tour," She pouted, "It would be so much fun with the three of us."

"Where's Paige?" Spencer asked, looking up at her concerned.

Emily shrugged, "We're on a break," She said casually.

"Since when?" Spencer frowned, "When Toby booked this yesterday you were very much together in a non-committal way."

"I know," She agreed, taking a seat next to Caleb, "But I just wanted to cool things off a bit."

"What the hell are you gonna do when we're gone for like three weeks?" Toby laughed as a waiter came over to take their drinks order.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I have other friends," She said, "Besides, Jason's still here."

"Yeah, but I heard he might fly back out to NY to see Ali," Caleb said, "They're on some crazy sibling bonding hype at the moment. Plus he loves the club scene."

"And Aria's out there," Hanna added, "She told me he's been texting her."

"Jason DiLaurentis has been _texting_ a girl?" Spencer asked in shock.

"Maybe I'll go with him," Emily suggested, opening up her menu. "I know Aria," She added, "And I can meet his sister."

"Ali's really cool," Hanna began, "You'll like her."

"Yeah, she is," Caleb agreed, thinking back to what Hanna had said earlier about Ali getting her out of her relationship with Jordan. She sounded like a pretty great friend and he remembered when they were in New York, Hanna had been so happy to see her.

"Maybe we should all try and go out there," Toby remarked, "Aren't we there for a special screening or something?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied, "But it's not for like three weeks. It would be easier to get them out to LA for the premiere. They'll be an after party," She pointed out.

"Yes!" Hanna squealed, "That would be so much fun. Maybe we can go back to Bootsy Bellows," She clapped her hands. "I can wear a little silver dress, we can get a booth, I'll lose my friend again and maybe I'll meet an actor…" She said dreamily.

Caleb raised his eyebrow at her, as everyone else laughed, "You are not meeting anyone else."

"But what if I get bored of you by then?" She pouted.

"Trust me," He said, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against the shell of her ear before whispering, "You won't be getting bored with me."

"Oh really?" She asked coyly as he brushed his lips against hers whilst everyone else ordered their food.

"I hear Paris is pretty romantic," He said casually, pulling away to pick out what he wanted to eat.

Hanna stared at him and tried to read his face, but he wasn't having any of it and encouraged her to order. She picked something randomly from the menu before deciding if he was going to tease her, she was going to tease him right back. Looking at Spencer and Emily, she asked them a question, which almost made Caleb spit out his drink, "Do you guys wanna go lingerie shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure," Emily agreed, "Not that I have anybody to wear them for, but it'll be fun."

"I know the best place we can go," Spencer said.

"Do you have to talk about this now?" Caleb asked, grabbing his beer.

"Why?" Spencer smirked at him, "Is it turning you on?"

"I can control myself," He shot back, although any thoughts of Hanna in lingerie would always take his mind to other places.

"I really want something for Paris," Hanna added, ignoring Caleb's comments.

"Please tell me you're going to buy lingerie for Paris too," Toby begged Spencer. "I can't deal with his smug face all the time," He whined, pointing his beer at Caleb.

"Wow," Spencer looked at him pointedly, "You're really killing the romance right now. Besides, who says I'm not gonna be too tired? Promo tours can kill any excess energy."

"She gets _real_ grouchy," Caleb smirked at Toby.

As the other three began to playfully debate the impact of work on their sex lives, Caleb leant across to press a kiss behind Hanna's ear. That comment about lingerie had gone straight to his head and he couldn't help but picture her half-naked in Paris… wanting to thank him after everything he'd planned… "You don't need to worry," He whispered, "I'll never be too tired for you."

She turned her head and bit her lip as her hand fell to his upper thigh, hidden by the table as it inched higher and higher. "I never was." This promo tour couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Caleb spent most of the next day with Devon, making sure everything was ready for their trip to Europe. Hanna left him to it – she really did want to go lingerie shopping and CeCe had asked her to come and help out with packing up outfits. Her heart had done a minor somersault that morning when Caleb had given her the keys to his Mercedes SUV and said she could use it all day – men did not part with their cars easily. She'd given him a deep, wet kiss in thanks but he'd played it off like it was no big deal. It _was_ a big deal. And she spent her whole morning thinking about it as she ran her errands around LA.

Later that evening, Claudia dropped by to check-in before they flew out later that night and she hardly saw her son for a month. That somehow turned into Claudia and Hanna eating pasta and drinking wine on the deck as Devon rushed Caleb around for a few final bits and pieces. Hanna felt bad for him, he'd come outside and linger behind her, running his hands up and down her arms as he moaned about how he was so done with packing and wanted to eat before Devon would call him back in. Claudia would just laugh at him sympathetically, before they went back to sharing stories about him and catching up on everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

"Babe!" Hanna called as she loaded their plates into the dishwasher.

"Yeah?" She heard a faint yell back.

"Your Mom needs to go," She replied, taking the half-empty bottle of wine Claudia handed her and putting it in the fridge.

"You're going?" Caleb asked as he appeared from his bedroom, clearly a little stressed out.

"I gotta get back and make sure Will hasn't killed your brothers."

Caleb shot her a wry grin as Hanna handed him a piece of paper, "This is the list I made," She said, "Make sure I haven't missed anything," She added, her hand running up under the back of his t-shirt as he scoured her writing.

"No," He murmured, "That's everything."

"Okay," Claudia agreed, pulling him in for a hug, "Be good," She added as he kissed her cheek, "We'll see you before the premiere."

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, "You guys are staying here right?"

"Yes," She said, "And depending on what time your flight gets in, I may be here on the Sunday when you get back," She added, squeezing his arm as Devon yelled for him again.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her in for another hug, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome honey," She replied, following him towards the front door.

"No snooping in my drawers whilst I'm gone."

"Would I ever?"

"Yes," Caleb nodded at her pointedly before leaving her with Hanna as he headed back towards his bedroom.

* * *

By some minor miracle, they managed to make it to their flight on time later that night. Hanna thought Caleb was actually going to scream at Devon at one point, but he kept himself in check and just collapsed into his seat once they were on the plane. For both his and Devon's sake, Hanna was grateful their seats were a few rows apart.

She gave him a quick kiss before they took off and then disappeared off to the bathroom once it was safe to move around. When she came back out, they'd dimmed all the lights in the cabin and both hers and Caleb's seats had been moved flat. She was pretty sure he was passed out and was all too happy to do the same but just as she was about to sit down, he reached his hand out for her and tugged her over onto his bed. "What are you doing?" She whispered, fighting giggles as he tucked her in beside him and pulled the blankets over them.

"Kissing you," He murmured, running a hand through her hair as he pushed his lips onto hers.

She didn't try and fight him, instead happily accepted his lips as they pushed hers apart and let his tongue meet her own. He kissed her over and over, loving the way she'd occasionally gasp into his mouth as she fought for breath. At one point he could sense a flight attendant walking past them, turning a blind eye to the situation – hey, their hands were both above the blankets, and if there was ever a time he was going to pull the 'do you know who I am?' card, it was going to be now. "Caleb," Hanna moaned quietly as he tore his lips off hers and began to place wet kisses down her neck.

"Shh," He whispered, his hands delving into her pyjama pants as his lips found hers again. With the way he'd been kissing her and rubbing against her for the past 15 minutes, she was already turned on and in a state where she really didn't care if they were caught doing more. She mewled against his mouth as his fingers pushed her panties aside, before delving straight in to her wet lips. He wanted to tease her, but he didn't have time to be languid. Instead he pushed two fingers into her, pumping mercilessly as she gushed around him. With his thumb finding her clit, it didn't take long before he felt her tighten and pulse around his fingers as she froze her lips against his, holding her breath as her orgasm raced through her.

He grinned as he watched her, loving the fact that he was the one to get her into this state. God, if they weren't in a cabin with 20 other people he would have thrown her on the bed and taken her right there. She curled against his chest as he pulled his hand out, her breathing trying to regulate as he pressed gentle kisses against her forehead. When the flight attendant came round for the second time, they just looked like they were having a pre-sleep cuddle.

Hanna watched as she walked away, kissing Caleb's neck as her hand naturally found it's way inside his sweatpants, "Somebody's awake," She murmured as she began to pump his already hard cock up and down.

"Watching you come is pretty hot," He whispered back, slanting his mouth over his as she worked him languorously. It wasn't long before she took him over the edge, kissing him hard as she felt him explode in her hand. She teased his lips with her own as she gently stroked his softening length before pulling her hand out and licking it clean. Just the sight of her was turning him on again. Running a hand down her back, he squeezed her butt and pulled her tight against him as he placed a final tender kiss against her lips.

She grinned at him and ran her hand through his hair, unable to resist kissing him one final time before she climbed off him and retreated to her own flat seat near the aisle. As she lay back and applied the facemask Spencer had so generously given her when they'd first gotten on the plane, Hanna couldn't help but think about how surreal her life was becoming.

She was on a flight to London.

She'd just orgasmed on a flight to London.

She'd just given her movie star boyfriend a hand job on a flight to London.

She had no idea what the rest of their trip to Europe was going to bring, but with the way Caleb was making her feel, she knew that as long as she had him... she was ready for it.

* * *

 **What does Susie have planned? Is Hanna really ready for what's about to happen? Will Paris be the most romantic night of Hanna's life? How did they not get caught almost joining the mile high club? (lol jk - creative license)**

 **All questions that are left to be answered... Please review x**


	12. Twelve

**Musings on 6B... I'm actually feeling at peace with Haleb. They will get back together. I'm quite sure of it.**

 **Thank you for all your kind reviews :) I love them all and they make me want to update, even when life is generally taking over.**

 **Also if any of you read Growth,** one **person has guessed the name right so if you think it might be you, you better get thinking about what oneshot / chapter you'd like.**

 **Well people, here we go. One of you wanted drama and it's all about to kick off...**

* * *

 **Twelve**

* * *

"Finally," Caleb vaguely turned into what the British breakfast presenter was saying, "Is there anything you're burning to go and do whilst you're in the UK?"

Caleb shook his head, "You know, I'm here with my girlfriend and she's never been here before so if we get any free time we'll probably do all the touristy stuff."

"Does she like fashion?" Caleb wished these presenters wore name badges – he wasn't being rude but he'd gotten up at 5am, was completely jetlagged and had no idea who this woman really was.

"She _loves_ it," He answered. God, he just wanted this interview to wrap already.

"Well there's an incredible exhibition on at the V&A this month, delving into the mind of Alexander McQueen." Whoever she was turned back to face a different camera, "In fact, the senior curator Claire Wilcolm is here after the weather, to tell us why it's the must see showcase for the next few weeks."

Caleb looked over at Devon who was indicating it was okay for him to move off the red sofa. "Good job," She said as an assistant began to walk them back towards the green room. "Susie will be particularly happy with the line ' _A lot of this movie is about control and the ramifications of when that control is taken away_ '."

Caleb scoffed, "You write that down word for word?"

"Hey, we rehearsed it about 10 times."

Caleb sighed and collapsed on the sofa. Spencer was off doing another breakfast show, Toby was with her and Hanna was at the hotel, "What's next?" He asked, pulling his phone out. Could he not have some form of communication with normal people?

"We can head back to the hotel for breakfast and then you're doing a lunchtime show called Loose Women."

Caleb quirked his brow at the name, "Really?" He asked deadpan.

Devon kept her face stoic as she scanned through her binder, "A panel of four female presenters who interview celebrities, discuss their lives, topical issues and celebrity gossip," She read aloud, "Basically The View but British," She surmised.

"Brilliant," He remarked sarcastically as she pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and handed it to him, "They're probably the ones reading the trash about Hanna and buying into it all."

"Well, now is your chance to set them straight," Devon replied calmly. She did not need an irate interview with Caleb going viral, just because he hadn't had enough sleep or seen his girlfriend in the past 4 hours. "Let's get out of here, the car's outside."

Caleb pulled his coat on and fluffed his hair in the mirror before following her and a show assistant out to the front. There were paps and fans lining up against barriers, so he took his time to sign some autographs and take a few photos before Devon pushed him into the car with the excuse that he had to get to his next appointment. "This is actually the last interview you're doing today," Devon said as they headed through the busy streets. "Then tonight you're eating out with Spencer and we'll be tipping the paps off as to your whereabouts."

Caleb closed his eyes and rested his head back against the seat. "I really hate when we call the paps," He moaned, furrowing his brow.

"You know we don't do it often," Devon said as they pulled up outside their hotel. "But you're promoting Caleb, people want to see your face."

"Don't remind me," He muttered, keeping his head down and rushing into the safety of the Baglioni. He headed straight for the lift, Devon trying to keep on his tails as he jammed the button repeatedly to the sixth floor. "How pissed was Spencer that we got the nicer room?" He fought a grin as they rode up to the top floor. Devon rolled her eyes as he pushed through the door to the suite. Spencer had been set up with her own very nice and very romantic suite. He wasn't the only one being treated like a movie star. "Han?" He called as they took in the sight of breakfast laid out on the table.

"I'm in the shower," He heard a faint yell back.

"Don't even think about it," Devon warned him, slapping his arm as they sat down at the table.

"What? If you weren't here right now, I would be in that shower too," He teased her, pouring himself some coffee. "What the fuck has she ordered?" He laughed, frowning as he took in what looked like some weird beans in a sauce.

"It's called baked beans," Hanna said as she appeared with a towel wrapped tightly around her. "Apparently it's a breakfast delicacy," She added with a huge grin on her face, "To be eaten with bacon and sausages and mushrooms and eggs and toast."

"Hi," He greeted her, smiling as she walked over and stood behind him, her hand stroking his chest as she leant down to give him a kiss.

"Hi back," She whispered as his hand came to rest on top of hers. "You looked handsome this morning," She grinned at him, connecting their lips one final time before heading back off to their room to get dressed. He held onto her hand as long as possible until he had to let go, watching her walk away. God, he thought she was incredible.

"So this is a baked bean?" Devon pulled an unimpressed face as she speared the tiny orange thing with her fork and held it up. "By the way, can you stop looking at her like that? It makes me want to puke."

"Like what?" Caleb laughed, pushing a slice of bread into the toaster that had been brought up.

"Like you _looooove_ her."

He scoffed, "I don't love her."

"Really?" Devon raised her eyebrows and looked at him in a way, which he knew meant she wasn't buying any of it. "Is this a natural playboy defense mechanism that Jason's taught you? Or is it just a case of I don't want to say it out loud because then I have to tell her?"

"Neither," He argued, deciding he should try some of the food Hanna had ordered. "We're happy where we are. I don't wanna rush into things."

"Cay," Devon shook her head at him. He was the thickest person she knew. Cleary, all energy when he'd been conceived had gone into creating the perfect specimen to look at, not one with a big enough brain. "She's head over heels babe."

"You think?" He asked quietly as the toast popped up.

"I know."

"It's kind of why I want Paris to be special," He said, looking down at his food.

She poured them both a glass of orange juice, "Don't worry," She said, taking a bite of a croissant. "That plan is awwwwwll coming together."

* * *

"Control is a really funny thing. I mean, I see people losing it every day and I think that's why this film is so successful, because everyone can relate to it in one way or another."

"And when's the premiere?" A middle-aged woman who Caleb felt was violating him with her eyes asked.

"Tomorrow night," He answered with a forced grin, "And we really can't wait to meet all our fans over here. That's why we come out and do these tours, so yeah," He smiled, "It's gonna be a good one."

"Caleb Rivers everybody!" Another woman yelled, clapping along with the audience, "And whilst the premiere's tomorrow, you can catch _Chains of Fire_ in cinemas everywhere from…"

He zoned out as he spied Hanna in the audience sitting front row. She was with Devon and completely distracted on her phone, a tiny frown gracing her face as she typed furiously. "Thank you ladies," He smiled at the panel as the show ran into a commercial break.

"You can come back anytime," One of them winked at him. He really hoped his shiver wasn't too visible.

"Ready to go?" Devon asked as they began to move backstage. "Nice line again," She complimented him, "Are you an actor or something?"

"Ha," He rolled his eyes, reaching for Hanna's hand as she followed him. "You wouldn't believe what I get paid," He said sarcastically, "You okay?" He asked Hanna, sensing her distance. Whatever was on her phone was clouding her mind.

"Yeah," She eventually smiled up at him, shoving her phone in her pocket and trying to ignore Jenna Marshall. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dev, can we ask hosts not to flirt with him?" Hanna grinned. "I don't want him to run off with one."

Caleb wrapped a casual arm around her neck, "You think I'm gonna leave you for some middle-aged woman who asks me inappropriate questions about my personal life?" He asked her, "You know your body's way too good for that."

She gasped and laughed, hitting him on the chest, "You're only with me for my body? It explains so much." She said, shrugging him off her and running to catch up with Devon. "He's being mean to me," She pouted as they entered the green room.

"Caleb, stop being mean," Devon told him, letting him grab his jacket and cap before they immediately began to move towards the exit.

"You two seriously need to stop ganging up on me," He rolled his eyes, grabbing Hanna's waist and pulling her back against his chest. "You know I'm with you for way more than your body," He murmured in her ear as they stopped in the middle of the corridor.

She tilted her head up to kiss him tenderly, "I know," She agreed, squeezing his arms around her waist as she stared up at him with a dreamy smile.

"You two make me want to vomit," Devon interrupted them, "The car's waiting out front," She told them, encouraging them to move along.

"What's the rush?" Caleb asked as Hanna untangled herself from his arms and grabbed his hand instead, their index fingers linking as they reached the exit.

"We're going sight seeing," Hanna grinned back at him, hopping straight up into the car. "I'm not leaving London without a picture of me coming out of a red telephone box," She tried to put on her best English accent as she pulled her seatbelt on.

"What else can you say like that?" He asked, his hand naturally resting on her thigh, "It's kind of hot," He murmured against her mouth.

"I want you," She whispered in his ear, in her best British accent.

He bit his lip as he looked at her, before forcing himself to look away out the window as she played with his fingers. She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Hanna dragged Caleb from tourist site to tourist site and she made him experience it the _authentic_ way. That is, she literally made him stand in front of a red phone box whilst she took his photo and then got him to take twenty of her, before demanding he then take a snapshot of her straddling a lion in Trafalgar Square.

"Babe," She called down to him, waving him up to join her, "Get Devon to take a picture," She yelled, grinning as Caleb handed Devon his phone before pulling himself up to join her. He straddled the lion behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against his chest.

Devon snapped away, smiling at the pair of them as Caleb pulled her head back for a tender kiss. As much as she teased them and asked them to stop making her want to throw up, she actually thought they were pretty perfect for each other. Hanna brought out a side in Caleb she hadn't seen before and he seemed to balance her out and keep her in check. "You guys," She whispered to herself as they pulled away slightly. She could not be thinking how faultless they were right now. And they could never ever know she was starting to think how faultless they were… She needed a man, and fast…

Just as she was beginning to scan the crowd for a British hottie who could sweep her off her feet, she heard a few people starting to recognize Caleb around her and moved over to the couple who'd quickly gone back to making out. "Guys, we need to move on," She interrupted them.

Caleb pulled away, "Why?" He asked, squeezing his girlfriend tight. He was actually enjoying himself and Hanna was making him feel like a normal guy who was just on a normal holiday with somebody who was really important to him.

"People have seen you," Devon said simply. Caleb sighed but agreed and climbed down, holding his hand out to help Hanna down. They quickly moved back over to where their car had parked up temporarily and hopped in before anyone had the chance to approach Caleb. Despite the fact he was on a promo tour and his job was to be seen at the moment, Devon knew that when he was spending down time with Hanna, the very last thing he wanted to be doing was taking pictures with fans.

"Where next?" Caleb asked Hanna as their car began to move into the traffic.

"Well," She said, putting on her British accent again, "I think we're going to a surprise."

"A surprise?" He raised an eyebrow, fighting a grin.

"You're not the only one who can be romantic," She murmured, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. He had no idea where they were going.

"Or use Devon," Devon called from the front as they pulled up.

"She's pretty good at her job," Hanna conceded, handing Caleb his sunglasses from her bag. "Put your glasses on," She said, "It's going to be busy," She muttered, pulling his beanie down as well for him.

He tried to make sure he was as disguised as possible, pulling the neck of his jacket up and making sure his hat was as low as it could go before joining her in the fresh air, naturally reaching for her hand as they began to follow Devon through the busy pedestrianized streets.

The closer they walked to the river bank, the bigger the swathes of people got – although Caleb didn't necessarily think it was a bad thing. There were almost so many people he got swallowed up and didn't stand out. "We're here," Hanna practically squealed as a member of staff who Caleb guessed had something to do with the huge metal wheel that was in front of them.

"I have vertigo," Caleb stated deadpan.

Devon shot him a dirty look, "I had to pull some serious strings for this," She said, guiding him up to the entrance of the London Eye, past the huge queue and straight into one of the moving pods. "You do not have vertigo," She shot at him, following them in as the door sealed shut and they slowly began to increase their height.

"Dev," Hanna called the brunette over, throwing her arm around her neck and pulling her into her side, "This city is so amazing," She said, looking out at the view before her. She felt like she could see for miles.

Devon sighed, taking in the city in front of her, "I'm so glad I have another girl with me," She pouted as Caleb moved past Hanna's side and leant on the railing. "You want a picture?" She asked as they got closer to the top.

Hanna nodded and separated from her, handing Devon her phone before going to wrap her arms around Caleb's waist. He pulled her in front of him and leant his hands on the rail on either side of her, "This is pretty romantic," He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against Hanna's hair.

She tilted her head up to look at him, smiling against his mouth as it slanted over hers. She felt his hands move to her waist, holding her there as their tongues met tenderly, "I wanted to say thank you," Hanna said when they finally separated.

"For what?" Caleb asked, turning around and tucking Hanna against his chest as Devon directed them to properly pose.

"For bringing me out here," She said, leaning her head on his shirt. "For the subverbal messages you're sending to Jordan."

"It's all part of Susie's master plan," He replied casually, "And I couldn't imagine doing this tour without you, not with the way everything's going." He didn't think he could infer his feelings much more.

"Yeah?" Hanna half smiled up at him. She wanted to be with him – right now in this moment, tomorrow when she woke up, in Paris, in LA – all she wanted to do was be with him. Nothing had every felt so wholly, completely, irrevocably right.

"Yeah," He agreed, biting his lip before he gently brought his mouth down onto hers.

"Okay, that's enough," Devon yelled as she witnessed tongue entering mouth, clapping her hands to break them apart. Caleb pulled back but couldn't fight a grin or his brain as it told him to steal one more tender, probing kiss. "You're missing the view," Devon tried again, handing Hanna her phone back before they all turned to take in the pretty skyline.

"Send me that," Caleb murmured, looking over her shoulder as she flicked through the pictures.

"I will," She agreed, pulling his arm over her shoulder and rubbing his forearm. "Hey, look!" She pointed down as a red London bus drove over the bridge to the left of them.

"What?" Caleb chuckled, not really seeing what Hanna was pointing at.

"It's got your face on it," Devon began to laugh hysterically, "Oh my god, it's got your face on it."

"Why is that funny?" He asked, still not quite sure why Devon was cracking up.

"Babe," Hanna tugged on his arm and pulled him tighter against her, "They got your face the wrong way round," She smiled up at him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes as Devon reached for the bench to sit down, unable to control her laughter, "It's not that funny," He mumbled, pulling his arm away from Hanna and folding them across his chest as he moved towards the other side of the pod.

Hanna cozied up behind him, running her hands into the front pockets of his jeans as they neared the bottom of the ride. "Don't worry, I still think you're hot," She placated him, resting her cheek on his back. "Even if your face was back to front on the side of a London bus."

* * *

Hanna was kind of freaking out. Despite the fact that she was in London with her hunky boyfriend, her life felt like it was descending into chaos. First, there was her outfit. It didn't scream, hot, _sexy_ , girlfriend of movie star going to dinner with best friend movie star at all. _At all_. And then, there was her phone. She'd tried to ignore it all day and had slipped it into airplane mode until they got back to the hotel because she'd received a message that had thrown her for a loop.

It wasn't about Jordan.

It wasn't a threat.

It was from Jenna. And it was offering her a job.

A job that was back in LA, away from Caleb, away from the promo tour and starting in three days. Jenna wanted her to become her fulltime assistant on the set of her latest movie. She hadn't gone into too much detail, and Hanna had thought it was a pretty quick turnaround from the latest indie movie she'd been working on with Caleb, but Jenna had reassured her - it was the opportunity of a lifetime.

And that opportunity, was sending her brain into meltdown.

She tousled her shoulder length waves and readjusted her boobs that were so precariously resting perfectly underneath her lace-up black top. If she didn't end the night with a nip slip she'd be happy. "Babe, we gotta go," She heard Caleb walk into their bedroom, but ignored him as she touched up her lipstick. "Or we could stay here," He proposed as he took in the sight of her. "How have we not had sex in Europe yet?" He almost drooled.

Her gorgeous legs were accentuated by a pair of black skin-tight jeans, made to look even longer by the black-heeled boots she'd pulled on. And he tried not to start on her top… the plunge that showed him far too much of what he'd be treated to in all their glory tonight. His girlfriend had the body of a goddess. And the face of one too, he decided as he leant over to kiss her on the cheek. "So you do only want me for my body?" She shot at him.

"You ready?" He ignored her and asked again, "The car's outside."

Hanna took a deep sigh and threw the red tube of lipstick into her bag, not at all happy with the way she looked. "Let's go," She mumbled, ignoring his outstretched hand and heading straight for the elevator after she'd grabbed her bag and coat.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, straight to the point as she stared at the floor.

"Nothing," She shrugged, dashing out into the lobby as soon as she could and breezing past Spencer and Toby into the car.

"I mean, has she eaten today?" Spencer joked; never had she seen Hanna move so fast.

Caleb ignored her, jumping as fast as he could into the car too. "You gonna tell me what I've done wrong?" He whispered in Hanna's ear as his fingers found hers in the car.

She smiled tightly at him, "I guess my jetlag's just catching up with me."

He studied her face as much as he could, "Are you lying to me?" He asked her.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"So you are," He couldn't help the next thing that came out of his mouth, "Has something happened with Jordan?"

She gave him an imploring look, "You know I'd tell you if anything happened with him."

"You're right," He agreed, his voice softening, "I'm sorry," He said as he squeezed her hand, his nose burying in her hair, "We can talk about it after dinner."

She nodded up at him and rested her head against his chest as they were driven through the busy streets of London. Robbo had hooked them up with a table at Chiltern Firehouse and whoever had been told to call the paps had done their job well - they were swarming everywhere when they got there. Caleb gripped Hanna's hand tightly as he led her in, Spencer and Toby (who were trying to appear completely platonic) following closely behind them.

"What's wrong with you two?" Spencer asked as they sat down. They looked like they'd just been told a puppy had died.

"Nothing," Hanna forced a smile as she felt Caleb's hand on her back.

"I remember my first argument," Toby joked, although when Caleb shot him a death glare he quickly shut up.

Caleb tried to ignore the pair opposite him, moving closer to Hanna as he leant to whisper in her ear, "Whatever it is, it's gonna be fine." Hanna nodded and squeezed his thigh. If only she believed him.

* * *

Hanna found herself actually managing to enjoy dinner. She found Spencer and Toby hilarious and they managed to distract her from her thoughts about Jenna Marshall and an elusive job offer. But almost as soon as they were back in their car her mind was running again. She didn't know if she was being stupid - she already had a job with CeCe, which yeah she wasn't getting paid for, but it was giving her a crazy amount of exposure and she was working with Caleb and Spencer all day, everyday. But then again, she wanted to work in costume design, nowhere in her life plan had she considered being a stylist.

"Han," Caleb broke her from her reverie. Somehow they were already back in their room. "What is going on?"

She dumped her bag on the sofa and turned to look at him, already feeling the moisture building in her eyes. "I need to go back to LA."

There was deadly silence as he stared at her and blinked, processing what she just said. "Why?" He eventually asked.

Her hands were shaking and she felt like she was going to be sick as she sat down on the sofa, "Jenna's offered me a job."

Caleb didn't know whether to move and sit in front of her on the coffee table or stay where he was. For some reason he chose the latter. "You already have a job," He said.

"Not one that actually pays for me to live," She muttered.

"Do you not wanna be here with me?"

Hanna's head shot up, "How can you even ask me that?" She frowned, starting to get wound up. This wasn't about him. This was about her and starting a job that she knew she loved. There was so much unknown about working in styling. She didn't know if she was brave enough to figure it all out.

"I don't want you to go," Caleb argued, "You know nothing about this, you have a job with CeCe." He started, "A job that let's you work in an industry you love and let's you be with me..." He trailed off.

"Caleb this isn't about you," Her voice began to rise as she pushed herself off the sofa and stormed into their bedroom.

"I'm not saying it is," He yelled, following her and watching as she started to throw clothes into her case. "Do you not think its weird that Jenna never mentioned this when you were together? That she had no idea where her next role was? And now she's offering you an assistant job?"

"No," She stated, "Things change. People get opportunities. Life happens."

"Hanna, can you please think about this," He felt himself almost begging. This wasn't how he wanted to spend the next two weeks in Europe. He wanted her there, he wanted her in Paris in their room that looked out at the Eiffel Tower, he wanted her there so he could tell her he loved her. Tell her he was madly, crazily, deeply in love with her.

"I am thinking," She argued, "I need to do this. Devon can change my flight," She muttered, pulling her phone out of her pocket and shooting off a text to her.

"Why can't you see Jenna when we get back to LA?" He tried. He was trying so damn hard.

"Because this is a one time thing. She knows me - she doesn't know Jordan. He's not affecting her decision right now and once I sign a contract, he can't just get her to get rid of me."

"What about Susie's plan?" He yelled, "We're supposed to be taking this guy down together and you're just running back to LA."

"Implying shit about control is not going to get him out of my life," She began to cry.

"Then why the fuck are you running back to a job that he can just take away from you?" Now he thought she was just being stupid. His emotions were starting to get to him. He just wanted her here with him. Did she not want that too? "Baby, I'm begging you," He moved over to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands as he wiped away her tears. "Don't go back now, just stay here with me and we can go back together. This doesn't feel right."

She stared up at him with her piercing eyes, willing the tears away as they leaked down her cheeks before she said four words that cut through Caleb's heart and meant he had no choice but to let her go. "Don't turn into him."

* * *

 **Hanna y u gotta be so mean to your bb huh? From deep lust and lots of making out to hurt feelings and a movie star flying solo.** **Poor Caleb :( He wanted to tell her he loved her and Hanna's gone and ruined it.**

 **For those of you that were looking forward to Paris, I'm sorry, but this shit's gotta happen :(**

 **Please review my lovelies x**


	13. Thirteen

Here we are with a new chapter for you all.

Musings on PLL ~ it's tough to stay positive, but I do have hope. It's a shame that the ratings are dropping but I have to admit I'm not running to watch it with the current Haleb situation. I don't care if the show was originally about A, it's turned into something more that for a lot of people is about the ships :)

Look out for an update of Growth soon. I love all you amazing reviewers and I'm glad some of my British reviewers enjoyed the references I put in the last chapter.

Enjoy below...

* * *

 **Thirteen**

* * *

"Caleb," Devon yelled as she stormed into his suite, "What is going on?" She demanded, slamming the door shut as she took in the sight of a very depressed and relatively pissed off limp body still lying in bed at 12pm.

"Hanna left."

"I know that," Devon rolled her eyes, "Where the hell do you think I've just been?"

"I dunno," He shrugged, feigning ignorance and rolling over onto his side to avoid making conversation.

"Dropping her off at the fucking airport without you, that's where." She spat, "Get your ass out of bed."

"No," He mumbled, burying his head into the pillow.

"For fuck's sake," Devon swore underneath her breath, grabbing a cushion on the side and proceeding to bash him over the head repeatedly with it. "Get your fat butt out of bed," She demanded, hitting him particularly hard on the last thump.

"No. I don't want to."

"You don't have the right to not want to. You have the premiere tonight and a talk show to film before." She said matter-of-fact. "So get your ugly backside out of bed." Caleb could be difficult sometimes, but she'd never seen him take it to this extent.

"I don't want to go."

Devon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Caleb," She said, sitting down on the bed next to him, "I get that this is your first argument."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He yelled, throwing the covers off before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. "It's not our first argument," He shouted.

"Okay it's your second argument," Devon muttered as she heard the shower turn on. Whatever was going on was getting to his head and right now she just needed a movie star who was happy to be on a promo tour with or without his girlfriend. Grabbing her phone, she called dialed Susie's number as Caleb finally went about pulling himself together. "Hello?" Susie mumbled. _Shit_ – Devon had forgotten it was the middle of the night over there.

"Sorry," She said immediately, "I completely forgot about the time difference."

"What's going on?" The bleach blonde asked tiredly, rubbing her face as she tried to come round.

"Hanna's left."

"What do you mean, Hanna's left?" Susie demanded. If she hadn't been awake before, she was now.

"I mean, I've just thrown her on a plane back to LA kind of left."

"Why?" That was the question Devon was dying to know too. Hanna had kept pretty tight-lipped in the taxi and had clearly decided she'd prefer to nap rather than talk.

"No clue," She replied, "But I'm now left with a guy who is wallowing in enough self-pity to fill the frigging Grand Canyon."

"Caleb," Susie almost growled. She _hated_ when Caleb acted like this. After the infamous pictures of him and Spencer leaving a club together had hit the news and she'd yelled at him straight for a good hour, he'd refused to do anything besides sit at him in bed and literally wallow for the rest of the day. It had driven both her and Devon absolutely up the wall. "Okay, it's going to be fine," Susie breathed down the phone. "Has he spoken to her? Are they on speaking terms? Why the fuck has she left?"

"I think they're speaking," Devon answered.

"Of course we're fucking speaking," Caleb snapped as he stormed out of the bathroom and towards his suitcase. Hanna had laid out the outfit he was supposed to wear but the last thing he wanted to do right now was touch or look at anything that reminded him of her.

"Well have you spoken to her since she left the room, because I don't recall her phone ringing in the taxi."

"You're such a fucking smart ass Dev, it really pisses me off."

"Oh and here comes Caleb the angry prick," Devon said down the phone to Susie, ignoring the look Caleb sent her way.

"Just get him to the recording and the premiere," Susie sighed. This really was going to be them trying to make the best out of a _terrible_ situation. "We'll figure something out for Paris."

"Okay," Devon agreed, "Call me later," She said before hanging up and turning to look at Caleb. He was dressed in his boxers and throwing his clothes out of his case over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily, beginning to pick up the items of fabric he was haphazardly distributing across the room. "Caleb, enough!"

"Don't tell me what to do Dev."

"I get that you're angry and upset and hurt by whatever's happened between you two, but you're here for a reason Caleb." She yelled, shoving the shirt that had been left out at him. "You have a responsibility to all those fans who can't wait to see you tonight and if Hanna could see you now, the last thing she'd want to do is come running back." Okay so that last line had been a little harsh…

Caleb paused and blinked his eyes shut.

He didn't want to cry.

He didn't want to cry over a stupid argument.

He _wasn't_ going to cry over a stupid argument that meant his girlfriend was hightailing it back to LA without so much as a goodbye earlier that morning.

He got that they wanted different things right now. It hurt, but he understood that she had to go back to LA for a job that could genuinely change her life. He was settled in his life; sure he might not know whether to do the next big comedy or try an ensemble romcom, but he knew where he was going. She wasn't there yet and he knew he had to accept that.

But last night when they'd been arguing, he'd realised he was too proud and too in love with her to want anything other than having her with him. It was selfish and the last thing he'd ever wanted to come across as was controlling, so when she'd said those words and compared him to Jordan, he didn't know how to react.

His first instinct had been to pull her into his arms and tell her that he loved her and would never _ever_ turn into him… that all he was trying to say was that he wanted her there with him every step of the way… but he hadn't. He'd internalized it all and shaken his head before shooting out of there to clear his mind. When he'd come back she'd been fast asleep in bed with her back to his side and for the first time since they'd been together, it hadn't felt right to lean over and pull her into him.

So he'd left her and when he'd woken up to the sight of her zipping up her suitcase, it had just been easier to pretend to be asleep.

"Caleb," Devon said gently, "What happened?"

"She got offered a job," He replied quietly, looking down as he pulled on the shirt that had been handed to him.

"But she already has a job."

"Not one that's in costume design."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Devon smiled at him hopefully, "It means she can work in LA and stay with you."

"I guess," He muttered, reaching for the pair of pants that had been laid out too.

"Then why are you so angry?" She raised her eyebrows and questioned him. She wanted the sweet, caring Caleb back – especially if he was spending his entire day with fans.

"I'm just pissed at the situation," He said. "I wanted Paris to be really special you know?" He looked about as put out as a toddler who'd had their candy taken away.

"Caleb," Devon sighed heavily, "Paris might not have worked out, but don't take it out on her and don't take it out on your fans."

"I know," He agreed almost inaudibly.

"It just means we'll have to think of something you can do back in LA that will be even more special."

Caleb finally smiled at her and nodded. He was such a predictable, love-sick man… but a man who had just given Devon enough ammunition to make sure he got through the next few days in Europe on his best behaviour.

* * *

Caleb finally pulled himself together and headed off to film the scheduled chat show for the day, before CeCe was whisking him into his suit to change and Devon was rushing him off to the premiere. He didn't even have chance to check his phone and he forced himself to push Hanna to the back of his mind to let him focus on the fans. It was the longest they'd properly gone without any form of communication, which was completely crazy and maybe made Caleb think they were going too fast. That, or it had literally been love at first sight and somebody high up above thought they were meant to be together. On any other day, it was the latter, but today… the actions of today had left Caleb feeling insecure and reeling inside about where they stood.

All of his inner turmoil continued to spiral as he sat through the film with Spencer and Toby and tried to pay attention. It was all too easy for him to zone out though and he found himself finally staring at his phone as he thought about Hanna and where the hell she was in the world. He didn't know if she'd landed yet… if she'd even gotten on her plane okay… God, all he wanted was for her to be okay. Clearly, she didn't think it was important to let him know.

On the other side of the world, Hanna found herself stood in LAX airport waiting for her baggage to appear on the conveyer belt. Caleb hadn't messaged her. She got he was pissed off, but she at least had hoped he'd check in and make sure she was okay. She just wanted him to call, she thought as her phone began to ring. "Hi Mom," She said quietly, pulling her hood up higher over her head and turning up the volume on her headphones. For a split second she'd thought it could be him…

"Hi honey," She could practically hear her Mom smiling down the phone. "How's London? I can't believe you're actually in Europe."

"Yeah," Hanna felt herself smiling tightly. "It's good." Why was she lying? Why couldn't she just tell her that she'd had to come back to LA?

"How was the surprise? Did he like it?"

"Yeah," Hanna sighed again, "He really liked it."

"Did you tell him?" There was an unnerving silence as Hanna debated what to say. "Honey?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she spotted her suitcase, "No," She managed to get out, "It wasn't the right time."

Ashley frowned down the other end of the line. Hanna had been so excited to tell her all about the plan she'd pulled together to surprise Caleb and take him up the London Eye. She'd been so flustered when she'd initially started talking about it, that it had only been natural for Ashley to ask her daughter what was going on. And Hanna had said the last thing she'd been expecting… She wanted to tell Caleb she loved him. Because she did.

In fact, once Hanna had managed to articulate it for the first time, she hadn't stopped going on about how excited she was to let Caleb know about her feelings. So it was a little unruly for Hanna to suddenly switch off about it. "Sweetheart, has something happened?"

"No," Hanna swallowed again, hauling her suitcase off the moving belt and beginning to head towards customs. "Devon was there and I want it to be just us, you know?"

"Ma'am," A security officer interrupted and pointed at a very clear sign that said no cell phones.

"Mom, I've gotta go. I'll call you later." Hanna hurried out without giving Ashley so much as a chance to reply before she hung up.

She'd just about managed to find the car Devon had sorted before her phone started ringing again. She looked at the caller ID and just stared.

It was Caleb.

And for the first time since she'd met him, she didn't know whether to answer or not. She wasn't mad at him – she honestly, truly wasn't. Frustrated perhaps, that he couldn't see why she had to come back, but not mad.

"Hello," Okay, so her body had decided to answer the call without consulting her brain.

"Hey," A voice sighed down the other end.

There was silence as both of them debated what to say.

"How was your flight?" Caleb eventually asked.

"It was okay," Hanna replied, looking down and inspecting her nails as the car sped through the outskirts of LA. "I missed you." Oh, so now her voice box decided it was okay to speak without consulting her brain too.

Caleb smiled to himself, "You know I'm not mad that you've gone back to LA right?"

"You're not?"

"No," He shook his head, although she couldn't see him. "I am pretty pissed off that you didn't even kiss me goodbye, but I'm not mad."

Hanna bit her lip to fight a smile, "You were sleeping," She tried to argue.

"Don't care," He cut her off, "Never leave without kissing me again. Got it?"

"Got it," She grinned. "Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

Her mouth suddenly became dry and her tongue rough as she thought about telling him how she felt. "Am I still okay to stay at yours?" Yep, she could hear the chicken squawking in her head as she lost any courage she had left.

Caleb frowned, "You know you are. Just don't go throwing any crazy parties without me there."

"It wouldn't be any fun without you anyway." Okay she really had to stop all this corny vomit coming out of her mouth. "How was the premiere?" She quickly changed the topic.

"It was good," He agreed, "The fans are crazy but hey, this time most of my questions were about you."

"Me?"

He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled his tie loose with one hand, "Turns out I'm not the only one who loves you."

Shit.

Crap.

Fuck.

Had he really just said that over the phone? Over the goddam frigging _phone_.

"Caleb?" Her voice feathered as they both processed exactly what he'd said.

"No," He demanded, "No, you did not just hear that. That did not just happen okay? Okay."

Hanna bit her lip as she felt water run to her eyes. Clearly he didn't feel the same way as her and although she knew he'd get there eventually, it hurt like a bitch. "I should go," She muttered as they pulled up to the electronic gates at the bottom of Caleb's driveway.

"What, babe, no."

"No, you're probably really tired from the jet lag and I have a big day tomorrow getting ready to meet Jenna."

"Han, come on, don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything," She argued, "Have fun in Paris tomorrow."

"Why are you saying that like we're not going to speak or something?"

"Caleb you're gonna be travelling and I know your schedules packed. It's probably just easier if you call me in a couple of days."

"I've had to cancel some stuff," He murmured casually, but she picked up on the unhappiness in his voice.

"So you are pissed," She argued as the driver hauled her case out of the back.

"You know what, I am." He began to pace down the empty corridor he'd found. "I am because I had this amazing thing planned for us and now we won't get to do it."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty. I need to do this," She began to cry as she let herself into his house, dumping her case by the door and storming straight through to his bedroom where she proceeded to throw herself onto the bed.

"I'm mad because I care about us."

"And I don't?" She felt her voice losing control, "Is that what you're saying? Because you know what Caleb, it couldn't be further from the truth."

"I'm not- ," She hung up before he could finish, burying her head in the pillow as she began to bawl. Angry, she picked up her phone and threw it as hard as she could into the en suite. There was a loud smash before she heard the sound of something cracking and shattering. "Fuck," She muttered, quickly pushing herself up to go and inspect the damage she'd caused. Okay, so she'd somehow managed to smash a hole into the glass shower door. Caleb was going to kill her and as she picked up her phone, it was pretty evident that he was going to have to do it in person, because there was no way her crumpled and smashed piece of technology was going to communicate with anyone.

She bent down to pick up a piece of the glass and begin to clear it up but the piece in her hands slipped and all she felt was blinding pain as it sliced the skin on the palm of her hand. She bit her other hand as she felt the urge to scream, slamming her eyes shut as she heard the glass shatter even more. The sting on her open skin was mind-numbing and she made the decision there and then that she'd just deal with the clean up in the morning.

Right now the only thing that would make her feel better was a place where her brain couldn't think. And that place, was sleep.

* * *

Caleb was miserable for the rest of the night. He was supposed to be enjoying himself at the after party but even Spencer had said he may as well have gone back to the hotel if he was just going to stand there and look like he was throwing a pity party for himself. They hadn't asked him what had happened with Hanna but Spencer had mentioned more than a few times how disappointed she was that Hanna wasn't there to a) help out CeCe (who's styling skills she was beginning to question after she pulled out a sequinned lime green Givenchy dress) and b) hang out and be a girl with her so that she could moan about Toby.

Caleb hadn't really said much and when she started to complain for the umpteenth time he just decided to get out of there. He'd tried to call his girlfriend a few times but it just kept going to voicemail and he refused to turn into one of those boyfriends who left a million messages just because someone wouldn't pick up. If Hanna wanted her space, then right now he was prepared to give it to her.

When he woke up and she still wasn't answering and hadn't replied to his text from the night before he told himself not to worry. She was probably fine. He'd just get Emily to go over later and make sure she'd managed to get into the house. Okay so that was a lame excuse to find out why Hanna wasn't communicating with him but he'd deal with the fallout if it meant she was okay.

"You ready?" Devon asked as Caleb lounged on the sofa and stared aimlessly at his phone. "Caleb." She snapped to get his attention. He may have been on his best behaviour with his fans but the funk he was in around her was driving her crazy.

"Yeah," He sighed. "Let's get out of here."

"Susie's speaking to Jenna today," She placated him. "Everything's gonna work out."

"You know what pisses me off?"

"What Caleb?" Devon found herself rolling her eyes.

"We didn't even get to have sex."

"I really don't need to know about this," She muttered, checking the room for anything that has been left behind.

"Who wouldn't wanna have sex in London?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or Paris? Or Rome?"

"Erm a girl who doesn't feel the need to just get naked for her boyfriend and has found a bigger purpose in life that is all about satisfying a desire to be successful through pursuits other than the human body."

"Since when were you a feminist?"

"Since you became a misogynist." He didn't reply and when she looked up at him, he was just staring at his phone all over again. "Call her tonight," She advised him gently, squeezing his shoulder. "If you're lucky it won't look like you're too obsessed."

"Fuck. You."

* * *

Hanna paced.

She paced so much she was worried the soles on her favourite pair of heels were going to wear out.

She didn't know why she was stressing over the meeting with Jenna. It wasn't like it was a proper interview – she pretty much already had the job and Jenna wasn't going to make her fly all the way back from London just to tell her to her face that she'd found someone else.

No.

Jenna was a friend. Of course things were going to turn out right.

It was at this point that she usually got a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realised Jordan had somehow managed to interfere. In fact, usually by now she'd known she hadn't got the job for 'unavoidable issues' (codeword: controlling douchebag ex-boyfriend) so maybe it was just her nerves getting to her.

She hadn't even been able to go in the bathroom and clean up the glass because her hands were a quivering wreck. It must have been the nerves.

Caleb's laptop pinged and she stopped the cyclical walk between the sofa and the kitchen, storming over to the kitchen table where she was using Facebook as her only means of communication.

 _Don't worry about a car, the studio have sent one to pick you up, Jenna x._

Cleary this studio was paying the big bucks. I mean, she hadn't discussed a salary with Jenna but if they were sending a car that had to mean it was a big production. Maybe she could start to pay Caleb back… Maybe now they could actually go out for dinner at Nobu and she could pay… Maybe now she'd feel like they were on a level playing field.

The computer made a noise again and she looked down at another message from Jenna.

 _Have you let Caleb know?_

Shit. Despite what she'd said on the phone, she wasn't actually planning on not talking to him for two days. But with last night's minor incident between the shower door and her phone and then the stress of her meeting with Jenna, she'd completely forgotten to tell him what was going on.

But how the hell was she supposed to get hold of him? She didn't have a phone, he didn't have Facebook and she was pretty sure leaving a comment on Instagram was _not_ appropriate.

She'd just have to run down the Apple store once her meeting wrapped to get her phone fixed and then she'd just explain that sometimes, phones and glass didn't get on. Caleb would understand. He hated that shower door anyway. It was frosted glass and all he ever complained about was how if he walked in and she was in the shower, he wanted to see her naked body through clear crystal, not a translucent screen.

The intercom buzzed and Hanna raced over to see who it was. It was a random black limo but she assumed it was the car Jenna had mentioned and let them in. Racing off to grab her bag, she did a quick once over in the mirror before reapplying her lipstick and heading to the front door.

Just as she slammed it shut behind her, the laptop dinged again but it was too late for her to hear.

 _Hanna don't get in the car. I'm sorry, but I can explain._

Hurrying down the path, Hanna smiled at the driver as he held the door for her, opening her mouth to ask him if he'd been sent by Jenna Marshall when the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up.

She heard a whimper.

And she heard a voice that she didn't think she'd ever have to hear again.

"Hello Hanna."

Her chest tightened and for a second she felt like this was all a horrible dream; a nightmare before all her mind began to think about was how stupid she was because right now the last person who should ever be sat in front of her was, "Jordan."

* * *

 **Oh dear oh dear, Hanna what have you done? And Jenna how could you?**

 **Can't wait to see what happens next? Please review x**


	14. Fourteen

**Thanks for all the incredible reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this as we move into the drama!**

 **Princessveronica ~ you are absolutely right about Caleb and his feelings, I'm sure he won't leave that doubt lingering for long if he has the chance**

 **Isabel ~ I haven't seen the episode yet so thanks for letting me know about Jordan's surname. Already dropped it in below ;)**

 **Guest ~ your review made me laugh so much and is literally exactly what I thought. Hanna Hobart does sound like a circus act.**

 **Spoiler rant...** Even though I haven't watched this weeks episode and I do believe Tyler when he says we'll be happy, we're over halfway through 6B now. There aren't many episodes left for there to be "twists and turns" and they haven't really done much to address Hanna's discomfort with Spaleb. I certainly don't see how Caleb will suddenly leave Spencer for Hanna because he's not that type of guy... Well at least he wasn't? And from the way they're portraying Spaleb, I get the impression they're trying to make it seem like a legit relationship. I still can't believe they actually went there. The way things are panning out, I'm actually starting to be supportive of Janna :/

 **Anyway... Eeee I'm excited for you guys to read this... Enjoy below..**.

* * *

 **Fourteen**

* * *

Hanna felt like she couldn't move.

Her breath was caught in her chest and her body froze under the steely gaze of Jordan Hobart. Right now, the way he was looking at her... She felt like she couldn't put anything past him. Her mind was running at a million miles an hour trying to process everything and she had questions... So many questions.

Why was Jordan here? Why was Jenna in the car? Why were her hands tied together with a red tie that she recognised as belonging to her ex-boyfriend?

She heard Jenna mumbled something hat vaguely sounded like "I'm sorry," before Jordan told her to shut the hell up and the car doors locked them in. It wasn't until that point that Hanna registered she could have gotten out of the car - if her body hadn't deceived her brain then she could have taken herself out of this mess.

"What's going on?" Her voice trembled, "I thought I was going to the studio," She added quietly, shooting Jenna a confused glance before trying to shrink down in her seat and make herself as small as possible.

"You always were stupid," Jordan shook his head as the car began to reverse. "When did I ever say I was going to let you get a job in my industry?" All of a sudden Hanna felt scared. Genuinely, scared. With Caleb's house disappearing out of sight and her phone completely broken and dead to the world, all her safety blankets were being pulled away from her and she felt like there was absolutely nothing she could do. Right now, she had zero control of the situation, in any sense of the word.

She wanted to go back to Caleb. She didn't care where the hell they were on the planet; London, Timbuktu or even Los Angeles. When she was with him, she felt infinitely safer. She knew he would never make her feel like this and if he knew what was happening, she had faith that he'd be on the next plane home even if it was in the middle of the promo tour for his mega blockbuster movie.

"Why?" Her voice clogged and she forced herself to take a deep breath, "Why are you here?" She managed to articulate.

"Hanna be quiet."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Hanna," Jordan sighed in exasperation, "Shut up."

"Caleb's going to find out and he's going to find me." She began to cry as the car sped down the road. "

"Hanna, I mean it," Jordan growled, "Shut your mouth."

"He'll ruin you."

Crack.

The sound of Jordan's palm connecting with Hanna's face reverberated through the back of the car. "I told you to be quiet," He muttered, looking away as the blonde sat there with her mouth open in shock and tears streaming down her cheek.

"Let me out." She managed to find the courage to speak, her hand running to the door handle and tugging on it hard, but it wouldn't open.

"You are making things very difficult right now."

"No," She argued, "You are. If you let me out, I won't go to the police. I'll leave you alone. You'll never have to see me again," She pleaded, her voice wobbling as she still tried to pull on the door handle.

"I gave you a chance in New York," He yelled, "I told you to stay away from your stupid actor and did you listen? No." He spat, "I have to see your face every single day and now he's starting that stupid little control campaign."

Hanna held her breath. Jordan knew. She knew what they were trying to do.

"Do you think I'm gonna let some teeny-bopper actor with nice hair ruin my reputation?"

Hanna stayed silent for once. She had nothing to say. She was stupid and naive to think that with Caleb's help she could remove Jordan from her life. She was going to fail at this, just like everything else in her life.

"Think again Hanna."

* * *

Caleb sighed as he sat down with Spencer, Toby and Robbo for dinner. Devon had run off for late night shopping on the Champs Élysées with Spencer's assistant, Erin and he felt slightly grateful. He'd been trying to understand how women felt about boyfriends communicating during an argument all day and he wasn't getting anywhere with her. Despite being loyal to him for the past two years, as soon as Hanna had come on the scene, his devoted assistant had become somewhat neutral when it came to girl problems. He hoped that with Spencer left alone, he had a chance to get out of her whether or not Hanna had been in contact and what exactly he should do to make things better. He got that he'd been an ass. Right now, he just wanted to talk to his girlfriend and make sure she understood he was sorry and that he couldn't wait to see her again, even if it was in LA.

"So have you spoken to Hanna yet?" Toby asked straight away. Caleb lit up - he hadn't even needed to weave it into conversation; Toby had just handed it to him on a plate.

"No," He answered, "Have you Spence?"

"Me?" She pulled a weird face, "Why me?"

"Erm because you're a girl and her friend."

"Caleb, we do not automatically communicate just because we both have vaginas."

"Can we not get into this whole gender equality thing," Robbo asked before ordering them all a round of drinks, "Once she starts about this, she doesn't stop."

"Spoken like a true man," Spencer smiled sarcastically at him.

"So you haven't?" Caleb probed again.

"No, and I did message her," She sighed. "I don't know why she's not replying."

"I'm worried about her," He ran a hand through his hair, "Should I be worried?"

Spencer's lips formed a thin line as she weighed up the situation. She didn't know what their argument had been about, but her message wasn't just asking if Hanna was okay. It was also about clothes and fashion and asking for advice on what shirt went best with her Saint Laurent pants for their photocall tomorrow. It wasn't forcing Hanna to talk about what was going on and Spencer had said to Toby earlier that she'd found it weird that she hadn't responded.

"Why don't you call Em or your Mom and just get them to drop in tonight. It's probably like 11am in LA and maybe she's knocked out from the jet lag," Spencer suggested as the drinks were placed on the table. Knowing what she did about Jordan, for Caleb's peace of mind he should send someone round.

"Will she be pissed at me?"

"Dude, women are always pissed," Robbo said, taking a sip of his beer before ordering his food.

"He's right," Toby agreed, "Either way she's mad at you and you're still gonna worry so just ask Em."

"Why am I having dinner with pigs?" Spencer frowned, disengaging herself from the conversation so that she could order her food.

"Pretty sure you pay me to be a pig," Robbo grinned at her, "And soon this boy will be too."

"Oh is that all official now?" Toby asked, fighting a smile. He'd been winding Spencer up about it for a while, saying it was just paperwork to say she'd have to spend more time with Caleb.

"Almost," Caleb said nonchalantly. His mind wasn't really thinking about his manager or career right now. All he could get his brain to focus on was Hanna.

"I'm pretty sure Devon's counting down," Spencer remarked with raised brows.

"Yeah," Caleb sighed, "I need to get her a present or something," He had been a bit of an idiot towards her since Hanna left and that was on top of the fact she and Susie were semi-managing him at the moment. In fact, he should probably get a present for his publicist too and whilst he was at it, some form of grovelling gift might work with Hanna.

"Ooh can I help?" Spencer clapped her hands together with glee and smiled at him.

"Sure," He readily agreed, grabbing his beer. He actually needed her there to tell him what they might like and if it was too extravagant or not. Usually Devon helped him out with stuff like this, but seeing as one of the presents was for her, it was best she knew nothing about it.

"We can go smoke cigars and be men whilst these two go shopping," Robbo nodded his head at Toby.

"Seriously?" Spencer angled her head at him. "Why do I pay you?"

* * *

Three hours and one phone call from Erin later, Caleb found himself stood in the Chanel boutique on the Champs Élysées that had been opened up late just for him and Spencer. He had absolutely no idea what he was looking for, but according to Spencer, this was Hanna's favourite designer and she'd coveted CeCe's classic 2.55 when they were at the fitting. He'd almost balked when Spencer told him the price, but right now anything seemed worth it for his girl.

"I think we should start with Susie," Spencer said as she asked the assistant to pull out a tray of perfectly folded silk scarves. "I'm thinking one of these," She added, pulling out a navy blue one with gold embellishments.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, "That's pretty her."

"Do you want to pick one out?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," He said, "That one's fine."

Spencer thought about chastising him for not seeming the least bit interested, but as a tray of purses were placed in front of him next to the scarves, she knew there was no point. "We'll take this one," She smiled at the assistant and handed her the scarf. "Okay, Devon," She sighed.

"One of these," He pointed at the tray.

"Do you want classic or different?" The assistant asked him, her English thick with French enunciation.

"Ermmm," Caleb had no clue. Devon was classic, but different. He didn't think the two were necessarily separate entities. "I guess classic," He shrugged, waiting for the assistant to place a few options in front of him.

Spencer took pity on him, "How about this one?" She held up a purse that was modelled on the Boy bag, "It's classic, but modern," She added, basically handing him what he wanted on a plate.

"Yep, great, that one," He agreed.

"Okay Sir," The blonde salesperson smiled at him, "And do you want it in lambskin or calfskin?"

"Spence," He looked at his close friend, slightly flabbergasted.

"Lambskin," Spencer answered for him. Thank god she was here, he really had no idea what he was doing. "And they were the easy ones," She murmured as the purse was taken away to be packaged up.

"I have no clue," He whined dramatically, pre-emptying her question that he knew Spencer was going to ask. He didn't care about fashion, all he knew was that his girlfriend always looked good and seemed to know what she liked. He had no idea what one item she'd actually want from Chanel if she had the choice.

"Well what's your budget?"

"Um."

"Caleb!" She exclaimed, was he really this clueless? "Stuff in here can cost over 20k."

He suddenly coughed in shock, "Okay, we have a budget," He agreed, "I love her but not that much," He muttered, "Yet." Although Spencer still heard him.

"You're so love sick," She shook her head, "Well do you want to get her something like a purse or a bag, or shoes?"

"Bag," Caleb said, "Definitely bag."

Spencer decided he really wasn't going to be much more help and asked one of the assistants to bring out their classic 2.55 quilted bags in different colours and a few other smaller bags that she thought Hanna might like. "So you could go with the same one CeCe has," She said, pointing at a black bag.

From what Spencer had said earlier, it was clear Hanna would love it, but he wanted to get her something special. Not just a bag that his stylist already had. "No," He said, "Not if CeCe already has it."

"O-kay," She shot the assistant an apologetic look.

"I like this one," He pointed at a smaller bag that still had all the classic markings, but was a little edgier.

"I think she'd love it," Spencer agreed, feeling relieved as Caleb picked up the bag and handed it to the assistant. "Shall I ask about the price?"

Caleb sighed and waved his hand, "At this point I don't care," He said, moving over to the stairs and heading up to the shoe section.

"Don't worry, I'll just follow you," She yelled, leaving the ground floor and following him upstairs. "Are you buying me a present too?"

"Just looking," He said casually, picking up a flat espadrille. "Think she'd like these too?"

"Must have been some argument," Spencer remarked, picking up another shoe. "I so want a pair but with my contract with Dior, if I'm seen wearing Chanel I'll probably be killed."

"Should you even be in here?" Caleb asked, handing an assistant the shoe and asking for Hanna's size.

Spencer was impressed he knew her size already but didn't say anything, "Probably not," She conceded, "But I guess Hanna's worth it."

Caleb grinned at her, "She is," He agreed, "I still think you should try and convince her to become your stylist."

"Oh don't worry," Spencer murmured, "I already am, even if I know you want it to happen for purely selfish reasons. She's actually better than CeCe."

"Yeah," He said as they made their way back downstairs for him to pay. "She is," He sighed, "And I get that she wants a career in costume design but she's so good and a small part of me thinks that Jordan sounds like the type of guy who'll never give her a proper chance." Stuck in Paris and thousands of miles away from his girlfriend, he didn't know how right he was.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Hanna whimpered, tears streaming down her face as Jordan led her into a secluded house that she had no idea she owned. Jenna was looking far more stoic and emotionless than she had in the limo and seemed almost resigned to what was happening to them. "I'm sorry," Hanna tried, "I promise Caleb will stop talking about you, we'll leave you alone."

"Hanna," Jenna said quietly as they were sat on a corner sofa suit. "There's no point."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused, her cheeks dewy as she was left alone with Jenna for the first time since she'd gotten into the car. Jordan had disappeared off to the kitchen to do God only knows what and although Hanna's first instinct was to run, something inside of her told her there was no way she was getting out now and it was better to use this time more wisely. "Of course there's a point."

"He's been planning this," Jenna commented with no emotion in her voice. She was staring straight ahead at the wall and refusing to give Hanna any eye contact as she gently rubbed her wrists which had now been unbound.

"And you knew?" Hanna's voice trembled as she came to the realisation that her entire time with Jenna on set has been a set up... A trap... A complete lie. It had all just been one more way for Jordan to control her life without her knowing.

"I didn't have a choice," The brunette whispered, "I'm not as squeaky clean as you think."

"And let me guess," Hanna spat, "He blackmailed you because you weren't big enough to stand up and admit whatever the hell it is that you did wrong?" She began to feel her voice raising.

"It would have cost me my career," Jenna whispered angrily.

"When all this gets out it'll cost you that anyway," Hanna retorted, burying her head in her hands. What was the worst Jordan could do? Murder her? Even so, there were the messages from Jenna on her Facebook account, the driver of the car who'd be forced to talk. There was no way Jordan would be able to get rid of her body and destroy all evidence. He may have been powerful and able to throw his weight around however he liked (at least in their world) but he wasn't a forensic scientist and he wasn't a Detective.

She shook her head to rid herself of the bad thoughts. Jordan wasn't going to murder her. He may have been planning this for a while, but somewhere in him was a good guy. She'd dated him for long enough to know that deep down he did care about her. As he came back in with two glasses of water, she forced herself to think that that was why he was doing this. Because he cared. It made the situation seem slightly less intimidating and scary and made her less concerned about what exactly he was planning on doing with her.

"You guys must be thirsty," Jordan actually smiled at them. Hanna didn't know if it was fake of real, but the drive had been long to wherever they were and she was dying for a drink. She'd already been parched and not drunk all morning because of her nerves for her meeting with Jenna. Well, alleged meeting.

"Thanks," She said meekly, taking the cup from him and bringing the drink to her lips before drinking heartily. Jenna did the same and it wasn't until Hanna was halfway through that she realised it tasted slightly strange. "What's in this?" She asked, frowning as he took the cup from her.

"It tastes weird," Jenna added, placing the cup down on the coffee table.

"It's just water."

That was the last thing Hanna remembered before she passed out.

* * *

Emily Fields was on a mission. She'd had a vague text from Caleb asking her to go round to his house and check everything was okay (Hanna included) and then she'd had a more worried one from Spencer Hastings, telling her how important it was that she went round as soon as she could. Emily wasn't the type of person to take these things lightly and having been with Jason at the gym when the messages came through, dragged him to his car and forced him to take a trip up into the Hollywood Hills with her.

They'd made a quick pit stop at his condo and grabbed his spare key to Caleb's - apparently it was in case of emergencies such as this, but Emily was pretty convinced he liked to take girls up there and romance them with the view when Caleb was away. "Does Caleb know you have a key?" She asked with concern as he pressed a button on his car key fob to open the electric gate.

"Absolutely," Jason said unconvincingly as he parked up next to Caleb's Porsche.

"I'm so jealous of his cars," Emily muttered, choosing to ignore Jason's feigned ignorance and instead glancing into the window of the sports car before heading up to the front door. It was locked - Emily didn't know if that was a good or bad thing with what little she knew, but as they headed into the open plan living area, nothing looked amiss. "Hello?" She yelled, her eyes scanning the room.

"She's been here," Jason nodded towards the kitchen where a full glass of water stood, untouched on the side.

"Hanna?" Emily called again, flipping her hair over onto one side as she moved through towards Caleb's bedroom. Hanna's suitcase was at the foot of the bed, the top open and her clothes clearly rifled through. She was just about to turn around and head back out when the en suite caught her eye.

There was broken glass.

And there was blood.

And when she took one very small step to look at the scene more closely, there was Hanna's phone on the side, completely smashed up. Not thinking straight and her heartbeat beginning to race, she grabbed it with shaky hands and tried to turn it on, but nothing was coming up on the screen.

"Jase!" She yelled.

"What is it?" He asked, walking up behind her. "Fuck," He muttered, surveying the scene in front of him. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked, pulling out his phone.

"Are you calling Caleb?" Emily asked, "They're in the premiere right now."

"No," Jason muttered as he held his phone to his ear. "Babe, it's me," He said as whoever it was picked up on the other end. "When was the last time you talked to Han?"

On the other side of the country, Aria Montgomery was a little confused.

Jason was calling her.

Jason was calling her babe.

And Jason asking her about Hanna.

Sure they'd spoken a bit and there had been a very naughty night of dirty snapchats but as far as she was aware, they were keeping things casual. As and when. No signs of commitment. This felt out of their comfort zone and out of the blue.

"Erm, a couple of days ago," She answered, shaking her head as she thought about the last few messages they'd exchanged. "She was in London and we were talking about where she was going for dinner that night."

"Okay," Jason sighed, moving out of the bedroom and back into the living area.

"Why?" Aria asked, "What's going on?"

"Hanna came back to LA," He answered, spotting the computer and turning it on. Maybe there was something on there that would tell him what the hell was going on. "And no ones heard from her for two days."

"What?" Aria's voice wobbled. "What do you mean, she came back to LA? She told me all about her plans for London and Paris. There's no way she'd come back unless..." There was silence as Aria processed the only reason Hanna would ever leave Caleb in Europe. She'd come back for a job... It had to be the only reason. She knew Hanna wanted to prove everyone wrong... Her Dad, Jordan, even herself. She would only ever go back to LA for a job... "Oh god."

"What babe?" Jason pressed her, "What would she come back here for?"

"Jordan," Aria whispered as her hand trembled and tried to cover her open mouth. "I'm getting on the next flight."

* * *

Caleb felt himself being led away from the Paris premiere by Devon. The one thing he hated about promo tours like this was that he has to watch the film over and over again. Sure, he was proud of his work and it was always amazing to see how post-production added to the movie, but he'd already seen it twice now and he had at least another five times to go. He'd let Hanna watch it once in LA and then ban her from ever seeing it again.

"Your phone's been ringing non stop," Devon said, handing it to Caleb as he looked at the numerous missed calls from both Emily and Jason.

Something wasn't right. If Hanna was okay they'd have just sent him a message and let him know he had nothing to worry about. Calling him 20 times was not calming his nerves. Just as he moved his thumb to call Emily back, his phone started ringing again, Jason's called ID popping up on the screen. "Yo," He answered, still following Devon as she led him down a back corridor to a waiting car at the back entrance. There were still screaming fans there but for once he ignored them and climbed straight into his car.

"Caleb," Jason sighed in relative relief as his friend finally picked up.

"What's up?" Caleb asked bluntly; he wasn't up for any messing around. "Is Han okay?"

"You need to come back to LA," He got straight to the point. "Now."

* * *

 **Ahhhh I felt pretty nervous posting this. What do you all think? I hope you're seeing the pieces of the puzzle starting to come together. One of you said you were confused about Jenna ~ hopefully this has started to clear things up!  
**

 **So what's Caleb gonna do? He's on a worldwide promo tour for a film that started his career. Guess he's finally starting to experience... Dun dun dun... The restraints of his renown (sorry I couldn't resist).**

 **Wanna know what happens? Please review x**


	15. Fifteen

A slightly quicker update for you all. All of your reviews are literally amazing. I'm so happy you're invested and enjoying this.

 **FrenchBenzo** ~ yes, there will definitely be an Epilogue. I already semi-know what's going to be in it, but also see my note below :)

 **Guest** ~ You're right, I take back anything I ever said about starting to support Janna in my last chapter. After the unfortunate porno we had to watch in the last ep, I wanted to vomit.

 **ScarredAngel** ~ Of course he's going to drop everything ;)

 **H2O Fan Stories** ~ Welcome and thank you!

 **Guest** ~ Eeeeeeee you wanted happiness and a Haleb reunion, these things take time... as you shall see below.

A LOT of important things happen in this chapter on an emotional / personal / physical / piecing the puzzle together level, so I'm sorry there isn't much Haleb, but this stuff has to happen!

Enjoy below and important note at the end of the chapter...

* * *

 **Fifteen**

* * *

"What's going on?" Caleb asked, his voice full of tension as he processed what Jason had just demanded. Devon stopped whatever she was doing on her phone and looked over at him, trying to understand what had suddenly made Caleb sit up straight.

"I came up to your pad with Em," Jason explained, "Han's been here," He said, thinking about exactly what he wanted to tell his best friend. "But... Uh..."

"But what?" Caleb demanded, "Where is she? Is she okay?" He began to ramble. Hanna not talking to him for the past two days had put him on edge already… if she wasn't okay too…

"There was some blood Caleb," Jason replied, his voice as steady as it could be. He knew Caleb. This would shake him and right now, Jason had to be more than the friend who he got drunk with and surfed with and spoke about getting laid with. He had to be there for him.

"What do you mean there was blood?" Devon's ears really pricked up at that question and she tried to make eye contact with Caleb, but he was looking anywhere but her.

"In your bathroom," Jason expanded, "There was broken glass and blood on the floor and we found her phone. It's pretty smashed up and it won't turn on."

"That's why she's not replied," Caleb's voice wobbled and Devon took the phone from him and put it on speaker. "Dev, I need to get back to LA," He managed to get out, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" She asked, needing to hear first hand exactly what the situation was. They were supposed to be flying to Berlin in two days and then onto Rome three days after that. Flying back to LA was not an option she'd considered adding to the mix.

"Hanna's missing," Jason said bluntly, "There's blood at Caleb's. Aria hasn't heard from her for two days and Ali's freaking out too. They're both flying out here right now. Apparently Hanna's never gone off the grid before." He said, running a hand through his blonde hair as he surveyed the scene in front of him. He wanted to inspect everything but right now, with the little they knew, he was treating it was a crime scene. "We're calling the police."

Caleb finally looked up at Devon, tears in his eyes as his mind raced over all the possibilities. He had no idea where his girlfriend was. He needed to see her, needed to touch her, needed to tell her how crazy in love with her he was. "Dev," His voice cracked.

"This isn't simple Caleb," She wanted nothing more than to get on a plane with him, but right now one of them had to think straight and stop anyone making rash decisions. She considered Hanna a friend too - they'd become close in a short space of time - but they didn't really know what was going on. "We have no idea if she smashed up the bathroom herself by accident and is out for dinner eating sushi at Nobu."

"You cannot be serious right now," Caleb spat as they pulled up to their hotel. They both cringed as the doors were opened and flashes from photogs and fans blinded their vision. "Jase we gotta call you back," He said.

"Okay, but Caleb," Jason stopped him and Caleb prayed the whole world wasn't about to hear what was said. "I think this is serious. All Ali and Aria have said is that this has something to do with a guy named Jordan... Whoever he is."

"I'll be there tomorrow," He replied, before hanging up and heading straight into the hotel. He stormed through the lobby, his finger jamming on the lift button as he dialled his Mom's number. Right now, there was nobody he needed more. "Mom," He let out a strangled noise as she picked up the unexpected call from her eldest son.

"What is it baby? You're supposed to be enjoying yourself in Paris right now." She asked, hearing something in his voice straight away.

"It's Hanna."

"What's happened?" Claudia asked gently. She was just about to head out to Montecito Country Club to play a game of tennis and as much as she loved her son, she'd been training for this match all week.

"She's missing and there was blood and she has no phone and she's..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down honey," She said, putting her racquet bag back down on the kitchen table. "What do you mean, she's missing?" She asked. As far as she was aware, she was house sitting whilst the pair of them went off on some lovers tour around Europe. She'd never seen her son so excited for endless interviews.

"She had to go back to LA for a job interview," He began to explain, storming into his suite and beginning to pace back and forth as Devon followed him in. She was on her phone too, although right now the only person he thought she should be speaking to was somebody at American Airlines about him getting the next flight out of there. "And we had an argument and no ones heard from her so I asked Em to go round and she took Jason and they found some blood Mom," His voice cracked again - he didn't know what to think, what to feel right now.

"Okay Caleb, calm down," She instructed very clearly. "Have they called the police?"

"I don't know," He said, his mind completely clouded. "Wait yes," He shook his head - Jason had just said they were calling the police, "Yeah, they're doing it now."

"Okay," Claudia said calmly, "And has somebody told her Mom? And what about her Dad?"

"She doesn't like her Dad," He started, "He doesn't think she's any good at anything." He started to feel his emotions running. He thought she was the most amazing person in the world who could put her mind to anything if she wanted to. He just wanted to hold her and tell her how he felt.

"And what about her Mom?" She asked again.

"I... I don't know."

Claudia tried to process exactly what was happening. She'd never heard her son this shaken up before and right now the most important thing was being there for him and finding Hanna. If he said she was missing, then she was missing. "Caleb, listen to me," She instructed, "You are going to send me her Mom's number and I will call her. Then you're gonna get your butt on the next flight back to LA and -"

"What about my contract?" Caleb cut her off.

"So you'll be sued," She said matter-of-factly, "And anybody who sues a guy whose girlfriend is missing is going to get some pretty bad press."

"Yeah," He agreed quietly.

"I'll go down to your place right now and find out what's going on."

"Thanks Mom," He mumbled, moving into his room to start to pack up some essentials into his hand luggage.

"And I mean it," She said firmly, "You get on the next flight back to LA," She added, before she hung up.

Caleb turned to look at Devon who was writing something down furiously on a pad of paper. "Yep, yep," She said, "It'll be tight," She added, "But book it anyway." He'd just about zipped up his bag when she hung up. "Caleb you're on a flight that leaves in 2 hours," She yelled through to his room.

"Direct?" He yelled back and when he got no response, he came back out to the living area with his stuff to find her already on the phone again.

He waited patiently for her to finish her conversation, his mind still not quite processing what was actually happening. "Okay Caleb," Devon eventually said, "There's a car downstairs that's going to take you to the airport. Susie's going to your place now to make sure absolutely _nothing_ is leaked to the press and then she'll meet you at the other end when you land."

"What about Berlin?" He swallowed - all of a sudden his responsibilities were beginning to weigh down on him like a tonne of bricks. "And Rome?"

Devon encouraged him up and they headed back out of the suite, down to reception. "I haven't spoken to Robbo yet, but it's going to be fine. Spencer can carry it. We'll release a statement."

"She has no idea what's going on," He said as they made their way out to the car. Some fans were still loitering and they started to scream when they saw him, rushing forward to try and get a photo and autograph. He blindly signed a couple of posters before jumping in the car with Devon right behind him, slamming the door shut before they began to move through the dark Parisian streets.

"I'll tell her," Devon said quietly. "And I'll fly back tomorrow with the rest of your stuff."

"Okay," Caleb said, his voice full of uncertainty.

"It's going to be fine, Caleb," She said with a confidence that Caleb had never heard before. "Whatever's happened, it's all going to be fine."

* * *

Back in LA, Jason sighed as he processed the conversation he'd just had with Caleb. That was the worst thing he'd ever had to tell him and he had no idea what was going on in Paris. He only hoped that he'd got across how serious this was. Right now, _Chains of Fire_ could do without their male lead if it meant they found Hanna and got her back safe. His gut was telling him this wasn't her running away or causing a scene. Something big had happened and if he had to figure out what is was, then so be it. Ali and Aria weren't on the next flight out for no reason.

"The police are here," Emily interrupted his thoughts as she walked into the kitchen area, "How was he?"

"Not good," Jason said, "Dev's being her standard bitch self about the situation."

"We'll call again after we've spoken to the police, maybe I can get through to her."

Jason huffed, "I get he has a contract or whatever, but this is his girl. And we have no idea where the fuck she is."

"It's gonna be fine, right?" Emily asked so quietly, Jason wasn't quite sure what she'd said at first.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Yeah, it is," He reassured her, "It would be a hell of a lot better if I could figure out the password to his stupid laptop," He grumbled, moving back over to the MacBook and taking another guess at the login.

"What did you think it was?"

"It's always been banana," He said, narrowing his eyes at the machine, "And for some reason he's changed it," He murmured.

"Because banana's a really secure password," Emily said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"It's easy to remember," Jason defended, "And quick to put in. When I'm DJing it's just three letters."

"Wait you have the same password?"

Jason frowned as he stood up and headed to the front door to let the police in, "It makes things easy, okay?" He said.

"It must really be cutting you up that your other half has moved onto someone else," Emily remarked. Jason may as well have been Caleb's life partner before Hanna came along.

"It's freed me up," He said elusively. If there was one positive thing about this situation, it was that he got to spend some more time with Aria and his sister. He hated to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else, but he hadn't been able to get the brunette with pink streaks in her hair, out of his head. Maybe he was ready to try and commit to somebody. Caleb had showed him how much letting someone in could change your life for the better over the past few months. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that, he thought as the doorbell rang.

"You guys called?" A cop said as he opened the door.

"Uh, yeah," Jason said, letting him and his partner in. "We need to report a missing person."

* * *

Hanna woke up in a dark room with no recollection of where she was or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was getting in a car to go and meet Jenna. Her face paled as it started to come back to her... Suddenly she knew it wasn't just Jenna in that car - there was Jordan too.

Her eyes tried to focus and take in her surroundings when she felt a sudden pain across the palm of her left hand. She looked down and saw the gash on her hand had opened back up. It was bleeding and it hurt _a lot_. The plaster she'd tried to put on it had fallen off and if she looked close enough, she could see that the glass that had slipped had gone through a few layers of her skin. As her mind began to fully function, the pain turned from full throb to stinging pain and she let out a strangled breath as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the nerves that were telling her brain something hurt.

She looked down and finally noticed she wasn't in the outfit she'd put together for her meeting with Jenna. Somebody had gotten her changed… gotten her naked. There were so many unknowns; where was she? Why was she there? What was Jordan going to do? Why couldn't she remember anything? Where was Caleb?

Her body began to shake as she started to cry.

Cry for the pain from the palm of her hand.

Cry for the pain that was heavy in her heart.

Cry for the pain that she knew Jordan was going to inflict on her.

At that moment in time, it all just seemed easier to close her eyes all over again.

* * *

"Hello?" Ashley Marin answered her mobile to an unfamiliar number. As a manager at The Radley she was used to unknown people contacting her about trailing their latest organic chocolate in the bedroom or seeing if their pure silk sheets could be used in the Presidential suite, but nonetheless, she liked to be vigilant before giving out her first name - especially since her daughter had started dating a Hollywood movie star and a few too many magazines had already tried to contact her about it.

"Ashley?" Claudia Dawson asked as she drove down the interstate.

"This is she," Ashley said suspiciously, "Speaking?"

"It's Claudia, I'm Caleb's Mom," She explained, slowing down as her car approached some backed up traffic.

"Oh," Ashley didn't really know what to say, "Hi."

"Sorry we haven't had a chance to meet yet," The brunette said as her car came to a full stop. A few metres away there was a sign with the word 'accident' flashing. Trying to ignore the irritation she felt, Claudia focused on what she had to say, "Our kids are pretty into each other, aren't they?"

Ashley smiled as she thought about her daughter and how happy she was at the moment, "I don't think I've ever seen Hanna so happy."

"Caleb too," Claudia said, "I think that's why he was so upset when she flew back to LA."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, thoroughly confused. Granted she hadn't spoken to her daughter in a few days but if she was anywhere but Europe, she would have expected Hanna to tell her. Besides, she was building up to the big 'L' word and from the way Hanna had been about that, she really would have been shocked if things weren't going to plan. "Hanna's in Europe," She said. "I spoke to her a few days ago and she was saying how much fun she was having in London."

"Hanna flew back to LA for a job interview. Ashley there's no easy way to say this," She said gently, building up to the words no parent ever wanted to hear. "Hanna's missing."

"What?" Ashley let out a strangled laugh, "Hanna's not missing." Sure, she remembered when her daughter had had a few too many sips of vodka as a teenager and went off the grid for a night whilst she threw up at the Montgomery's, but she never went _missing_.

"No ones heard from her since she came back to LA. Caleb's flying back from Paris and his friends have called the police."

"I..." Ashley stuttered, "I don't know what to say."

Claudia paused as she sat in her stationary car, "I think you should probably get the next flight out to LA," She eventually said. Ashley agreed and they hung up with the promise that Claudia would pick her up from the airport and she was completely welcome to stay with her. As she stared at the cars in front of her in the hope that they'd move soon, Claudia's lips formed a wry smile.

She hadn't expected to be meeting Hanna's Mom so soon - her son hadn't exactly been the commitment type since he got his big break. Aside from prodding him about Bridget Wu, she hadn't been getting her hopes up about getting any grandchildren before she was 60, but since she'd been introduced to and spent time with Hanna, something told her that her and Caleb were going to be in it for the long haul.

Her conversation with Ashley made her realise that things were moving fast. Nothing about her son ever failed to surprise her and she would support him through anything under the sun, but maybe... Just maybe, this was too fast.

* * *

Caleb was antsy.

As he stood at the very front of the plane waiting for them to open the doors, he was starting to get frustrated that they were stopping him from getting home as soon as he could. He got there were safety procedures but seriously... This felt like it was taking things to another level. Finally they let him off - he ignored the happy 'Have a good trip,' wishes from the airhostesses near the door (he was also pretty sure one of them had taken a picture of him in his sleep) and headed straight for passport control. He was grateful he didn't have a checked bag and when he got through security, Susie was there, reading and waiting for him. As she pulled him in to a tight hug, he was infinitely grateful that somehow he'd managed to surround himself with the right people. Someone was looking down on him when Susie and Devon came into his life.

"What's happening?" He asked as they settled in the back of a car that would take them to his LA pad.

"The police have been there all night," Susie explained, "They're doing a lot of investigations, taking finger prints, they've taken your laptop," She added, "But still no sign of Hanna," She said quietly, looking down. This was one of the hardest conversations she'd ever had to have with Caleb.

Caleb sighed, "Well what are they doing about Jordan?"

"The good thing is they can't find him either."

"How the fuck is that a good thing?" Caleb interrupted her, a withering look on his face as he pulled his phone out of his carry on and finally turned it on. He'd been torn between trying to keep up to date with what was going on, and just zoning out to a place where no one could get in contact. At least being stuck on a plane meant he'd had time to process his thoughts without being interrupted every 30 seconds.

He looked up at Susie as she sat there, no response coming from her mouth. Eventually she spoke, "The press know something's going on," She said quietly. "They were outside your place when I got there yesterday."

"What?" Caleb froze. He had a love-hate relationship with the press at the best of times. If they even thought about trying to invade his privacy, he refused to be held accountable for his actions.

"It's like they knew the police had been called," Susie said, equally dumbfounded. "And now that we've put the statement out about you pulling out of the rest of the European promo tour, they know something's up."

Caleb was about to respond when his phone vibrated. He looked down and noticed the sheer number of missed calls from unknown numbers, just before it began to ring again. If this was some stupid reporter from _The National Enquirer_ he was going to lose his shit.

"If you're calling for a quote, you can fuck off," He growled down the phone, pressing it hard against his ear.

"Caleb," Susie chastised, reaching across to try and steal his phone but he moved it to the other ear away from her.

"Who is this?" Caleb demanded, staring out the window as the LA sunshine beat down on the car.

There was an unsure breath that came from the end of the line. "It's Mona," A small voice said.

"Mona?" Caleb whispered to himself as he frowned and tried to place exactly how he knew that name. How he should know this person who'd managed to get ahold of his number and was talking to him like he should know exactly what her name meant.

Mona swallowed, "I'm Hanna's friend."

Caleb blinked his eyes shut as he realised exactly who she was. She was the bitch who'd sold Hanna out and caused her unhappiness and pain whilst they were in San Diego. Despite the fact he remembered telling Hanna it was probably Jordan who was behind it all, he should have also told her that Mona probably wasn't completely innocent either.

He was just about to ask what Mona wanted when she began to speak. And his world turned upside down for the second time in twenty-four hours.

"I know where Hanna is."

* * *

 **So Mona _is_ involved after all. How many of you were expecting that?!**

 **Things are getting super messy and we still don't know where Hanna is. Chapter 16 is going to be interesting - Caleb's back in LA and he's getting closer and closer to getting his girl back.**

 **In other news... a question for you all... This story is clearly moving towards a close which is super sad because I love it and I know you guys do too :( But, I will be writing something else afterwards and I have a few ideas up my sleeve but I want to know what you'd all like to read, so let me know your thoughts on the brief summaries below;**

 **~ Good Girl Gone Bad (working title): Hanna's the golden girl of Rosewood. She's got it all; beauty, money, and she's in a relationship with the golden boy, Sean Ackard. But the Ackard's have just fostered the latest bad boy who's come to town and as he manages to worm his way into her life, this golden girl is going... bad.**

 **~ Restraints sequel (I won't be giving anything away here because who knows if it's tied to what happens in this bad boy)**

 **~ No title (yet): At 18, Hanna and Caleb are planning their future in New York that includes college parties, alcohol, sex and having as much fun as possible. But plans have a funny way of changing and when a pregnancy test turns positive, nothing will ever be the same for the young couple again.**

 **I know, the last one's been done a lot, but I think I can put my own spin on it :)**

 **What do you guys think? Let me know in a review x**


	16. Sixteen

You guys. are. incredible. Seriously, I know I say this every chapter but your reviews are something else and I love each and everyone one of you!

2 of you have guessed what Jordan's done, although it won't be revealed in this chapter, so keep hanging on to see how it all unfolds.

 **Guest** ~ I agree, it's been far too long so for you, my love, here is an update.

 **Guest** ~ First of all, your review was way too kind and about low key Emison... there's a reason that Emily broke up with Paige and Alison just so happens to be on the next flight out to LA. Gals are about to meet.

 **Guest** ~ about Caleb taking her V... duh that would be in there!

 **Guest** ~ about the password... tehe... you'll see that next chapter, your mind is just like mine

On my next story... You guys all want different things haha! I will probably write all three to be honest, but as a little tease, I've already written the first couple of chapters of GGGB, so I hope you're all looking forward to that one because it will probably be next and it will involve some good old teen angst and smut!

Anyway, I really really really hope this lives up to hopes and expectations...

* * *

 **Sixteen**

* * *

 _CHAINS IN CRISIS_

"Mona, I just need you to tell me where she is."

 _Chains Berlin & Rome Premiere – CANCELLED_

"Put the address in a message."

 _Feud between costars leads to drastic measures for Chains_

"No, you don't need to wait until you get here."

 _CHAINS TRILOGY IN DOUBT_

"Mona… Mona _… MONA!"_

 _Police involved in CHAINS DRAMA_

Susie looked up from the incoming mail she'd been scanning as Caleb threw his phone down onto the seat angrily. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly. Everyone was tense and on edge and it felt like somebody was stirring the pot around every corner. The last thing she needed was for Caleb to lose it.

"She won't tell me where she is," Caleb whispered, covering his eyes as he felt tears start to build up.

"But…" Susie frowned as she processed what he'd just said, "She knows?"

"Yeah," He muttered, "She said she needs to be here... That she can't just say over the phone because it's too dangerous or some shit like that."

"Caleb, the police can subpoena her."

He shot her a look, "You watch too much CSI," He said as he rolled his eyes, "In English _please._ "

"I'm serious," She argued as they turned off the main road and headed up towards Caleb's place. "They can force her to tell us where Hanna is."

"Fuck," He spat as a line of paparazzi came into view. "Why the fuck are they setting up tents outside my house?" They were literally camped outside the driveway to his house and he ducked his head down to avoid having his picture taken as they waited for the electric gate to open.

"Okay, we're good," Susie said once they were in. "Caleb," She repeated, trying to get his attention as he looked out the window and took in the sheer number of cars that were sat on his drive. He recognised his Mom's, Jason's, Susie's and he was pretty sure that was Emily's too… and then there were the police cars with cops stood outside them, looking like they were surveying the area. All of a sudden he just felt sick to his stomach. "Caleb, before we go in I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He sighed. He wasn't sure just how much more he could take.

"Spencer's pulled out of the promo tour."

"What?"

"Whilst you were on the flight Devon told her and Robbo what was going on. She refused to fly to Berlin and got Erin to book her on the next flight home. They're only about 3 hours behind you and Warner Brothers have had to put out a statement."

Caleb shook his head in disbelief, "Saying what?"

Susie pulled up the message she'd been sent and approved to read out, "Due to unforeseen personal circumstances both Caleb Rivers and Spencer Hastings are unable to continue with the European promotion tour of Chains of Fire. All upcoming dates are under review and a statement will be made at a later date with more information."

"Well I know exactly where everyone's brains will go."

Susie grimaced, glancing back down at her phone as another article came into her inbox: _SPALEB HEARTACHE CANCELS CHAINS TOUR._ "They've already gone there," She swallowed uneasily. It was her job to stop this stuff happening and right now, with everything that was going on, she felt like she was failing miserably.

Caleb ran a tired hand down his face and was just about to respond when his phone rang… again. It was from a blocked number… _again_. "Hello?" He answered tersely.

"I'm at your gate, I need to be let in."

"Mona?" Caleb frowned and shook his head in disbelief. "How the fuck do you know my address?"

"Honestly Caleb, have you heard of the Internet?"

"Clearly not."

"Can somebody please come and let me in," She sounded slightly exasperated, "Before I spray one of these disgusting leeches in the eye with my hairspray."

"Uh, yeah," Caleb squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to clear his thoughts as he hung up. "Susie, put another statement out," He directed her, climbing out of the car.

"Saying what?" Susie called, scrambling to follow him as he headed up towards his house.

"That my girlfriend's missing," He yelled, heading towards his front door, "And let Mona in – she's at the gate," He added before opening the door, moving into his hallway and shutting it quietly behind him. He could hear voices in the living area, but he needed a second to himself.

He ducked into the bathroom that was just off to the side and shut the door. He took a deep breath and perched on the edge of the sink, cradling his head in his hands. There were a lot of things people probably thought he wanted, but right now he just wanted Hanna back.

A minute turned into five and he only looked up when he heard a light rapping on the door before it opened.

"Honey," Claudia gave her son a sympathetic look as she took in the sight of him, before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mom," He whispered, squeezing her tight as he started to cry. "I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do," She encouraged him, pulling back to look him straight in the eye. "You need to be strong." He nodded and wiped at his eye with his sleeve. "Hanna's being strong right now," She continued, "And she needs you to be too."

Caleb took a deep breath and then nodded, "I'm guessing I need to talk to the police."

Claudia nodded at him, "You do," She said gently, "But there are a lot of people here who really care about Hanna and they've spoken to them too. I think the police have a pretty good idea of what they're doing."

Caleb craned his head backwards and composed himself before they moved towards the door and headed back out into the hallway, "I've just let one of her psycho friends into my house because she says she knows where she is," He muttered as he braced himself for an onslaught of questions from his friends.

"That psycho friend would be me."

"Caleb!"

Caleb didn't know where to look as Mona appeared behind him with Susie, at the same time as Emily and Aria called his name and raced towards him.

"Hey," He whispered, ignoring Mona as Emily embraced him tightly before letting Aria do the same.

"They can't find Jordan," Aria spluttered against his shoulder. She thought she'd managed to get her emotions under control on the flight across the country, but seeing Caleb looking so cut-up meant her head was just running straight back to the dark place she'd tried to elevate it from.

"We're gonna find them," Caleb found himself saying without even thinking about it. His Mom was right. Right now, the only thing he needed to do was be strong for Hanna and in that very moment, it meant being strong for her friends too.

"Mona," Aria scrunched up her face, wiping away a few stray tears as she processed that the brunette was stood behind Caleb. "Why are you here? Did Caleb call you? I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

Caleb let their voices drown out as he moved over to Jason who was perched on the edge of his couch, looking pretty solemn. "Hey," The blonde said, standing up to give Caleb a man-hug.

"Thanks for being here," Caleb replied. "I owe you one J."

"No you don't," He shook his head. "I wouldn't be anywhere else," He said, folding his arms across his chest. "I've become pretty attached to her too." Caleb shot him a small smile, thinking about Hanna and the impression she'd managed to make on everybody who was important to him. The fact that Spencer hadn't even thought twice about coming back to LA spoke volumes and he would have put money on the fact that Devon and Toby were completely behind it too. "We're gonna get her back."

Caleb was just about to respond when a sharp voice cut across him. "Why is she here?" Alison DiLaurentis appeared from the kitchen, getting straight to the point as she took in the sight of Mona stood in Caleb's living area. She'd become acquaintances with the brunette through Hanna and they'd gone out a couple of times when she'd come to visit in New York, but on more than one occasion she'd caught her going through Hanna's phone and when Hanna had told her a few weeks ago that Mona had been trying to leak things to the press… well… that just sealed the deal with her opinion of the girl.

Mona was bad news.

And Alison was quite sure that under the current circumstances, Hanna would not have wanted her there.

"Hello Alison," Mona shot her a coy smile. "It's great to see you too."

"Cut the crap Mona."

Everyone who was stood in the middle found their heads turning back and forth between the two as they started to have it out.

"Girls," Claudia was the first one to interrupt. "Now is not the time for this. Whether you like each other or not, you're both here for the same reason and that's because you care about Hanna," She said firmly, "So buckle up."

In that moment, Caleb loved his Mom more than anything else on the planet. "Claudia's right," Caleb whipped his head round as Ashley Marin appeared from the kitchen, a cup of steaming tea in her hands, "Hanna would hate to see you girls fighting."

"Do you want to tell everyone why you're here Mona?" Caleb asked, sitting himself down on the sofa. Ashley came and sat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back as he held his head in his hands.

Mona was visibly caught off guard, but recomposed herself and stood up tall, "I think I know where Hanna is."

"What?"

"You know?"

"Have you told the police?"

"Mona!"

"Is it Jordan?"

"Where is she?"

Everybody seemed to have a question they wanted answered and Mona clearly didn't know what to say until Caleb stood up and everyone shut up. "Look Mona, I don't know what's going on and to be honest right now, I really don't care. All I need to know is where Hanna is."

Mona opened her mouth and went to speak, but no sound came out. For once, she was nervous and she was scared. "Casitas Springs," She finally said, "She's in a house near Casitas Springs."

"I know where that is," Claudia said as every other younger person in the room pulled their phone out to search for the town.

"Where?" Caleb asked quickly as he stood up and moved to grab his car keys.

"No," Jason stopped him, "You're not driving." He said adamantly, "I am."

Claudia shook her head as she thought about the town, "It's on the 33, off the 101 past Ventura," She said to Caleb. It was a turning she always passed when she came down to visit him from Montecito. It was the turning where she'd hit non-moving traffic the day before when she'd been on the phone to Ashley. "I saw a crash there yesterday," She swallowed.

"Great," Caleb said as he and Jason headed towards the door.

"No Caleb," Claudia called, "You don't understand. The crash… I didn't see exactly what happened but it was a black car on fire and I think… I think it was a limo."

"What does that have to do with it?" He asked impatiently.

"No," Emily gasped, reaching for the nearest hand she could find. Alison squeezed it tightly as their minds ran to the same place.

"Hello?" Caleb held his hands out in frustration. He got that he'd been on a flight and hadn't been there for the police investigation, but they couldn't all just have that reaction and not say something.

Jason gulped loudly, "The cops saw Hanna get into a black limo on your security tapes." He said softly.

"She's fine," Caleb said determinedly, although everybody heard his voice start to crack. "And she'll be even better once I find her."

Something seemed to click in Jason and he swiftly moved to grab his car keys from the side. "Let's go," He ushered, a new sense of urgency running through his body. "Babe," He called to Aria, "Get the police in here, tell them what's happened and where we're going."

"Okay," She agreed, following him towards the door.

"Mona, you're coming with us."

"I need to be there, I need to come with you," Ashley argued, standing up determinedly.

"No," Caleb said gently, moving back over to her and pulling her in for a hug. "I need to bring her back to you," He whispered as she started to cry. "And I _promise_ , I will," He added as he felt his own eyes water and his voice thicken with emotion.

Ashley nodded and clung onto him before Claudia encouraged her into her own arms. She knew she wouldn't be prepared for whatever she'd see.

"Caleb." Jason all but barked from the other side of the room.

"I'm coming," He yelled, following him out and heading straight to Jason's car, whispering to himself as he thought about Hanna. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

Hanna woke again as light streamed through some dirty brown curtains. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep… how many hours had passed… how many days had passed. She just prayed that by now somebody had realised she was missing.

The more she came round, the more vulnerable she felt and she clutched the off-white sheet she was under closer to her naked chest. She was thirsty… really thirsty but after the last encounter she'd had with a drink Jordan gave her, she was feeling reluctant to drink the glass of liquid that had been left on the side.

On the plus side, at least it meant Jordan didn't want her to die of dehydration. But it also meant he'd been in the room. He'd probably undressed her and done whatever the hell he'd wanted to do to her whilst she was unconscious. Her chest clenched and she let out a strangled sob, burying her head into the stained mattress. Despite what people seemed to think about her – including her Dad – she was strong and determined when she wanted to be. This, she admitted, was testing her. She just wanted somebody to tell her she was going to get through this. She wanted Caleb.

She forced herself to pull it together and stood up with the sheet wrapped tightly around her, moving over to the window to try and figure out where the hell she was. The lack of life outside disheartened her and as she wondered where Jenna was, concern flickered across her face. She _knew_ Jordan. Jenna didn't. And it meant she probably didn't know what he was capable of.

Although the more Hanna thought about, the more she berated herself and rolled her eyes because honestly, right now, she didn't know Jordan at all or what he was capable of, other than a stinging slap across the face.

She looked down at the palm of her hand as she noticed the bloodstains on the sheet and when she turned back to the mattress, they were on there too. She inspect her palm more closely, and although it had definitely stopped bleeding, she could still see the layers of skin she'd sliced through. From the looks of it, it was also starting to turn slightly yellow and it was stinging like a bitch. If she got out of there, she'd by hightailing it to the ER room for some stitches and a round of infection-fighting antibiotics.

She moved across the room, deciding her thirst outweighed the risk of drinking an unknown substance, but her foot got caught up in the bottom of the sheet and she found herself falling onto the floor with a loud thud, "You're so stupid," She muttered, wincing and gasping in pain as she accidentally caught the edge of the cut on her hand with a rusty nail.

Just as she'd managed to gather herself back up off the floor, she heard footsteps approaching the door and her heart started to thump loud and fast as the door handle turned. "Oh," Jordan looked surprised to see her stood up, "You're awake," He said, moving over to press a kiss against her forehead. She visibly shirked away from him and he sent her a warning glance.

"Where are we?" Her voice trembled as he placed his hands on her upper arms and rubbed gently.

"We're on a little holiday, honey, no need to be scared."

Hanna refused to look him in the eye and was grateful when he moved over to the side table next to the mattress and picked up the glass of water. "Where's Jenna?" She asked quietly, still gripping the sheet against her chest tightly as he brought the glass over.

"She's just taking a nap," He replied, encouraging her to take the drink from him. "You look thirsty."

"I am," Hanna said, bringing the shaking glass to her lips. A small gulp later and she didn't think it tasted strange. "Can I use the toilet?" She asked as politely as she could.

She watched him clearly debate whether to let her go or not before he nodded, "It's just opposite the doorway," He replied, pressing his lips against her forehead again before his hand dropped down and squeezed her butt as she walked out.

Hanna found herself blindly slamming the door shut behind her, locking the door as fast as she could as tears started to stream down her face and she emptied what little contents there was in her stomach, into the porcelain toilet. She took a deep breath, running a shaky hand through her ragged hair as Jordan started to knock worriedly on the door.

And then he started to pound on the wood, the doorknob turning rapidly as he tried to force his way in, but Hanna covered her ears and tried to drown out the noise as her tears continued to wet her cheeks. Just as she was convinced he was going to break the door down, it all stopped.

Everything stopped.

And Hanna had never been more scared.

* * *

An hour and a half after leaving Caleb's house, Jason was driving slowly through Casitas Springs. Mona, who for the most part of the journey had remained pretty quiet in the back of the car, was now sat forward and looking intently at where they were going.

"Which way now?" Jason asked as they came to a stop sign.

"Keep going straight," Mona said, checking her phone.

They drove in silence until they reached the next turning. "Now?" Jason asked again.

"Keep going straight."

"We've been going straight for the past 30 minutes," Caleb snarked, but Mona didn't bite.

"Left here," She eventually said, biting her lip as Jason turned off the main road and they started to head down a gravel track.

Jason drove slowly and took in his surroundings. They were getting closer to what seemed like a lake and that made him worried. A lake was a perfect place to dump a body and nobody would ever know. But then again so was burning a crashed limo on the side of the road. He just prayed it wasn't too late.

"Stop."

Jason slammed on the breaks as they pulled up outside a long driveway. Both Jason and Caleb turned to look at Mona who was taking in a derelict looking house.

"This is it."

"She's in there?" Caleb heard his voice breaking.

"Yeah," Mona swallowed, "She is."

Caleb was scrambling out of the car as quickly as he could be and by the time Jason had parked up, he was halfway down the driveway. There wasn't any sign of life in sight and to any passerby it would have looked like an abandoned property that would probably be demolished at some point in the near future to make way for a sprawling California mansion near the lake.

"Caleb!" Jason yelled, jogging to catch up with him, "Caleb, wait!"

"We don't have time to wait," Caleb argued, heading straight up the rickety porch to the only obvious door, turning the handle to try and open it.

"Stand back," Jason instructed, guiding Caleb out of the way before he kicked the door with as much force as he could. It was no surprise that the rotting wood gave way and both of them headed inside the building, hairs on the back of their neck on end.

"Hanna!" Caleb yelled as loudly as he could and both men froze when they heard noise from upstairs.

"Up here," Jason nodded his head towards the stairs and they both raced towards the sound they could hear.

"Who the fuck are you?" They heard a grumbling from the top of the stairs and looked up to see Jordan Hobart stood there in all his glory, looking completely perplexed as to how two males were in the house he had been confident nobody would find.

"More like, who the fuck are you?" Jason got out before he swung his arm back and punched Jordan straight in the jaw.

Caleb raced past them as Jason knocked Jordan back again, "Hanna!" He yelled, "Hanna!"

In the bathroom, Hanna wiped at her eyes and hastily stood up, "Caleb?" She asked quietly, pressing her ear against the door as she heard him call her name again. He was here. He'd found her. "Caleb!" She yelled louder, fumbling with the lock as she tried to open the door.

"Hanna?" He called again, twisting the doorknob until it gave way and Hanna stood there in front of him, shell-shocked and scared but there, alive and in one piece.

"Caleb," She sobbed, falling into his arms as he cradled her body against his chest.

"I'm here, I'm here," He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as his mind caught up with his body. He pulled back and cupped her wet cheeks in his hands, taking in her precious face to make sure she was physically fine. "What's this?" He asked, looking at the red mark on her cheek.

"He hit me," She cried and that was when Caleb noticed the sheet that was wrapped around her.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked again in hushed tones, letting go over her to pull his own t-shirt over his head before tugging it over hers, helping her push her arms through the sleeves.

She shook her head and pushed her palm against her forehead, wishing more than anything she knew something... anything. "I don't know."

"Baby," He hushed her, holding her face in his palms again, "What did he do to you?"

Hanna shook her head as the tears continued to fall, "I don't know," She sobbed, "I don't know."

Caleb closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, taking in her scent and feeling like the biggest weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Hanna," He whispered, nudging his nose against hers. She looked up at him and brown met blue, "I love you."

She let out a watery smile, resting her hands over his despite the pain in her palm, nodding slightly up at him, "I love you too," She whispered back.

"I love you so much," He said again, this time more forceful as he felt the emotion of the day start to be released through his tears, "So much."

"I…"

"Hanna?" Caleb shook her body as her pupils rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp in his arms, "No, no, Hanna!" He called, trying to get a response from her, "Someone... someone call an ambulance."

* * *

 **Oh myyyyyyyy, he found his girl... But there are still a lot of unanswered questions... Where is Jenna? Why was Mona going through Hanna's phone? Why is Jenna involved at all? What's happened to Hanna? What will happen with the Chains promo tour? How will Caleb support his baby through her recovery?**

 **This was such a hard chapter to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know in a review lovelies?**


	17. Seventeen

I know, I know it's been way too long :(

But we're here and I think you'll all like this chapter.

Guest ~ Don't worry, I think a sequel will be happening :) just not for a while... GGGB is coming first.

KaterinaMikaelson ~ Welcome to the story but I really really hope you didn't fail your exam because of it!

DarkHearted14 ~ No cliffhanger this time ;)

Still unanswered questions after this, but this chapter is all about Hanna's emotions and the journey she's been on with herself, with Caleb and with her family and friends. So my loves, enjoy below...

* * *

 **Seventeen**

* * *

Caleb found himself stood off to the side as the paramedic and EMT assessed Hanna's condition and police swarmed around inside the house. It hadn't taken them long to turn up and in that time Hanna had come round and was slightly groggy, not really sure where she was. Caleb had sat on the floor, stroking her hair as she lay on an old sofa whilst Jason made sure Jordan didn't go _anywhere_. But now they were both pushed off to the side whilst the emergency services went about doing their job.

Mona, who'd eventually followed them up into the house was stood on the other side of the room, not saying a word. Caleb didn't know what to say to her. Yes, she'd helped him find Hanna, but she was clearly more involved with the whole thing and anybody who put his girl in danger was not worthy of conversation at this point.

"We're going to take her to the hospital," An EMT, who Caleb vaguely remembered introducing herself as Lara said.

"Is she okay?" Caleb asked, peering over her shoulder to see the state of his girlfriend. He wanted nothing more than to be sat there holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be okay, but he'd given them space as they'd requested.

Lara nodded, "She's just in shock," She said, "But she's going to be absolutely fine."

Caleb let out a deep breath as Jason patted him on the back. "Can we take her to a hospital in LA?" He asked. Their entire group of family and friends were either staying at his place or nearby – it made no sense for Hanna to be stuck somewhere upstate.

"We don't usually," She said, looking over her shoulder, "Let me check with Tim," She added, moving back over to her colleague who was tending to Hanna. Caleb followed her over and immediately moved to the blonde on the sofa, stroking her cheek as she lay there with a blanket from the ambulance draped over her.

"Hey baby," He whispered, feeling grateful when Tim and Lara moved off to the side to talk, giving them some privacy. "You're okay," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her as she nodded and started to cry quietly, the gravity of the situation finally hitting home.

"Okay Caleb," Lara pulled his attention away towards her, "We'll take her to a hospital in LA. Do you have a preference?"

"Erm, yeah," Caleb eventually said, "Cedars-Sinai is the closest one to us, right?" He asked Jason who nodded in response.

"Yeah," He agreed, dragging a hand through his hair, "It's right on the edge of WeHo."

"They'll be an additional cost," Lara said.

Caleb waved her off, "It's fine," He replied, standing up as Tim moved back over and they prepared Hanna to be loaded into the back of the ambulance.

There was a scuffle on the stairs and everyone turned their heads as police brought Jordan through the front room with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was quiet until he spotted Mona, "You're a bitch," He yelled across at her. Mona blinked but didn't say a word, "For the record, Hanna was a better lay."

"Keep your mouth shut," One of the officers said, before Jordan was led out the door to the waiting police car.

"You were sleeping with him?" Jason frowned and asked Mona. He was still trying to piece this all together.

"A couple of times," Mona said quietly, shooting a glance at Hanna.

"Excuse me," Caleb said to an officer near them, "Can we have her arrested?" He tried, "She's an accomplice to kidnapping."

"Sir, any appropriate arrests will be made as part of the ongoing investigation."

"Adultery's not a felony, Caleb," Mona rolled her eyes.

Caleb was about to respond when there was another yell upstairs. An officer came downstairs; "We've got another girl up here."

Hanna mumbled something from the gurney she was safely strapped on, "What is it?" Caleb asked gently, moving forward to grab her hand.

"Jenna," She said, "It's Jenna," She started to get upset again.

"Hey, hey," Caleb tried to calm her down, "It's okay, they've got her."

"We've called for another ambulance," Tim said to the police, "We really need to get Hanna off to hospital." They nodded their agreement and then Hanna was wheeled out of the house with Caleb and Jason close behind her.

"I'm gonna head back to yours," Jason explained as they loaded Hanna into the ambulance, "I'll tell everyone to head down to Cedars," He added, squinting into the sun as he looked at Caleb.

The brunette nodded and pulled his friend in for a man-hug. "Thanks," He said, patting him on the back. Neither felt the need to say anything more. "Are you giving Mona a lift back?"

Jason snorted, "Hell no. Besides, I'm pretty sure the police will need to talk to her."

"Yeah," Caleb sighed, climbing into the back of the ambulance, "Okay buddy, I'll let you know when we get to the hospital." Jason nodded before he headed off to his car and the ambulance doors were shut behind Caleb. He moved to sit next to Hanna as Lara moved around to make sure everything was set for the ride. "Hey," He whispered, resting one hand next to Hanna's head as the other stroked her hair back from her face. He rested his forehead on hers and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, "I love you."

As she closed her eyes, that was all she needed to hear right now.

* * *

Hanna found herself starting to vaguely hear beeping machines and mumbling voices. Her eyes still shut, she reached a hand up to her face and groaned as she felt a tugging on the back of her hand. She blindly searched for the cause and found a wire that she gripped and started to pull at unhappily.

"Hanna," She heard someone say and then move her hand away, "You can't pull your IV out honey." She started to get upset as she recognised the voice – it was her Mom. Her Mom was here. Hanna blinked her eyes open and saw a very concerned but relieved face hovering above her, "Shh," Ashley soothed, stroking her daughter's hair back as she started to cry. "Breathe, sweetheart," She encouraged her, "You're in the hospital. Do you know why you're here?"

Hanna nodded, her lips wobbling as tears leaked from her eyes, "Jordan," She managed to get out.

"That's right," Ashley said softly, "But he's gone now and you're okay."

They both turned their heads as the door was pushed open. "You're awake!" Aria squeaked, rushing forward with Alison close behind her to throw their arms around Hanna as best as they could. Ashley took that moment to slip out and go and tell a nurse and the police that Hanna was now alert and responsive.

"Are – are we in LA?" Hanna asked, taking steady breaths.

"Of course," Alison smiled at her, "Where else would we be, Han?"

"R-Rosewood," Hanna stuttered, still feeling slightly confused and disorientated. "You all live in Rosewood."

Aria grabbed her hand, "As if Caleb would let that happen," She said with a small smile on her face.

Hanna smiled shakily, "Caleb," She simply said, her voice full of hope as she remembered him finding her, saving her.

"He's downstairs with Jason and Emily," Alison explained, "He hasn't left your side since he found you but seriously, even a madly-in-love movie star needs a coffee break at some point."

Aria's face flickered at the mention of Jason and Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but Aria squeezed her hand, "Later."

Hanna nodded just as the door opened again and a nurse came in with a woman in a _very nice_ Saint Laurent blazer, behind her. "Hi Hanna," The nurse said gently, moving over to check her drip, "We're so glad you're awake sweetheart. You've got a lot of people here wanting to make sure you're okay." She smiled, "My name's Mary and I'm your nurse whilst you're here. How are you feeling honey? Does anywhere hurt?"

Hanna shook her head no. The unknown scared her though – was it because she'd had drugs pumped into her body or was it because she wasn't actually hurt anywhere? "Am I hurt?" She asked, her voice scared. At least she knew where she was. There was a huge amount of comfort with the fact that she was in LA and everybody who mattered to her was here too.

"All we can see is some signs of bruising," She said gently, "But when you were brought in you were in shock and badly dehydrated," Mary explained, "So that's why you have this drip here," She added, pointing at the bag before checking Hanna's IV line. Hanna nodded in understanding, relief cursing through her body. "We do need to make sure that he hasn't hurt you internally though," She said gently, "And that's why Laura's here."

"Hi Hanna," The brunette in the blazer stepped forward. That was when Hanna noticed two things; her Tory Burch boots and the police badge clipped to her jeans.

"We need to make sure that if Jordan assaulted you in any way, we have the right evidence," Mary's voice was soft. "So Laura's going to take some pictures and I'm going to do an internal examination. Is that okay?"

Hanna nodded silently and started to cry. She knew what they were saying. They needed to know if Jordan had raped her. "Can… can they stay?" She asked, clinging onto Aria and Alison's hands. There was nobody else she could imagine being with her right now.

"Of course they can," Laura smiled, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"Now honey," Mary started, starting to prep the room. "You can say no to any stage of the exam, okay?" Hanna nodded. "And I'll properly explain every stage before we go through it."

"Okay," Hanna mumbled as Alison reached out to wipe her cheeks. This was all happening so fast, but she knew they needed any evidence as soon as they could get it.

"The very first part is just me asking some questions," Mary said, "Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes," Hanna said quietly. She felt slightly numb.

"We're here," Aria comforted her, wrapping her arm around Hanna's shoulder.

"Okay Hanna," The nurse started, her voice soft and encouraging, "Can you tell me the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

* * *

Two hours later and Hanna wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. The exam had taken far longer than she'd expected and all she felt like it had managed to do was make her even more scared. She'd had no idea what had happened to her whilst she'd been passed out. The fact that she woken up naked wasn't providing her any comfort and although Mary said they'd taken some blood when she'd first been brought in to see if there were any drugs in her system, she felt like nobody really knew what her body had been through.

Half of her wanted nothing more than to see Caleb and the other half wanted him to stay away. She felt dirty and whilst his love was providing comfort, to a certain extent she didn't feel worthy. He didn't need to go through any of this. Life would be so much easier for him if he could just get back to making movies without her in his life. She swallowed a gasp as she remembered that Caleb had been in the middle of the promo tour for Chains when she left him… It was all starting to come back to her and all she could think was what was she doing to his career?

"Let's get you into some pyjamas," Mary said, helping Hanna pull the clothes over her head.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Hanna spoke up for the first time in an hour. She just needed a few minutes alone to compose herself.

"Of course," She smiled, "Are you okay on your own?"

"Yeah," Hanna nodded quickly, ignoring the worried looks of Alison and Aria before rushing off as fast as she could to the bathroom. As soon as she closed and locked the door behind her, she felt her chest constrict and she rushed forward to grip onto the sink.

That was when she looked up. It was the first time she'd seen her reflection since the entire drama with Jordan had started. It was a stark contrast to the picture she'd painted when she'd last left the house; hopeful and perfectly primed for a conversation about her career. Right now she looked pale and tired and there were three horrible red lines on her cheek where Jordan's hand had clearly connected.

She started to cry.

She wasn't vain, she wasn't self-obsessed but her appearance meant a lot to her and as long as the mark was there, it would only be a harsh reminder of everything she'd been through. She shakily reached up to tie her hair back again. Laura had pulled it down and combed it through painstakingly slowly to make sure any forensic evidence had been brushed out onto the sheet on the floor.

She wiped her eyes and told herself to be grateful. At least she was back in the comfort of her own clothes and she could finally now try to process and recover in peace. Jordan was gone from her life and she felt somewhat confident he would never be coming back.

There was a knock on the door and Hanna wiped at her eyes again furiously, taking one last glance at herself before forcing a smile. The person knocked again, "Han?" Oh god... It was Caleb. "Are you okay?" He hadn't seen her since they'd started the exam and she could hear in his voice how worried he was.

"I'm fine," She tried to say, although it came out as more of a warbled cry.

"Can I come in?" He asked through the door. The pull to see him was bigger than the part of her brain that was telling her to push him away and she took the few steps necessary to unlock the door.

A few seconds later and the handle was turning before Caleb slipped his body through the doorway and locked it behind him. "Come here," He whispered, pulling her into his embrace where she fell against him and started to cry. He cradled her head against his chest and held her close, tangling his fingers in her hair and kissing her forehead again and again. "It's going to be okay," He hushed her.

"I was scared," She whimpered, "But I knew you'd find me."

He nodded and buried his nose in her hair. "I didn't care about anything else but getting you back safely."

"How... How did you know who where I was?" Suddenly she had a million questions and she wanted all of them answering now. She needed to know what had happened.

Caleb took a deep breath and pressed a kiss against her lips to distract her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to venture into Mona territory right now, not when Hanna was clearly still coming to terms with everything that had happened. "Babe..." He trailed off, but she pulled back and looked him straight in the eye.

"Tell me," She begged him, "I need to know Caleb," She started to get upset again and when she looked at him like the most fragile china doll, he was putty in her hands. He would do anything to make sure she was happy.

"Mona," He said simply.

"Mona?"

Caleb nodded and reached his hands up to cup her cheeks, stroking the worry about with his thumb. "She knew where you were," He explained, "And she had my number. I don't know how, but she did and she showed up at my place and took me and Jason to where you were."

"I don't understand," Hanna shook her head, confused. "Mona's my friend."

As perfect as Caleb thought Hanna was, she was too forgiving, too accepting of past behaviours and too naive in thinking that when someone said sorry they meant it. Mona probably _had_ had a lot to do with the leaked pictures and attempted stories, but as far as Hanna had been concerned, she'd never expected any further betrayal. They'd grown up through high school together, managed to stick it out through college so why on earth would Mona throw that friendship away. "She was sleeping with Jordan," Caleb explained as gently as he could.

It still felt like a sucker punch to the gut.

"When..." Hanna tried to comprehend what Caleb had just said, "When I was with him?"

"I don't know," Caleb answered honestly, stroking her hair back. Hanna was visibly upset and a small part of him was resentful. He knew she loved him, and although it was unreasonable, he didn't want her to be hurt about anything to do with Jordan. He wanted that relationship to be dead and buried. It made him worry that even after everything, some small part of her still cared for him. "You're not too upset right?" As soon as he'd said it, he knew he words had come out all wrong.

"Of course I'm upset," She frowned, "Mona was one of my best friends and she was sleeping with a guy who I thought I loved."

Caleb closed his eyes; those words stung but after what he'd said, he knew on some level he deserved it. "You're right," He swallowed a lump in his throat, "You did love him and they should never have done that."

"Caleb," She shook her head at him, eyes moistening again as she felt him start to pull away from her.

He ignored her attempts to connect their gaze and instead laced his fingers with hers and pulled them around his waist, "We need to give statements to the police," He mumbled against her hair.

"I already have," She said quietly.

He frowned at her in concern, worried her brain was starting to play tricks on her. "When babe? You were out of it."

"Why do you think you haven't been allowed in here for the past two hours?" She asked him, standing back and trying to read his face. She couldn't believe that they hadn't actually told him why he hadn't been able to see her.

"They just said they were doing an examination and checking you over," He shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was. "I tried to come in..."

"A rape examination," She spat, her hands coming to hold her forehead as she started to cry all over again. "God Caleb, it was the police and a nurse taking photos and evidence and my statement to see if I'd been sexually assaulted or not because you're right," She cried, "I was out of it and I have no idea what he did to me."

"No-no one told me," He said, starting to get angry, "Why would no one tell me this?"

"Maybe I didn't want you to know," Hanna had no idea where those words came from. She had no idea why he didn't know.

He looked hurt… really hurt. "Why wouldn't you want me to know?"

There was a knock at the door and they both froze. "Are you guys okay?" Aria asked, "We can hear yelling."

"We're fine," Hanna said back, trying to move past Caleb to get to the door.

"No," He stopped her, pulling her in front of him. "Why didn't you want me to know?" He asked again, this time gentler with a look of concern on his face. He didn't want anything to come between them, ever again.

"Because you won't want me anymore," Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke.

"Hanna," He felt his own eyes well with unshed tears as the emotion became too much, "There is nothing on this planet that will ever stop me from wanting you." She nodded as he rested his forehead on hers. "This," He whispered as his thumb traced the bruising on her cheek, "And whatever else happened, just tells me how close I was to losing you and how much you mean to me."

She bit her lip as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," She mumbled through the tears.

"What?" He frowned, slightly confused.

"In London," She whimpered, "You told me not to go and I did."

"Nobody could have known that it was all a set up," He hushed her, but she shook her head.

"You did," She cried, "You knew and I didn't listen. All I wanted as soon as I got in the car was you."

"And as soon as Jason told me what he'd found at home in the bathroom, I got on the next flight home," He said soothingly, "Hanna, nothing means more to me than you." She nodded, but he didn't think she really understood, "I mean it," He repeated, "I don't care about the film, about my contract, about my career. All that matters is having you with me, okay?"

"Caleb," She tried to protest, "You need to care about those things. You have millions of fans over the world and–"

"And only one of them matters," He interrupted her, "And that's you."

"Caleb," She tried again.

"Okay, you're right. Two of them matter," He agreed, only for her to look at him quizzically. "You and my Mom." She finally smiled at him and he felt like he'd had a minor breakthrough. He pulled her arms around his neck and stroked her sides as he tried to memorise what it felt like, having her in his arms, "Do you remember when I found you?" He asked gently, nudging his nose against hers.

She nodded slightly, "Some of it," She whispered.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" He asked again, softly pushing his lips onto hers before pulling back. She nodded again, looking into his eyes. "I love you Hanna," He said with so much conviction, Hanna felt her eyes welling again. "I am so in love with you and nothing will change that."

Her lips trembled but she connected them with his, all too happy to open her mouth and let her tongue meet his as he tangled one hand in her hair and squeezed the other around her waist. She pulled away, breathless, and finally felt happiness and content. For now, they were all that mattered, "You make me feel gooey," She whispered, biting her lip to stop a laugh as he rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Not what I was hoping to hear."

"You're right," She agreed, stroking the back of his neck. "You were what kept me going and I'm so crazy in love with you," She whispered, her voice full of emotion as a few more tears leaked out.

"Much better," He murmured, kissing her gently one final time and wiping her cheeks, before pulling her hands from his neck and tangling their fingers together. "We should probably go back out," He said and she nodded in agreement, letting him unlock the door before they padded out with their hands still linked.

"Finally," Jason sighed, rolling his eyes as the pair appeared. Caleb looked completely smitten and despite everything that had happened, there was a content look on Hanna's face too. "My turn," He demanded, pushing Caleb away so that he could pull Hanna into a hug.

"Hi Jason," She laughed against his shoulder.

"What were you guys doing in there?" He demanded, "Getting naked or something?"

"Jason," Aria chastised from the side of the room. That comment was completely inappropriate after everything Hanna had been through. "Not okay," She shook her head at him.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders as he still held on to Hanna.

"No," Hanna shook her head and defended him, "It's fine," She smiled – she needed normalcy. She didn't want people tip-toeing around her or the situation. "And I wish we were getting naked."

"Yeah you do," Caleb said smugly as he laid back on the hospital bed and watched everyone itching to get their hands on his girlfriend.

"Really Caleb?" Claudia rolled her eyes as she entered the room with Emily and Ashley behind her. They'd caught the tail end of the conversation and it was one that neither mother needed to hear. Caleb muttered something under his breath but Claudia ignored him and rushed forward to pull Hanna into her embrace. "Oh honey," She started to cry, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Hanna sniffled.

"And you still look perfect," She shook her head, "How do you girls do it?" She asked, tucking a piece of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"I don't feel perfect," Hanna shot her a small smile, wiping at her eyes as she felt them fill with more liquid. She didn't want to be crying all evening.

"Well, you are," Claudia reassured her, stroking her side before letting Emily step in to hug Hanna too.

"I was so worried," She whispered as the two girls stood there, hugging as tightly as they could. The two had become close quickly and it was a friendship that neither of them wanted to dissipate. "Spencer will be here soon too," She explained, letting Hanna go as Ashley moved in to help her to her bed.

"But she's in Europe," Hanna frowned as her Mom pressed a kiss against her forehead, before she climbed up slowly and immediately cuddled up next to Caleb.

"Yeah," Caleb grimaced, "She's kind of not," He agreed, "As soon as they heard what was going on, she demanded to be booked onto the next flight back."

"But," Hanna still couldn't really believe what Caleb was telling her, "What about Rome?"

Everyone else in the room stayed quiet. They'd all seen the headlines that had been made. "It's been cancelled," Caleb said gently as Hanna pushed herself to sit up.

"Caleb," She shook her head, "They can't cancel a press tour and premier because of me."

"They can cancel it when the two leads refuse to be there," He argued softly, tugging on her hand to pull her back down to lay with him. "Don't be mad," He whispered in her ear, "Be grateful."

"I'm concerned," She said. This was just another piece of information that was going to play with her emotions.

"Susie's meeting Dev and the others at the airport and once they get here, we can talk about what's happening and she'll have an update from the police, okay?" He asked her. Right now, he just wanted her to relax and recover.

"Fine," Hanna mumbled, clearly still unhappy with the situation, but she knew Caleb wouldn't be budging. She looked around the room for a distraction and spotted Jason and Aria in the corner, exchanging hushed words with their pinky fingers linked. "Have you guys manned up or are you still just sleeping together?"

"Hanna!" Ashley almost spat her drink out. "I hope you didn't lose your manners in that house."

"No," Hanna finally smiled. Her Mom knew she needed to be treated like normal. "Just my filter."

Caleb laughed and pressed a kiss against the side of her head before she looked up at him with a smile on her face to let him connect their lips instead. "Honestly," Jason interrupted them, slapping Caleb's legs as he moved to sit in the chair next to the bed. "And you call us horn dogs."

"Why do I feel like we shouldn't be hearing most of this conversation?" Claudia shot Ashley a look.

"That's because you shouldn't," Caleb agreed.

"Caleb," Hanna whacked his chest, "Don't be rude."

Aria laughed at the pair of them as Jason reached out for her and pulled her onto his lap, "You guys are way worse than us," She argued, wrapping her arm around Jason's neck.

"But she's so cute," Caleb mocked Hanna, pinching her cheek.

"You're so annoying," She pushed his hand away and sat up, reaching for a glass of water on the side.

"You okay, honey?" Ashley asked, "You want us to get you anything?"

"No," Hanna shook her head, settling back down on Caleb's chest and hooking a leg over his, "I'm fine." And in that moment, with people who were so important to her, surrounding her with love and concern she knew that those words couldn't be truer. She was fine. She was going to be absolutely _fine_.

* * *

 **Poor Han's all over the place with how she's feeling. For now she's fine but she's been through a lot :( And Caleb - poor baby really shouldn't have started to get resentful about Jordan.**

 **But coming soon... An update from the police... An update on Chains... and Caleb has to do damage control... on Ellen! (which is going to be so much fun because I love her and think she's hilarious)**

 **Review bebs? x**


	18. Eighteen

We're here, Chapter 18 and I can't quite believe it. Only a couple more left to go. This update is for all those people who never let me forget you're waiting for it - especially the coma comment, that cracked me up.

 **CanonCannon** ~ welcome and thank you for your kind kind review. I hope this chapter still throws in another surprise and yes, that shower scene would be so hot - keep a look out!

 **Canadian Divergent** ~ wow, thank you, I'm so glad this kept you on edge, it means the story is doing something right, your words were really too nice.

 **Guest** ~ I wish you people would review with a name (!) but anyways, thank you for deciding to post a review, it really means so much to me. Sometimes I worry it's a little disjointed, so your words genuinely meant a lot.

 **Guest** ~ About bathroom scene / Jason comments, I kinda love Jason too and they're getting back to being normal, I promise.

 **hannnarivers/Guest** ~ genuinely amazed you guys cried but big big love

 **Emma** ~ thank you

 **casket4mytears** ~ emotional rollercoaster continues my friend

 **Halebxxx/Guest** ~ seriously, Ellen was so much fun to write I hope you guys like it!

I wish I could reply to every single one of you and you guests kill me when you don't leave a name but anyway guys, enjoy below...

* * *

 **Eighteen**

* * *

When Hanna woke, she was alone.

For a moment, she felt her chest constrict as her brain caught up with her body and processed why she was in the hospital. The events of the previous day came rushing back and she let out a slow breath, before shakily reaching out for the water on the side to moisten her mouth that felt as dry as the Sahara desert.

A noise at the door startled her and she jerked her head to see Caleb pushing through the doorway with Devon right behind him. "Hey," He smiled, putting the mix of bags he had in his hands on the chair before bending down to give her a gentle kiss in greeting.

"Hi," Hanna replied quietly, pushing herself up slightly before Devon rushed over and threw her arms around her. "Hi Dev," The blonde muffled against the brunette's shoulder, squeezing her back as best as she could before Devon finally released her and stood up.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Devon said, as Caleb pulled out a take-away bag from Joan's on Third.

"Me too," Hanna smiled slightly as Caleb propped himself on the side of her bed and pressed his lips tenderly against her hairline.

"Do they know what happened yet?" She asked getting straight to the point as she sat herself down in one of the free chairs next to Hanna's bed.

"Erm, no," Hanna replied quietly, looking down at her the bandaged cut on her hand and avoiding eye contact. She had no idea how long all the tests took to complete, but she was hoping a nurse would come in soon and update her. The unknown was keeping her awake at night.

Devon stood up and started to rant, "Why does it feel like everything in LA takes ten times longer than somewhere else?" She moaned, "Let me go talk to someone."

"Dev," Caleb stopped her and shook his head, sensing Hanna's reticence to bring other people into the conversation. She was having a hard enough time opening up to him about everything and the last thing he wanted to do was push her away even more.

"Sorry," She muttered, sitting back down sheepishly, "I'm just super glad you're okay Han," She said genuinely, "Not least because this guy would be an absolutely nightmare to work for it you weren't."

"Thanks Dev," Hanna smiled sincerely, "It means a lot," She added before turning to look at Caleb, "Are you here all day?" She asked him hopefully.

Caleb lifted his arm around her shoulder and propped his feet up on the bed as he pulled her close, "No," He said gently, using his free hand to toy with her fingers, "I need to go and film a slot on Ellen, but after that I'll be straight back here."

Hanna nodded understandingly. It was easy to forget that he was supposed to be on a different continent in the middle of a promo tour and although he hadn't said anything explicitly, she got the impression last night from a conversation between him and his Mom that the studio were putting a bit of pressure on him.

"You've got some guests coming," He murmured quietly in her ear, squeezing her thigh reassuringly. "You up for seeing people?" Last night after everyone had finally gone home, Hanna had told him how she'd felt a little overwhelmed and really wanted some down time to just come to terms with everything that had happened over the past few days. He completely understood and had stood to leave with Ashley when Hanna had shaken her head at him and told him not to be stupid – she clearly wasn't including him when she spoke. But still, he understood if she didn't want everyone crowding her that morning.

"You brought me French toast," She eventually grinned as Devon stood and unpacked the bag of food. "I can face anyone."

"In that case," Caleb said, brushing her hair back from her face. "You better come in Spence…" He yelled. It didn't take long for the door to Hanna's room to be pushed open again before Spencer came strutting in with Toby close behind her pushing a rather large rack of clothing.

"What…?" Hanna trailed off, thoroughly confused before Spencer came barreling over to her and engulfed her in one of the tightest hugs she'd ever had.

"I knew it was weird when you didn't reply to my question about the Saint Laurent pants," The brunette said, standing back to let Toby hug Hanna too.

"She was seriously freaking out," Toby rolled his eyes.

Hanna smiled fully for the first time that day, "About me or about the pants?"

"The pants," Toby shot her a knowing look and nodded before Spencer slapped hi, on the arm. "I mean you…" He retracted his statement, "Of course, it was about you."

"Yeah," Hanna sighed, "I kind of broke my phone," She cringed, looking down at the bandage on the palm of her hand again as she thought of the shattered glass in the bathroom that had sliced her skin. It was slightly painful but the doctors had given her a Tetanus jab and a couple of stitches and were completely confident it would heal perfectly.

Devon started to scramble around in the bags that Caleb had dumped at the foot of the bed, "My first errand," She muttered, handing Hanna a white box with _iPhone_ written across it, "Before we stopped for French toast," She grinned as Hanna looked at her slightly dumbfounded. "Don't look at me," She shrugged her shoulders and Hanna immediately shifted her gaze to Caleb.

"You really didn't need…"

"Yes, I did," Caleb interrupted her, "How else are we going to have phone sex?"

Hanna grinned up at him, not feeling the need to correct him. He was the most amazing person in her life, "Thank you," She said, tilting her head to kiss him gently, "I love you."

He stole another kiss before whispering, "I love you too," against her lips.

"Okay, stop with the heart eyes," Spencer interrupted them with a smile on her face. "I really need your help," She did her best puppy dog eyes at Hanna.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"I may or may not have semi-fired CeCe," Spencer rushed out, her words tumbling over one another in a jumbled mess.

"I'm sorry," Hanna sat up straight, "You did what?"

"I kind of fired CeCe," She repeated slowly, "But, I was wearing those awesome pants that you picked out and then she put me in this Versace top," She visibly shuddered, "And I literally wanted to cry so Toby said why don't you just go without a top like the idiot he is."

"Hey!"

"And then I literally did start to cry before CeCe pulled out another Versace top which was _essentially the same thing_ …" Spencer took a deep breath, "And then I stormed out."

The whole room was in silence as Spencer composed herself. "So what did you wear?" Hanna broke the quiet.

"The matching blazer you picked out."

"Nice," Hanna nodded, slightly wide-eyed.

"Hanna, I need you," Spencer moved forward and grabbed her hand. "This is me begging you to be my stylist."

"Spence…" Hanna trailed off quietly. "I don't know…"

"Please."

"I'm not sure I'm really in a place right now where I can do a proper job for you," She mumbled, feeling herself getting emotional. She really didn't want to cry in front of everyone but right now she felt like not knowing what had happened was holding her back from trying to get on with her life. She wasn't sure she could commit to anything but focusing on herself and being with Caleb. He was her rock.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Caleb comforted her, stroking her hair back as she covered her face with her hands.

Hanna took a shaky breath, "Is that why you brought the clothes here?"

Spencer nodded with a small smile on her face as she perched on the side of the bed, "I was really hoping you'd say yes."

The blonde wiped at her eyes before forcing a watery smile. She was being stupid. Spencer was turning into one of her best friends and after everything they'd done for her, she needed to give something back and stop being selfish. "Yes," She managed to get out before Spencer had flung herself at her and engulfed her in another hug, "But I don't know how soon I'll be out of here," Hanna immediately started to caveat.

"It doesn't matter," Spencer shook her head, holding onto Hanna's hand, "I'll bring everything to you and be as flexible as you need."

Hanna squeezed her hand, "I guess we better look at some clothes."

"Damn straight," Spencer grinned, moving over to the rack of clothes to pull out the first dress CeCe had suggested.

"What's this even for, anyway?" Hanna asked, settling back against Caleb before Devon handed her a plate of French toast.

Toby sighed, "An emergency PR slot on Ellen before your whipped boyfriend."

Hanna's eyes widened and she stopped chewing as she took in the dress, "Then absolutely not."

Spencer closed her eyes in relief as she gripped the dress against her chest, "This is why I need you."

"Will you do me too?" Caleb asked casually, stealing a piece of food off Hanna's plate.

"Sure," Hanna smiled up at him, before sharing a sweet cinnamon kiss.

"And do I get boyfriend rates?"

Hanna fought a grin, pulling on the front of his t-shirt to kiss him again, "Nah uh," She shook her head, "But you can pay your retainer in kisses."

"Can we make that legally-binding?"

"Caleb stop flirting, we need to focus," Spencer whined.

"Sorry," He rolled his eyes and leant back, letting his fingers dance over Hanna's bare back as she sat forward to help Spencer.

"And I can see her eyes glazing over – whatever you're doing to her…" Spencer grumbled. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry," Caleb rolled his eyes and held his hands up in mock defense.

Spencer held her fingers on her brow and closed her eyes in defeat, "And now you look like a sad puppy."

Hanna turned her head over her shoulder to look at him and smiled, "I liked it," She whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, "But for the sake of your friendship…"

"What?" He asked her.

"Will you go and get me some chocolate milk?"

* * *

Hanna sighed as she scrolled through Instagram on her new phone later that day. A notification popped up at the bottom to indicate she'd been mentioned in a comment and she tapped on it to find out what it was, hoping it was a funny picture Alison had linked her to.

 _The bravest person I know._

"No…" Hanna whispered to herself as she looked at the picture Caleb had posted. It was them curled up in her hospital bed together the day before and she looked so pale and washed out. Plus there was that stupid mark on her cheek. In fact, the more she looked at it, the angrier she got. She didn't want everyone to know her ex-boyfriend had hit her across the face and despite what she knew Caleb would say, it very clearly looked like finger marks on her skin.

"What's with that face?" Alison asked as she appeared in the doorway with Emily right behind her.

"Caleb," Hanna sighed, locking her phone and throwing it on the bed, not even attempting to hide her disdain.

"Uh oh," Emily pulled a face, "What's he done now?"

Hanna tugged on the bandage on her hand, "First he's off doing Ellen without taking me when he _knows_ I love her and then he's posted a stupid picture of us."

Alison snatched Hanna's phone up off the bed and opened up the picture. "Yeah," She agreed sarcastically, "He so shouldn't have posted that."

"Why are you being snarky?" Hanna asked, "I don't like it, okay?"

"Why are _you_ being snarky?" Alison retorted. "He's just telling people he cares about you."

"I just don't want him saying stuff like that," She muttered.

"Is he at Ellen now?" Emily asked, sitting down on a free chair.

"Yeah," Hanna sighed, throwing her head back in annoyance.

"Geez Han," Alison rolled her eyes, "It's not that bad."

"I know," Hanna said as her voice wobbled, before she actually started to cry. Being alone in her room for the past couple of hours had made her feel vulnerable as her mind whirred around endless possibilities of what could have happened whilst she was unconscious. "I just want to know what happened," She sobbed, holding her head in her hands as Emily and Alison wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Have they not told you yet?" Emily asked gently, rubbing her back.

"No," Hanna shook her head and sniffled, "I don't know how long it all takes, but I just want to know."

Alison huffed slightly, "Let me go talk to someone," She muttered and before Hanna could protest, she was storming out of the room.

"It's gonna be okay, Han," Emily comforted as best as she could, "And you know that whatever happened, Caleb still loves you right?"

Hanna nodded again tearily, "I know." She did know… but she didn't know if she'd love herself no matter what. They stayed like that in an embrace until Alison pushed the door open again and reappeared with an all-too-familiar nurse.

"I was just about clock off," Mary smiled, "But then your friend asked me check to see if we'd got anything back from the lab before I left."

Hanna wiped her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to compose yourself. "Do-do you?" She stuttered, reaching for Alison.

"We do honey," Mary smiled reassuringly, "They put it through as urgent because of the high profile nature of the case."

"So?" Alison asked anxiously, gripping Hanna's hand tightly. Her best friend needed this.

"The crime lab could not find any DNA evidence that would indicate sexual assault," The nurse summarised what was on the paper in front of her.

"What?" Hanna gasped in shock as she started to cry again.

"There is no DNA evidence indicative of sexual assault," Mary repeated, "Now I need to be honest with you sweetheart, this doesn't mean that nothing happened to you, but certainly from my examination and the forensic evidence there is no indication of assault, do you understand that?"

Hanna nodded and wiped at the tears that were running down her cheeks, "Thank you," She whispered, burying her head against Alison's neck.

"I haven't spoken to Laura today, but she'll have these results too and I know she'll be down here later to give you an update on the case, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna mumbled, shakily reaching for her phone. She needed to call Caleb and tell him. She felt guilty for not waiting for him to be there with her to find out, but she also felt like it was something she needed to do without him. If they had said something else, he'd have been the last person she'd have wanted to see. "Ali, can you call my Mom and ask her to come down?" She asked as she scrolled through her phonebook for Caleb hastily.

"Of course."

"Who are you calling?" Emily asked anxiously as she saw Hanna's shaking hands. She felt like Hanna just needed to take a second to process what she'd been told.

"Caleb," She muttered, holding the phone to her ear.

"What if he's filming?" Emily trailed off.

As the call connected and a familiar voice answered, Hanna knew it was already too late. "Hey…"

* * *

"So," Ellen Degeneres grinned at Caleb as he sat down opposite her, the round of applause quietening as they started off the interview.

"So," Caleb replied, smiling back. He really did love being interviewed by Ellen. It was so relaxed and he felt like he could just be himself.

"Spencer was just on here a little while ago."

"Oh God," Caleb covered his eyes and groaned as the audience laughed.

"Yep," Ellen nodded at him knowingly, "She said you were really annoying her this morning and asked if we could get our own back."

"Oh God," Caleb repeated.

"So we're gonna pull up this photo," She said before both of them turned to look at the screen to see a picture of Hanna and Caleb making out in Central Park appear. "As a starter for ten."

"Han's gonna kill me," Caleb muttered as the audience laughed again.

"Who is?" Ellen grinned.

"Hanna," Caleb smiled bashfully and spoke a little louder.

"Oh," Ellen smirked, "Is she the lady in this picture who has your tongue in her mouth?"

Caleb groaned and blinked his eyes heavily, "Yeah," He admitted, sinking back into his chair. "Spencer, I'm sorry," He moaned.

"It's too late for that now," Ellen grinned as another picture of Hanna and Caleb in London appeared on the screen, before one of his Instagrams popped up. "So, Spencer told me that the way you guys met is kinda interesting."

"Spencer Hastings," Caleb rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling as he shook his head. "What did I do?!"

"Will you share it with us?"

"Seriously my girlfriend will kill me," He tried, biting his finger and trying to hold out as long as possible. But it was quite clear his host wasn't going to back down. "Okay fine," He gave in, leaning forward to take a sip of water before he started his story. "So my friends wanted to go out."

"To a club?"

"To a club," Caleb groaned and confirmed, "And I walk in and basically run into this girl," He said, "But I'm trying to keep a low profile and just kind of move her out of the way."

"Because you're so famous," Ellen interrupted.

"Because I'm so famous," Caleb nodded, "And then me and my friends are kind of just enjoying ourselves when my best friend Jason, brings this girl over to talk to us," He started, "And she seems pretty cool and all that and Jason was pretty into her, but then I heard this other girl, like yelling her name really worriedly." He continued, "So I look over and just happen to see the girl who I ran into at the start of the night, looking really stressed out as she searches for this other girl that's with us."

"Did you fancy her?" Ellen asked deadpan.

"Erm, yeah," Caleb stumbled over his words as he was caught off guard, "God, yeah, I thought she was stunning."

"Carry on."

"So I bring her over and she kind of has a go at her friend, but then I get her to sit down and have some water and then we just start chatting."

"And you make a move?"

"And I'm actually really lame and ask her to dance with me."

"And by dance, you mean grind."

Caleb laughed, "Well I mean, I think Chris Brown was playing and yeah, we're just dancing together."

"Grinding." Everyone laughed.

"Grinding together," He admitted, "And then I kissed her and I kind of just knew that she was going to be really important to me." The whole audience collectively sighed and awed.

"You've just broken about a million hearts," Ellen laughed.

"You know what," Caleb started, "I love my fans and from what I can see on social media and stuff, most of them really like her…" He trailed off as his phone started to ring, "Crap," He muttered as everyone laughed again, "It's actually Han, she knows I'm here…" He trailed off.

"No, it's fine," Ellen held her hands up, "Go ahead, we're not just a talk show, we're a hot line too."

He knew he shouldn't but he really wanted to make sure everything was fine, "Hey baby," He murmured, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Hanna breathed heavily down the phone, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Caleb looked up, "No, you're not interrupting anything," His eyes widened and he grimaced as Ellen started to laugh with the audience.

"I got some results back," She got straight the point.

"Yeah?"

"Erm, I really want you here for this, but erm the like forensic DNA stuff didn't show anything," She started to cry down the phone.

"That's amazing," He said quietly, wanting nothing more than to comfort her.

Hanna sniffled, "I just wanted you to know."

"I know," Caleb said softly, "And I'll be there as soon as I'm done filming okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you," He said, rolling his eyes as the audience sighed again and he vaguely managed to hear her saying it back to him, "Bye baby." He hung up, "If she wasn't gonna kill me before, she is now," He said, making everyone laugh as he put his phone away.

"Just take her an Ellen mug and she'll be fine," Ellen smiled at him, "So obviously you're supposed to be in Europe right now," She started, "But I know some stuff has happened with means you and Spencer needed to come back to LA."

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, "I mean that's kind of why I took the call," He said smiling slightly, "As most people know some pretty tough things have happened and whilst obviously we want to try and keep things private, Spencer and I both wanted to come on here and just say a really big thank you to our fans for supporting us and understanding that we really need to be in LA right now to be there for the people we love."

"And you're gonna go back to Europe?"

"Absolutely," Caleb smiled, "Spencer and I have promised each other that after the LA premiere we'll fly back out and do something for all you guys who were planning on coming out and supporting but never got the chance."

Ellen smiled at him, before turning to the camera, "You can next see Caleb and Spencer in Chains of Fire…"

As she closed off the interview segment and Caleb waved at everyone, he couldn't help but think about the fact that Hanna was literally going to kill him.

* * *

"Seriously, are you two sisters?" Hanna looked up from the magazine she was flicking through with her Mom to see Caleb walking towards her.

"Can you stop trying to ditch me for my Mom," Hanna smiled at him, falling into his arms as he rushed forward and pulled her against his chest.

"I would never," He replied, grinning as he pressed a kiss against her forehead. "But you might not want me after I tell you what happened on Ellen," He said, connecting his lips chastely with hers.

"Why?" She asked, letting her hands roam his chest before they settled on either side of his waist.

"I may or may not have been forced into telling her how we met."

Hanna laughed and Caleb felt infinitely grateful she was sounding more like her usual self, "Did you make it sound romantic?" She pouted up at him.

"I don't think I want to know." Ashley muttered, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Well you're gonna have to watch it," Hanna smiled at her. "But you can cover your ears."

Caleb grinned and pressed another kiss against the side of her head. She seemed in a better place and he felt he could ask her about the conversation they had earlier without fearing the emotional consequences. But just as he opened his mouth to ask her what she'd been told, a knock on the door stopped him in his tracks. They all looked over to see Laura, the Detective from the investigation making her way into the room.

"Hey guys," She smiled at them confidently, "Is now a good time for me to give an update?"

"Erm, yeah," Hanna swallowed as Laura shut the door behind her. Ashley moved to a chair at the side of the bed and Hanna shuffled over for Caleb to climb up next to her. She needed him right now.

"So I want to keep this really informal," Laura said, standing at the end of the bed, "But I am going to let you know as much as I can, so just ask any questions as we go along, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna nodded, gripping Caleb's thigh.

"Mary dropped me a note to say she'd come and given you the results of the testing we did," Hanna nodded again, silent as she waited for her to continue, "So just to confirm again there are no forensic signs of sexual assault."

Hanna smiled slightly and she felt Caleb wrap an arm around her waist. "We're so grateful," Ashley said tearfully, reaching for Hanna's hand.

Laura nodded, "I know you were worried about Jenna, Hanna and we've spoken to her. She's recovering in a different hospital."

"Is… Is she okay?"

"We're still trying to fully understand the circumstances around what has happened, but Jenna's been injured quite badly."

"What's happened to her?"

"She's lost temporary sight in her right eye."

"What?" Hanna gasped.

"It seems like some type of acid was thrown at her." Laura answered the next question before anybody had a chance to ask it.

"By Jordan?"

"Yes, by Jordan." Laura confirmed.

"But why?" Hanna cried quietly. As much as she disliked Jenna for the role she'd clearly had to play in everything, she'd never have wished anything like this on her.

"From talking to Jenna, it's our understanding that Jordan was blackmailing her to give information on you because she was having an affair with a married senior female Vice President at Universal." Laura pulled out her notebook to check a name, "I believe it was a Melissa Hastings."

Caleb froze. "Spencer's sister?" He whispered under his breath. He had no idea if she knew.

"What?" Hanna asked again, "Spencer has a sister?"

"Yeah," Caleb shook his head, "Spencer doesn't like anyone knowing because she's worried about the nepotism link and Chains is with Warner Brothers, not Universal, but to be honest, Melissa's pulled in a favour over at WB with us pulling out of the promo tour."

"I'm sorry, but why was Jordan blackmailing this poor girl anyway?" Ashley asked. To her all that mattered in all of this was why.

Laura sighed, "We're not sure," She said, "From what we understand at the moment, it's purely because she had a link to Hanna. It was a case of bad timing with her working on the same movie as Caleb and therefore having access to what Hanna was doing."

"That poor girl," Ashley held her hand to her mouth. She couldn't begin to imagine the emotional turmoil she must have been going through.

"We've also arrested Mona Vanderwaal," Laura said, "I believe you knew her?"

"Yeah," Hanna swallowed, "Erm, yes," She said more convincingly. It was all becoming too much.

"Again, we have evidence to suggest she was sleeping with Jordan and providing information on you, Hanna."

Hanna looked down at her hands, "I already knew that," Deep down she really had known.

"I do have one final thing I need to tell you, Hanna." At the tone in Laura's voice, Hanna looked straight up at her. Something wasn't right. "Although the forensics came back as negative, we have been following another line of enquiry."

"No," Hanna shook her head and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Hanna, but Jordan did approach a number of news outlets to try and sell pictures of you in a state of undress."

"No," Hanna repeated, "He didn't. No. No."

"Shh," Caleb tried to soothe his crying girlfriend as he pulled her against his chest. "He didn't do anything, we know he didn't do anything," He repeated over and over. "I love you."

In that moment, he didn't know if it would be enough.

* * *

 **Oh myyyyyyyyyyyyyy, what is going on, puzzle pieces coming together no?**

 **Did you guys enjoy that? Let me know in a review x**


	19. Nineteen

I'm so so so so so sorry for going this long without an update. Do you care about excuses? I'm guessing not, but by way of explanation it was my birthday and I was super busy celebrating moi and then I had an exam too so I literally just didn't have any time to write at all. But we're here now and I promise I haven't given up on this story, I know a few of you were worried about that, but there's no way this isn't going to be finished... especially as I think there might only be one chapter left (maybe two if you guys are super lucky and I decide to write an epilogue)(I am also essentially sobbing that this might be over)

 **Guest** ~ I hope your finals are going okay, sorry I didn't update but I was revising too so I feel your pain

 **Guest** ~ Premiere... yep... that's all I'm gonna say

 **Guest** ~ About Caleb's Dad - kind of nicely explained in this chapter

 **halebtyshleylover** ~ welcome to the story, I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so much. Sequel... still on the fence. I have an idea but it may effect the epilogue :/ so I'm not sure if I just want closure with this, or write a sequel

 **Guest** ~ I agree, really dislike Spencer in 6B, so I'm glad this brings back memories of the old Spencer

Enjoy guys...

* * *

 **Nineteen**

* * *

Hanna wanted quiet.

She got she'd only just been discharged from hospital and that her family and friends were concerned, but now that she was at home, all she wanted was to lie on the sofa and process things in peace and _stupid_ quiet. She really didn't think it was too much to ask after everything that had happened. But, judging by the number of people who were currently sat around in Caleb's living area that clearly wasn't going to be possible anytime soon.

"Where should you be right now?" She asked Caleb suddenly, interrupting the voices that were talking. There was silence and everyone turned their heads to look at her in confusion as she sat there with her finger against the crease of her lips, clearly in deep thought.

"Rome," Devon eventually said quietly, "Although we'd probably be getting a flight soon," She added when Caleb shot her a dirty look.

Hanna stared down at the floor before abruptly standing and rushing off to the bedroom, leaving everyone slightly dumbfounded. "I should go…" Caleb trailed off, standing up and hightailing it after her. "Han?" He peeped his head around the door slightly reticently and spied her sitting on the bed staring into the bathroom.

"When did you fix the shower?" She asked stoically, staring at the fresh new piece of clear glass that was now in place as he walked towards her slowly.

He sat down next to her and reached across to link their fingers, "I think Susie sorted it out," He murmured, looking down at their joined hands.

"It looks different."

"It's clear glass," He said, wondering what she was thinking, "The old door was frosted in the middle."

"Oh."

"I'm kinda glad though," He nudged his nose against her shoulder, "It means I can just check you straight out," He said, "I don't have to wait for you to come out looking for a towel."

She turned her head to look at him and smiled slightly before sighing. He could see she was fighting an internal battle and he was just about to ask her what was wrong when she leant forward and pressed her lips against his, _hard_.

He kissed her back, bringing one of his hands up to cup her cheek as he softened his mouth, forcing her to give him something that was more like the kisses they usually shared. He was more than happy to just sit there and let their lips caress each other when she started to tug on his top and pull him back on top of her as she leant back on the bed. "Babe," He muttered as they separated briefly, her hands running to the bottom of his t-shirt to tug it over his head. "What are you doing?" He asked her as she hooked her legs around his waist.

"Having sex," She said nonchalantly, reaching for the button on his jeans.

"No, we're not." He stopped her, his hands grabbing hers and stilling all movement.

"Why?"

"Because," He frowned, "You're not ready."

"Don't say that," She spat and he watched in slight disbelief as the tears in her eyes immediately welled up. "You don't know."

"I don't know what?" He asked her gently, leaning forward to rest his elbows on either side of her face before he stroked his thumb across her hairline. He hated seeing her so emotionally vulnerable.

"You don't know if I'm ready," She stared up at him with water glistening in her eyes. "I am," She argued, turning her head to press a gentle kiss against his arm, craving the love and affection and intimacy that came from sex together. "I just want things to be back to normal."

"Han," He sighed, about to go off on one about how things just couldn't be normal, but he stopped as he saw the look on her face, "Our Moms are like twenty feet away," He pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth, "How," He breathed, trailing his lips up her jawline, "Do you expect me to be normal knowing that they could walk in right now?"

"Then make them go," She pleaded with him.

He searched her eyes to try and tell if she was being honest with him, "What do you want?" He asked her, his hand lacing through her hair.

She ran her hands up and down his arms, before she spoke quietly, "I just want it to be us," She whispered, "Like it would be if we were normally here."

"Okay," He nodded, sitting back on his heels and running a hand through his hair, "Okay," He sighed again, pulling his t-shirt back over his head. "I'll go kick everyone out," He leant back over and whispered against her lips, "But my Mom _will_ want to come back to watch my Ellen interview with us."

"Fine," Hanna conceded, stroking his wrist with her thumb gratefully. "But for now," She all but begged him.

"For now," He ducked his head and pushed his lips against hers gently, "It can be just us."

* * *

"Mmph," Caleb grunted later that afternoon as he lay on the sofa with Hanna. When he'd pulled her close to him after a quiet lunch sat outside together, he'd gone in with expectations of them having a proper conversation about how she was feeling, what he could do to help her and as much as he hated to utter his name… _Jordan_. Instead, Hanna had taken their plates inside and then dragged him over to the sofa to 'cuddle', which was really code word for make out and try and forget about everything.

"Hm." Hanna pulled her head back slightly and smiled properly for the first time that day, "You kiss pretty good," She murmured before he slanted his lips over hers again.

"How good?" He eventually asked her, running his hand up underneath the t-shirt she had on.

"Like a 7. Sometimes it's a bit sloppy."

"Hanna!"

"What?" She asked indignantly.

"I do not kiss sloppy," He frowned seriously, pulling back slightly. She looked so innocent, wedged between his body and the back of his sofa but he knew she was far from it.

"And you've had that feedback from whom?" She challenged him, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows. Caleb stuttered as he tried to find an answer and Hanna couldn't help but take pity on him, running her hand up his shoulder and lacing it through the hair on the nape of his neck, "It's okay," She comforted him, "I can teach you to kiss better."

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Uh huh," She mumbled and nodded, watching her finger as it traced an invisible pattern across his chest.

"Are you gonna teach me now?" He teased her, squeezing her waist before he trailed his palm down her back to pull her as tight to him as possible, eradicating the small inch of space that had been between them.

"Maybe," She said coyly, tilting her head up to kiss him gently. As one arm cradled her neck in the nook of his elbow, his free thumb moved up to her jawline, caressing the smooth skin as he guided her mouth against his. Their lips instinctively moved against each other and Caleb felt himself taking a moment to appreciate how natural it felt to be with her, how lucky he was to have her back where she belonged… _with him_.

He pulled away again and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "What are you thinking?" He murmured softly. She chewed on her lip, looking down and avoided eye contact. "You can tell me," He encouraged her. He really _really_ wanted her to tell him.

"I'm scared," She eventually said quietly as her finger toyed with the neckline on his t-shirt.

"Of what?" Caleb asked as gently as he could.

"That he did something… But..."

"But?" He probed again, berating himself silently as he heard his voice push her.

"But I was unconscious and..." She trailed off, "And I don't know what happened... And I'm going to have to live with that."

Caleb pulled her head against his chest, closing his eyes as he tried to take away some of her pain, "All we know that he did was take some pictures. That's it." He murmured, trying to keep the contempt from his voice.

He didn't want her to think he was okay with that, because he absolutely was not – the thought of anybody else seeing Hanna naked sent his brain into overdrive and made his vision cloud with red mist – but when he momentarily allowed himself to contemplate somebody else touching her too, well his upset and anger went into overdrive and whilst is pained him to say it, pictures were the lesser of two evils.

But Caleb trusted his gut. He'd trusted it when he chose to go to UCLA, he'd trusted it when he auditioned for _Chains_ , he'd trusted it when he decided he was going to take an unknown blonde back to her hotel for a potential one night stand and he was damn well going to trust it now as it told him that the sick bastard hadn't actually managed to get his hands on his girl. "There's no physical evidence that says he touched you."

He felt her body tense in his arms and he wondered if he'd said completely the wrong thing. He had no idea what he was doing. He just wanted his girlfriend back and he was just praying he was going about it the right way. "He still violated me," He heard her whisper, her voice starting to wobble.

"He did."

"And those pictures are out there," She started to cry again, burying her head against his chest.

"No they're not," A voice interrupted them. They'd been so ensconced in each other and the conversation that neither had heard Susie Reiss slip through the front door.

"Hey Suse," Caleb said quietly, sitting up with Hanna before tucking her into his side as her eyes continued to leak unshed tears.

"Did you manage to stop them?" The blonde's trembling voice asked as Caleb's hand came to rest reassuringly on her thigh.

"Of course I did," Susie breathed, moving over to pull Hanna into her arms as she stood up, "Did you really think I wouldn't?" She asked, rubbing her back.

"I don't know," Hanna cried, clinging onto her tightly.

"Nobody's going near those photos ever again," She said, squeezing her one final time before she stood back, "I promise."

"Thank you," Hanna sniffled after a moment's silence, wiping a tear away with her finger as Caleb ran a reassuring hand along the back of her shoulders. "I'm just gonna go…" She indicated off to the bathroom before disappearing off to compose herself.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"We've got an injunction put in place," Susie explained, taking a seat and quickly checking her phone. "No media outlet can touch the pictures at the moment and the lawyers are pretty confident he's not going to be granted bail," She added, looking up at her client.

"Thank God," He sighed, throwing his head back in relief and running the palms of his hands up his face.

"The legal fees are starting to mount up, but I want to go for prior restraint, Caleb."

"Which is?"

"The current injunction's halted any publication, prior restraint will prevent it indefinitely. I'm working with the lawyers to get it in place," She added, anticipating his next question.

"Why don't we have it already?" He asked her indignantly.

"Because amazingly I can't work 24 hours a day and somebody needs to get your permission before blowing your bank balance on a top end lawyer," Susie snapped.

"I know," Caleb sighed, "I'm sorry," He said, looking down at his hands. "I don't care about the cost; I'm sorry for all of this."

"Caleb, none of this is your fault," She said, looking at him with concern. She was finding this situation challenging enough to manage as it was, she didn't need her client to start blaming himself for it all too.

"It is," He argued, "If I wasn't famous, none of this would have happened."

"Caleb," She sighed, the resignation in her voice clear. She had to fight to stop herself rolling her eyes as he sat there throwing himself a mini pity party. "I'm going to be honest with you because I care about you." She started, "If you weren't famous, none of this would have happened, because guess what," She said, "There is no way in hell you'd have been allowed into that club, there's no way you'd have met Hanna and there's no way you would have been in a public relationship with her."

"I know," He swallowed, clearing his throat.

"But if you weren't famous," She argued with a tone that left no room for argument, "This guy would at some point, probably have still done this and Hanna would still be being controlled by him."

"Right."

"Caleb you aren't the cause," Her tone softened, "Yes, this is a horrible situation to be in, but you're the catalyst for all of this being resolved. Imagine how Hanna would be feeling right now if she didn't have you. All of this support," She added, and she hoped he understood she meant her, the best hospital in LA, the legal resources, the team behind him who were working overtime to get the best outcome for Hanna, "Without you, she wouldn't have any of this."

Hanna, who had been lurking near the bathroom and listening to the murmurings of their conversation, moved back into the room and headed straight back to Caleb, wrapping her arms around his neck as she settled on his lap and folded herself up. "She's right," She whispered, scrunching her fingertips up and down on the top of his back, "You saved me," She said, closing her eyes as she rested her cheek against his. She hoped he understood she meant it in more ways than one too. He gently squeezed her waist as her knuckles grazed his cheek and she pulled back slightly to stare into his eyes, "I love you," She murmured quietly, emotionally.

"I love you right back," He replied, letting their lips connect briefly.

Susie fought a smile as she watched them. Time felt like it was traveling at diverging speeds; it could have been yesterday that Devon told her Hanna had gotten on a plane to London but it felt like she'd been working overtime for about a month since Hanna had been found. As she took in the two people in front of her, she knew that whatever continuum they were operating in, as always, time was proving itself to be the best healer.

"Where is everyone?" The publicist decided to go with a tame question to interrupt them and bring their attention back to her. "I would have thought they wouldn't be leaving your side," She raised her eyebrows at Hanna.

"And that is exactly why they're not here," Hanna huffed at her knowingly, "I just want to feel normal right now," She explained, lacing her fingers through the back of Caleb's hair, "And having two mothers watching your every move making you feel like holding hands is breaking the rules is not normal."

"Well I'm not sure how you're going to take to my next topic of conversation then," Susie said, sighing quietly and relaxing back against the sofa. "It involves a lot of people watching your every move."

"Which is?" Caleb prompted her, letting his fingers run through the ends of Hanna's shoulder-length locks.

"The L-A premiere."

"It's still going ahead?" He shot her a questioning look. As far as he was concerned _everything_ to do with the promotion of _Chains of Fire_ had been put on hold until further notice, not just the European stint.

"Yes."

"Un-freaking-believable," He threw his head back in complete disdain.

"Caleb," Susie huffed, "What do you expect?"

"I expect it to be cancelled."

"Then your expectations are way out of line with the rest of the universe," She told him, "The studio have been more than accommodating and they're expecting business to return to normal. They pay you for a reason."

"I'm not—"

"We'll go," Hanna interrupted him. "I want to go."

"Babe."

"No," She said adamantly, "I-I want to go to the premiere."

"Hanna," Susie tried, "When I brought this up, I wasn't expecting you—"

"Your expectations were wrong then too," She interrupted again. "We're going," She said with finality in her voice. "We always said we'd go together," She turned to look at Caleb, "After Europe, it was going to be our moment," She said quietly, "I don't want him to take that away from me too."

"He won't," Caleb said reassuringly, "He won't take anything else away from you."

"So you're going?" Susie asked, wanting complete confirmation before she started the next emergency PR campaign.

Caleb took a moment and looked into Hanna's eyes one final time before turning his head to look at Susie and nodding slowly, "We're going," He agreed quietly.

"Do you think CeCe will let me borrow a dress?" Hanna asked Caleb worriedly – she wasn't entirely sure what her relationship was with the stylist; she had, after all, just taken two of her main clients for her own. But she needed a beautiful, red carpet, A-lister dress to get her as close to Caleb's realm of perfection as possible.

"You don't need her," He replied, "Just pick one that you like and we can get it," He shrugged casually.

"Anyway," Susie cut in before the two got caught up in dresses and matching outfits for their red carpet debut, "To confirm, in approximately 72 hours you'll be walking the red carpet together at the LA premiere of Chains of Fire," She read aloud as she typed the same note into her phone.

"Confirmed," Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Great," Susie smirked at him, "Now, I shall leave you to return to your whatever-it-was session that I had the displeasure of walking in on."

"Hello?" Just as Susie was about to stand up and leave, the front door swung open again revealing Claudia and Ashley. "We're back honey!"

"I can see that," Caleb grumbled under his breath as Hanna slinked off his lap to sit next to him instead.

"I was just about to head out," Susie smiled at the pair, feeling her trouser pocket to make sure she had her Blackberry.

"Are you not going to watch Ellen with us?" Claudia pouted, making herself right at home as she dumped her shopping bags and then sat herself down on the sofa.

"Is it on now?" Hanna asked with concern; she really didn't want to miss it.

"15 minutes honey," Ashley replied, "I'm super excited."

"It's not that big of a deal," Caleb shrugged, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yes, it is," Claudia looked at him pointedly, "It's not often I'm watching TV and my son is talking to somebody I love more than him."

"Ha-ha," Caleb rolled his eyes, "Maybe I'll take you along next time."

"Enjoy guys," Susie yelled as she made her way towards the front door, "Loved the story about grinding to Chris Brown, Caleb. Always bringing colour to any interview," She managed to add before they all heard the front door slam.

"Fuck," Caleb muttered under his breath. He'd completely forgotten about exactly what he'd let slip during the interview.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked him, resting a comforting hand on his chest.

"Nothing babe," He reassured her, hooking his arm around her neck to pull her close for a kiss. "It was just a weird interview," He added before standing up, "You want a drink?"

"Erm, yeah," She felt slightly confused, but nodded anyway, "Some green tea," She said, letting him stand up and feeling slightly annoyed when her Mom took his vacant place.

"How are you feeling now, sweetheart?" Ashley asked her gently.

"Okay," Hanna replied, her attention solely on Caleb as she watched him glide around his kitchen to grab drinks and some snacks.

"When you're ready, we need to talk about when you're coming back to Rosewood," Ashley started, reaching out to gently stroke Hanna's hair. "I know your father wants to see you."

"I'm not coming back to Rosewood," Hanna said defiantly, pulling away from her Mom and standing up, "And if Dad wanted to see me that badly, he'd be out here. He doesn't," She started, "And for the first time in my life, I don't want his approval and I don't want him to see him either."

Claudia and Ashley watched as Hanna stormed off to the kitchen and immediately looped her arms around Caleb's waist. He was shocked for a minute before he pulled her round to his front and caged her against the countertop with her back against his chest. "I think both of our children have difficult relationships with their fathers," Claudia interrupted Ashley's thoughts, sending her a smile tinged with sadness.

"I thought you were married?" Ashley asked, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"No," Claudia smiled, "We're past polite questions," She reassured her, "Will and Caleb have a good relationship, but he's not Caleb's father and he never will be."

"So what happened?"

"Caleb's Dad has never been in the picture, but he tried to weasel his way back in once he realised his son was making waves and money in Hollywood. Caleb has a big heart," She smiled, looking over at her son, "And he let him back in, but it wasn't long before Jamie was speaking out to the press and causing unwanted drama. As far as I'm aware, they haven't spoken since."

"Why do men think actions don't have repercussions?" Ashley ranted, completely sympathising with Claudia. Jamie sounded like as bigger idiot as Tom was.

"Hey," Caleb defended as he came back over with Hanna, "Not all men," He argued, reaching forward to grab the TV remote before he settled himself on the giant beanbag at one end of the sofa.

"We're going to miss it," Hanna pointed out; half to shut her mother up, half because she actually wanted to watch Caleb's interview. As she settled next to Caleb and curled her legs over his, she felt the nerves build a little in her stomach – she had a pretty good idea of where Susie's comment about Chris Brown and grinding was heading, but she prayed for the sake of their Mom's that Caleb hadn't said too much more – she was pretty sure no mother ever wanted to hear about their child having sex.

"I'm so excited," Claudia clapped her hands together and encouraged Caleb to turn up the volume, which was precisely when she noticed the Ellen mug in Hanna's hand. " _Caleb_ ," She looked at him irately, "Have we really reached this point?"

"What have I done now?" He groaned, shooting her a look.

"You didn't get me an Ellen mug?"

"Uh oh," Hanna raised the mug in question to her lips and took a sip of green tea.

"Why would I get you an Ellen mug?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Perhaps the fact that I was in labour with you for over 24 hours and still watch that woman more than I watch you."

"Jeez Mom," Caleb rolled his eyes, "I'll get you one the next time I go."

"As I was saying earlier," Ashley looked at Claudia knowingly, "Men just don't understand the repercussions of their actions."

"Mom!" It was Hanna's turn to cringe with embarrassment at her mother.

"I hope this is the normal you wanted," Caleb murmured in her ear, rubbing her thigh tenderly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Caleb if you don't stop talking, I'm going to have to watch this again on plus one."

Hanna laughed as she faintly heart him mutter under his breath, glancing over at her Mom and Claudia who were completely taken in by the TV as Ellen kicked off her show. "The only normal," She smiled, resting her palm on his chest as he looked down at her and rolled his eyes again. It really was the only normal she ever wanted again.

* * *

 **Literally one (or maybe two) chapters left, I want to cry. Review guys? xoxo**


	20. Twenty

I really don't know what to say. I am constantly amazed by the love you give this story. Special hello to Haleb heart and AshleyFan1999 who joined this crazy ride at chapter 19. I feel so emotional that this is coming to a close, it's been my baby and I selfishly have been putting off updating because I don't want it to end, but here we are. By no means do I want to trivialise the consequences of abduction and Hanna's recovery could be an entirely different story, so with that in mind, I hope this ties up everything.

Enjoy...

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Less than 48 hours after deciding she was going to go to the LA premiere, Hanna found herself stood in Caleb's living room, contemplating whether claiming a bomb had gone off would have been believable or not. In the absence of her own studio, Hanna had turned Caleb's lounge area into a makeshift showroom and fitting area – if things really took off and it made sense financially, she'd look to rent her own space, but for now, considering she only had one client (okay two - but she didn't need to be paid to get one of them naked) the living area would have to do. For once though, it wasn't Hanna who'd been the victim of a wardrobe hurricane – instead, Spencer Hastings was channeling her inner diva as she debated what outfit she wanted to wear to the premiere's after-party.

"I feel like the premiere is just you and Caleb throwing a party for all your friends," Hanna said as she pinned the bottom of a white jumpsuit in place.

"It kind of is," Spencer agreed as she checked her phone, "But we're not paying for it," She smiled as Hanna took a step back to admire her work. "Can I see yet?" She begged her, leaning forward to try and get a view of the clothes Hanna had dressed her in.

"One minute," She murmured, adjusting one more section of the material. "Okay," She sighed, letting Spencer walk over to the full-length mirror, "What do you think?"

"Yes," Spencer grinned, "This is so it."

"How does the fit feel?" Hanna asked, playing with the material at the back of the jumpsuit.

"Really good," The brunette twisted her body to try it out, "Where's this even from?"

"Jonathan Simkhai," She said, helping Spencer into a pair of gold strappy heels. "I got my dress from there yesterday and I asked if I could loan some items," She added, grabbing her camera to take a picture of Spencer's outfit.

"What?" Spencer asked excitedly, "You've got your dress?" She almost squealed as Hanna nodded, "Can I see it?" Hanna glanced at her watch and Spencer could sense her reticence, "It's okay if you don't want to show me," She added quickly.

"No," Hanna shook her head, "No, it's not that," She checked her phone, "I'm kind of keeping it a surprise from Caleb and I don't know what time he'll be back."

"That's so romantic," Spencer held her hands to her chest, sighing contently. "I don't think Toby cares what I wear, as long as it's easy to get out of."

"He wants to be with you Spence," Hanna said softly, "Properly."

"I know," Spencer looked down and started to fiddle with the pocket of the jumpsuit, "I don't know if I can give him that."

"Because of Alex?" She asked, trying to act nonchalant as she went about hanging up some of the clothes that were strewn across the sofa. Despite how close she'd gotten to Spencer, they hadn't spoken about Alex Santiago once and Hanna only knew what had happened because of Caleb.

"I just don't think I can let somebody all the way in right now."

Hanna sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist, resting her head on her shoulder as they looked in the mirror. "Letting Caleb all the way in is the best thing I've ever done," She said as Spencer tilted her head to rest on the blonde's.

"And it's the best thing Caleb's ever done," Spencer agreed, "But we're not you and Caleb. Toby won't follow me to North Carolina for three months to film the third film."

"Have you asked him?"

"Well… no… but…"

"Then cut him some slack," Hanna said, squeezing Spencer's arm before moving to help her out of the jumpsuit. "He wants all of you," She added, "I know he does."

"You're turning me into a hopeless romantic," Spencer shot her a look as she stepped out of the white material.

"No," Hanna grinned, "You're turning yourself into one."

"Says you."

"Hey!" Hanna laughed, "I never denied it."

"I feel like I'll blink and you and Caleb will have eloped to Hawaii or something."

"Ha-ha," Hanna rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we're not there yet."

"If he proposed, what would you say?" Spencer teased her.

"We've been together three months," Hanna shook her head, refusing to give anything away. "I'd just ask for a really long engagement," She said before they both collapsed on the sofa in fits of laughter.

"I'm so glad you're moving out here," Spencer sighed as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Me too," Hanna smiled at her, "Although I kind of feel like I'm just moving to Caleb," She said, resting her arm on the back of the sofa before propping her head in her hand. "I'll probably just be following him wherever he goes."

"Does that bother you?" Spencer asked, trying to stop a frown from appearing across her face.

"No," Hanna said immediately, "God no," She emphasized, "It's just a fact I guess," She shrugged.

"Well, it's a good fact."

"Yeah," Hanna smiled coyly, "It is."

"Now please go get your dress, I will text Caleb and tell him not to come home but I need to see it and I'm not giving you a choice."

* * *

"Can we go yet?" Clay Dawson whined as he stood next to Claudia, dressed in a suit with a mini bowtie on.

"Are you excited to see the film?" Caleb grinned at him, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair.

"Yeah," Clay nodded eagerly, "How many bad guys do you kill?"

"You'll have to watch to find out," He teased him, checking his watch.

"She'll be two minutes," Devon appeared from his bedroom and walked over to group of people that were loitering in the hallway of Caleb's home. All their friends were meeting them there – Jason was officially taking Aria as his date – but Caleb had promised James and Clay that they'd get to ride in a limo with him.

What he hadn't anticipated however, was just how long Hanna was going to take to get ready. She'd been over at Spencer's for most of the afternoon, getting her hair and makeup done with her before she helped her into her dress, made sure it all looked perfect and ensured the after-party outfit was ready to go with Erin, her assistant. But, it had taken slightly longer than Hanna had expected and whilst her hair and makeup were done, when she'd rushed back in and made sure Caleb had dressed himself in the clothes she'd left out for him, she was conscious of how much she was running behind schedule. "Her Mom's just helping her into her shoes," The brunette added before she opened up her phone to check her messages.

"Is the car here?" Caleb asked, moving over to the mirror to check his tie again.

"It's out the front," Devon said, following him to brush down the back of his suit. "You look good."

"Thanks," He grinned, "Han picked it all out."

"If she can make you look that good, there's no doubting her talents," Claudia remarked as the two boys continued to twitch at her feet. Will couldn't make the trip down – work was manic – and he hated the press anyway, but it meant James and Clay were going to be a handful.

"Mom," It was James' turn to whine.

"Why don't you three go and get in the car," Devon suggested, "And Ashley," She added as Hanna's Mom appeared.

"Why do I feel like she's getting married or something?" She wiped her eye.

"Because she's been keeping the stupid dress from me," Caleb laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not stupid," Hanna defended herself, the noise of her heels hitting the hardwood floor and her voice drawing all attention to her.

"Oh sweetheart, you look absolutely stunning," Claudia said, taking in the white high-neck lace gown. It was sleeveless with beautiful scalloped edging and it clung to Hanna in all the right places.

"It is definitely _not_ stupid," Caleb murmured, shooting Hanna a smoldering look as she tottered over to him. "You look perfect," He took her into his arms, holding onto her waist as the others headed out to the limo to give them some privacy.

She looked down to keep her emotions in check, chewing on her lip as the tears threatened to fall. "You make me feel perfect," She finally looked up into his eyes, blue connecting with brown as they shared a tender look.

"You are perfect," He whispered, tilting his head down for a gentle kiss.

"No," She stopped him, quickly putting her fingers against his lips. "You are not smudging my makeup."

"One kiss," He begged her, ducking his head to let his lips caress the bare skin behind her ear instead.

"No," She let her hands run up the sleeves of his suit, smiling as he squeezed her waist and gently nibbled on her skin. "Stop," She laughed, "We're going to be late and your fans will be mad."

"When they see you, they'll know why," He shrugged, letting his hands trail down her back to her arse.

"Seriously," She squeezed his bicep and forced him to pull away, "Spencer's just left and you'll need to have pictures together."

He sighed, but nodded and took her hand as they started to head out to the limo. He was excited for the evening ahead, but he also couldn't wait to get his hands all over his girl once everything was said and done. He squeezed her fingers as she pulled the door shut behind them, before she suddenly froze and refused to move. "What's wrong?" He turned, concern filling his features as her face suddenly looked as white as a sheet.

"The car," Her voice became strangled as flashbacks of being greeted by Jordan taunted her mind.

"What is it?" Caleb cupped her cheeks, "What's wrong?"

"I can't get in the car," She shook her head vehemently. "It's…" She trailed off, a shaky hand coming to rest on her forehead. "It's how Jordan got me," She managed to get out.

"Fuck," She heard Caleb muttered as he pulled her against his chest and cradled her hair. "It's okay," He murmured. He could see just how much she was shaking and he berated himself for not thinking of it before. "We don't have to take it," He whispered, lacing his fingers through her hair and pressing a kiss against her parting. She'd been incredible since everything had happened, being so strong as she fought to get back to normal and he'd been lulled into a false sense of security where he'd started to forget what she'd been through. This was a stark reminder that whilst she'd come so far, they still had a way to go.

"You okay to stay here whilst I go ask Dev to organize something?"

"No, you need to go, now," Hanna argued with him, "Caleb you're already running late."

"Hey," He forced her to look at him, "I don't care about that. Do you still want to come?" He asked, stroking her arms. She nodded and he glanced over his shoulder, "Then we're doing this together," He said adamantly, trailing his hand down to rest on her waist.

"Is everything okay?" Devon came over, worry washing across her face as she read the tension on their faces.

"Yes," Hanna managed to say before Caleb even had a chance to open his mouth. She choked back as much fear as possible - now wasn't the time to let her stupid emotions get the better of her - even if approaching the car did make her feel like the ground swallowing her up would be the lesser of two evils.

"Hanna!" He exclaimed as she started to walk towards the car. "What are you doing?" He chased after her as she reached the back door of the limo that was already open. "Do not do this to yourself."

"I'm just being stupid."

"No," He looked at her like she was slightly crazy, "You're not. Look at you," He reached for her hand but she yanked it back, "You're shaking."

"Honey, are you okay?" Ashley Marin stuck her head out to see what all the commotion was about.

Hanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose before she started to tell herself repeatedly that it was only her Mom and Caleb's family inside the car. "I'm fine."

"What is going on?" Devon yanked on Caleb's arm as Hanna climbed into the car, trying to hide her trembling hands. "Caleb?"

"She's being an idiot," He shook his head, "Let's go," He barked, not giving Devon a chance to say anything before he was in the car too.

Hanna had sat herself down at the end, her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the seat. Caleb tried to fight his anger as he sat down next to her; he never wanted her to have to put herself through pain unnecessarily and he got so wound up when she refused to think that way too.

Taking a deep breath and ridding himself of his annoyance, he placed his hand on her leg, not expecting her to practically jumped out of her skin, "Caleb," She gasped for air, confusion marring her face as he looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry," He mumbled, but he left his hand there as the car started to reverse. "We didn't need to do this," He murmured, "You're not ready for it."

"Will you stop saying that," She snapped, closing her eyes again.

"I am just trying to help you," He rolled his eyes, snatching his hand away. "Sorry for caring." Claudia and Ashley both shared a knowing look as they watched their two very tense children sit as rigidly as possible, trying not be caught shooting looks at each other.

"Do not do this right now," She begged him quietly, her resolve crumbling as she felt her eyes well up. "Breathe," She whispered to herself, trying to discretely fan her eyes and stop any unwanted liquid ruining her make up.

There was an awkward silence for the rest of the journey and it wasn't until Devon told them they were doing another circle of the block so that a space would free up on the carpet, that Caleb couldn't hold out any longer. "I'm sorry," He pulled her close against his chest and whispered in her ear.

She nodded, keeping her gaze down as he reached for her hand, "Me too," She murmured.

"I just want you to be happy," He pleaded with her and she was suddenly scared she was going to cry all over again.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him, "Me being right here is me being happy."

"You promise you'll tell me if it's too much?"

She nodded subtly, "Promise," She whispered, "Is my makeup okay?"

He cupped her chin, his thumb stroking near the corner of her perfect pout, "Beautiful," He reassured her, pressing a gentle kiss against her jawline. "You ready?" He asked as the car came to a stop. He could already hear the shrieking fans and he knew he'd be worrying about her until they were sat down waiting for the film to start.

"I'm ready," She took a trembling breath, but nodded and finally smiled at him before the door was opened and the sheer volume of the screams took half her breath away.

Devon placed a hand on her arm as she moved to get out of the car, "Hanna," She stopped her quickly, "Remember, this is fun and we'll be right here with you." Hanna nodded nervously as Devon shot her a reassuring look, "Smile," She gave her arm one final squeeze before she let her go.

"Oh my God," Hanna muttered to herself as her eyes adjusted to the blinding flashes of multiple cameras that were being directed towards her. She froze momentarily, but she felt Caleb's hand wrap around hers and she knew she'd be okay.

"Tell me if it's too much, okay?" He murmured in her ear again, feeling slightly more reassured when she nodded at him more assertively. He knew she was strong, he knew she wanted to be there with him, but everyone had their limit and he knew right now, she wasn't far from hers.

Hanna clung onto his fingers for all she was worth as they made their way down the red carpet. Meeting Caleb and starting to live her life with him had been surreal but this was something else. It was a whirlwind, but it was a whirlwind that Hanna found herself loving. As stupid as it sounded, for the first time since coming home from the hospital it felt like it was just her and Caleb. As his hand teetered dangerously low on her back and he nudged his nose against her hair, she felt like they were the only two people existing in their world, completely ensconced with one another. It was a stark contrast to the past few days where they'd been consumed with concerned parents and friends.

She looked up as Caleb gazed down at her and smiled, running a hand across his stomach, under his suit jacket, "I love you," She mouthed up at him.

"Okay guys, move down one more time," Devon interrupted before Caleb had a chance to respond, bringing them back down to earth and instructing them to pose for the next set of photographers.

Caleb took her fingers in his and led her the few feet down the carpet until Devon told them to stop. "I cannot wait to get you out of this dress," He murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Stop it," She blushed as he dipped his head to press a gentle kiss against the side of her eye.

"Caleb, you need to go sign some autographs before photos with the cast and crew," Susie told him, guiding the hand that had moved down to rest on Hanna's butt, up an inch. "You can see Hanna in the movie theatre."

"I'll see you inside," Hanna stroked his arm as she spied their Moms hovering over his shoulder. "Go," She ordered him, letting him finally steal a kiss before Devon whisked her off to go and grab popcorn with James and Clay who were getting more and more excited by the minute. _She_ was excited. And she was so proud of Caleb - she really couldn't wait to see his face on the screen.

As she loitered near the popcorn as the boys decided what flavor they wanted, two familiar voices called her name. "Han!" She spun around to see Ali and Emily heading towards her, Jason and Aria not too far behind with a gloomy looking Toby trailing on their heels.

"Jeez Han," Alison's jaw dropped, "If he doesn't get you naked tonight, I will," She said, stepping back to take in Hanna's outfit.

"You look insane," Aria agreed, reaching her hands out to feel the white lace. "We need pictures," She said, digging through her clutch for her phone. "Babe," She handed it to Jason who was stood to the side letting them get their girly greeting over with.

"Babe?" Hanna raised an eyebrow and whispered in Aria's ear as she pulled her in close.

"I think we're going official," She whispered back, laughing as Hanna bit her lip and squealed. "I'm done with Ezra."

"What! This is so exciting," She gushed, "You'll be here in LA with me."

"I'm not moving out here," Aria corrected her, "But we're going to see how it goes and if it all works out, then," She shrugged, "Who knows."

"Can you two stop please smile," Jason rolled his eyes, "I'm not just some photographer who gets paid to wait around for you to be camera ready."

"Jase," Emily shook her head at him, "You need to get laid."

"Aria, go!" Hanna exclaimed, shoving her forward a bit.

"Ew," Ali shuddered, laughing as they all stood close for a picture. "I'm still not over this."

"Tough luck," Jason took a few more pictures before handing Aria's phone back to her and hooking an arm around her neck, "You better get used to it."

"Can we please go in before they copulate," Toby huffed, moodily. Hanna was pretty sure she knew what was up, but she bit her tongue and just nodded.

"You guys are sat near us, right?" Hanna asked as they started to make their way towards the screen.

"No," Emily linked arms with her, "Only VIPs get reserved seats," She teased her, "The rest of us sit wherever."

"What?" Hanna started to argue, "That's ridiculous. I can talk to someone."

"Hanna," Emily laughed, "It's normal."

"We'll see you after anyway. I've always wanted to go to Bootsy Bellows," Alison winked at her and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Hasn't Caleb told you?" Aria asked, tuning into the conversation.

"Told me what?"

"Alison," Emily growled, "We weren't supposed to say anything."

"Whoops."

* * *

Hanna spent the next hour without Caleb. She was beginning to worry, but she told herself that it was normal for him to have press obligations with the rest of the cast and from scanning the seats near her, she could see Toby was sat waiting for Spencer too. "I'm here," A tired voice called, before a stressed-looking Caleb pretty much collapsed in the seat next to her. Clay and James started excitedly asking him about the film, dragging all his energy away from Hanna until enough of, "You'll have to watch it" from both him and his Mom convinced them to finally turn their eyes to the screen as the opening credits began to roll.

"You still okay?" Caleb asked, his voice hushed as he grabbed her hand and finally diverted all his attention to her.

She nodded and smiled tightly at him, "Glad you're back," She said, settling down into her seat.

"I really hate interviews," He muttered, playing with her fingers as he spotted Susie and Devon sitting down towards the back.

"Do you like watching yourself?" She asked him curiously, reaching her free hand across to adjust his cuff links slightly.

Caleb shrugged, "It's alright." That was all she got from him before he encouraged her to turn and watch the film.

Hanna tried to enjoy it, but Caleb was clearly fidgeting beside her. When she asked him what was wrong, he just brushed it off and claimed he'd seen the film 4 times already and he didn't need to see it again. She let it go and decided not to bring up Alison's little slip up for the sake of everyone's sanity, but she could tell he had his mind on other things.

He let her dash off to fulfill her duties as stylist, to help Spencer change into outfit number two, whilst he made sure his Mom and brothers were safely in the car with Ashley on the way back to his house. It all felt like a bit of a crazy rush before suddenly they were back together and heading to the 'official' after party. Hanna thought she'd enjoy it, but it wasn't at Bootsy Bellows like Alison had let slip and as she sat in the corner, waiting for Caleb to come back from the bathroom (which had so far taken him an hour), she decided that she found it all relatively boring; it was just an opportunity for people to brown nose each other in preparation for the filming of the third installment.

"You do realize that you have your RBF on, don't you?" Alison told her as Hanna sat with her and Emily, looking glum.

"RBF?" Emily raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Resting bitch face," Hanna sighed heavily.

"What's up?" Emily asked, relatively concerned. Caleb had asked her to make sure Hanna was fine whilst he made his way around the room, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"This tastes horrible," Hanna ignored her question and held up the cocktail she'd been trying to drink, before swiveling on the stool she was on to try and spot Caleb in the crowd. "Do you guys know where—"

"Where Caleb is?" Alison finished the question for her, "No," She rolled her eyes, "But he won't be far away."

"I think I might go home," She muttered and turned back to them, placing her drink down on the table.

"What?" Emily snapped, jumping up into action.

"Yeah," She mumbled, grabbing her clutch, "I just want to find Caleb and tell him."

"You can't," Ali demanded.

"I really don't want to stay here, Ali," Hanna felt too tired to argue with her, "In fact," She changed her mind, "Can you just tell Caleb?"

"Tell me what?" Of course just as she'd decided to make an exit, her in-demand boyfriend happened to appear.

"I think I'm going to go home," She said, riffling through her bag to make sure she had her phone, completely missing the look of panic that crossed his face.

"No, babe," He pleaded with her, running a hand round her side to her back, "Stay," He tried, "I'm sorry I took ages, I just got caught up with some of the crew."

"No," Hanna's forehead creased and she shook her head, "There's nothing to apologize for."

"Yes there is," He let his palm splay across the lace as his other hand encouraged her to put her bag away, "I'd be mad if you didn't let me buy you a drink," He challenged her, looking at Alison for help.

"You did say you hated your drink, Han," The blonde pointed out.

"Come on," Caleb encouraged her, guiding her across the room to the bar and not giving her much choice. "What do you want?" He asked her, his hand almost glued to her back as she turned her body into his and started to look through a menu.

"Erm," Hanna let her eyes rove over the menu as she tried to find something that jumped out. Maybe she'd stay for one, just to please him before saying she felt tired and needed to go home.

"Please don't go," Caleb closed the menu and let his hand run up her arm to her shoulder. "Spencer's taken over networking duty," He added, dipping his head to press his lips against the exposed skin his fingers had just caressed, "I'm here all night now."

"Okay," All it took was one look and she gave in, letting him pull her fully in front of him, "But please don't leave me on my own again," She murmured as his hands closed her in against the bar and his lips found her neck.

"I won't," He promised, his mouth ghosting over her skin as he found her jawline.

"Mm," She tried to stifle a moan as one of his hands left the countertop and held her ribs, deliciously close to her breast. "Stop," She grinned, grabbing his hand before it inched any higher.

"I'm just getting started."

"Oh?" She teased, letting him pull her flush against him before the bartender came over and he was forced to behave.

"What can I get you?"

Hanna glanced over her shoulder, gaining Caleb's attention before she turned back to the bartender, "Do you do Between the Sheets?" She smiled up at him.

"For you, I can do a Between the Sheets."

"Actually dude, cancel that," Hanna felt Caleb's hand possessively curl around her as she shot him a confused look, "I just realized what the time is and we need to be somewhere," He added, gripping Hanna's hip as he dragged her away from the bar.

"Caleb!" She exclaimed as he pushed her across the floor, back towards Emily and Ali. "I wanted that drink."

"And I wanted you naked, but we can't all have what we want," He rolled his eyes as she tried to put up a mock fight. "We're getting out of here," He said to the two girls who'd been joined by Jason and Aria. Both were looking more than a little guilty and it only took a few seconds before Caleb put two and two together. "How?" He simply asked his best friend as Aria turned a deep shade of red.

"How what?" Hanna asked naively, looking at Aria and scrunching up her nose.

"How did they find somewhere to go and have sex," Alison simplified for her, decidedly repulsed by the thought.

"Aria!" Hanna chastised, smiling in relative disbelief.

"Can we please go," Aria tried to change the subject as she twisted a pink strand of hair around her finger.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked, although deep down she already knew the answer.

"Bootsy Bellows."

* * *

Hanna tried to commit the moment she walked into Bootsy Bellows to memory. The only other time she'd walked through the establishment's doors, all she'd been thinking about was what a mess her life was; abusive ex, ex job, desired ex condescending father. She'd been in a place where escaping across the country and never coming back had undoubtedly seemed like the best option. She sighed happily. How little she'd known about how it really would turn out to be the best thing she'd ever done. Now here she was, walking through those doors all over again; loving boyfriend, dream job, almost ex condescending father proved decidedly wrong. Yes, the havoc of the last two weeks seemed worth it. Dating a Hollywood dreamboat and all that came with it seemed worth it. Her life seemed worth it.

Aria pulled her out of her reverie as she kept her close and guided her towards the back of the club, yelling in her ear over the thumping music, "He's been planning this for literally a month."

"Caleb?" Hanna asked her as they slotted onto the cushioned seats of a private booth at the back, "Why?"

Before Aria had a chance to respond, Noel and Eric Khan appeared, hollering as a rather large bottle of vodka was carried to their table. "Hello beautiful ladies," Noel leant down to press kisses against their cheeks.

"Hey," Hanna smiled up at them, accepting the drink that Eric poured for her.

"Where are my boys?" Noel smirked, turning around to spot Jason and Caleb in the crowd.

"Right here," Toby appeared, slapping Noel on the back as he took a seat. "Spencer's looking for you," He said to Hanna, refraining from saying anything as she chugged down her drink. She was so ready to get drunk and have the best time.

"Where is she?" Hanna yelled over the music, pushing herself out of the booth, ready to go and find her.

"Bathroom."

Hanna followed Toby's directions, heading straight for the bathroom at the back of the club. She spied Caleb at the bar with Emily and a smile naturally graced her face. She'd been so threatened by the brunette when they'd been introduced but now all she saw was a friend who'd support Caleb through thick and thin. Plus, it was always reassuring to know she did not like penis.

"Spence?" Hanna called, pushing open the door to the bathroom.

"Here," Spencer looked up from the sink, clearly trying not to burst into tears.

"Hey," Hanna rushed forward and pulled her in for a tight hug, "What's wrong?"

"Me and Toby had a big fight."

"About what?"

"Us," Spencer shrugged, "What else?"

"Spencer I know how he feels about you," Hanna stroked her back, "Whatever he's said, it's just because he cares."

"He wants to be with me and I can't give him that."

"You can't? Or your publicist can't?"

Spencer swallowed, "I deserved that."

"Why do you care what your publicist thinks?" Hanna encouraged her, "You only have one life, Spence."

It was like something flipped inside of the brunette, "You're right," She stood up, wiping carefully at her eyes. "I don't care," She agreed as Hanna adjusted her jumpsuit slightly. "Will you be annoyed if I go?"

"No," Hanna shook her head and smiled, "Go have some really hot make up sex," She got out, before Spencer was hightailing it to the door to go and find Toby. Hanna checked herself in the mirror before she followed her out, hoping Caleb would be back at their table. She didn't have to go that far; he was there, walking towards her with his tie and jacket off, two drinks in his hand.

"Hey," He murmured, dipping his head to press a deep kiss against her lips as she held onto the front of his shirt. "Drink," He pulled back and murmured in her ear, handing her one of the glasses as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She tilted her head back and grinned up at him as his free hand blatantly ran down to cup her butt.

"I don't need to get you drunk," He smirked and bit his lip, pulling her back towards a dark wall where he proceeded to trap her in between his legs as they both tried not to break eye contact. "How much do you want to finish that?" The heat pooled in her stomach as his eyes told her the real meaning behind the question.

"That depends," She replied, stirring the straw slightly, staring straight back up at him. "Will your Mom be asleep?"

Caleb reached a hand out to brace himself against the wall as he dropped his head and grinned. He blindly reached out to put his still-full glass on a table before his hands were all over her waist and his lips were all over her neck, "It doesn't matter," He teased her, pawing at her sides as his teeth tugged on her earlobe.

"Why?" Hanna's breath feathered as she managed to voice her thoughts just loud enough over the music.

"We're not going home tonight."

"Oh," She gasped as he bit down on the skin at the base of her neck. "Let's…" She breathed, "Let's go."

Caleb didn't need to be told twice and as she finished off her drink, for old time's sake, he used his phone to call an Uber. He laced their fingers and kept his head down as they managed to make their way across the dance floor. Neither of them cared that they'd been inside for less than an hour; neither of them cared that their friends had no idea where they'd gone; neither of them cared that the paparazzi probably knew exactly why they were leaving early.

As he cupped her cheek, encouraging her lips onto his own as their car sped off down Sunset Boulevard; the only thing they cared about was each other.

* * *

"You know where we are?" Caleb managed to mumble against Hanna's lips as he guided her towards a private elevator.

"Uh huh," Hanna gasped as he lifted her off her feet and carried her the final few meters. They were both vaguely aware of making sure they pressed the button before Caleb's hands were all over her, lighting a fire across her skin as he touched as much of her body as possible. "I think… we might have upgraded," She managed to get out as she grabbed his hand and haphazardly guided it to the hidden zip at the base of her neck.

He'd just grabbed a hold of the zipper when the elevator stopped and dinged. They separated, both taking a moment to try and catch their breath. "Caleb," Hanna held her hand to her mouth as she walked out into the penthouse suite of _The London_.

He watched her face light up and he knew the five-figure sum he'd dropped to get the suite had been worth every single dime. "We've got it for two nights," He whispered, rubbing the palms of his hands up and down her arms as he stood behind her, both of them surveying what was in front of them. "Tomorrow, it's for everyone," He added, kissing her shoulder, "But tonight," He started, finding her zipper all over again and tugging it down tantalizingly slowly.

"It's just us," She finished, starting to walk away from him slowly. "Are you going to get me naked?" She gazed over her shoulder at him through her thick lashes. "Or…" She trailed off; heading in the direction that she hoped was the bedroom. "Am I?" She looked at him again, pulling her dress forward over her shoulders and down her arms to reveal her naked back.

Caleb bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt all his blood rush south. They hadn't been together in what felt like a lifetime. Despite her reassurances, he'd been nervous about how she'd actually felt since coming home from the hospital and the last thing he'd wanted her to feel like was that he was pressurizing her or expecting something – even if she was the one coming on to him. But tonight, he knew it was as much about wholly coming back to each other as it was about making their red carpet debut.

When he opened his eyes, she'd disappeared.

He headed down to the bedroom, feeling all his blood rushing south as he found her sat at the vanity, completely naked as she pulled her earrings out tantalizingly slowly.

"Hi," He grinned, moving over to her and trying _not_ to just stare at her chest in the mirror. Her face was far too beautiful for that. But, his hands knew exactly what they wanted and he cupped her breasts as his lips attached themselves to the curve of her neck.

"Hi," She closed her eyes and just let her skin _feel_ him as his fingers toyed with her nipples, ghosting down over her stomach before they'd come right back up to tease her again and again. "Caleb," She whispered breathlessly as it became too much and she had to touch him.

"Come here," He mumbled, lifting her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I need you," Hanna swallowed, running her hands through his hair as he carried her to the bed and placed her down. She sat on the edge, her mouth on his as he cupped her cheeks and she blindly started to unbutton his shirt. She refused to separate their lips and together, they fought to free his skin from the confined material covering his body. "Wait," She gasped as he finally settled on top of her.

"Okay?" He murmured, brushing her hair back from her face to check she was still right there with him. She nodded, caressing his cheek with her thumb as he hovered above her.

"I'm taking a moment," She uttered the words she'd said to him on their first night together. This time the alcohol in her system was diminished and she wasn't trying to commit it to memory for fear of him not being there when she woke up. No, this time she was taking a second to remind herself that Caleb Rivers was actually hers and he was going to be there with her, every single time she opened her eyes.

"I love you," He whispered, dropping his forehead to rest on hers before he pressed the most tender of kisses against her lips.

"I love you too," She replied, her hands running up his shoulders before she tilted her hips slightly and encouraged him. She wanted him right now. He entered her slowly, letting the feel of her consume him as her slick walls surrounded him.

She mewled as they stayed perfectly still, mouths covering each other as they became one, noses bumping as they fought for dominance and hearts thumping as the adrenalin of being together again monopolized their bodies. His hand moved to her thigh, nudging it higher on his waist as he began to move inside her. They both gave as much as they took, slipping from too little to too much as eagerness and lust distilled reality.

She groaned as he rolled them over, holding her hips as he watched her work hard to find that _exact_ spot. "Fuck," He grunted, sitting bolt up right as he felt himself start to move far too close to the edge. "Slow, slow," He hushed as she ground into his lap.

"I can't," She whimpered, burying her face in his neck as her groped her butt and forced her to temper her movements. Her fingers dug into the skin on his back and he hissed at the painful pleasure. He laced his hand through the back of her hair holding her against him as their slick bodies slid against one another.

They stayed like that, moving in time with the waves of affection that rolled through their bodies until the need to reach a euphoric high turned out to be too hard to fight. Sweat pooled with their moans, cooling them as the heat of the moment peaked and flames danced around them.

He felt her fall first, screaming as she gripped onto whatever part of his body she could, but he tumbled with her, catching her as they collapsed in a blissful heap of weary limbs.

"I'm definitely gonna need your number," Hanna eventually mumbled, rolling onto her back as she fought hard to even out her breathing. He shook his head at her, shutting her up with his mouth until they were ready to fall again. _And again_.

The pull towards sleep tugged on both of them, but as the LA sun rose, he asked her to stay awake just a moment longer. She could never say no to him and there was never any doubt when she pulled on a robe and followed him in his boxers up to the private roof terrace.

She curled into his side on one of the loungers as they watched the sunrays heat up the start of a new day. "I never wanted to be famous," Caleb broke the comfortable silence, "But I knew the perks," He added, stroking her legs that were over his lap, "And in London, when you were there, I thought _yeah_ , this is why I put up with all the crap." Hanna stroked his chest as his fingers toyed with the shell of her ear. She didn't say anything and he continued. "Then, everything happened and you were here and I was there," He looked down, "Everybody knew what was going on apart from me and the studio was going crazy." She ran a hand through his hair to soothe him, sensing his unease, "I've never wanted to give it up before, until that moment," He looked at her, tears glistening in his eyes. "I'd give it all up for you."

"I'd never ask you to."

And as the morning light covered the City of Angels like the halo it was, he whispered four words that meant together, they'd never truly feel the restraints of his renown again.

"You wouldn't have to."

* * *

 ** _Stay we no longer, dreaming of renown_**

 ** _\- William Shakespeare_**

* * *

SOB. My babies.

So I've left this open for two things - 1. An epilogue, probably set about 5 years in the future, 2. Potentially a sequel. Not promising anything, but I think the very few sentences give closure whilst keeping things open if that makes sense and I do have a little idea.

If enough of you want to see an epilogue, then it'll happen.

And for my reviewer who has been dying for a GGGB preview, here ya go. Short but I hope it hits the spot and it introduces some important characters.

...

 _She pulled her dress up around her chest a little and wished, in that moment, that she'd worn something more conservative. She almost shuddered when he smirked at her with a look that made her feel like he knew all her dirty secrets already. She was definitely avoiding him at all costs, she thought, as she pulled her eyes away and played with her hair awkwardly._

 _"Hanna, this is Caleb," Sean said, completely oblivious to the way his foster brother was staring at his girlfriend._

 _"Hey," Hanna forced out as Caleb stalked over and sat opposite her, tugging his beanie down over his lengthy dark hair._

 _Helen Ackard smiled warmly at Caleb as she watched him pour himself a glass of water. "Caleb honey, you know we don't wear hats at the table," She said gently but pointedly, waiting for Caleb to remove the material covering his hair. Hanna watched him pull that ridiculous smirk that made her stomach turn with unease as he pulled his beanie off and pushed it down onto Penny's head next to him._

 _"Caleb!" She whined, pushing it above her eyes and huffing up at him annoyed._

 _"Penny, no hats at the table," The Reverend joked, trying not to laugh as his daughter shrugged her shoulders in annoyance and plucked the grey beanie off her curls._

...

 **Review? xox**


	21. Epilogue: Twenty One

Honestly, thank you so much for the most beautiful reviews on the last chapter of this story. So many of you asked for an epilogue, so here is one final treat for you all.

Guest ~ yes, five years is definitely enough for a precious little Haleb baby...

Enjoy...

* * *

 **Epilogue: Twenty One**

* * *

Caleb Rivers sighed as he relaxed back on the sofa in his trailer. He'd been up at 3am and after trying to get back to sleep to grab a couple more hours of shut eye like he should have done, he'd decided it was probably easier to make sure he had everything he needed for the day before heading straight to the studio so that he could try and wrap his scenes as early as possible.

He hated not being at home at the moment, but there were reshoots that had to be done and he couldn't exactly get out of it, having filmed the rest of the movie already. He'd signed on to do an adaptation of a psychological thriller that had topped the New York Times bestseller's list and it had a lot of money behind it; the studio wanted to see a return and he was there to deliver that. If they wanted reshoots, they'd get their reshoots.

The film had taken him and Hanna to Sweden for two months whilst they'd shot on location. Hanna had been excited – it was the first big project he'd agreed to do since they'd gotten married a few months earlier and she saw it as a bit of an elongated honeymoon after their two weeks in Turks and Caicos. It had felt incredible to be away from the spotlight of Los Angeles and the scrupulous flashes of the paparazzi who seemed to follow them everywhere.

But in their last week there Hanna had been sick constantly and all she'd wanted to do was go home. They both thought she'd had a bug and that it would pass, but after a week back in LA with no let up, Caleb had forced her to go to the doctor and get herself checked out. That was when they'd found out that Sweden hadn't just given them time away from Hollywood to bask in the post-marriage glow, it had given them the most perfect surprise that had turned their lives upside down in the best possible way.

 _Etta Linnea Rivers_.

She was the reason he'd been up at 3am and she was the reason he wanted nothing more than to finish his reshoots right now.

He stood up and moved over to the rocker in the corner of his trailer that had toys littered around it and rolled his eyes slightly. His wife was obsessed with things looking picture perfect – he guessed that's why she was _really_ good at her job – and all the toys were part of the same colour scheme as the rocker that had taken Hanna six months to pick out. Still though, a small part of him did have to admit that everything seemed to blend together perfectly.

He picked up a couple of the toys and placed them in the seat just as a knock came at the door. "Yep?" He yelled, moving towards his sofa.

"Hey," Devon smiled as she walked in, "You left this behind," She said, handing him his script.

"Thanks," He said, taking it from her and heading back towards the couch, "I'm not supposed to see you until later," He raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled a bag out from behind her back.

"I know," She said, "But I was with Susie going over the interview for this afternoon and there was some stuff she wanted me to give you," She explained, dumping the bag on the table, "And…" She trailed off, reaching into her handbag.

"Dev, no," Caleb groaned, throwing his head back in disbelief as she pulled out a familiar looking bag.

"It wasn't me," Devon handed him the perfectly tied bag before throwing her hands up defensively, "Susie can't come this afternoon, so it's a sorry present."

Caleb rolled his eyes and opened up the bag, "A sorry present would be for me," He said, moving the tissue paper out of the way, "This," He held up a white onesie with a pair of tiny pink angel wings on the back, "Is for Tali."

"You're not allowed to call her that," Devon took a seat and pulled out her phone as it buzzed, "And, you're welcome."

"I'm pretty sure I can call her what I want," He muttered, flicking through the script to the last page he'd dog-eared, "And I'm pretty sure I heard you calling her that too."

"You're grumpy when you don't get to see her," Devon remarked, looking up from her phone. "You better cheer up for your interview this afternoon."

"I will," He sighed, reaching for his phone, touching the screen as a picture of Hanna on her side in their bed, stroking Etta's cheek as they cuddled in the morning, lit up his background. "I don't like not getting to see my girls in the morning."

Devon rolled her eyes – he could really whine when he wanted to – but she could sympathize as well. Ever since Caleb had met Hanna, his priorities had changed and work was definitely no longer number one. And since Etta had come into the world, that had just become even more obvious, "Lucky for you, your AD just told me you're free to go."

"Really?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah," Devon smiled at him, trying not to laugh as he jumped up and started to pack his things up straight away. "Only a couple more days."

"I know," Caleb looked over his shoulder, "I can't wait."

* * *

Caleb grinned as he used his key to let himself in to Hanna's downtown LA studio. After Spencer had named dropped her in every interview at the LA _Chains of Fire_ premiere, Hanna had suddenly found herself being inundated with requests for her styling services. It had taken a while, but she now felt she had the perfect group of select clientele who trusted her completely. Still, there'd come a point where Caleb's living area couldn't take another wardrobe explosion and Hanna, with more than a little pushing from Caleb, finally decided to take the plunge and rent her own studio. That had been almost three years ago and now the cosy studio felt like a second home.

"Etta," He heard a familiar voice say sweetly, "Do you like my dress?"

"She's three months old, Spence," He interrupted, making his presence known as he walked into the main room.

"Oh hi Caleb," Spencer rolled her eyes as Hanna stood up from the dress she was altering.

"Hi," Caleb grinned, heading straight for Hanna, "Hey baby," He murmured, pulling her into his arms and pressing a tender kiss against her lips.

"Hey back," She whispered, her smile lifting her entire face as she connected their lips again. "We missed you this morning," She pouted, letting go of him so that he could go and love on the wide-awake bundle who was more than content in the baby rocker that Hanna had set up on a fluffy rug.

"Did you?" He said gently at Etta, "Did you miss me?" He asked, cradling her head as he brought her into his arms.

"She's 3 months old," Spencer mimicked him as Hanna encouraged her back slightly to take a picture.

"You say that," Hanna started, taking a couple of shots with her normal camera before grabbing her Polaroid, "But, she smiles more when Caleb's here."

"She's smiling?" Spencer asked excitedly, looking longingly at Etta as Caleb sat himself down on a beanbag and cradled her on his chest.

"Yep," Hanna grinned, watching the pair of them, "She started just after you disappeared to Paris for two weeks," She said, unable to resist moving over to them to press a kiss against Etta's head. "Babe, you wanna strip?" She asked Caleb, running a hand through his hair, "We've gotta be at Ellen for 3 and I wanna make sure your clothes are still okay."

"Sure," He agreed, placing Etta back in her bouncer so that he could pull his t-shirt off.

The baby cried angrily, her face scrunching up as she realised she wasn't getting the warmth and comfort that a body provided anymore. "Hey," Hanna stroked her belly, trying not to give in. "That rocker was comfy until Daddy got here," She said. She couldn't take it a moment longer and picked her up, feeling love and warmth as the three-month-old immediately quietened and settled on Hanna's chest.

"She is such a diva," Spencer laughed, reaching out to let Etta wrap her hand around her finger.

"She gets daily presents," Hanna shot Spencer a knowing look, giving her back to Caleb who was standing there in his jeans itching to get his hands back on his baby girl. "And she's used to getting what she wants because somebody," She looked at Caleb, "Won't put her down."

"How's she been today?" Caleb ignored her, slowly running his hand up and down Etta's back as she rested contently on his chest.

"Better," Hanna reassured him as she moved to hang up a dress, "But she threw up half her breakfast."

"Did you feed her again after?" He asked with concern, cupping the back of the baby's head as she gurgled against him. "Hi," He grinned and murmured, ducking his head to catch Etta's gaze.

"I tried," Hanna pouted and moved to help Spencer with the top of her zip before she disappeared off to get changed, "But she just cried until we gave up and she slept." She could sense his unhappiness and walked over to the pair of them, "She hasn't thrown up her lunch," She reassured him, kneeling down next to him before she pressed a kiss against his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"I know," Caleb sighed, "I just want to be with you guys to know for myself," He looked at her as Etta continued to babble away on his chest, focusing on Hanna's face.

"That's why your diary is empty after your reshoots are finished," She said, running a hand through his hair, "And I've only got a couple more fittings this week, so we can be at home."

"Let's go to Rosewood," He suggested, kissing the crown of Etta's head. "I want to get out of here for a bit."

"Okay," Hanna agreed, ducking down to nuzzle her nose against Etta's cheek, "But you do realise that my Mom will just try and hog her, right?"

"No she won't."

"Yes," She whispered as shook her head at him, leaning up to press a gentle kiss against his lips, "She will."

"What's the occasion?" Spencer interrupted as came back out in her normal clothes and nodded at the gift from Susie that Caleb had put on the side.

"Susie can't come to Ellen," Caleb rolled his eyes as Hanna pushed herself and moved over to the bag, "So it's supposed to be a sorry present," He settled back, "But I don't see how it's really for me."

"Oh," Hanna gasped as she pulled out a Marie-Chantal bag, "Look Etta," She said, moving over to the bag and starting to open it, "Aunt Susie got you an outfit from Mommy's favourite shop," She whispered. "Literally, this material is so soft," Hanna muttered to herself, pulling out a white onesie and holding it up.

"Turn it around," Caleb told her, moving Etta in his arms so that her back was against his chest and she could see what was going on.

"Oh," Hanna gasped again, reaching a hand up to touch the two pink lined baby angel wings that were sewn onto the back.

"Oh my God it's so cute," Spencer pouted, reaching a hand out to touch the material. "I want a baby just so I get presents like this."

"Wedding first," Hanna grinned.

"Can I hold her again before I have to go?" The brunette asked, wiggling her fingers at Caleb.

"You can change her if you want," Hanna suggested, moving around the room towards the area she liked to call her baby bathroom. She hadn't anticipated coming back to work so soon after she'd had Etta, but... It didn't ever feel like work and she knew that everyone she worked with would absolutely adore her baby girl; they were her friends, not her clients. Plus, it meant got to spend her days surrounded by 2 of her 3 favourite things: clothes and her precious daughter. And when Caleb stopped by, well, she really did feel wholly content.

"Etta," Caleb tried to grab her attention, "What's Mama got?" He stroked her belly as she tried to respond with a mixture of garbled noises. Caleb laughed, kissing the hair that lightly covered her head. "That's right, you love clothes as much as Mama."

"You are such a sucker," Spencer shook her head at him before refusing to wait any longer and stealing the baby from his arms. He looked put out, but let Hanna show Spencer what she had to do to change her before his wife diverted all her attention to him.

"You ready?" She asked him, holding her hand out to intertwine their fingers as she led him back to her dressing area.

"I really love when you undress me in here," He murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she reached for the top of his sweats.

She tilted her head up and grinned at him, fiddling with the material that was resting on his hips. He leant down and kissed her, his lips caressing hers slowly as they stood there and made out. His hand moved up to her jaw, cupping it gently with his thumb and encouraging her to tilt her head slightly. He smiled against her mouth, pulling back for a moment to take in the content look on her face as she kept her eyes shut and lips pouted, before he delved back in and pushed his lips against hers again.

"Erm, guys," Spencer yelled, interrupting them and forcing them to pull apart.

"Yeah?" Caleb's voice was strangled as he fought to regain his breath and act normal.

"There's poop everywhere."

"Crap," Hanna mumbled, "Your clothes are there," She nodded at the outfit she'd hung up on the wall, stealing one more kiss before she left him to get ready and went to save Spencer who really had no idea what to do.

"She's crying," Spencer called worriedly, "And there is still poop everywhere."

Hanna couldn't help but laugh as she saw Spencer sat there, one hand awkwardly held in the air with brown poop on it and the other holding her nose. "Go wash up," She shook her head, still smiling before she moved in to sort out her baby girl. "It's okay," She tried to soothe the crying baby, quickly sorting her out before giving her a fresh diaper, "I know, you don't like getting your butt out," She cooed, kissing her naked belly as she finally stopped crying.

"Seriously," Spencer pulled a face as she came back into the room, "I am not cut out for this."

"You just had a bad experience," Hanna reassured her, tying up a bag with all the rubbish in before she reached for the new onesie Susie had bought. "And I shouldn't have just left you," She apologised, "She's had an iffy tummy for the past couple of days," She leant over and kissed Etta's nose before she started to pull her onesie on. "She just needs some TLC as her tiny body tries to figure things out in her new world," She added, stroking her cheek gently before pulling her into her arms.

"I can do TLC," Spencer agreed, reaching a finger out to stroke the back of Etta's baby hair as Hanna held her on her shoulder. "How are you so calm?" She asked, watching Hanna turn her head to kiss the baby before she handed her over to Spencer.

"I just want to enjoy every moment with her," She said gently, pulling down the ankle of the onesie as Spencer swayed her. "And I can't do that if I'm worrying all the time," She added, "Plus l just call Aria and she's usually freaked out about it already."

"Okay, I'm ready," Caleb reappeared, changed into the clothes Hanna had chosen for him.

"Feel good?" Hanna smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"Always baby."

She wrapped her arms around his middle as he ran his hand along her shoulder, "You look handsome," She agreed, fiddling with a button on his shirt that wasn't quite done up properly.

"Erm," Spencer interrupted again as she cradled Etta in her arms, "I think she wants food," She said as the baby opened her mouth and tried to root. Etta let out an angry cry as she didn't find what she was looking for and Spencer looked more than a little lost over what to do.

"She wants boob time with Mommy," Caleb grinned, taking the baby back and giving her his finger to suckle on. She'd soon realise she wasn't getting any food but it would stop her crying until she did. "I know, I love Mommy's boobs too," He shook his head down at Etta.

"Caleb!" Hanna slapped his arm lightly before turning to look at Spencer with disapproval written all over her face.

"I better get going," Spencer moved to give Hanna a hug; "We're tasting cake this afternoon."

"So exciting," Hanna squealed, pulling back to steal Etta so that Caleb could say bye too. "I'll see you on Friday for more dress fittings and say hi to Toby," She yelled as Caleb showed Spencer out. Etta started crying again but Hanna couldn't help but look down at her with love and devotion; she was everything her and Caleb had overcome and she thought she was the most perfect being – even when she was screaming for food.

* * *

Two hours later and Hanna found herself waiting in Caleb's dressing room for him to come back from his microphone check. She glanced at Etta who had been napping in her car seat for the past hour after guzzling as much lunch as she could. Hanna sighed happily and reached for her phone, grinning as she read the message Claudia had sent her.

 _How has my son not taken me to the Ellen show again?! Please kill him for me_

 _If I kill him you won't get anymore of these_

Hanna took a quick picture of Etta and sent it to back with her response, stroking her thumb over the screen. Just as she'd hit send and started to look through her Instagram feed, a tiny noise from the car seat brought her attention straight back to the baby, "Hi," Hanna cooed, pushing the hood down on the car seat, "Was that a good sleep?" She asked, leaning down to undo the straps and pull the baby into her arms. "It was?" She grinned as Etta made a noise at her. "You're just in time to see Daddy go on TV and say how much he loves you."

Hanna leant back against the back of the sofa and held the baby on her chest, rubbing her back gently as she came round from her mid-afternoon nap. There was a knock at the door and Hanna looked up, fully expecting to see Devon coming through with the coffees she'd run off to grab, but she was slightly taken aback; Ellen Degeneres was not supposed to be walking in right behind Caleb.

"Hey babe," Caleb said casually as Hanna stood up, "Ellen wanted to come and meet you two."

"More like he wouldn't stop talking about you, so I had to come and see what all the fuss was about for myself."

"Hi," Hanna grinned, balancing Etta with one hand as she held her other out for Ellen to shake.

"So does he just expect you two to follow him around everywhere?" Ellen teased, nodding towards Caleb.

"Oh yeah," Hanna agreed, "But she kind of does already," She rubbed Etta's back gently, kissing her head as she lay on her happily.

"Hey Tali," Caleb brushed the baby's hair, "Do you want to say hi to Ellen?"

"Caleb," Hanna said pointedly, stopping her gentle swaying.

"What?"

"You know what. I didn't read two baby name books back to front for you to call her something other than her name."

"Okay, I can see what the fuss is about," Ellen said, "Every man needs a woman to keep him in line."

"And I've got two," Caleb rolled his eyes slightly before stealing Etta from her Mommy.

"Etta, can you smile?" Hanna said sweetly, squeezing the baby's tiny foot, "Can you smile for us?"

The three-month-old finally gave in as Hanna tickled her foot and smiled, stretching her body in Caleb's arms, "I don't like how beautiful she is," Ellen remarked, "I feel I need surgery to compete."

"I know," Caleb smiled proudly, "She is all Han though."

"No," Hanna disagreed, reaching out to squeeze Etta's tiny foot, "You have Daddy's mouth, don't you?" Etta let out an almost angry bark before her face scrunched up, "Yep, that is all Caleb," Hanna added, holding up her knuckle to Etta's mouth for her to suck on temporarily.

Caleb moved to the sofa, letting Hanna talk to Ellen as he grabbed a bottle of milk Hanna had already gotten ready from the coffee table. He caught snippets of his wife's conversation; they were definitely talking about him at one point, but it wasn't hard to tune it out and focus on the baby in his arms. He smiled at her as she paused and got distracted by his face before she was straight back to drinking her afternoon snack as quickly as possible.

It felt kind of crazy to be back on the show with Ellen. The last time he'd been here had been three years ago for the final Chains film and before that it had been to try and do some emergency damage control with the _Chains of Fire_ drama. It felt like a lifetime ago, but he could vividly remember how tense and stressed he'd been. He never wanted to relive those moments again.

"She okay?" Hanna said quietly, coming to join him. When he looked up at her, he noticed Ellen had gone and they were left alone again – just the three of them, like it should be.

"She just wanted food," He replied as Hanna curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Almost half done already," He murmured, pulling the bottle away from the baby's lips to see how much was left.

"Don't burp her," Hanna said, leaning forward to grab a muslin cloth from the diaper bag as he paused, "If she's sick I don't want it to go down your shirt."

"Okay," Caleb reluctantly agreed, handing her over to Hanna after she'd placed the cloth over her shoulder. "Have I told you how amazing you are with her?" He murmured, draping an arm around her on the back of the sofa.

"No I'm not," She argued, patting the baby's back one final time before she handed her back to Caleb to finish her feed.

There was a knock at the door and Hanna looked up to see Devon walking in with iced coffees, "Decaf," She handed one to Hanna, "Caf," She placed the other in front of Caleb on the table before collapsing into the armchair, "Is he happy now?" She nodded towards her client.

"I didn't realise he wasn't," Hanna replied, reaching a hand out to lace through the back of Caleb's hair.

"He was moaning about not seeing Tali this morning."

"Not you as well," Hanna moaned, "And he saw her, just at 3am."

"But she was basically asleep, lying there with her mouth around a bottle," He tried to justify, "I didn't get to kiss her good morning and see how she took her breakfast."

"She still throwing up?" Devon asked worriedly. She felt like she'd grown as attached to the baby as Hanna and Caleb.

"I think it's a morning thing," Hanna said, reaching out to stroke Etta's foot. "I might try and move her feed back an hour."

"You think that'll work?" Caleb murmured, placing the now empty bottle on the table and handing her back to Hanna for her to burp her again.

"It's worth a try," She cooed at the baby, turning her head to give her a kiss. "Maybe you're just not a morning person."

"We know where she got that from," Caleb looked at Hanna knowingly.

"Just because I haven't trained my body since I was 21 to be up for morning shoots," She said, standing up with Etta still on her shoulder as Devon indicated at her watch, hinting that they needed to head down to the stage. Hanna turned Etta around and let her watch as Caleb did his thing with his assistant, reviewing all the questions again before he came over to give them both a final kiss. Hanna retreated to the green room, leaving him alone for his last minute prep and it long before Devon joined and sat next to her, turning to face them and to pull silly faces at Etta.

"Is Aunty Devon funny?" Hanna asked with a grin on her face as Etta smiled at Devon with her hand in her mouth. "You want her?" She lifted a hand to stroke the front of the baby's hair round to the side before she looked at Devon. The brunette's face lit up and Hanna tried not to laugh; she would do anything to get to hold the little baby.

"Why are you so addictive?" Devon pouted as she pulled her into her arms.

"I think it's her face," Hanna grinned, smiling even bigger when Etta smiled back at her. "And her baby smell," She added as Etta stared at her with intrigue written all over her face. "You do," She tilted her head closer to Etta as the baby's face broke right back out into a grin again, "You got your baby smell."

They both looked up as they heard applause come down the corridor, watching the TV as Caleb appeared, waving to the audience before he sat down with Ellen. "He looks good," Devon commented as Hanna reached for the remote and turned the sound up.

"Yeah, he does," Hanna smiled to herself, "Etta," She gasped, "Is that Daddy on TV?" The baby gurgled in response and waved her hand around before it went straight back in her mouth. "I know, he's so handsome."

"So," Ellen started as the cheers finally died down.

"So," Caleb repeated.

"Can you believe it's been three years since you've been on here?"

"I know," He said, "Time has been moving crazily quickly."

"A lot has happened since I last saw you," She started, smiling at him knowingly.

"It has," Caleb agreed elusively.

"You got married."

"I got married."

"And you had a baby."

"We had a baby," Caleb grinned, turning his body to look at the screen behind him, "There they are," He murmured, as one of his Instagram pictures popped up. "My girls," He grinned as the audience collectively sighed.

"I met your wife and daughter backstage and both of them had me feeling like I had to call my plastic surgeon and get some changes done to fit in," She said deadpan as more pictures flashed by.

Caleb laughed with everyone, "How do you think I feel?!" He exclaimed, "They just have to look at me and I do what they want."

"Even a three-month-old baby?"

"Especially a three-month-old baby," He said, slightly exasperated, "Etta does this thing where she pretty much barks and then just kind of looks at you until you make her happy again," He added as the audience laughed, "But you know, it's actually really good, my best friend Jason had a kind of surprise baby with his girlfriend so I've witnessed him go from panicking new Dad to this guy who is completely wrapped around his kid's little finger way more than I am," He grinned, thinking about the crazy journey Jason and Aria had tumbled down after a rather unexpected pregnancy test result, "So when I pick her up because she just wants to be held, I think about Jason and how whipped he is and I feel a lot better."

"Well, you could start a whipped new dads club," Ellen started, "I think that would be very popular in LA," She added. "It might reduce the number of teenagers driving around in a nicer car than mine," She joked, "And you can also discuss how you come up with names like Etta and what nickname you can give your child just to annoy your wife," She teased him deliberately.

"I know where you're going with this," Caleb groaned, "Han will kill me if I talk about this."

"Good," Ellen grinned at him, reveling in how uncomfortable he was.

"Well we read _a lot_ of name books," He started, "I mean, Hanna would power through one and post it and highlight the ones she liked, then give them to me to veto or shortlist and that's how we settled on Etta. Then her middle name was quite special – we figured out we got pregnant in Sweden and Linnea is their national flower so it just kind of felt right to go with that."

"So you work really hard with your wife to settle on the perfect name and what happens?"

Caleb closed his eyes, "I give her a nickname that sounds nothing like her name."

"Which is?" Ellen prompted him.

"I call her Tali," He said, trying to shrink down in his seat, "But I have a reason!" He tried to defend himself. "It's the end of Etta and beginning of Linnea pushed together."

"And your wife still hates it," Ellen said quickly.

"Yep," Caleb pulled his lips together and nodded, "She still hates it."

"Maybe you shouldn't have let her read all those books if you were just going to name her yourself."

"Not to through my assistant under the bus, but she calls her that too," He held up his hands and laughed before Ellen finally changed the topic to the animated family film he'd leant his voice to recently. They chatted for a bit about that, encouraging fans to go and see it before Ellen asked him a question he knew was coming.

"So, you just had a baby, do you think that'll change what you do next?"

Caleb sighed, "You know, Han and Tali are my world and working these past few weeks and leaving them at home has made me realize there aren't any projects I want to do more than just be with them. Absolutely, I want Etta to grow up and be proud of what I've done, but right now when she's discovering her world and doing new things everyday, I just want to be with her," He said gently. "She's making me look at everything differently and I think now is a really good opportunity to take a step back and just think about what I do want to do next for a while."

"I can hear hearts breaking," Ellen looked to the audience.

"I'm not quitting," Caleb reassured everyone, "I'm just taking a break."

"I met his baby, I want to take a break too."

As they wrapped up the interview, Caleb felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. That was what the interview was really about; announcing that he was going to take a break from acting. Not indefinitely, never indefinitely, but as he'd said, there was nowhere else he wanted to be than with Hanna and Etta.

"Hey," Hanna stood up as he walked into the green room, opening her arms to pull him into a hug. "You okay?" She murmured up at him, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Etta loved it," Devon added, bouncing the baby in her arms as she stood up too.

Caleb held his hands out and smiled as Devon let him take the baby from her, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Hanna asked him quietly, resting her hands on his arms as he cradled their three-month-old daughter.

"I'm sure," He reassured her, ducking his lips to give her a kiss.

"You know we'll go wherever you go," She said, smiling down at the baby as she smiled up at her.

"I know you will," He said truthfully, "But right now, it's time for me to go wherever you go."

Hanna bit her lip and he could sense she was still wholly unconvinced.

"I don't want her to start life with a camera in her face and five articles on what baby puree she had for dinner."

"I know you don't," She said soothingly, "But we can do that with you making a movie, directing, acting, whatever."

"I love you," He cut in, "And I need you to trust me, that this is what I want."

"I love you too," She whispered before she paused again, biting her lip before eventually she nodded back up at him, "And I do trust you Caleb, I do."

They'd made it this far.

He knew this was the right decision for his family.

And he couldn't wait for the journey they were about to embark on, without the restraints of his renown.

* * *

 **Done. Finito.**

 **I really hope this lives up to what you all wanted. If I get time before S7 ends, I feel quite comfortable I have left this in a very nice place for a sequel and I already have a pretty good idea of where it would go from here. If I do decide to write Restraints 2.0 you'll hear about it first on my twitter or in my A/Ns in my other stories, so go check them out if you haven't already.**

 **Thank you again for every single kind word that has ever been said about this story. Review one final time? xox**


End file.
